Amor a Segunda vista
by 4EVERLSDT
Summary: I&K, S&M,R&S, K&B. Amor? Que es en verdad?  Estos muchachos lo descubriran a medida que pase el tiempo...Enredos y algunas locuras..todo para descubrir el amor
1. Chapter 1

Una muchacha de cabello azabache y grandes ojos chocolates sonreía mientras tomaba una libreta de notas que tenia un sobresaliente añadido con una felicitación y la firma de la maestra .en sus manos.

Estaba segura que ahora sí, su madre recapacitaría y le daría permiso para vivir sola, ya no soportaba esa casa, vivir en ella era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Kagome! baja, es hora de almorzar- llamo una mujer de edad desde el comedor

sí, sí, voy Kaede- dijo Kagome

En verdad iba extrañar muchas cosas de casa, como a sus hermanas y a Kaede, sobre todo a Kaede…

hey! enana, donde rayos esta el brillo labial sabor durazno?- pregunto exasperada una voz femenina

no lo sé Kikyo- respondió otra sin prestar atención

si lo sabes, Rin mas te vale decírmelo- amenazo Kikyo

o si no que?- se metió otra mujer

Sango contigo no es, así que no te metas- dijo Kikyo exasperada- maldita sea Rin tu me pagaras uno nuevo

yo? y con que dinero? cuando vas a entender que no uso tus cosas… NO ME GUSTAN!- grito la muchacha para que la escuchara

muy bien dicho Rin dile a esa BRUJA! que sus cosas te resecan la piel, mi hermana no usa esas tonterías- dijo burlona Sango

TONTERIAS? ESTAS LOCA VERDAD? tonterías son las que usas… es verdad tu ni siquiera las usas- dijo riendo

pues Sango no necesita disfrazarse como TU, para que alguien la quiera- dijo Rin sacando cara por su hermana

Kagome escuchaba los gritos de sus hermanas y al bajar las escaleras vio a Kaede intentando separar a una furiosa Sango que estaba encima de Kikyo jalándole los pelos y a una Rin alentando a Sango que parecía que su intención era dejar calva a Kikyo y valla que lo estaba logrando.

Sango!- llamo intentando sonar molesta aunque en el fondo quería que Sango siguiera con la matanza

Sango escucho la voz de su hermana y dejo inmediatamente a Kikyo en el suelo, Kagome miro a una Kikyo casi sin pelo y tu vo que inflar las mejillas para no reir

Kikyo, tu lápiz labial esta en el baño, es exactamente donde lo dejaste hace veinte minutos- dijo Kagome viendo como Kikyo se paraba le sacaba la lengua a Sango e iba por su labial.

Rin tuvo que sostener a Sango para que no fuera tras de Kikyo

gracias mi niña- dijo Kaede

Kaede estaba a cargo de las cuatro desde que tenía memoria , era una mujer de baja estatura, tez blanca en la cual se distinguían pequeñas arrugas en la frente y en las manos, tenía unos hermosos ojos, algo opacos por la edad pero muy bellos , sonrisa encantadora y comprensiva, muy noble y de buenos sentimientos. Poseía una gran paciencia, bueno con ellas la necesitaba muchísimo aunque a veces deseaba tirarlas por la ventana.

no te preocupes Kaede- dijo sonriendo

Kaede quedo viendo a las tres hermanas…

Kikyo era la mayor, tenía 18 años, era una mujer muy bella, de eso no había duda, lo que mas resaltaba en ella era su pelo azabache y su muy buen cuerpo. Era muy engreída, caprichosa, superficial y a veces frívola pero tenía que admitir que había algo de bondad en ella. No era para nada buena en los estudios, repitió ultimo año y por eso iba cursar el ultimo año con sus hermanas.

Sango tenía 17 años al igual que Kagome, los médicos decían que eran gemelas, pero ellas eran totalmente diferentes y no solo en lo físico. Sango era centímetros mas alta que Kagome, era castaña, de pelo liso y tez algo bronceada. Parecía que su mayor distracción era pelear con Kikyo pues siempre lo hacía, detestaba las cosas superficiales, no toleraba a la gente hipócrita. Amaba los deportes y no se perdía ni un solo partido de Alianza Lima, un equipo de futbol que a pesar de no ser de su país a ella le fascinaba. Siempre estaba en movimiento no había segundo en que estuviera quieta, incluso en sus sueños ella era capitana del algún equipo.

Kagome, era bastante distinta, Su cabello era negro azulado, un hermoso color, sus ojos eran grandes y de un chocolate muy profundo. Era una muchacha dulce, sensible, al igual que Sango detestaba lo superficial, le encantaba leer, sobre todo obras clásicas o novelas de amor, detestaba el melodrama, cocinaba excelente, y gracias a Sango podría decirse que le gustaba el futbol. Cada vez que Alianza jugaba ella, junto con Sango, Rin y Kaede se sentaban en el gran sillón y gritaban hasta quedarse sin voz.

Rin, ella era la menor, tenía 16 años, pero cursaría el ultimo año con sus hermanas, pues gracias a sus calificaciones la promovieron un grado mas arriba. Ella era un poco más baja que sus hermanas, unos cuantos centímetros, tenían grandes ojos parecidos a lo de Sango, cabellera larga y lisa, de un profundo negro. Al igual que Sango amaba ver a Kikyo molesta y la molestaba muy seguido, adoraba cocinar, plantar flores de todos los colores, alimentar a los pájaros y sacar a pasear al perro.

Kaede carta de la señora Naomi- grito un hombre desde la entrada

tráela Totosai , por favor- pidió Kaede al chofer

enseguida- contesto yendo a traerla

es carta de mamá- dijo emocionada Rin

ten Kaede- dijo entregándole un sobre color naranja, que tenía en el centro la "F" de Figurashi y a la vuelta tenia escrito _"Para Kaede … de Naomi Figurashi "_

Kaede abrió el sobre y tomo la carta entre sus manos mientras que las muchachas se acomodaron para escucharla

_Querida Kaede.-_

_¿Como has estado? lamento no haberme podido comunicar con ustedes últimamente. Sé que las niñas te causan muchos problemas, y por supuesto estoy al tanto de las constantes peleas de Kikyo y Sango, aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho. Naraku también está al tanto… me da mucha pena no ver a mis hijas y abrazarlas…las extraño muchísimo, pero aun no regresaremos su padre tiene muchas juntas aun y yo tengo que terminar algunas cosas con la fundación de niños desamparados… En fin se también que Kikyo repitió el último año, es por eso que su padre y yo tomamos la decisión de que las muchachas vayan a estudiar al instituto Shikon, es un internado, es hora de que mejoren sus conductas, es hora de que Kikyo deje de ser tan despreocupada, que Sango deje de ser tan pleitista, que Kagome desista de esa tonta idea de irse a vivir lejos y que Rin se deje de juegos, es por eso que irán y no hay pero que valga, ni berrinche… estudiaran ahí y no habrá discusión… las quiero mucho.._

_Ah, las clases comienzan dentro de dos días… buena suerte_

_Naomi Figurashi_

DIME QUE ESTA BROMENANDO!- grito Kikyo desesperada

se volvió loca, no hay otra explicación- dijo Sango alterada

no, no quiero ir- dijo Rin a punto de llorar

esto… esto no puede ser- dijo Kagome tratando de pensar que es una broma

se van hoy mismo- dijo Akago, un ama de llaves

QUE?, No yo no iré… NI MUERTA- dijo Kikyo tomando una parte de las cortinas- DE AQUÍ NO ME MUEVE NADIE… NADIE

sus maletas ya estan listas- dijo Kaede mirando hacia el piso

tu… tu lo sabías?- pregunto Kagome conteniendo las lagrimas

No hubo momento para que contestara, cuatro hombres entraron de forma algo agresiva tomaron a las muchachas y las cargaron hasta afuera. Sango patio varias veces al hombro y en una de esas antes de entrar le dio en una parte donde no debía

PARA QUE NO TENGAS FAMILIA- dijo burlona

Kagome y Rin fueron por su cuenta conteniendo las lágrimas, se subieron al auto. Con Kikyo fue todo lo contrario, no la podían mover así que la sacaron de ahí con cortina incluida

malditos desgraciados… esta me la pagaran, ME OYERON! A MI NADIE ME HACE ESTO… SE DONDE TRABAJAS… ESTO ES UN MALDITO SECUESTRO Y ME QUEJARE CON EL PRESIDENTEY TE VERE PUDRIENDOTE EN LA CARCEL… HARE TU VIDA MISERRABLE… NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE SE DONDE TRABAJAS Y DONDE VIVES…. MIRA TODAS LAS NOCHES POR LAS ESQUINAS Y TEN CUIDADO QUE YO SALDRE DE UNA DE ELLAS Y TE MATAREEEEE – grito Kikyo desesperada a un hombre que solo reia

en verdad sabes donde vive?- pregunto Rin

pues no… pero tenia que hacer algo no? NOS METERAN A UNA CARCEL… AL MENOS VERA POR LAS ESQUINAS- grito Kikyo a carcajadas

Las muchachas no volvieron a hablar durante todo el viaje, Kikyo tomo una de esas revistas de mil test para adelgazar y comenzó a leerla, Sango tomo el portátil y se puso a ver un partido de futbol. Kagome tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo, tal vez así se distraería, Rin se coloco los audífonos y escucho músico a todo volumen.

Llegaron al supuesto lugar, no parecía una cárcel salvo por los dos hombres altos y fuertes que vigilaban la entrada. Era muy grande con amplios jardines, una enorme pileta al centro de la entrada con dos cupidos apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Una mujer alta, de cabellera corta y formal vestir las recibió

ola, yo soy Kagura Takashi- dijo cordialmente

usted está a cargo?- pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo

pues , si soy la directora

muy bien! yo soy Kikyo Figurashi y debo informarle que no estoy aquí por mi voluntad, y desde ya le informo que detesto este lugar con cada fibra de mi ser solo espero que su personal sepa tratar bien a gente de mi nivel

tu nivel?- pregunto Sango riéndose

tu cállate! que contigo no es!

pues, yo también estudiare aquí… solo una pregunta practican deporte?

sí, por supuesto

en ese caso yo no tendré problemas

y ustedes?- pregunto mirando a las dos jóvenes que faltaban presentarse

pues yo soy Kagome y ella es Rin

ustedes también tienen alguna pregunta?

en realidad no, sabemos perfectamente que esto es un colegio elitista y de solo saberlo ya molesta. dijo fastidiada

eli, que? Kagome no estoy de humor para tu vocabulario de anciana… nuestras habitaciones?

Kagura las llevo hasta sus habitaciones, Kikyo la compartiría con Rin y Sango con Kagome. Esto causo histeria en Kikyo que quería una habitación solo para ella, persiguió a Kagura por todo el corredor mientras sus hermanas la seguían

QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES? YO MERESCO UNA HABITACION PARA MI SOLA, HE VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ POR QUE ME RAPTARON Y PARA COLMO COMPARTO UNA HABITACION CON LA ENANA- dijo furiosa

Rin y Sango reían, mientras que todos los estudiantes veían como Kikyo cuadraba a la directora…

Kagome estaba aburrida y se sentía mal, se sentía traicionada por Kaede, siempre la considero una madre y ahora así si mas la traicionaba, sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de ella y a su mente vino la figura de Naraku, su padrastro, detestaba que su madre lo considerara como padre de ella…detestaba a ese hombre con todo su ser, le daba asco, repulsión… a pesar de que Kikyo no era su hermana pues no tenían el mismo padre ni madre, ya que Naomi no era su madre y su padre era Naraku y el con ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación… quería a Kikyo como si en verdad fuera su hermana, para ella siempre lo iba a ser… pero Naraku jamás en su vida iba formar parte de ella….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yasha! solo fue una broma! – dijo un muchacho de ojos azules tratando de detener a su hermano

Miroku si no fueras mi hermano te mataría- dijo furioso

oye que es todo este escándalo?- dijo jalando a su hermano para ver por que había tanta gente reunida

estan cuadrando a Kagura!- respondió una muchacha

Miroku será mejor irnos sabes que Kagura castigara a los que estan aquí

verdad que esta hermosa?- respondió su hermano

ah?- Miroku giro su cabeza y ahí fue donde la vio, Inuyasha quedo atónito ante la belleza de Kikyo – es... es muy bella

verdad que si? pero tienes razón hay que irnos

no, no quedemos un poco

no! vámonos, dijo jalándolo haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera el equilibrio y diera un vuelta chocando con algo o con alguien

auch!- se quejo una voz femenina

lo lamento… no fue mi intención- se disculpo

Inuyasha había caído encima de Kagome, la pobre muchacha estaba en el suelo soportando todo el peso de Inuyasha sobre ella, sus rostros estaban a milímetros y sus labios se rozaban…

tu no estabas peleando con Kagura?- pregunto confundido

Kagura? yo?...- pregunto confundida la muchacha

sí, tu estabas hace instantes…con Kagura

no… esa era Kikyo- dijo riendo

Kikyo?... con que así se llama- susurro

te molestaría… pararte?..

oh… claro… claro

Dijo Inuyasha parándose y viendo a la muchacha con expresión adolorida, la miraba a ella pero su mente pensaba en Kikyo, ya estaba decidido Kikyo seria para el… y ella lo ayudaría, esa ingenua muchacha lo ayudaría…

soy... Inuyasha Taisho… y tu?

**Inuyasha va a usar a Kagome para llegar a Kikyo… abuuu **

**ya muy pronto desenredare el misterio entre Naraku y Kagome …. ummh ¿Qué será? BUENO YA SE POR DONDE IRA LA COSA xD **

**Es probable que mañana suba el otro capi! dejen comentarios ¿si?... y no sean muy malitos xD**

**gracias por leer …**


	2. Chapter 2

soy... Inuyasha Taisho… y tu?

La muchacha observo como el extendía su mano hacia ella y esperaba a que se presentara, Kagome no podía hablar, simplemente su voz estaba atrapada y por mas que lo intentaba no podía hablar… le comenzó un profundo ardor en la garganta… su vista no se despegaba de los ojos del muchacho, eran de un intenso color miel, parecido al oro fundido

Ka... Kagome Figurashi- dijo estrechando su mano con la de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo recibía pequeñas descargas eléctricas

mucho gusto- dijo Inuyasha mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, que perturbo a Kagome

bueno aquí lo importante es que me conozcas a mi- dijo Miroku logrando que por primera vez Kagome despegara su intención de Inuyasha- Yo soy Miroku Taisho

Taisho?- pregunto confundida

sí, soy hermano de Inuyasha- contesto sonriendo

oh… mucho gusto Kagome Figurashi- dijo dándole la mano , pero Miroku la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo

el gusto es mío- dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a Kagome

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

donde demonios se metió Kagome?- pregunto Sango buscando a su hermana

pues… no lo sé, no la veo por ningún lado- dijo Rin parándose de puntitas y tratando de ver entre toda la gente

demonios justo cuando esto se pone mas interesante- gruño Sango viendo como Kikyo se acercaba a Kagura con ademan de jalarle los pelos

jajaja… no te preocupes, yo voy a buscarla, Tu quédate aquí- dijo Rin sonriendo

estas segura? mira que hay mucha gente…- dijo Sango insegura

estamos en un internado, no en una cárcel… vengo en diez minutos espérame aquí ¿sí?

está bien, pero cuídate- dijo Sango algo preocupada

sí, mama- dijo Rin poniendo cara de niña buena

Rin camino por los corredores buscando a Kagome, no había nadie… claro quién sería tan tonto de perderse un espectáculo como el que Kikyo estaba dando… claro la única respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue"_Kagome"_ aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las escenitas de Kikyo, ya sabía como terminaría la cosa, llamarían a mama y a Naraku… ellos castigarían a Kikyo y ella se haría la víctima, y como es costumbre le creerían y terminara ganando Kikyo, al final las cambiarían de escuela… era inevitable Kikyo siempre conseguía lo que quería aunque esta vez todas saldrían beneficiadas…

Le dolían los pies de buscarla, detestaba cuando a su hermana le daban sus momentos de depresión y se escondía para que no la vieran llorar… nunca supo porque Kagome cambio tanto, fue un cambio radical, no sonreía con mucha frecuencia y se escondía detrás de los libros, le dolía que su hermana pasara por un mal momento y se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla.

Rin estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ya no buscaba a Kagome, caminaba sin rumbo hasta que choco con una figura masculina. El contacto fue algo duro obligándola a perder el equilibrio, pero gracias a esa figura que la sostuvo por la cintura pudo mantenerse en pie.

Rin alzo la vista y se encontró con unos ojos ¿dorados?... sí, sí eran dorados y bastantes intensos, se separo del abrazo que los mantenía unidos para poder mirarlo mejor, su cabellera era plateada…¿umh? bonito color sin duda, era de tez blanca y de hermosos labios, unos labios que provocaron inmensos deseos de ser besados por Rin… bajo un poco mas la vista y al ver ese hermoso cuerpo cubierto por el supuesto uniforme escolar sintió que le daría un infarto… en su mente tenía un montón de ideas algo subidas de tono, pero ella no era así… no debía pasar mas tiempo con Kikyo eso era definitivo…pero alguien así de perfecto debía ser una ilusión. Demonios! ella lo sintió tan real… ya se estaba pareciendo a Kagome…que fantaseaba con los galanes de sus libros… pero Rin Figurashi no iba a terminar como su hermana, bueno no tenía nada de malo ser Kagome, pero a Rin no le gustaba llorar así que una ilusión de un chico tan guapo como el no la iba atormentar, retrocedió unos pasos y lo miro a los ojos

chu… chu… vete de aquí … esfúmate- dijo con toda confianza la muchacha causando sorpresa en el muchacho

ah?- pregunto algo confundido

también hablas? Oh, no ya me convertí en Kagome! Noooo! Rin calmate… el no es real, no existe, es mas para que veas que no es real…- dijo la muchacha que estaba asustando al hombre que tenía enfrente

Rin se acerco hasta él y lo pellizcó en el brazo derecho, el muchacho la miro algo asombrado y a la vez furioso

auch! eso dolió- dijo tomándose el brazo- insinúas que no soy real?- pregunto el muchacho sonriendo, esa niña le caía bien

No lo insinuó, lo estoy diciendo – dijo Rin poniendo los ojos en blanco- es imposible que exista alguien tan guapo y provocador como tu- dijo Rin con mucha naturalidad

eso crees de mi?- dijo el muchacho sonriendo y acercándose a ella

Rin retrocedió unos pasos ya no estaba muy segura que fuera irreal, un rubor muy intenso subió hasta sus mejillas y salió corriendo del lugar rogando al cielo que solo fuera una ilusión…

Busco desesperada a Kagome y la vio conversando con un hombre de ojos azules y otro que se encontraba de espaldas, no le importaba que tan urgente pudiera ser lo que conversaban, necesitaba el abrazo de Kagome, Kagome le hacía recordar mucho a su mama antes de que se casara con Naraku, antes de que cambiara…

Kagome!, Kagome!- dijo Rin empujando a los dos hombres y abrazando a su hermana mientras lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos

Rin?, pero que paso pequeña?- pregunto preocupada Kagome mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Rin

yo… Kagome me estoy volviendo loca- dijo la muchacha estallando en llanto

loca?-repitió sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería Rin

sí, Kagome…. yo…. yo tuve una especie de alucinación donde vi a un hombre con ojos dorados- dijo Rin ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Kagome

dorados?-preguntaron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo

Rin al escuchar la voz masculina giro y su corazón casi se sale por la boca, miro a su hermana y comenzó a llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto

querida, no estás loca… - dijo tratando de consolarla

solo viste a Seshomaru- dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha

Seshomaru?- pregunto Rin inocentemente

sí, nuestro hermano… -contesto Miroku mirándola dulcemente- tranquila corazón…

entonces… entonces era de verdad y …. y las cosas que le dije…Kagome!- volvió a llorar

que pasa?- dijo Kagome ahora si asustada

es que… yo le dije cosas que no debía, jejeje- dijo ruborizada Rin

Kagome negó con la cabeza imaginando las cosas que le había dicho Rin a es tal Seshomaru, Miroku reia con lo que Rin decía e Inuyasha apreciaba la escena de ambas hermanas… Kagome se veía muy adorable tratando de consolar a su hermana, ante este pensamiento negó con la cabeza y bufo…

hey! Rin ellos son Inuyasha y Miroku- dijo Kagome sonriendo

ola- saludo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno , causando un leve sonrojo en ambos

es un placer conocer dos hermosuras en tan solo un día- dijo Miroku

pues somos tres- dijo Rin causando sorpresa en Miroku

hey! pequeña no olvides a Kikyo- dijo Kagome dulcemente

es verdad… pero ella no es nada nuestro – se quejo Rin

claro que lo es, es nuestra hermana y punto- dijo Kagome que detestaba que Rin y Sango negaran a Kikyo

así que Kikyo es su hermana- dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome, quien asintió

La conversación no duro mas pues por los altavoces llamaban a Kikyo, Sango, Kagome y a Rin, y se podría decir que la directora no estaba muy contenta

lo que nos faltaba, nuestra hermanita nos trajo más problemas- dijo Rin fastidiada

Miroku, Inuyasha nos podrían guiar hasta la dirección, por favor?- rogo Kagome

eh! claro, vamos- dijo Miroku

Por lo que podía ver Rin se llevaría muy bien con Miroku, ya que ellos dos se adelantaron y conversaban de lo mas entretenido como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

Mientras que Inuyasha iba con los brazos en su cuello y sin hablarle. Kagome lo ignoro y se adelanto participo de la conversación de su hermana y Miroku

aquí es… suerte- dijo Miroku- si quieres las esperamos

sí- dijo muy sonriente Rin

pues parece que Inuyasha no está de muy buen humor- dijo molesta Kagome

Keh!

las esperaremos- dijo Miroku

Ambas hermanas entraron a la dirección y vieron a una furiosa Kagura y a una Sango y Kikyo bastante alteradas

y ahora que hicieron?- pregunto Kagome mirándolas

pues yo nada- se excuso Kikyo

por favor Kikyo , tu eres la menos indicada para hablar, ya que estamos aquí por ti- dijo algo enojada Kagome- y tu que hiciste?- dijo mirando a Sango

pues… pues… tu siempre dices que Kikyo y yo nunca nos apoyamos en nada y yo solo le brinde apoyo- dijo Sango cabizbaja

que hiciste?- pregunto exasperada

pues , primero alenté a Kikyo cuando entraron a los golpes pero como esta bruta no sabe pelear …la ayude, pero solo un poquito- dijo ruborizada

lamento mucho este malentendido, en verdad lo siento mucho señorita Kagura, debí detenerlo desde un principio, le pido disculpas y también le pido que le dé una oportunidad más a mis hermanas- dijo Kagome mirando a una molesta Kagura

solo las soporto porque Naraku es amigo mío, pero estarán aprueba, no quiero mas escándalos entendieron?- dijo furiosa

y yo que tengo que ver? para que me llamo?- susurro Rin

que?- pregunto Kagura a punto de estallar

que lo comprendemos bien, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Kagome

Kagome estaba harta de tener que solucionar los problemas de sus hermanas, ella no era la mayor, ni tampoco su madre, como para cuidarlas todo el tiempo.

Las muchachas sabían que no debían decirle nada a Kagome pues estallaría en cualquier momento y no era muy agradable verla así…

Salieron de la oficina y encontraron a un Inuyasha y un Miroku algo aburridos, Rin fue la que hizo las presentaciones ya que Kagome no estaba de humor Inuyasha puso toda su atención sobre Kikyo, mientras que Miroku lo hacía en Sango.

Rin jalo de la mano a Kagome como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y atrajo su atención

lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, eres mi hermanita mayor y te quiero mucho…se que nuestra mama está viva, pero ya no es como antes y sé que está mal que te vea como si fueras mama, pero eres muy importante en mi vida… eres como mi mama Kagome , lamento que pases todo esto – dijo Rin abrazándola

Kagome abrazo a su hermana muy fuerte y trato de que toda la cólera pasara, pero siempre la adorada Kikyo tenía que malograr el momento

Rin , no le digas eso que se la creerá- dijo riendo Kikyo- yo jamás compararía a mi madre contigo- dijo sacándole la lengua

te juro que si no te callas te mando junto a tu madre- amenazo Sango

a ver… atrévete- dijo desafiándola

ya… ya paren- dijo interviniendo Rin

tu no te metas enana

a quien le has dicho enana BRUJA!

me acabas de decir BRUJA?

si, solo te digo lo que eres ,BRUJA, BRUJA

bien dicho Rin, hay que decirle su verdad a esta BRUJA

Kagome estaba segura que no aguantaría mas esta situación, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y se puso pálida. Inuyasha noto el estado de Kagome e intervino

hey! preciosa, que te parece si te enseño los alrededores- dijo sonriendo de manera muy sensual

claro!- dijo Kikyo saliendo con él y dejando a sus hermanas con ganas de pelear. Miroku les ofreció lo mismo pero solo lo aceptaron Rin y Sango ya que Kagome quería descansar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

es usted muy bella señorita- dijo Inuyasha en el oído de Kikyo

te parece?- dijo con un tono infantil

no, yo lo creo firmemente… si no fueras así de bella y provocativa… los hombres de este lugar no te estarían desvistiendo con la mirada- le dijo sensualmente

ay Inuyasha, que cosas dices…

solo la verdad preciosa

dime la verdad… te gusto?- pregunto la muchacha causando sorpresa en él

pues, claro que sí

te va a costar mucho conquistarme Inuyasha Taisho

lo intentare- dijo dándole un leve beso en la comisura de los labios

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

y Sango tienes novio?- pregunto Miroku viendo a la chica

pues no… porque?

simple curiosidad

ya veo…

y te gustaría tener?

porque me preguntas estas cosas?- pregunto algo inocente

pues… porque- dijo nervioso

pierdes tu tiempo, mi hermana no te aceptara si no eres un jugador de futbol- dijo Rin cansada de escuchar los intentos de Miroku

futbol?- pregunto desconcertado

pues , sí-dijo Rin riendo

te gusta el futbol?- pregunto Sango

pues no mucho- respondió sinceramente

no te preocupes yo te enseñare a disfrutarlo – dijo sonriente

no tienes idea en lo que te acabas de meter… no tienes ni idea- dijo Rin riendo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así que Kagura y Naraku eran amigos, entonces estaban encerradas aquí por él, no fue decisión de su madre, pero había podido llegar a esos extremos? …. maldita sea ya ni siquiera reconocía a su madre y Kaede también formaba parte de su juego, no podía creer lo lejos que llegaba Naraku por un simple capricho, pero se estaba metiendo con Kikyo, con su adorada pequeña, Naraku era incapaz de tocarla o obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, esto estaba demasiado raro, necesitaba saber porque su madre dio el consentimiento, ya que el no tenia poder sobre Rin, Sango y ella… detestaba que ese imbécil se saliera con la suya, que siempre obtuviera lo que quisiera. Con este pensamiento los ojos de Kagome se nublaron y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo… tantas ganas de ¿caerse al piso? No! no tenía ganas de eso, pero estaba en el piso, alzo la vista y vio a un hombre de tez bronceada, pelo liso y negro, hermosos ojos azules, que eran encantadoramente expresivos y por lo que se podía ver su cuerpo no estaba nada mal.

El muchacho le extendió la mano y ella sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó, él con un simple movimiento la levanto

Wau.. Tienes mucha fuerza- dijo sorprendida, no es que fuera gorda ni nada de eso, pero él no hizo ni un poquito de esfuerzo y ella ya estaba de pie

jejeje… lamento esto- dijo el muchacho apenado

no te preocupes, parece que caerme al piso se está convirtiendo en un habito- dijo recordando el incidente con Inuyasha y lo cerca que estaban sus rostros

entonces… no estás molesta? te sientes bien?

claro que no! sí, sí estoy perfecta- dijo tratando de responder todas sus preguntas

eso ya lo note- susurro

ah?- pregunto pues no lo había oído

Soy Bankotsu Takaeda- se presento el muchacho

mucho gusto yo soy Kagome Figurashi

Figurashi? eres hermana de Kikyo?

la conoces?

pues todo el mundo la conoce después del numerito que armo

ya veo…y que te parece

umh… superficial

superficial?

pues digamos que sí

pero la acabas de conocer!

creo que no la quiero conocer a fondo

no?

sabes, a veces solo me basta con la primera impresión para que mi interés por las personas despierte, pero con ella se quedo dormido

bueno no te pierdes de mucho..

pero mi interés acaba de despertar, Kagome Figurashi quiero conocerte más a fondo- dijo Bankotsu seductoramente…

**Aquí está el segundo capi! jejeje tuve qe esforzarme un poqito para escribir xD**

**Bankotsu tratara de conocer mas a fondo a Kagome… jejeje **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews Ayma Secret y makikita- chan … en verdad gracias ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hermanita, en que o quien piensas? – pregunto Sango mirando a su hermana

Ah?- dijo la muchacha que no le prestaba atencion

No te hagas, tenias una carita…

Una carita?

Si! Una carita… anda Kag cuentame ¿si?

Kagome ignoro a su hermana y cerro los ojos

Me lo diras?- dijo Sango mirando a su hermana lo mas inocente que pudo

Sango!son las tres de la mañana, duermete que mañana hay clases- dijo algo alterada viendo el reloj de su mesa de noche

No me lo quieres decir!- se volvio a quejar

Solo duermete

Sango la miro suplicantemente y al no tener respuesta de parte de ella le saco la lengua ,se tapo con sus sabanas y quedo dormida.

Su hermana sonrio al no escuchar la voz de Sango, en verdad era muy insistente, se tomo la cabeza y una imagen vino a su mente…

_Flash Back_

pero mi interés acaba de despertar, Kagome Figurashi quiero conocerte más a fondo- dijo Bankotsu seductoramente…

jejeje… para mi tambien seria muy agradable conocerte mas a fondo… Bankotsu

Solo basto que Kagome dijera eso para que Bankotsu tomara iniciativa, se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura. Kagome cerro los ojos al sentir su respiracion tan cerca de ella, sintio como las manos de él tocabab finamente sus mejillas y como sus dedos delineaban sus labios, poco a poco la distanci entre ellos se acorto, y ella pudo sentir el roze de sus tomo fuertemente de sus mejillas y deposito un calido beso en su frente.

Me encantara conocerte- dijo en un susurro

_Fin del Flas Back_

Por dios Kagome , levantate!

Umh! Kaede cinco minutos mas ¿si?

No! Es tarde

Tarde? Tarde para que?

Como que para que?

Solo cinco minutos…

Kgome juro que si no te levantas de esa cama en ese instante , voy yle digo a todo el mundo que te mueres por Bankotsu

Bankotsu?- pregunto alterada y completamente despierta

Hasta que por fin te dignaste a despertar

Como… como sabes de él?

Pues, anoche mientras me hacia la dormida tu lo nombraste varias veces en sueños

Eso hice?

Si! hay algo de malo?

No… jejeje no hay nada de malo- dijo levantandose

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha daba vueltas por todo el cuarto , no sabia como despertar a su hermano y cada vez se les hacia mas tarde, su unica opcion era… si lo hacia Miroku se enfadaria, que mas da!...desde cuando le importaba el enfado de su hermano, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro y se dirigio a la nevera…

Tsunami! me ahogo!... me ahogo! Yasha salvamee- grito desesperado

Miroku no es tsunami, es hora de levantarse

No es tsunami?

No!

Bueno en ese caso… - dijo volviendo a dormirse

Miroku levantate!

Quiero dormir!

Pero es el primer día no podemos llegar tarde

Igual voy a reprobar! Para que llegar temprano?

En eso tienez razon… pero si vas temprano le podras guardar lugar a Sango

Sango?

Si

Dame diez minutos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango somos las primeras!- se quejo Kagome

Acaso es malo?

Pude haber dormido mas- dijo haciendo puchero

Pero ya estas despierta

Hey! Llegaron temprano- dijo Rin entrando algo adormilada

Buenos dias- contestaron ambas

Maldito Yasha aun faltan diez minutos para tortura- dijo Miroku mientras era arrastrado por su hermano al salon

Las muchachas reconocieron esa voz y giraron. Miroku al darse cuenta de su precensia se solto del agarre de su hermano y les dijo.

Yasha aun estoy dormido, angeles asi solo se ven en sueños!- dijo causando el sonrojo en las tres

Gracias Miroku - contesto Rin

Solo digo la verdad…

Miroku conversaba muy amenamente con Sango.

Hey! Inuyasha le pegaste fuerte a Kikyo!- dijo Rin sonriendo

Que?- pregunto asustada Kagome

No de esa forma Kag… Kikyo te menciono toda la noche- dijo mirando a Inuyasha

Asi?- contesto Inuyasha mirando a Rin

Pues si, pero no le digas que te dije ¿si?

No te preocupes, sera nuestro secreto- dijomuy sensual

Hablando de Kikyo… donde esta?- pregunto Kagome

Pues no se queria levantar

Rin la dejaste?- pregunto Kagome

Tecnicamente, ella me lo pidio

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron y asintieron , irian a buscar a Kikyo

Demasiado tarde- dijo Rin adivinando su intencion- el profesor ya esta aquí

Inuyasha y Kagome solo suspiraron y se sentaron.

Sango , se sentaba delante de Miroku, Kagome delante de Inuyasha, Rin al costado de este y delante de ella guardaron espacio para Kikyo.

La clase empezo, el profesor hablaba algo sobre variables exponenciales y dividendos relacionados con la suma cuadratica de la raiz del equivalente del exponente cuadratico de algun numero… nadie prestaba atencion, cada uno pensaba en algo diferente. Sango pensaba en el inicio de las clases de deportes, Miroku pensaba en como conquistar a Sango, Rin por su parte pensaba como hacer frente al hermano de Inuyasha, Inuyasha pensaba en lo que Rin le habia dicho hace instantes y Kagome pensaba en Bankotsu… es verdad no lo habia visto… giro su cabeza y su mirada se dirigio hasta el ultimo asiento de la clase donde un Bankotsu le un leve rubor correr por sus mejillas y volvio su mirada al frente. La clase paso algo lenta y cuando termino no hubo tiempo ni de respirar, pues entro la maestra de literaturay comenzo a hacer preguntas sobre la novela que dejo para leer _" Orgullo y Prejuicio "_ , hizo varias preguntas y nadie le supo contestar, esto la enfurecio bastante

Tengo referencias sobre…- la maestra no pudo terminar pues Kikyo acababa de entrar

Uy! Llege tarde

En serio? No me habia dado cuenta- dijo sarcasticamente la maestra

Que bueno! Donde me siento?

Perdon?- dijo muy molesta

No se preocupe, no hay necesidad de pedir perdon , aquí sabemos que el hecho de que se vista asi, es por que no tiene ningun concepto de moda, no se preocupe esta perdonada

La maestra estaba a punto de mandarla a direccion pero recordo que Kagura le habia pedido que tratara de llevar a las nuevas, respiro profundamente y le señalo el lugar que era al costado de Kagome.

Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima, ¿acaso se habria enamorado?¿amor a primera vista? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien tan bella? Salio abruptamente pues Kagome habia dado un pequeño salto

Y bien señorita Figurashi, sabe algo?- pregunto irritada

Kagome sabia que se desquitaria con ella, en esos momentos queria matar a Kikyo!

Pues… Orgullo y Prejuicio es la más famosa de las novelas de Jane Austen Se publicó por primera vez el 28 de enero de 1813 como una obra anónima. Es una de las primeras comedias romanticas en la historia de la novela y su primera frase es una de las más famosas en laliteratura inglesa

Bien , veo que al menos a investigado… demuestreme que ha leido- dijo algo desafiante

No tengo problema- dijo de igual manera

Adelante…

_Si sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos dígamelo, mi afecto y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra suya me hará silenciar para siempre. Sin embargo, si sus sentimientos han cambiado debo decirle que ha embrujado usted mi cuerpo y mi alma, y que la amo, la amo y la amo y que ya nada podrá separarme de usted."_

Quien se lo dice a quien?- pregunto asombrada

Darcy a Elizabeth

A eso se le podria decir amor? Joven Inuyasha para usted que es amor?

Pues algunos dicen que el suelo desaparece debajo de ti, pero para mi fue como si de repente supiera que el suelo estaba ahí, como si pudiera sentir todo el planeta bajo las suelas de mi zapatos…

Como si el estar solo, siginificara un infierno y decir te quiero fuera el remedi para todos los males- complemento Kagome ante la mirada atonita de Inuyasha

Despues de la intervencion de Kagome Inuyasha no podia quitar su vista de ella, algo por dentro quemaba

Hey! Inuyasha seras con nosotros?- pregunto inocentemente Kagome

Con ustedes? Para?- dijo algo aturdido

Para el grupo que acaba de pedir la maestra, en realidad lo eligio ella, haremos el trabajo nosotros cuatro- dijo Miroku

Eh! Si, si… hay que hacerlo

Trabajaron mas de dos horas en una redaccion, y en el trancurso Kagome e Inuyasha no paraban de cruzar miradas…

Que alegria al fin! Acabamos- dijo feliz Sango

Si! Al fin – volvio a decir Miroku

Inuyasha seria el encargado de entregarselo a la maestra y Kagome se quedo haciendole compañía, despues de una leida la maestra los felicito y ambos se sonrieron.

Orgullo y prejuicio es una exelente obra

Si, te gusta no es verdad?

Ah?

La obra

Este.. si si

Que es lo que mas te gusta?

Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella, dejando a una Kagome bastante confundida , ella lo miro detenidamente, al fin y al cabo estaban solos en el corredor, Sango y Miroku estaban en el comedor y los demas haciendo el trabajo.

Kagome solo hasta ese momento pudo ver lo guapo que era… Tenia una espalda ancha, su pelo era liso y de un negro profundo que estaba recogido en una coleta , su nariz era recta, de tez blanca y suave, ojops color miel intensos y fundidos como el oro y sus labios eran realmente provocadores al tenerlos asi entre abiertos…

Llevaba la camisa manga corta con los tres primeros botones abiertos , dejando apreciar sus fuetes brazos , cualquier mujer del planeta pagaria por estar entre ellos, podria afirmar que el estaba en las fantasias de las muchachas de la escuela.

Maldita sea! No sabia que pasaba , hasta hace instantes estaba interesado en Kikyo … hasta que ella expreso lo que el eactamente sentia … no podia negar que era muy bella. Era centimetros mas baja que el lo que le permitiria hacer algunas cosas con ella, de tersa y suave piel, hermosos y grandes ojos chocolates , su cabellera era negra azulado y terminaba en su cintura con pequeños rizos algo traviezos. Poseia esbelta figura, cintura pequeña, busto pronunciado y tornadas piernas que se dejaban ver con el uniforme.

Con una mano acaricio sus mejilla y con la otra la acorralo en la pared, su cuerpo se pego al de ella, mientras escuchaba como ahogaba un pequeño suspiro, deposito un beso suave, calido y profundo en su mejilla, otro en su frente y rozo sus labios con los de ella

Sentia sus piernas temblar con el contacto de Inuyasha, sentia como una ola de calor recorria su cuerpo de arriba abajo y como las caricias en su piel quemaban, el roze de sus labios fue algo inexplicable, fue algo del otro mundo, sintio que moriria ahí mismo…

Inuyasha la vio ahí, con los ojos cerrados, ahí tandulce, tan fragil… tan deseable. Sus labios se juntaron con los de ella proporcionandole a ambos sensaciones que nunca sintieron. El beso fue primero calido y suave,luego se volvo un intercamb de sentimientos, la lengua de Inuyasha entro en la boca de ella explorando cada parte, acariciando, hasta que se junto con la de Kagome, parecian estar echos el uno para el otro… los besos de Inuyasha parecian quemar su cuerpo… bajaron hasta su cuello y ahí jugaron un rato mientras ella acariciaba la cabellera de el… de un momento a otro se detuvo y pegaron sus quedo obsesionado con sus besos y con el hermoso color de los ojos de Kagome, al igual que cerro los ojos conteniendo un suspiro e Inuyasha miro sus labios algo hinchados y rojos, se sintio culpable y la volvio a besar suavemente , acariciando su rostro y demostrando amor…

Ambos se separon en silencio y se miraron … ¿Qué harian ahora?

Kagome… yo- comenzo a decir Inuyasha

No digas nada… por favor- dijo algo llorosa Kagome

No Kag… escuchame

Silencio Inuyasha, por favor

Kag …yo no puedo

Inuyasha, somos amigos ¿no? Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, solo fue un pequeño error- dijo Kagome al borde del llanto, ¿Por qué le dolia tanto?¿porque sentia que moriria en ese instante?¿porque sentia que esto era el infierno?

Solo amigos?- pregunto algo decepcionado

Si, acaso eso no es lo que quieres?

Si, si… solo amigos

Amigos- repitio con el corazon desgarrandose

Los meses pasaron sin mas, las peleas entre Sango y Kikyo aumentaban, Rin siempre paraba escondida por temor de encontrarse con Seshomaru , Inuyasha estaba de lo mas normal tratando de conquistar a Kikyo y Kagome intentaba resolver lo de Naraku

_FlasBack_

Ola preciosa- dijo Inuyasha

Que quieres?- pregunto Kagome, con tan solo pocos meses conocia muy bien a Inuyasha

Preciosa, no seas tan amargada

Que quieres? Y es la ultima vez que te lo pregunto

Esta bien, esta bien sabes que yo amo a tu hermana

Si, eso lo se- dijo algo triste, aun no lo podia olvidar- y yo que tengo que ver

Pues, estoy harto de los encuentros que tiene tu hermana

Ah, eso y?

Kagome si tu me ayudas a que Kikyo siente un poquito cabeza yo te ayudo con Naraku

Que?

Como lo oiste

Como te enteraste?

Me lo conto un pajarito

Quien te lo dijo?

Me ayudaras?

Inuyasha quien te lo dijo?

Ya te lo dije…. Un pajarito

Si yo te ayudo, tu me ayudas?

Exacto, admitelo hacemos buen equipo

En eso tienes razon

Y … que dces?

Esta bien

Te amo princesa- dijo Inuyasha dandole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del lugar

Yo tambien- susurro

_ Fin del Flas Back_

Kagome fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de sus hermanas

Maldita BRUJA! YO NO TOME NADA

Claro que si ENGENDRO!

Me acavas de decir engendro?

Si, ENGENDRO

Kikyo no te vas a salvar de esto- dijo Rin amenazandola

Vamos Rin dale a la Bruja- dijo Sango

Mira quien habla LA INEXISTENTE

Me has dicho inexistente?

O sea a parte de inexistente sorda

Ah!no , esta vez si me las pagas maldita arpia

Kagome solo vio como Sango se tiraba encima de Kikyo y comenzaba a dejarla calva

Para que aprendas BRUJA!

Sueltame el pelo! Maldita desadaptada

Jajaja… ruega por que esta vez si te dejo calva ¡

SANGO SUELTAMEEEE

Dale sango dejala sin pelo!- alentaba Rin

Tu no te metas BICHO!- A QUIEN LE HAS DICHO Bcho?- pregunto Sango jalando un mechon de su cabello

Auuuuuuuuu , eso duele

Miroku e Inuyasha las separaron y calmaron a ambas

Hey chicas hoy es sabado que les parece si vamos a bailar?- dijo Miroku

A mi me gusta la idea – apoyo Inuyasha

Pues a mi tambien- dijo Rin

Yo voy- dijo Sango

Yo tambien- dijo Kikyo sacandole la lengua

Y tu Kag ¿ vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Inuyasha

Pues… supongo que si, esta noche nos divertiremos

Claro que si!- dijo Miroku divertido

**Iran a bailar… y los lios que armaran jejeje xD**

**Rin se llevara una increible sorpresa y Kagome volvera a sentir muchas emociones en un solo dia… Miroku aprovechara para declararse?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ **

**Subire el proximo capi lo mas pronto que pueda, tal vez mañana … lo hare lo mas pronto posiblexD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! vamos Kag… llevas más de cincuenta minutos metida ahí adentro- dijo Sango golpeando fuertemente la puerta

Dame, un par de minutos- dijo desde el otro lado

Kag, te he dado CINCUENTA MINUTOS….CINCUENTA!

Está bien, ya salgo

Kag, te sientes bien? -dijo Sango viendo a su hermana que estaba pálida- que tienes?

Tengo muchas cosas- dijo Kagome riendo

Jajaja, ya en serio estas bien?

Si, no te preocupes hermanita solo tuve un pequeño mareo nada importante

Mareo?

Sí, hay algo de malo?

Kag, no estarás…- dijo Sango preocupada

Claro que no pequeña, es mas de quien lo estaría? Sabes que yo no quiero tener hijos todavía

Está bien, en diez minutos estoy lista- dijo Sango entrando al baño

Tranquila tomate tu tiempo, que yo te espero aquí!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Demonios Rin no te muevas… así no puedo ponerte la sombra- dijo Kikyo a punto de bofetear a su hermana

Ya… ya tranquila no me moveré

Eso espero, llevo veinte minutos tratando de maquillarte

Ya… perdón!

Oye enana… sabes quién es ese chico que para con Kagome?

Con Kagome?

Si, si ese chico. El que se sienta ultimo en la clase

Ah… Bankotsu?

Si, si… Bankotsu! Sabes que es de Kagome?

Umh, pues no lo sé por qué?

Curiosidad,… tal vez sea nuestro nuevo cuñado, pasa bastante tiempo con ella

No lo creo… pero tampoco creo que te interese mucho, tú tienes a Inuyasha ¿no?

Es verdad, es tan lindo…

Dime la verdad Kikyo, que sientes por él?

Por Inuyasha?

Si, por quien más?

Pues, siento que cada vez que me mira mi cuerpo quema y cada beso es lo mas dulce que he probado

Se han besado?- dijo Rin abriendo los ojos

Cierra los ojos

Está bien , no te enojes… pero contesta

Solo fueron besos en la mejilla, nada mas

Todavía nada de nada…

Oye enana metete en tus asuntos- dijo molesta

Está bien espantapájaros- dijo riendo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome daba vueltas por el dormitorio esperando que Sango saliera del baño

No que solo serian diez minutos?- pregunto burlona

Solo espérame … unos minutos más !- dijo molesta Sango

Kagome reía con la actitud de su hermana, jamás había visto a Sango tan ilusionada con un chico, nunca la había oído suspirar el nombre de un chico que no fuera futbolista, vaya que el amor hacia milagros. Ante este comentario comenzó a reír sin parar hasta que escucho dos leves golpes en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa fue a abrir y encontró unos hermosos dorados algo impacientes

Ola preciosa- saludo Inuyasha

Ola Inuyasha- respondió el saludo

Puedo pasar?

Si, pasa…

Y que averiguaste?- pregunto mirándola detenidamente

Averiguar? Sobre qué?- pregunto confundida

Sobre tu hermana… la salida de esta noche?

Ah… eso…

Sí , eso… vamos Kag me lo dirás?

Si, tranquilízate un poco quieres… bueno lo que sé es que Kikyo detesta que se pongan celosos… así que lo más recomendable es que no le prestes atención

Ignorarla? Estas segura?

Bueno, eso creo, a ella no le gusta que la celen y mucho menos muestras de amor en publico

Ya veo… alguna otra recomendación?- pregunto mirando esos hermosos ojos chocolates

Umh? pues… Inuyasha vas a tener que contenerte

Contenerme?

Pues, sí van a ver muchas chicos y Kikyo bailara y ella no lo hace muy desapercibido que digamos… promete algo

Qué?

Que no te irás a los golpes ¿sí?

Preciosa… eso te preocupa? Te preocupa que salga lastimado?-dijo muy cerca de su rostro

No Inuyasha… me preocupa que nos metamos en problemas por tu culpa y mi madre se llegue a enterar

Tranquila… yo Inuyasha Taisho te prometo comportarme…. Solo con una condición

Cual?

Kag, vamos a bailar no a un convento- dijo mirando su ropa que era una blusa blanca y una falda celeste hasta debajo de las rodillas

Inuyasha…. Lárgate- dijo furiosa

Pero que modales… -dijo sarcástico

Lárgate!- dijo botándolo de la habitación

Hey! Qué pasa?- pregunto Sango

Nada, nada, no te preocupes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin y Kikyo se encontraban esperando a Sango y a Kagome. Rin lucía un vestido blanco con flores turquesas hasta un poco más de la rodilla, su pelo suelto y resaltando sus hermosos ojos sombra turquesa. Kikyo llevaba un vestido negro con algo de brillantina y que dejaba su espalda totalmente descubierta. Miroku llevaba un pantalón azul marino y un polo plomo con el conejo de playboy al centro. Inuyasha llevaba un pantalón negro y un polo blanco, su hermoso cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta dejando apreciar sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Sango y Kagome llegaron corriendo. Miroku le prestó total atención a Sango que llevaba una falda morada y un bivirí plateado dejando ver su muy buen físico. Inuyasha por su parte fijo su atención en Kagome, se había cambiado de ropa, esto produjo una gran sonrisa en él. Ella llevaba un polo manga acero blanco y short color carmesí, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, cabello suelto… en fin esa noche estaba hermosa

Playboy?- pregunto sango viendo el polo de Miroku

Jejeje… no encontré otro – se excuso

Inuyasha se acerco a saludar a Kagome y deposito un beso en su mejilla y le susurro

Te cambiaste- dijo muy pícaro

Inuyasha…- dijo algo triste

Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto notando el tono de su voz

Inuyasha…. – volvió a repetir al borde de las lagrimas

Miroku hizo una seña a Rin y a Kikyo para que los dejaran unos momentos solos, mientras iban al auto.

Pequeña… que tienes?-pregunto angustiado

Promete algo- dijo suplicante

Otra cosa?- dijo tratando de que sonriera

Sí…- dijo triste

Lo que tú quieras Kagome, sabes que yo estaré siempre contigo- dijo abrazándola y escuchando su llanto- mi amor no llores, tranquila pequeña.- le acababa de decir _ mi amor? …_ pero qué diablos pasaba, no le gustaba ver a Kagome así, es mas ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos…

Inuyasha…tu siempre me cuidaras?-pregunto conteniendo el llanto

Por supuesto que sí, jamás te dejaría

Jamás?

No, jamás, jamás te dejare… eres mi mejor amiga- susurro

En serio? – dijo más tranquila

Pues sí, me escuchas, me ayudas, me aconsejas y te preocupas por mi

Sabes… tú también eres mi mejor amigo

Enserio?- dijo con un tono infantil

Si- dijo sonriendo

Pues, somos mejores amigos… y no me gusta verte así ¿entendido?

Kagome asintió, pero no pudo borrar los recuerdos tan desagradables que tenia…. Al sentir a Inuyasha susurrándole no pudo reprimir el llanto… esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para ella, desgarraban su pecho y la hacían vivir un infierno, y los había recordado gracias a que su madre le dejo un mensaje de texto diciendo que mañana irían a verlas…. El corazón se le oprimió y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella…

Hey! Pequeña… lista para divertirnos?- pregunto sonriendo

Lista!

Pues vamos…- dijo tomándole la mano y entrando en el auto

Los muchachos llegaron al club, era muy grande… y estaba algo oscuro salvo por esas luces de colores

Propongo un brindis…. Por….por… por mi!- dijo Kikyo

Por ti?- pregunto Sango

Si, algún problema

Pues si lo tengo….

Qué tal si brindamos por nuestra amistad- dijo Inuyasha

Por nuestra amistad -acompaño Miroku

Salud!-dijeron todos mientras se lo tomaban seguido

Un tipo saco a bailar a Kikyo, ella por supuesto no se negó y vaya que el baile fue largo. Inuyasha no sabía que tenía que ver un baile con besarse y todavía delante del, es verdad no eran nada… en fin a decir verdad el interés por Kikyo ya no era el mismo le daba igual lo que hiciera…

Sango y Miroku conversaban en la mesa de cosas que Inuyasha, Rin y Kagome no entendían…. Inuyasha estaba a punto de invitar a bailar a Kagome cuando una mujer le toco el hombro

Tsubaki? Eres tú? – pregunto feliz

Inu… mi vida ola- respondió la mujer que lo abrazo fuertemente

Como has estado? Que es de tu vida? que raro encontrarte aquí…. Que has estado haciendo?

Jajaja Inu… como siempre eres un curioso de primera, te parece si calmo tus dudas bailando

Me encantaría- respondió el

Rin y Kagome se miraron y negaron con la cabeza…. Que había de su promesa? Siempre iba a estar con ella ¿no? Sentía ganas de golpear a esa mujer….

Hey! Hermanita… vamos a la barra?

Rin, no es bueno que tu…

Kagome igual lo hare

Está bien vamos…

No sabía cuántas habían sido, pero ya veía doble, es mas había dos Inuyasha y dos Tsubaki bailando muy sensual, eso le dolió en el alma y pidió otra… giro para ver a su hermana y ya no estaba… se hizo humo..Estallo en carcajadas y tomo la cerveza que tenía en sus manos

Rin estaba igual o más borracha que Kagome, fue un momento al baño y al regresar ya no sabia donde estaba su hermana, bueno ella se cuidaría sola, no importaba…. No quería pasar más tiempo sola, a lo lejos vio a un muchacho de ojos verdes sonriéndole y no dudo en ir… lástima que sus piernas ya no respondieran, dio unos cuantos pasos y choco con alguien al alzar la vista sintió como el cuerpo se le congelaba

TUUUUU?-grito asombrada

Ola- respondió el sin asombrarse por la reacción de la muchacha

Jejeje, no eres una ilusión verdad? O acaso eres mi remordimiento…. Es que no me disculpe con el verdadero el otro día

Soy el verdadero no te preocupes, y estas disculpada

Bueno Seshomaru- dijo Rin sonriendo

Como sabes mi nombre?

Un pajarito me lo dijo….

Un pajarito?-repitió el

Oye, me estas siguiendo o qué?-pregunto sorprendiendo al muchacho

Ah?-el muchacho estaba bastante confundido

Jajaja… ay Seshy te lo creíste- dijo riendo – por si acaso no soy pandillera ni nada…. Aunque me vería bien con uno de esos pantalones negros ajustados- dijo riendo

Pandillera? Seshy?

Acaso repites todo lo que digo? Jajaja eres como un lorito-dijo riendo

Lorito?

Vez… en vez de tu nombre te debieron poner lorito Jajaja

Estas borracha- afirmo

Wauuuuu que descubrimiento…. Pero no solo fueron unas…. ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿tú sabes?

Como lo voy a saber?- dijo exasperándose

Pues no lo sé… pero alguien como tu debe saberlo- dijo Rin jugando con el cabello de Seshomaru

Como yo?

Si… alguien tan sexy, guapo, lindo…. ¿Cómo es que se dice en inglés? Así… este HANDSOME SI, SI ASI SE DICE

Me dices tu nombre…?-pregunto Seshomaru

No lo sabes?-pregunto asombrada

Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría

Pues soy Rin, mi apellido no me acuerdo pero me llamo Rin, bueno eso creo aunque yo siempre me quise llamar Sara… o era Paz? Umh? como era que me quería llamar?... Oye me gustan tus labios puedo besarte?

No!- dijo sonrojado

Porque no?

Porque estas borracha

No importa, desde que te vi me gustaste, mira siempre dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad no? En serio quiero besar tus labios

Seshomaru la sentó en una mesa y la miro, ella se acerco hasta el pero antes de besarlo le dijo

Hueles rico… me gusta tu colonia…se parece a la de…- no pudo terminar pues se quedo dormida en el hombro de Seshomaru

Hey! Rin! Rin?... estas dormida?- Seshomaru acaricio su rostro y deposito un beso en su frente esa chiquilla loca había despertado algo en él , algo que nadie había hecho nunca y aunque lo negara el también quería besarla , pero que le pasaba? – te llevare al colegio…

No sabía cómo, cuando y donde… solo sabía que Sango estaba encima de Kikyo tratándola de matar

Como te atreves?- dijo Sango

Pues no le veo lo malo- dijo Kikyo algo alterada

MALDITA BRUJA… NO TE METAS CON ESO… ENTENDISTE?

POR FAVOR REACCIONA ERES UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA

UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA?

SI…

MALDITA BRUJA, VIBORA

A MI NO ME DIGAS VIBORA

VIBORA… VIBORA… VIBORA

NO SANGO SUELTA, ESO DUELEEEEEEEE AUUUUUU SANGOOOO, MI CABELLO

Te refieres a esto- dijo mostrando le un mechón de cabello en su mano

NOOOOO, MALDITA…. MI CABELLOOO, ESTO ES CRUELDAD –dijo Kikyo llorando

JAJAJA… A LA PROXIMA TE QUITO TODAS TUS EXTENCIONES-dijo burlona

NO SON EXTENSIONES- grito

JAJAJA, ESO NI TU ABUELA TE LO CREE

MALDITA…

VIBORA!

Kikyo se tiro encima de Sango y comenzó la pelea, otra vez. Inuyasha miro la escena y comenzó a reír, pero algo faltaba… sí, sí faltaba Rin que siempre alentaba a Sango y Kagome… maldita sea donde estaba Kagome? Tsubaki seguía hablando de algo que no entendía… se desesperaba medida que no encontraba a Kagome, miro hacia la barra y ahí la vio con los ojos cerrados y lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos… solo necesitaba ver a su costado para saber quién era el causante de su llanto, un hombre le susurraba algo y colocaba su mano en su pierna.

Tsubaki, lo lamento… tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos otro día-dijo dirigiéndose a la barra y dejando a una Tsubaki muy enojada

Inuyasha no necesito preguntar nada, con un solo golpe dejo inconsciente al tipo ese y dirigió su vista hacia Kagome

Estas bien? Lamento haberte dejado sola Kagome- susurro Inuyasha

Kagome abrió sus ojos dejando que Inuyasha viera ese hermoso color chocolate

Inuyasha…

Te quieres ir ya, preciosa?

Sí- dijo secando sus lagrimas

Porque no hiciste algo con ese tipo?

Porque… porque a pesar de que le pegue donde no debía , el seguía como si nada

Kag… lo siento

Llévame al colegio ¿sí?

Lo que quiera mi princesita-dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Kag has estado tomando?

Jejeje solo fueron un par de copitas… nada más…

Puedes estar en pie?

En pie? Jejeje te quiero – dijo abrazando a Inuyasha

Yo también te quiero… pero respóndeme, puedes estar en pie?

Me cargas?-pregunto inocentemente

Quieres que te carge?-dijo riendo

Sí

Está bien, ven aquí princesa- dijo cargándola sobre su espalda

Te quiero Inu- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sí , estas borracha-dijo riendo

No solo estoy feliz de tenerte…-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su espalda

Yo también… yo también- susurro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Sangito, deja tu hermana ¿sí?

Noooo

Miroku estaba desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer y no estaba Inuyasha como para ayudar a separarlas… negó con la cabeza y giro y vio a quien no se esperaba

Bankotsu?

Miroku?

Que haces aquí?

Pues vine a buscar a Kagome… el portero me dijo donde estaban

Te molestaría ayudarme

Miroku y Bankotsu las separaron. Miroku se llevo a Sango al colegio y Bankotsu se quedo con Kikyo

Hola , soy Bankotsu –dijo Bankotsu

Hola, yo soy Kikyo –respondió

Estas bien?-pregunto viendo a Kikyo

Tú qué crees?...

Jejeje , pues no te ves muy bien …

Me puedes hacer un favor?

Dime…

Me llevas al colegio, estoy algo cansada

Si, vamos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha conducía el auto y Kagome era su copiloto.

Inu … puedo poner radio

Claro que sí

Gracias- dijo bostezando

La princesa, tiene sueño?

Algo… así- dijo riendo

Kagome vio como Inuyasha reía y le hacía caras raras, ella le saco la lengua y el estallo en carcajadas

Esa canción me gusta…

¿sí?- pregunto sin creerlo

Claro… la sabes?

Entonces… cantémosla

Jajaja … está bien

Inuyasha alzo el volumen y miro a Kagome, la música empezó a sonar

_Listen, baby, Ain't no mountain high, Ain't no valley low, Ain't no river wide enough, baby.- _canto Inuyasha_ (Escucha, cariño, No hay montaña alta, No hay valle bajo, No hay río lo suficientemente ancho, cariño.)_

_If you need me, call me. No matter where you are, No matter how far,- siguió Kagome (Si me necesitas, llámame. No importa dónde estés, No importa qué lejos estés,)_

_Don't worry, baby,- _Inuyasha le canto muy cerca al oído

_Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry- _Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla (_Simplemente di mi nombre. Estaré allí rápidamente. No tienes que preocuparte.)_

_Cause, baby, There ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you.- _cantaron ambos (_Porque, cariño,  
No hay montaña lo suficientemente alta, No hay valle lo suficientemente bajo,  
No hay río lo suficientemente ancho Como para impedir que yo llegue a ti. )_

_Remember the day I set you free. I told you You could always count on me. From that day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me. Some way, somehow.- _canto Inuyasha gritando desde la ventana del auto causando la risa de Kagome.( _Recuerda el día  
Que te liberé.Te dije Que siempre podías contar ese día hice un juré,  
Que estaré allí cuando tú me algún modo, de alguna manera. )_

_Cause, baby, There ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you.-_ cantaron ambos bailando en el auto y riendo

_Oh, no darlin – _dijo Inuyasha besando la mano de Kag

No wind, no rain. My love is alive Way down in my heart,- dijo Kagome riendo _(No hay viento, no hay lluvia. Mi amor está vivo Bien profundo en mi corazón)_

_Uh… If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double, As fast as I can- _canto riendo Inuyasha (_Si alguna vez necesitas una mano amiga, Estaré allí a toda prisa ,Tan rápido como pueda.)_

_Don't you know that, There ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you_- ambos rieron

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rin… despierta, tienes que cambiarte- dijo Seshomaru moviéndola levemente

Umh…

Rin… por favor despierta- dijo susurrando- está bien, te quitare los zapatos ¿sí?

Seshomaru le quito los zapatos y la tapo con una cobija, acaricio sus cabellos y delineo sus labios, entreabiertos… Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo y se acerco al rostro de Rin, deposito un beso en los labios de ella y salió de la habitación deseando que fuera mañana, para poder verla

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es aquí… gracias por acompañarme- dijo Kikyo

No te preocupes – dijo Bankotsu

Bankotsu…-llamo Kikyo

Sí?

Kikyo se acerco hasta él y lo beso, Bankotsu se tardo en corresponderle, fue un beso confuso, con tan solo deseo .Kikyo abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha. Bankotsu imagino a Kagome y profundizo el beso, acaricio sus mejillas y comenzó a besar su cuello. Kikyo reacciono y lo alejo despacio

Bankotsu… es hora de dormir

Si , tenemos que descansar- dijo aun confundido

Hasta mañana

Hasta luego Kikyo

Kikyo cerró la puerta de la habitación, porque imagino a Inuyasha? Porque le gusto tanto el beso de Bankotsu? Giro la cabeza y vio a Rin dormida con una gran sonrisa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango tienes que calmarte… por favor

Tienes razón Miroku… pero Kikyo me saca de mis casillas

Quieres que te diga algo?

Qué?

Te ves muy hermosa cuando te enojas

Jajaja, que cosas dices Miroku – dijo avergonzada Sango

Solo la verdad

Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

En serio?

No para esas cosas pervertido!

Jajaja, no pensaba hacer nada más que conversar

Te quedaras

Por supuesto que sí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey Kag es necesario que te siga cargando…?-pregunto Inuyasha

Es que me gusta- dijo riendo

A mí me gusta como cantas

Gracias – dijo ruborizada

Inuyasha toco la puerta de Kagome un par de veces y la voz de Miroku sonó

Estamos descansando… váyase

Miroku? –pregunto Inuyasha

Yasha?

Miroku salió y vio a Inuyasha cargando a una Kagome que parecía ida…

Esta borracha?- pregunto Miroku

Si- contesto Inuyasha

Hey! Yo no estoy borracha… ya? Miroku no sabía que tenias un gemelo

Gemelo?-pregunto Miroku

Inuyasha…. Hay dos Miroku

Si , Kagome … lo que tu digas

Yasha , llévala a nuestro cuarto-dijo Miroku

Qué?

Nunca tendré una oportunidad así con Sango

Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Inuyasha riendo

Nada… solo ganarme su confianza- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Me debes una Miroku…

Te amo hermano…

Oh, Miroku no conocía esos gustos tuyos… Sango se decepcionara mucho-dijo preocupada Kagome – Inuyasha y Miroku son novios…. Inuyasha y Miroku son novios- grito Kagome

No grites!

No lo ocultes eso es malo- dijo causando la risa de ambos muchachos

Inuyasha la acostó en su cama y le preparo café… sabia que la habitación de Miroku no sería buena en especial por los posters que tenia. Inuyasha le alcanzo un polo a Kagome que llegaba hasta antes de sus rodillas y la obligo a tomar café

Tómalo!

No me gusta el café

Anda hazlo por mí… ¿sí?

Está bien solo por ti

Kagome tomo todo el café y se bebió tres tazas mas, el café de Inuyasha le encanto. Inuyasha la arropo

Hasta mañana princesa

Sabes…me gustan tus ojos-dijo haciendo que Inuyasha se sentara en la cama

¿sí?

Sí, me gustan mucho, al igual que tu voz y tus labios

Así?

Aja…

Bueno princesa… es hora de dormir ¿sí?

Sí…. Te quiero

Yo también te quiero- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Esa noche tres muchachos están confundidos y durmieron pensando en una muchacha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta mañana… Rin – susurro Seshomaru antes de quedar dormido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kikyo- susurro Bankotsu apretando su almohada contra su pecho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hay Kagome… Kagome –susurro Inuyasha antes de quedar dormido

Lo que los muchachos no sabían es que estaban en los sueños de ellas, había sido un día largo y lo mejor sería dormir después de todo mañana seria un día bastante pesado… la mama de Kagome vendría a verlas y seguramente el padre de Inuyasha haría exactamente lo mismo… no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

Bueno aquí acaba Jejeje….xD

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leerla (creo que este capítulo es un poquito más grande xD).

La mama de Kagome y Naraku vendrán a verlas con una sorpresita que a Kikyo no le gustara nada….y comenzara la operación espía de Kagome e Inuyasha y el encuentro de rin y Seshomaru dejara a mas de uno con la boca abierta… xD

Oh… si dos nuevos estudiantes ingresaran Jejeje


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y se tomo la cabeza, parecía como si se la estuvieran martilleando, la habitación daba muchas vueltas. Sintió como el estomago comenzaba a quemar y algo de deslizaba hacia su garganta, cubrió su boca con una mano y corrió hacia el baño, pudo sentir como todo se le regresaba y como su respiración se complicaba, parecía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo explotaría. Jalo la cadena y se lavo la boca, aun el dolor de cabeza no paraba, se miro fijamente en el espejo con marcos de mármol que tenía frente a ella, vaya que estaba pálida y con pequeñas ojeras, no hablemos de su cabello, parecía un nido de pájaros y el maquillaje no se lo había sacado, en pocas palabras….

Estoy espantosa- susurro

No pudo conversar mas con ella misma, pues Inuyasha acababa de entrar al baño… al verla dio un pequeño salto y ahogo un grito, se froto los ojos con ambas manos y pestaño varias veces

Ka... Kagome? - pregunto algo asustado

No, he venido del mas allá para llevarte- contesto sarcástica

Pero que te paso?

Siempre eres así, de** INSENSIBLE **–dijo resaltando la última palabra

Y tú siempre eres así de tonta?

tonta? Y ahora porque soy tonta?

Vamos Kag son las siete de la mañana al verte así me pudo dar algo, que tal si me moría del susto- dijo riendo

Uy Inuyasha si no te callas juro que … - Kagome no pudo decirle nada mas pues

_Lagrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón, transmitir ese sentimiento especial, persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival…_

Y eso?- pregunto Inuyasha escuchando la melodía

Es mi teléfono- dijo corriendo y leyendo el mensaje

_Kagome, en veinte minutos estamos en el colegio, espérenos listas ¿si? Nos vemos …_

_Naomi_

Kagome quedo helada ante ese mensaje, lo había olvidado por completo, espera dijo en vente minutos? Maldita sea, tenía que levantar a las demás, empujo a Inuyasha y salió de la habitación. Toco desesperada la puerta de Rin y Kikyo

maldita sea habrán… la puerta- grito desde afuera 

Kikyo escucho los gritos y se levanto de la cama, fue aun medio dormida y abrió la puerta

QUE?- pregunto viendo a Kagome

Pero… pero que te paso en el pelo?-pregunto viéndola a Kikyo le faltaba cabello, tenía un lado más grande que el otro

Me despiertas a …¿Qué hora es?

Siete de la mañana

Me despiertas a las siete de la mañana, para preguntarme por mi pelo?-dijo enojada

Kagome la empujo y entro en la habitación, Rin estaba durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa pero le duro poco ya que Kagome le boto las sabanas al piso

RIN LEVANTATEEEEEEE- grito Kagome haciendo que su hermana cayera al suelo

Pero qué?-dijo rin asustada- Kagome pero que tienes?

Mama y Naraku estarán aquí en veinte minutos

Que?-preguntaron sin creerlo

Ya me escucharon tiene veinte minutos

Kagome salió de la habitación y entro a la suya

Miroku muévete – dijo votándolo de la cama

Umh… Kagome? Qué pasa? - pregunto sango abriendo los ojos

Mama y Naraku están por llegar

Que?

Si , si … cámbiate apresúrate

Hey! Kag.. esa no es la camiseta de Inuyasha ¿

Ah?

Sí esa camiseta es de Inuyasha

Kagome dirigió su vista hacia lo que traía puesto y se sonrojo, boto a Miroku del cuarto, fulmino a Sango con la mirada mientras ella trataba de controlar las risas

Todas estaban listas y dirigiéndose al recibidor, Rin le trato de acomodar el cabello a Kikyo pero termino cortándoselo. Kagome aun tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza y Rin estaba igual aunque ella ocupaba su mente con chico de hermosos ojos dorados.

Kagome estaba distraída y no se fijo que una pequeña corría en dirección a ella así que ambas chocaron, ella la tomo de la mano y evito que cayera al suelo

Lo… Lo siento mucho –dijo poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña

Es...esta ben- dijo la niña

Porque los mocosos no hablan bien- se quejo Kikyo

Cállate espantapájaros – dijo Rin

Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Porque le mientes?- volvió a bufar Kikyo

Quieres quedarte sin cabello?-amenazo Sango

No le hagas caso… me dirás tu nombre?

Ma… Maya – tartamudeo

Qué lindo, nombre

Gacias-dijo sonriendo

Y cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Rin

Tes - dijo haciendo una seña con sus deditos

¿si? –pregunto Sango sonriendo

Es exactamente, el tiempo que mama estuvo fuera ¿no?-pregunto Kagome

Si, aunque dentro de dos semanas se cumplen cuatro años-respondio Rin

Mi cumpeaños es el tince – dijo sonriendo

Eso es dentro de dos semanas- dijo Sango algo asustada

Hey! Mayaaaa – se escucho que una mujer la llamaba

Mama- respondió la niña corriendo hacia la mujer que tenía un bebe en brazos

Mama?-pregunto Rin al ver como Maya corría hacia su madre

Veo que ya conocieron a su hermana- dijo Naraku poniéndose a la altura de Naomi

Hermana?-pregunto Kikyo alterada

Ola, princesa

Ola? Eso es todo? Te desapareces cuatro años y regresas con unos bichos y lo único que me dices es HOLA!

Son tus hermanos

Ellos no son nada de mí, oiste…

Kikyo deja de ser tan caprichosa

Caprichosa? Para eso nos metiste aquí verdad? Para no estar con tus "hijitos"

Kanna lleva a Maya lejos de aquí- le dijo Naraku a la nana de los niños y ella obedeció de inmediato- Kikyo calmate- dijo tratando de acercarse

No me toques! esos dos no son nada mío… tu y ellos se pueden ir al demonio – dijo Kikyo saliendo corriendo del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos

Lo tomo, como lo esperábamos- dijo Naomi mirando a Naraku

Cuando planeabas decírnoslo?- dijo Sango enojada

Cuando estuvieran listas

Listas? Listas para qué? – respondió Rin

Para vivir con sus hermanos

Que?

Sango son tus hermanos, vas a actuar como Kikyo?

A mi no me comparas con esa

Que es lo que en verdad quieres- intervino Kagome

Que es esa manera de hablarle a tu madre?

Nos vas a decir, para que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí? O nos dirás que solo nos extrañabas, por favor … habla que quieres de nosotras?

Kagome, se que hice mal en ocultarles la verdad

La verdad de que? Que eres una pésima madre?- intervino Sango con los ojos vidriosos

No soy una mala madre- respondo furiosa

No le hablen asi a su madre-respondio Naraku defendiendo a Naomi

Tu no te metas-le grito Rin

Mocosa a mi no me hablas asi oiste?- dijo Naraku tomandola de la muñeca y alzando una mano para golpearla, pero alguien la detuvo

Sesho… Seshomaru – susurro Rin

Estas bien?-pregunto

Si, si… gracias- dijo Rin abrazándolo y olcultando su rostro en su pecho

Y este quien es?- pregunto Naraku asesinándolo con la mirada

Que te importa-le respondió Sango haciendo hervir la sangre de Naraku

Naraku miro a Sango de muy mala manera y luego a Kagome, a ella parecía desvestirla con la mirada, sus ojos demostraban fuego, un fuego que a Kagome, le repugnaba. Naraku sonrió de medio lado y acaricio la mejilla de Kagome. Ella al sentir el roce su mano con su piel sintió escalofríos saco su rostro y lo fulmino con la mirada, podía sentir las nauseas aflorando en su cuerpo y como la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba segura que perdería el conocimiento

Kagome, hija…

Ya no quitaste el apellido de papa para ponernos el de este hombre, cuando papa murió tú te casaste con él y te olvidaste de nosotras, ya nos dejaste sin madre y sin libertad… ¿Qué más nos quitaras?

Kagome, no hables asi … jamás las abandone

Por favor preferiste ser mujer antes que madre y dices que no nos abandonaste?

_Flash Back_

_Tres niñas se encontraban en la mansión Figurashi, acababan de enterrar a su padre, estaban destrozadas, a penas tenias ocho años y su madre las llevo a ese lugar, ahí les presento a un hombre, hombre que seria su nuevo padre_

_Asi es pequeñas sere su nuevo padre- dijo riendo_

_Niñas me casare con Naraku y seremos felices es hora que olviden a su padre –dijo riendo_

_Asi empezó todo, poco después del casamiento vino un hombre y le pregunto que tal las trataba Naraku ellas dijeron que bien pues su madre les habia dicho que dijeran eso, poco después se enteraron que tenían el apellido de su hermanastra Kikyo… las fotos de su padre fueron quemadas por Naraku y tiempo después viajaba por todo el mundo con Naomi dejándolas solas a cargo de Kaede. Su madre nunca supo sus problemas siempre estaba ocupada o de viaje con Naraku siempre las dejo de lado…._

_Fin del Flash Back__ _

Kagome ahogo su llanto al recordar su infancia yal sentir desaparecer el recuerdo de su padre entre sus manos

Ustedes no son nadie para reclamarme nada

Nadie? somos tus hijas!-reclamo Sango

Hijas que nunca quise, hijas que me robaron el maldito amor de su padre- dijo furiosa

Asi que de eso se trataba, celos?-dijo Kagome sorprendida

Papa te quería, pero siempre fuiste una perra- respondió llorando sango

A mi no me hablas asi, tu padre era un hijo...- no termino pues Kagome le dio una tremenda bofetada que marco sus mejillas

Con mi padre no te metes… me escuchaste- grito llorando Kagome- el no tuvo la culpa de haberse enamorado de alguien como tu

Ka.. Kagome –respondió su madre

Dinos de una maldita vez que quieres!- dijo llorando

Tu madre y yo tenemos que ir de viaje y los niños se quedaran con ustedes-dijo Naraku sonriendo

Que?- preguntaron Sango y Kagome… ya que Rin no paraba de llorar en el pecho de Seshomaru

Ya lo escucharon, son menores de edad, obedecen y punto

Maldito…- mascullo Sango

Dilo más fuerte, querida- dijo con burla causando que Sango lo golpeara y dejara su cara marcada

Y así dices que quieres a tus hijos? Otra vez te largas y los dejas – dijo Kagome

Naraku se iba a ir en contra de Sango pero llegaron Miroku e Inuyasha quienes se interpusieron

No te hagas la victima querida- dijo su madre- solo serán por pocos meses

Meses?-pregunto sango al borde del colapso nervioso

Cuantos meses tiene?- dijo Kagome señalando al bebe

Pues Tomoya tiene dos meses

Estás loca, el necesita a su madre-dijo Kagome

Ya acordaos con Kagura, ustedes se mudaran a una habitación más grande y cuidaran de los niños hasta que regresemos, claro acompañadas de Kanna – dijo Naraku

Ellos no tienen la culpa de tenerlos como padres… no se que mas esperar de dos personas como ustedes- dijo Kagome llorando

Naomi le entrego a Tomoya en brazos y se fueron no sin antes despedirse de Maya. La pequeña jalo de Kagome y la miro con los ojos vidriosos

Lo.. lo sento – dijo con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

Porque te disculpas?- pregunto Kagome conteniendo el llanto y poniéndose a la altura de Maya

Ustedes, no nos qelen cuidar y … y po eso están molestas…too es cupa mia- dijo llorando

Inuyasha observo esa escena y se le partió el corazón se inclino a la altura de Maya y le susurro

Nadie se enojaría con una princesita como tu,y Kagome no esta molesta solo cansada… sabes porque?-dijo Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de la pequeña quien negó con su cabecita

Porque, ha estudiado mucho y también celosa porque te comprare un helado y a ella no- dijo Inuyasha riendo

Si?-pregunto emocionada

Si.. Maya

Ehh – festejo la pequeña- como te llamas?

Yo me llamo Inuyasha –dijo sonriendo

Te qelo Inu- susurro la pequeña causando una sonrisa en el y luego girando hacia su hermana- ea po eso?

Si, pequeña… yo también quiero mi helado –dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la frente

Los muchachos se tuvieron que ir pues su padre había llegado una mujer le mostro su nuevo cuarto, era inmenso , habían cuatro camas y una cuna…

Sango y Rin trataban de conocer mas a fondo a Maya, mientras Kagome trataba de hacer dormir a Tomoya, el era un niño muy lindo, ambos lo eran.

Maya tenía el cabello negro azulado, ojos azules y de tez blanca, era una niña verdaderamente hermosa. Tomoya, tenía el cabello azabache y ondulado, sus ojos eran chocolates, sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus hoyuelos eran preciosos.

Maya y Tomoya se quedaron dormidos, profundamente dormidos, Sango aprovecho para tomar aire y Rin salió en busca de Seshomaru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rin llego hasta el comedor y lo encontró con unos amigos

Miren quien llego, la nueva adquisición de Seshomaru, la "nana"- dijo un tipo riendo

No sabía que te gustaban sin experiencia-dijo otro

Por las mejillas de Rin corrieron lagrimas que le sabían amargas, lagrimas de decepción, Seshomaru se paro en la silla y miro fijamente a Rin

ESCUCHENME BIEN, ESTA MUJER QUE VEN DELANTE MIO, ES LA MUJER MAS MARAVILLOSA, INOCENTE, HERMOSA, DULCE Y TIERNA SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, ES LA MUJER CON LA QUE UNA PERSONA PUEDE SER EL MISMO Y A PESAR DE QUE NUESTROS ENCUENTROS NO HAN SIDO DE LOS MAS NORMALES QUE DIGAMOS… ME ENAMORE COMO UN CHIQUILLO DE ELLA Y LA AMO CON TODO EL CORAZON –dijo Seshomaru delante de todos los presentes. Bajo de la silla y tomo a Rin del brazo y la condujo hacia el pasillo para estar solos

Seshomaru- susurro Rin antes de que esos calidos labios se apoderaran de los suyos demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba y quería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

deberias estar feliz, tienes dos lindos hermanitos- susurro Miroku en el oído de sango

me alegra tener a dos angelitos, pero mama es tan cruel, ya no se si merece que le diga mama

esta equivocada

no le interesamos Miroku, es una…- dijo llorando

no llores..

lo peor es que la quiero, es mi mama

Miroku la abrazo y ella hundió su cara en su pecho, aspiro su aroma y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Miroku tomo el rostro de Sango y la beso, fue un beso lento, delicado, suave, un beso que ambos deseaban

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome observaba dormir a Maya, lucia tan tranquila, como deseaba tener esa misma tranquilidad… se dirgio hacia su cama y tomo un portarretratos en sus manos, contenía la foto de su padre con las tres , todos sonrientes y felices. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y acaricio la fotografía.

Ola, papa ¿Cómo has estado? Hace bastante que no hablamos verdad? no me creeras pero hemos crecido mucho, a pesar que tu decias que nos quedaríamos de ese tamaño para siempre cargarnos. Todas te echamos mucho de menos. Sabes a veces quiero volver a ser esa pequeña con la que hiciste tu primer postre, esa pequeña que abrazabas hasta quedar dormidos , a la que le contabas tus cosas, a la que hacias feliz…a la que con solo una sonrisa y un te quiero la hacias sonreir , la pequeña a la que hacias volar en los aires , te ame mucho papa y aun lo sigo haciendo , eres el hombre de mi vida… te amo y siempre te extrañare mucho papa- dijo Kagome llorando

No pudo seguir hablando con su padre, alguien toco la puerta y la obligo a secarse las lagrimas y abrir.

Inuyasha… que haces aquí?

Recuerdas.. hoy investigaremos a Naraku- dijo con aire de detective- estas bien? Luces horribles- dijo riendo a carcajadas

Cállate, me costo mucho dormir a Tomoya- dijo tapándole la boca.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar en internet y en algunos registros, pero la investigación no duro mucho pues cierta personita los interrumpió.

qe hacen?- pregunto Maya

hey, princesita…ya despertaste- dijo Inuyasha cargándola

pensé que la princesa era yo- susurro Kagome infantilmente

claro que lo eres… tu eres la princesa y ella mi princesita- dijo Inuyasha besando la mejilla de Maya

qelo helado

pues vamos a comer- dijo Inuyasha- pero antes tenemos que buscar a ciertas personitas

ya!- grito Maya

Ante tal grito Tomoya despertó. Kagome se acerco a la cuna y lo tomo en brazos, el pequeño le sonreía y le tomaba el rostro dándole pequeñas caricias

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seshomaru yo…

Rin no pudo terminar pues Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano y rio a carcajadas

Vamos a comer un helado Seshy- dijo riendo

Helado?-pregunto Seshomaru

Si- grito Maya

Vamos- dijo Rin sonrojada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku abrazaba a Sango y acariciaba su cabellera

Que haces pervertido- le grito Seshomaru

Ah?

Oye Miroku Maya quiere comer helado… vamos

Esta… esta bien

Yo quiero uno de lúcuma- dijo Sango .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos salieron del colegio, era domingo por la tarde. Inuyasha llevaba en los hombros a Maya y Kagome cargaba a Tomoya .Kanna le quito a Tomoya un momento a Kagome para poder darle el biberón y Maya corrió junto a Seshomaru que la hizo volar por los aires. Dejando solos a Kagome e Inuyasha

No era verdad…- susurro

Ah?- pregunto confundida

Lo de esta tarde

Que no soy tu princesa…- dijo Kagome haciendo un puchero

Eso no tontita… lo de tu aspecto , tu siempre luces hermosa

Inu… Inuyasha…-dijo mirándolo fijamente a esos hermosos ojos dorados

Te quiero Kag- volvió a susurrar

Yo tanben – dijo Maya estirando sus brazos hacia Inuyasha que la cargo y comenzó a jugar con ella

Yo también Inu…yo también- susurro Kagome

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regresaron al instituto. Maya no se quería despegar de Inuyasha y Tomoya se resistía a dormir. Inuyasha acostó a Maya quien estaba a punto de llorar. Jugó con ella un rato, pero la pequeña se aferraba a su cuello cada vez que el intentaba irse. Tomoya lloraba y nadie lo podía calmar. Kagome lo tomo en brazos y acaricio su dio un leve beso en su pequeña frentecita y comenzó a cantarle.

_**Aquella estrella de allá hoy brillara por ti. Tus sueños se realizarán siempre ocurre así. –**_**comenzó a cantarle, mientras el pequeño le sonreía.** _**Aquella estrella de allá tiene una extraña luz. Quizás nunca jamás se irá si es que la sigues tu. - **_**Tomoya sonreía y poco a poco iba bostezando y estirándose en brazos de Kagome** _**Aquella estrella de allá tiene una extraña luz Quizás nunca jamás se ira si es que la sigues tu. – **_**sonreía adormilado, mientras sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban a Kagome**__ _**Y cuando vas a dormir y el día ya se va. La estrella te iluminará y siempre brillará.- **_**Tomoya cerro sus pequeños ojos chocolates y quedo profundamente dormido, ante la sonrisa de Kagome.** **Inuyasha quedo encantado con Kagome, le pareció adorable y muy tierno. Se perdió en los ojos de Kagome, pero un tirón en la ropa de parte de Maya lo obligoa mirarla** **Te digo un sequeto- dijo susurrando** **Dime, princesa** **Yo qelo una mama como Kagome** **Es muy linda verdad?** **Si… ** **De que hablan? – pregunto Kagome** **De nada- contestaron ambos sonrojados** **Maya es hora de dormir** **Peo Inu se ira, si yo duemo** **Tiene que dormir por que mañana hay clases… tu no quieres que Inu saque malas calificaciones no?** **No.. Inu me cantas como lo hizo Ka.. Ka..** **Amor, dime Kag ¿si?** **Si, kag ** **Este…- contesto sonrojado- que cancion´?** **La de aladin y Jazmín- contesto feliz ** **Pero se necesitan dos- dijo Inuyasha aliviado** **Kag…** **Esta bien pequeña, solo si prometes dormirte ¿si?** **Si** **Maya se acosto en su cama y Inuyasha comenzó…** _Inuyasha:__**  
Yo te quiero enseñar un fantastico mundo ,ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar . Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas ven princesa y dejate llevar a un mundo ideal  
Un mundo ideal un mundo en el que tu y yo podamos decidir como vivir sin nadie que lo impida  
**__Kagome:__**  
Un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar Fabulosa visión sentimiento divino voy volando contigo  
hacia un nuevo amanecer . Un mundo ideal hay mil cosas por hacer  
soy como un az de luz que lejos va y nunca ya podrá volver  
**__Inuyasha__** :  
Un mundo ideal un horizonte a descubrir un mundo para ti, para los dos dejate llevar a un mundo ideal …**_

**Kagome e Inuyasha reian y bailaban mientras que Maya se quedaba dormida. Cuando la pequeña se quedo dormida ambos rieron.** **Hasta mañana princesita- susurro Inuyasha dándole un beso en la frente a Maya** **Gracias por todo** **No te preocupes Kag… hasta mañana- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo**

**Por la mañana…** **Maya, nunca te dejaríamos, después de clases venimos ¿si?- dijo Rin abrazandola** **Te portas bien¿si?- susurro sango dándole un beso en la frente** **Inuyasha vendrá con nosotras para verte cuando acaben las clases, cuidas a Tomoya?** **Si..** **Muy bien, te quiero , adiós- dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación.** **En el salón** **Jóvenes, tenemos dos nuevos ingresos , denle la bienvenida a Tsubaki Yamaeda y Koga Lombardi ** **Tsubaki- susurro Inuyasha asombrado y feliz a la vez** **Ko.. Koga- dijo Kagome mirando asombrada al joven que tenia en frente- pero que haces aquí?...**

_Perdon por la demora xD esqe estuve algo enfermita._

_Qe relación tendrán Koga y Kagome? Que pasara con el ingreso de Tsubaki ¿?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a: __**makikita- chan**_

_Nos vemos :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Ko… Koga- susurro Kagome sin poder creerlo

Koga sonrió, la miro y cuando le pidieron que tomara asiento, camino y se detuvo frente a ella

Vine a terminar lo que nos quedo pendiente- dijo relamiéndose los labios y siguiendo su camino

Kagome no pudo prestar atención a las siguientes clases, estaba segura que el ingreso de Koga solo le traerían problemas, quiso conversar con Inuyasha pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con Tsubaki, y quien no?... ella era sin duda una mujer bellísima, jamás podría competir con una mujer así ¿competir? ¿competir por Inuyasha? .

Las clases acabaron rápido, porque un profesor se intoxico con algo, o se fracturo algo. Kagome no había escuchado bien lo único que sabia es que saldrían temprano y tendrían la tarde libre.

Sango decidió comenzar con el entrenamiento de Miroku y todos los demás lo irían a ver, incluyendo a Tsubaki. Todos salieron del salón y Rin jalo a Tsubaki para que la acompañara, ella se negó y Rin solo la apretó mas fuerte ocasionando una marca en su muñeca y un "si" por respuesta. Koga salió lentamente y con una sonrisa demasiado cínica, Inuyasha rio de medio lado y tomo a Kagome de la mano

Hey princesa, vendrás a ver a Miroku hacer el ridículo?- dijo estallando en risas

Yo.. yo no me siento bien Inuyasha – dijo soltando su mano

Que tienes?

Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada serio, quiero recostarme y dormir

Esta bien… dile a Maya que después del espectáculo la ire a ver ¿si?

Muchas gracias- susurro

Kagome, no me tienes que agradecer nada, lo hago porque lo siento, porque es algo que me nace

Inu, llegaras tarde- dijo sonriendo

Demonios! Es verdad , segura que no vendrás?

Si, ve tranquilo

Adios- dijo saliendo del salón

Kagome emprendió rumbo hacia su habitación, estaba algo lejos, caminaba mirando los pasillos vacios cuando sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la arrastraba hacia la pared, sintió el contacto frio de la pared con su cuerpo y por inercia cerro los ojos fuertemente y sintió los escalofríos y el miedo correr por todo tu cuerpo

Cuando tienes miedo te vez hermosa- susurro una voz masculina

Ko… Koga- dijo abriendo los ojos

Me encanta la forma en que tus labios dicen mi nombre Kagome- dijo delineando sus labios con el dedo índice

Que.. que quieres? – pregunto tratando de salir de ahí, cosa imposible ya que Koga presionaba su cuerpo contra la pared y con un brazo a la altura de su cabeza la tenia encerrada

Pero Kagome , acaso no me extrañaste?- susurro lamiendo su cuello

Su.. suéltame

No te gusta?- dijo acariciando su rostro

No! Koga , suéltame- dijo llorando

Hasta llorando te vez hermosa

Por favor.. por favor- suplico Kagome con la voz entrecortada

Kagome, tu eres mia- dijo posesivo

Yo no soy nada tuyo- grito

Shh , no grites preciosa

Po favor Koga, no me hagas nada.. Koga

Kagome te voy a hacer de todo – dijo en un susurro

Kagome cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como los labios de Koga se deslizaban por su cuello y luego descendían hasta su clavícula. Comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con caricias y bajo la guardia Tomo su rostro y le implanto un beso en los labios, se desespero al ver que Kagome no respondía y decidió lamer todo su cuello, esa mujer si lo volvía loco. Kagome pudo acomodarse mejor y alzo la rodilla ocasionándole un severo golpe en su mas preciado tesoro, ocasionan do que Koga cayera al suelo

Maldita perra- exclamo en el suelo

Los ojos de Kagome se nublaron y las lagrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas, corrió hasta su habitación y pudo escuchar como Koga se levantaba e iba tras de ella, cerró la puerta y vio a Maya asustada

Y Kanna?- pregunto con hilo de voz

Se… se fue- dijo la niña con las grimas en los ojos- mama la llamo

Kagome cayo de rodillas al suelo y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

Maldita sea Kagome abre la maldita puerta- dijo Koga pateando la puerta

Que.. que paa?- dijo Maya llorando

Nada pequeña, ven aquí – dijo Kagome abrazándola

Kagome! Tendrás que salir, me oiste!- dijo golpeando la puerta

Kagome se separo de Maya con los ojos vidriosos y tomo el teléfono

_Alo?-_ contestaron detrás del teléfono

Quiero reportar un intento de violación- dijo conteniendo el llanto

_Digame la dirección?_

Av. Fujita 60189 habitación 202- dijo llorando

_Tranquilícese por favor, una patrulla esta cerca , en menos de diez minutos estarán ahí, resista un poco – _dijo la mujer tratando de dar aliento

Kagome cortó la comunicación y apretó a Maya contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que reconforto a la pequeña, escuchaba las patadas de Koga, la puerta cedería en cualquier momento, es que nadie escuchaba nada? Es verdad la habitación estaba demasiado lejos de las demás y en la habitación de enfrente no había nadie, nadie la ocupaba, estaban completamente solas ,maldita sea… un momento el celular…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dale Miroku – dijo Seshomaru viendo a su hermano haciendo planchas

Eso cuñadito – grito Rin

Sango, por favor ya no mas…- suplicaba Miroku

Esto solo es el calentamiento Miroku, tienes que darle siete vueltas a la cancha de futbol – dijo sango riendo

Y ni intentes escapar hacia tu cuarto porque estamos súper alejados de los dormitorios- dijo Rin riendo

Voy a tomar algo – dijo Tsubaki saliendo del lugar

Inuyasha y los demás reían

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz no sabia que existía un mundo así… _

Oye sordo tu celular suena- dijo Seshomaru dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Auch, eso me dolio – dijo Inuyasha

Solo contesta

Inuyasha saco su teléfono y en la pantalla salió _"Kagome"_ , sonrió y contesto la llamada

Ola Kag – saludo

Inuyasha, por favor… ayudame – dijo llorando

Que, que pasa?

Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee- se escucho el grito de Maya y asi finalizo la conversación

Inuyasha se tenso ante la llamada y fue hasta donde todos se encontraban

Quien se murió?- dijo Seshomaru riendo

Kagome- susurro Inuyasha con el rostro desencajado

No basto mas para que todos corrieran en busca de Kagome

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta cedió por completo y apareció Koga.

Koga, por favor , aquí están maya y Tomoya …- susurro llorando

Crees que me importa? - dijo totalmente fuera de control

Maya se apretó mas al cuerpo de Kagome y su llanto se hiso mas profundo .

Koga tiro al suelo a Maya y tomo a Kagome

Dejame … dejame- dijo llorando

Cállate o la próxima será la pequeña- amenzo Koga

Ni se te ocurra – dijo empujándolo

Maldita perra- dijo golpeándola fuertemente.

Kagome sangraba y tenia una parte del uniforme rota, Koga no paraba de golpearla , Tomoya empezó a llorar al igual que Maya quien lo mordió y luego recibió un fuerte empujón de Koga

Maldito animal- dijo Kagome tomando en brazos a Maya quien se calmo al ser abrazada por Kagome

Quieres que te lo haga como un animal... pues bien asi lo hare- dijo riendo

Koga no pudo terminar porque Inuyasha lo tomo del brazo y le implanto un puñete en todo su rostro dejándolo sangrar, lo tiro al suelo y lo golpeo como si no hubiera un mañana. Se alejo de él y vio a Kagome

Kagome… Kag … no te desmayes ahora ¿si? – dijo tratando de contener el llanto al verla en ese estado

Inu.. Inuyasha viniste- dijo en un susurro

Claro princesa, claro que vine….

Kagome perdió el conocimiento , Inuyasha trataba de hacerla despertar, cinco oficiales llegaron y tomaron a Koga , llevaron a Kagome al hospital en una ambulancia, Maya también tenía que ir pero quería despegarse de Inuyasha quien la tenia cargada, así que él la llevaría

Corriste rápido – dijo Seshomaru quien acababa de llegar junto con los demás

Maya? Pero que paso?- pregunto Rin

Eso no es importante ahora, Rin toma a Tomoya, tenemos que ir al hospital – dijo Inuyasha totalmente serio

Si, - contesto Rin

Maya solo tenía un golpe superficial , bastaba con untarle un par de cremas por la noche, el doctor felicito a la pequeña por ser valiente

Felicitaciones pequeña has sido muy valiente- dijo sonriendo

La Valente fue Kag y Inu- dijo Maya riendo

Tu papa?- pregunto el doctor viendo a Inuyasha

Si- respondió alegre la pequeña

Es muy linda su pequeña- dijo el doctor

Gracias- contesto Inuyasha algo sonrojado

Te qelo papi- dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ya también Maya – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Kagome tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, sentía nauseas, necesitaba urgente darse un baño, tantos recuerdos se le vivieron a la mente… tanto dolor pareció arrancarle el corazón de un solo golpe…

_Flas Back_

_Sabes que te quiero verdad?- dijo Kagome sonriendo_

_Si, siempre me lo dices…- respondió Koga_

_Koga, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos?_

_Kagome tenemos diez años- dijo riendo_

_Lo se- dijo completamente roja_

_Pero si, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos… muchos bebes – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Naraku se entero de su "amistad" y pasaba mucho tiempo con Koga, conversaba y cosas asi… Koga ya no era el mismo, estaba agresivo y frio parecía que la odiaba _

_Koga… que tienes?- dijo asustada_

_Ya te dije que nada- dijo enojado_

_Pero Koga…_

_Maldita sea, estas sorda o que? No me molestes- dijo saliendo furioso del lugar_

_Se podría decir que cuando crecieron ya no se llevaban muy bien , eso le dolía mucho a Kagome, pero le dolio mas cuando Koga intento sobrepasarse con ella_

_Pero que tienes?_

_Acaso no te gusto?- dijo agresivo_

_Si- contesto ruborizada_

_Ya estamos grandes… podemos hacer lo que queramos_

_Tenemos 15, no 20_

_No seas aburrida, ven aquí_

_No! No me vuelvas a tocar- dijo bofeteándolo_

_Kagome no supo mas de él… _

___Fin del Flash Back_

Kagome tenia algunos golpes, pero le dieron rápidamente el alta solo tardo un par de horas. Inuyasha Y Maya entraron a verla…

Mami!- dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia Kagome, quien miro confundida a Inuyasha

Ola, pequeña

Estas bien?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

El doctor dice que solo debo guardar reposo un par de horas…. Inuyasha gracias

Kagome… me preocupaste tanto – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola… eso si se sentía bien, estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha era verdaderamente estar en el cielo

**Con Naraku….**

Estaba completamente furioso, daba vueltas por todo el estudio, la sangre le hervía

Onigumo – llamo desesperado

Que pasa? - contesto un hombre con mucha tranquilidad

Que pasa? Estas imbécil o que?

Naraku … calmate

Como quieres que me calme? El imbécil de Koga es un inútil… eso es lo que es

Fallo?- pregunto sentándose en sillón

Onigumo, el imbécil no cumplió, la quiso hacer solo para el …

Kagome es hermosa, es lo mas natural

Lo mas natural?- dijo apunto de estallar

Esta en la cárcel?

Wau ahora eres adivino?

Naraku deberías dejar tu obsesión por Kagome

Solo limitate a encontrar a otro quieres

Dejaras a Koga en la cárcel?

Estas idiota o que?

No estaba imbécil?- pregunto con sarcasmo

Cállate! No lo dejare ahí… tengo un par de conocidos..

Conocidos?

Si , les pediré ese favor

Que lo liberen?

No idiota, que lo maten, parecerá una pelea nadie lo extrañara

Naraku…

Solo alcánzame el maldito teléfono y que Naomi no se entere… entiendes?

Si, no te preocupes que yo me encargo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Están seguras?- pregunto Inuyasha

Si, será lo mejor, no puedo ver a Kagome así… y Maya no se separa de ti hoy y después de esto supongo que es lo mas correcto- dijo Sango

Pero…

No discutas, te quedaras esta noche con Kagome y punto- dijo Rin

Inuyasha suspiro y asintió, no le convenía discutir con ambas, además asi podría dormir mas cómodamente y no estaría preocupado toda la noche. Entro en la habitación y vio a una Kagome profundamente dormida en su cama, giro su rostro y vio a Maya sobándose sus hermosos ojos azules

Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto tomandola en brazos

Tengo medo- dijo abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

Miedo? De que pequeña?

De ese hombe- dijo sollozando

El ya no volverá, te lo prometo ¿si?

Lo pometes?

Lo prometo – dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole

Poco después quedo dormida , Inuyasha abrigo a Tomoya y el también quedo dormido, se acerco hasta Kagome y beso su frente

Buenas noches, pequeña… sueña con los angelitos- dijo en un susurro

Si, soñare contigo…- dijo abriendo los ojos

Estabas despierta?

Si- dijo sonriendo

Pues es hora de que duermas

Umh… te quiero… Inu

Yo también y no sabes cuanto- susurro

Kagome lo abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos así abrazados, esperando el día de mañana…esperando encontrar la felicidad

Jejeje bueno hasta aquí llego xD

Kikyo les tendrá a todos una sorpresa. Algo saldrá mal en los planes de Naraku … Koga se salvara? … yo quiero qe sufra un poco … Maya crera que Inu y Kagome son algo mas que amigos y decidirá juntarlos .

Gracias por todos sus reviews: akiju, makikita-chan, Ayma Secret, setsuna17, tania56, .Higurashi.- :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sopla las velas Maya – dijo sonriendo Rin

Pero no te olvides de pedir tu deseo- grito Sango emocionada y tomando una foto

Maya soplo las cuatro velas que adornaban el hermoso pastel de chocolate que Kagome y Rin habían preparado, era una celebración pequeña, en el cuarto de las muchachas ya que Kagura no permitía hacer fiestas durante el transcurso de semana.

Y mis regalos? - dijo Maya haciendo ojitos y sonriendo

Quieres tus regalos?- dijo Inuyasha haciendo cara de niño

Si!- dijo emocionada

Pues… yo también quiero mis regalosy para mi nunca hay nada - dijo Inuyasha fingiendo que lloraba

Peo no es tu cumpleamos- dijo sacando la lengua

Maya! me has sacado la legua?- dijo fingiendo estar molesto

Yo? Yo no se nada- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

Bueno, quieres que te diga algo?- dijo con un aire misterioso

Si- dijo curiosa

Te vez muy hermosa hoy pequeña- dijo cargándola

Me guta mi vestido y mis trenzitas- dijo abrazandolo

A mi también- dijo el dándole un beso en la frente

Ven aquí Maya – dijo Rin

Si!

Toma, con mucho amor pequeña – dijo abrazándola

Gacias- dijo dándole un beso y recibiendo un hermoso conejo rosado con un "Feliz Cumpleaños " en el centro

Ahora es mi turno- dijo Sango- ten pequeña- dijo entregándole un libro de cuentos con muchas paginas y hermosos dibujos

Gacias- dijo emocionada

Hey! Maya Ahora nos toca a nosotros – dijo Miroku quien junto a Seshomaru le regalaron una bella caja musical, con una melodía verdaderamente hermosa

Mayas los abrazo a ambos y corrió donde Inuyasha y Kagome, se sentó en las piernas de su hermana y la miro a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa

Gacias- dijo la pequeña con los ojos brillantes

Pero Maya aun no te doy mi regalo- dijo Kagome sonriendo

Gacias por estar conmigo sempre- dijo abrazándola y ocultando su rostro en su pecho

Siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo Kagome algo emocionada

Bueno Kagome, dale su regalo- dijo Inuyasha

Ten, Maya- dijo entregándole un oso de peluche inmenso de color chocolate y de ojos color miel

Inu- dijo la pequeña abrazando el oso

Ah?- pregunto Inuyasha algo confundido

Se llamala Inu- dijo sonriente

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Maya sin duda la pequeña era muy dulce

Maya, Kagome no estaba de acuerdo con que te regale esto… pero tu sabes ella es muy amargada- dijo riendo

Que me acabas de decir?- dijo enojada

Amargada- repitió burlon

Uy, Inuyasha retráctate- dijo parándose

Ven aquí Maya- dijo estirando sus brazos hacia ella y tratando de protegerse contra la furia de Kagome

Si!- dijo corriendo rápidamente hacia el

Y mi regalo es… un Wii- dijo entregándole la consola del videojuego

Un Wii? - pregunto Miroku con la boca abierta

Si- contesto riendo Inuyasha- te gusta Maya?

Si!- contesto bajando de los brazos de Inuyasha para probar su nuevo Wii

Si Maya se vuelve adicta a eso, tu seras el responsable- dijo Kagome

No seas exagerada- respondió Inuyasha riendo

Le regalaste un Wii?- volvió a preguntar Miroku

Si!, que tiene de malo?- dijo mirando a su hermano

Ves! Miroku me apoya- dija Kagome sonriendo

Seshomaru y Miroku se miraron y luego vieron a su hermano

Inuyasha, sabes que eres mi hermano preferido no?- dijo Seshomaru sonriendo

Y sabes que yo te amo, verdad- dijo Miroku

No les compare un Wii- dijo Inuyasha

Pero… - contestaron ambos

No les compare nada, además el Wii es mucho para ustedes ni siquiera saben como jugar nintendo- dijo riendo

La velada paso entre risas y videojuegos, todos se divertían y festejaban los cuatro añitos de Maya

Con Naraku…

No me estas hablando en serio, verdad?- dijo totalmente molesto

Si, lo estoy haciendo- dijo Onigumo

Pero como paso?

No lo se, recuerda lo que te dije estaba viendo un partido de futbol y sucedió

Maldita sea! Ya van seis estúpidos… son seis ENTIENDES!

Te estas volviendo mas viejo, ya ni siquiera se pueden ocultar tus arrugas- dijo comiendo una uva

Onigumo, si no fueras mi hermano…

Seria muy feliz- completo Onigumo comiendo otra uva

Deja de tragar! – dijo molesto

Yo no trago, yo mastico – se defendió

Onigumo!- grito Naraku

Naraku!- grito Onigumo

Maldita sea… lo tendre que hacer yo- mascullo entre dientes

Ya sabes lo que dicen, para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas uno mismo

No quiero ensuciarme las manos

Pues te toca

Maldito infeliz - susurro

Hablando de infelices, no me terminaste de decir porque mandaste a tus hijos con tus hijastras- dijo comiendo otra uva

Me estas diciendo infeliz?- dijo enojado

Me diras la razón?- dijo tratando de evadir lo ovio

Debería?

Acaso serias tan marica como para dañar Maya como lo quieres hacer con Kagome- dijo sentándose en el sillón y estirándose

Eso piensas de mi?

Lo que no entiendo es por qué involucraste a tu adorada Kikyo

No hablemos de ella, solo trae dolor de cabeza

Eso es verdad… pero aun queda Tomoya, el es tu heredero no? Porque lo llevaste a el también?

Estas curioso..- dijo sonriendo

No, solo que hoy me toca actuar como detective- dijo comiendo otra uva

Estas chistosito..?- dijo conteniendo la furia

No estoy de detective, ser chistoso me toca mañana… me lo diras?

Simplemente necesito que Kagome los ame

Para que?

Para que me ame a mi…

A ti? Amara a tus hijos, no a ti

Que pasaría, si hubiera un trágico accidente y Naomi y sus queridas hermanas murieran y ella quedara sola con ambos pequeños?

Acudiría a ti?- pregunto confundido

Bingo…

Pues no lo creo, no después de lo que le hiciste

Tendrá que tragarse el orgullo

Pues, puede hacerte un juicio no?

Sabes que tengo contactos muy poderosos

Contactos que verdaderamente son una porquería- dijo riendo- incapaces de matar a un imbécil como Koga, si es asi… te vas derechito a la cárcel

Por que eres tan imbécil?

Simple, porque tu ya eres todo lo demás, o sea eres un perro, un desgraciado, un maldito y todos los calificativos y a mi solo me quedo imbécil- dijo riendo

Estaba pensando…- dijo ignorandolo

Tu?

Maldita sea Onigumo ya dejate de estupideces

Recuerda querido hermano que el estúpido eres tu yo solo soy el imbécil

Rinkotsu!- sonrio Naraku dándole la espalda

El idiota ese- dijo aburrido

Es bastante efectivo… -dijo sonriendo

En eso tienes razón, pero es un torpe en lo que se llama discreción

Solo necesito matarlo entiendes?

Entiendo!- dijo saliendo del lugar

A donde vas?

Sinceramente ya me aburriste y lo peor de todo es que se me acabaron las uvas asi que voy por mas…. – dijo dejando a un Naraku bastante furioso

Que Naomi no se entere

Ya lo se

Muy bien

No se porque te preocupas tanto, siempre la tienes drogada

Cállate! Y anda por tus uvas

No hay que decirlo dos veces

Con Koga….

Es un verdadero fastidio, estar aquí y no poder hacer nada- dijo fastidiado

Al menos has tenido algo de acción nocturna- dijo su acompañante de celda

Jajaja… eso se puede malinterpretar- dijo riendo

No sabia que tenias esos gustos- dijo riendo

Por favor Rafi deja de decir estupideces- dijo riendo

Rafi? – dijo enarcando una ceja

Es el diminutivo de Rafael – dijo de lo mas natural

Ok Kogita – dijo dulcemente

Me quieres?- dijo Koga haciéndole ojitos

No, te amo- dijo sensualmente

Dejen sus estupideces- dijo otro hombre que estaba afuera de la celda

Que pasa Jinkotsu? – dijo Koga parándose

Pues oí que ya tienes uno mas que agregar a la lista

Naraku mandara a uno mas?- dijo burlón

Si!

Como se llama esa dulzura- dijo riendo Rafael

Rinkotsu y no creo que sea una dulzura- dijo serio

Cuando vendrá?

Dentro de tres semanas…

Estaremos listos- dijo Rafael

Eso espero… eso espero- susurro alejándose del lugar

Koga solo lanzo un pesado suspiro al aire y negó con la cabeza, otra vez tendría que ensuciarse las manos y matar al tipo ese, esto era un precio demasiado caro, pero necesitaba salvarse aunque ya no tendría que estar en esa mugrosa celda mucho tiempo, tenia un plan para escapar y ahora con la llegada del tal Rinkotsu todo saldría de maravilla y el estúpido de Naraku lo ayudaría sin que lo supiera

Gracias Naraku, muchas gracias- susurro con una enorme sonrisa

**POV Kagome **

Ha pasado casi un mes de lo de Koga, pero a pesar de todo se que él en el fondo… muy en el fondo es bueno, no le perdonare nunca haber lastimado a Maya pero siento algo dentro muy dentro que me pide verlo, al fin y al cabo fuimos amigos y por mas daño que me haya hecho necesito decirle que todavía puede cambiar, se que es orgulloso pero al menos lo intentare, es una verdadera estupidez… pero creo que se lo debo a la amistad que mantuvimos de niños, aunque esta ya no exista.

En que pensas- me pregunto Maya sobándose sus hermosos ojos azules

En nada pequeña- dije estirándole los brazos para que venga a mi lado

Es muy tade?

Que quieres hacer?- pregunte acariciando su cabellera

Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la habitación

Maya, es algo tarde para lo que quieras hacer- me apresure en decircelo

Ella solo sonrió y me estiro los brazos, la tome inmediatamente entre mis brazos, sinceramente el pasillo a oscuras era aterrador, no podía ver muy bien , suponía que seria media noche, no supe porque pero la imagen del video de thriller vino a mi mente y sentí empalidecer

Maya , es mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación- dije medio asustada

No!- dijo ella sonriendo. Ella no tenia miedo y yo estaba a punto de gritar

Esta bien- dije resignada y conteniendo el miedo

Maya bajo de mis brazos y comenzó a caminar tomada de mi mano, pasamos por la habitación de Kikyo y escuchamos algunos susurros, parecía que Kikyo o alguien lloraba. Maya me jalo y seguimos nuestro camino. De un momento a otro paramos en seco y ella soltó mi mano, se paró de puntillas y giro la perilla y entro a esa habitación, al ver que yo no entraba me tomo la mano y entramos, caminos hasta una habitación.

Espera un momento, este es el dormitorio de Inuyasha- dije ahogando un grito

Shh- me dijo haciendo señas con los dedos

Escuchamos a través de la puerta, en verdad parecíamos chismosas y en esos instantes la voz de Inuyasha sonó detrás de la puerta…

**FIN DEL POV :D**

No me estás hablando en serio, verdad Mioga- dijo Inuyasha enojado

Que mas quisiera yo- respondió una voz cansada desde el otro extremo

Pero cuando paso, como?- dijo alterado

No lo se, no soy adivino

Pero todas las investigaciones nos dieron resultados… Leah está muerta

Resultados equivocados

Pero yo… como esta ella? En que condiciones la encontraste?

Pues yo no la encontré, parece que perdió la memoria, olvido todo…todo menos a ti

Aun me recuerda?

Si, solo dice tu nombre

Soy un maldito desgraciado- dijo ahogando el llanto

Inuyasha no fue tu culpa- dijo tratando de darle consuelo

Mi padre lo sabe?

Si, la llevara hasta ti cuando se encuentre fuera de peligro

Fuera de peligro?

Si, parece que se contagio de algo, no lo se todavía

Y sus padres..

Pues ellos murieron hace algunos meses

Y porque no me lo dijiste

Porque te deprimirías mas

Mioga, no sabes cuan feliz y miserable me hace saber esto- dijo lleno de frustración

Trata de tranquilizarte

Inuyasha no pudo continuar porque vio como Maya entraba a su habitación

Te llamo después, infórmame cualquier cosa, adiós - dijo Inuyasha colgando el teléfono y estirando sus brazos hacia Maya

Ola- dijo Maya dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ola Maya, pero que haces aquí pequeña?

Qelia verte

A mi?

Si

Y a que debo ese honor?

Te extañe

Solo fueron unas horas… pero yo también lo hice

Te qelo

Yo también y mucho… pequeña no te dio miedo venir solita hasta aca?

No vine olita

Ah, no?

No

Entonces

Kag, me acompaño

Kagome?

Si

Kagome apareció en el marco de la puerta completamente roja

Lo lamento, no sabia que vendríamos aquí- dijo excusándose

No te preocupes

Ya nos vamos- dijo Kagome bajando la vista

No- rogo Maya

No es necesario- protesto Inuyasha

Es tarde y mañana tendremos clases

Hasta que me duerma- dijo Maya

Si- pidió Inuyasha

Esta bien.

Los tres estaban sentados en la cama de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba totalmente distraída, mientras ellos jugaban, conversaban y reían. Poco a poco Maya se fue agotando y quedo dormida en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Ya esta dormida- dijo Inuyasha

Ah? si,gracias- dijo volviendo en si

No hay de que- contesto acostando a Maya en la cama

Solo hasta ese momento Kagome noto que Inuyasha estaba en bóxer, asi había cargado a Maya? Es que ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de cambiarse, moriría por ser Maya, podía ver su amplio pecho, sus brazos fuertes y musculosos

Estas bien?- pregunto mirándola

Jejeje, si estoy perfecta – dijo riendo

Bueno..

Y tú?

Yo qué?- dijo algo agresivo

Estas bien?

Escuchaste la conversación verdad?

Si!- dijo avergonzada

No te han enseñado a no meterte donde no te llaman

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha, nada

Pero que te pasa?

Lo que a ti no te pasa

Oye, no lo hice porque quisiera

Cállate, ya tengo suficiente problemas como para que tu seas uno de ellos

Yo nunca quise ser un problema para ti- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

No eres lo suficiente importante para serlo, asi que no te preocupes

Cállate!- dijo gritando

No me calles

Yo no hice nada, entiendes? Yo no quise escuchar tus cosas

Pues lo hiciste

No lo quise hacer

Kagome, te haces la nena que no mata ni a una mosca, pero sabes que pienso?

Que!- dijo mirándolo

Que eres una cualquiera y se me hace que lo de Koga fue mentira, o crees que no se que estas considerando ir a verlo

Insinúas que lo de Koga no fue real- dijo llorando

No lo insinuó, lo digo y se trajiste a los niños para tratar de engatusarme no lo conseguirás

Engatusarte? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, maldito egocéntrico, no se como Leah se fijo en alguien como tu

No te atrevas a mencionarla, no de nuevo

Porque?- dijo conteniendo el llanto

Porque eres una maldita perra- dijo Inuyasha gritando a todo pulmón, ocasionando que Maya despertara y lo mirara asustada

Inu- susurro la pequeña y luego volvió a dormir

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de las estupideces que le acababa de decir a Kagome, la vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la respiración entrecortada, había sido un estúpido, un maldito estúpido, trato de acercarse a ella y ella solo se alejo

Kagome... no lo quise decir- dijo acercándose

No me toques- dijo llorando

Kagome...

Que no me toques!- grito desesperada y llorando

Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente y ella se resistió al principio,

Perdóname, por favor perdóname- dijo llorando

Kagome escucho el llanto de Inuyasha y se aferro más a su cuerpo

No me lo hagas de nuevo- dijo suplicando

Kagome, soy un estúpido

Si lo eres…- dijo soltando una risita

Tú no eres nada de lo que dije, eres muy importante en mi vida

No soy una perra- dijo en un susurro

Claro que no, jamás lo serias

Te perdono

En serio?

Si!

Muchas gracias, me hubiera dolido mucho que esto nos separa

No lo hará, se que estas pasando por un mal momento

_Flash Back_

_Leah! Vamos ¿si?- dijo emocionado Inuyasha_

_Es que tengo un mal presentimiento Inu_

_No pasara nada_

_Seguro?_

_Si_

_Te amo…_

_Yo te amo mas_

_Inuyasha yo te amo mas_

_Esta bien tu me amas mas_

_Por eso te amo_

_Porque me dejo ganar?_

_Porque siempre eres muy dulce_

_Viajaron en la avioneta durante algunas horas y algo salió mal, una turbina o algo se descompuso caían, y algo inflamable se prendió, la avioneta se prendió y ambos fueron separados para saltar junto a unos profesionales .Inuyasha salto primero pues su acompañante estaba muy nervioso, cayeron mal y quedaron gravemente heridos._

_Tiempo después se entero que Leah cayo en unas montañas y el impacto la mato, su vida se le destrozo, aun eran jóvenes pero quedo muy mal, luego toda la depresión pudo curarse gracias a su madre quien lo cuidaba, aunque nunca consiguieron sus restos…_

___Fin del Flash Back_

Kagome se tenso al ver a Inuyasha así y lo abrazo, lo pudo escuchar llorar y solo lo abrazo mas, lo consoló y acaricio su cabello

Todo estará bien- le dijo en un susurro y quedo profundamente dormida

Leah - dijo Inuyasha antes de caer dormido

Maya despertó y los vio a ambos abrazados, hacían una hermosa pareja. Kagome lo abrazaba tiernamente e Inuyasha descansaba en sus piernas

Ola!

Maya! –respondio Inuyasha

Ola!- volvió a saludar

Quieres desayunar- dijo Kagome riendo

Si!

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Rin, Sango, Miroku y Seshomaru, quienes los miraban fijamente

Lamento interrumpir- dijo Kikyo apareciendo de la nada

Tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Bankotsu

Estoy embarazada- dijo Kikyo tomando la mano de Bankotsu

Dejaron a todos atónitos, pero como? Cuando?, donde?

Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capi

Gracias por sus reviews xD


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy embarazada- dijo Kikyo tomando la mano de Bankotsu

Em-ba-ra-za-da?-deletreo Sango

Tu?- exclamo Rin – quien sería tan idiota…

Kagome le dio un empujón y callo inmediatamente a Rin

Felicidades!- dijo sonriendo- se que a nuestra edad será algo difícil pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotras, tus hermanas,

Ka...Kagome- dijo Kikyo sorprendida

Si?- dijo curiosa

Yo… nada – dijo ahogando un suspiro

Bueno, en ese caso que les parece si desayunamos todos juntos?

Por mi esta bien- dijo Sango

Si! hoy no tendremos clases, porque habrá actividades deportivas- dijo sonriendo Miroku

Me encanta esa idea- dijo Rin

No les molesta que nosotros… - dijo Bankotsu

Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, nos encantara desayunar contigo-dijo sonriendo

Sele tia?- pregunto Maya desde los brazos de Inuyasha

Si! Pequeña- dijo Kikyo acariciando su cabellera

Ehh! Sele tia! Bravo!- dijo aplaudiendo

Sangito vamos? – dijo Miroku tratando de sostener la mano de Sango

No me toques!- dijo bofeteándole

Pero..

Creo que te lo repeti muy bien anoche no?- dijo enojada

Anoche?- pregunto burlon Inuyasha

Ni se te ocurra Seshomaru!- dijo Rin empujándolo

Vamos no seas resentida…- dijo de forma conciliadora

No te me acerques!

Pero que demonios sucedió anoche?- pregunto Inuyasha exasperado

_Flash Back_

_No crees que Kagome se moleste?- pregunto Rin _

_No, además ni siquiera está aquí- dijo Sango_

_Y quien cuidara a Tomoya? _

_Rin! Por favor… esta profundamente dormido_

_Y si se levanta_

_Pues… no creo que se levante_

_Esta bien, pero solo un rato ¿ok?_

_Si! Si, pero apresúrate_

_Ambas muchachas salieron del cuarto sigilosamente y se encontraron con Seshomaru y Miroku_

_Porque tardaron tanto? – pregunto molesto Seshomaru_

_No seas renegón- dijo Rin dándole un beso en los labios_

_Llegaron a un club nocturno, era bastante amplio y con mucha gente…_

_Hey! Amigo estas soltero?- pregunto una mujer_

_Pues… si! De cierta forma si- dijo Seshomaru con un par de copitas encima_

_Pues yo también- dijo la mujer_

_Ah!_

_Quieres bailar?_

_Si!, oye Rin no te molesta no?_

_No! Que va…al fin y al cabo eres soltero no?_

_Que linda eres!- dijo mandándole un beso volado_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Miroku!_

_Eh? Que pasa Sango?_

_Que es lo que somos tu y yo?_

_Umh! pero que linda nena…- dijo mirando a una rubia_

_Qué?_

_Sangito, me esperas un momento…_

_QUE?_

_No tardo- dijo alcanzando a la chica _

_Las muchachas se regresaron solas al colegio y con humor de perros_

_Pero esta nos la pagan- dijo Rin enojada_

_Que no te quepa la menor duda- dijo Sango_

___Fin del Flash Back_ __

EN SERIO HICIERON ESO?- pregunto Inuyasha estallando en risas

No seas escandaloso

Es que… es que…

Es que, que?- pregunto furioso Seshomaru

Son unos idiotas- dijo riendo

Dejaron solo a Tomoya!- dijo furiosa Kagome tomando al bebe en brazos- pero como se les ocurre? – dijo enojada

Perdón!- susurro Rin

Lo sentimos, pero ellos tienen la culpa!- dijo Sango

Además tu en dónde estabas?- dijo Rin curiosa

Yo.. este, yo- dijo ruborizada Kagome

Con Inuyasha, que no es ovio?- dijo Seshomaru divertido

Kagome…- dijo Sango

No, no ..no es lo que piensan

Ah, no?- pregunto rin

No!

Entonces?

Sango deja las preguntas estúpidas

Tu no te metas Miroku

Sangito, perdóname ¿si?

No!

Sango salió enojadísima de allí seguida por una preocupada Rin y un Miroku alterado y ni que decir de Seshomaru, el parecía agonizar

Parece que no desayunaremos- bufo Bankotsu

Eso parece- dijo Kagome- oh! No, Tomoya… ese polo en serio me gustaba – dijo Kagome al ver como Tomoya arrojaba su cortado en su polo

Maya! Ven nosotros si desayunaremos- dijo Inuyasha

Si!

Vamos Bankotsu?

Si!

Yo te ayudo Kagome- dijo Kikyo

Ya los alcanzamos- dijo Kagome

Esta bien- repitieron ambos

Kikyo tomo a Tomoya en brazos mientras que Kagome se daba un baño

En serio, gracias por ocuparte de Tomi un rato- dijo desde la ducha

Tengo que ir aprendiendo

Eso es verdad

Gracias

Por?

Por aceptarme, se que me he comportado como…

Olvídalo, somos hermanas no?

Si!... , Kagome no me preguntaras quien es el padre?

Me lo quieres decir?

Si- dijo en un susurro

Entonces cuéntamelo!

Pues…

_Flash Back_

_Bankotsu? Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Kikyo alterada_

_Tu que haces aquí?_

_Yo? Bueno yo, estoy divirtiéndome…_

_Kikyo mañana hay clases_

_Todo es clases- dijo aburrida_

_Te llevo.._

_A donde?- pregunto seductoramente _

_Al colegio_

_No!- dijo totalmente molesta_

_Si!- dijo decidido_

_No!_

_Kikyo no es bueno estar en este tipo de club- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco_

_Porque no?- pregunto curiosa_

_Porque.._

_Porque?_

_Aquí solo vienen las…_

_Las?_

_Umh, como decirlo?_

_Las chicas fáciles- dijo en un susurro_

_Putas?- dijo casi gritando _

_Siempre eres así de grotesca?- ocultando la vergüenza _

_No lo se!_

_Anda, te llevo_

_No!_

_Te quedaras aquí?_

_Si!_

_Pero Kikyo.._

_Pero nada_

_En ese caso…_

_Bankotsu la tomo como costalillo de papas y la llevo hasta el colegio_

_Bájame!_

_No grites_

_No estoy GRITANDOOOOOO_

_Cállate_

_No quiero_

_Cállate_

_Oblígame!- dijo desafiandolo_

_Eso quieres?_

_Si!_

_Esta bien…_

_Bankotsu capturo los labios de Kikyo, fue un beso salvaje, donde ambos desquitaban emociones, Bankotsu empujo a Kikyo contra la puerta de su cuarto_

_Hey, espera un poco- dijo ella entre besos_

_Kikyo abrió la puerta y Bankotsu se encargo de cerrarla, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, vio salir volando algunos botones de su blusa y sintió tocar el cielo con sus manos…_

__Fin del Flash Back __

Bankotsu?- pregunto Kagome saliendo del cuarto de baño

Si…

Recuerdas exactamente lo que paso?- dijo secándose el cabello

No , estaba tomada, yo… yo no lo recuerdo- dijo llorando

Oh! No llores por favor…- dijo alarmada

Lo siento..yo..

Kikyo lo hicieron por amor?- dijo tomando a Tomoya

Yo.. yo…

Ahora tendrán un bebe y estoy segura que ambos serán buenos padres- dijo tratando de reconfortarla

Eso crees?- dijo secando sus lagrimas

Si! Ambos serán excelentes padres, ya lo veras- dijo sonriendo

Gracias- dijo sonriendo

Se lo diras a Naraku?- pregunto mientras le hacia caras a Tomoya

No lo se…

Es tu padre creo que debe saberlo

No se, si…- dijo avergonzada

Estas pensando desacerté del bebe?- pregunto molesta

Soy muy joven

Por favor Kikyo

Kagome, tu no entiendes… yo tengo una vida y el "bebe" la arruinara

Como puedes hablar asi?

Bankotsu, Bankotsu te nombro mientras estaba conmigo..- dijo con un hilo de voz

Que?

El no lo quiere y yo tampoco- dijo defendiéndose

Dime que no hablas enserio

Lo lamento

Lo lamentas? Entonces para que diablos nos lo dijiste?

Para que me ayudara…

A abortar?

Si, se que no es lo mas correcto, pero yo..

No cuentes conmigo- dijo enojada y saliendo del lugar

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Que pedirás Maya?- pregunto Inuyasha observando a la pequeña. En verdad en tan poco tiempo le robo el corazón

Yo qelo..

Que qeles?- dijo Inuyasha jugando

A ti!- dijo la pequeña colgándose en su cuello

Jajaja , Inuyasha veo que tu club de fans aumenta- dijo riendo Bankotsu

Cub de fans?- pregunto Maya

Jajaja, ella es mi preferida- dijo riendo

Que es eso?- pregunto Maya

Inuyasha no pudo contestarle nada a Maya pues vio a una furiosa Kagome dirigirse a su mesa, los tres se asustaron, minutos después Kikyo apareció quedándose detrás de Kagome, el único que parecía disfrutar el estado de Kagome era Tomoya, quien no paraba de reír. Kagome golpeo fuertemente la mesa con una mano y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Inuyasha quien retrocedió un poco y tomo a Maya en brazos. Bankotsu se quiso acercar para calmarla y ella lo fulmino con la mirada

Das un paso mas y te juro que no sabrás lo que te paso, entendiste? - dijo enojada

Y ahora que hice?- pregunto Bankotsu en su defensa

Kag, no es bueno para Tomoya y Maya ver esto- dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmarla

Kagome pareces una loca, no es para tanto- dijo Kikyo. Volvía a ser la misma de antes

Ah, no?- dijo Kagome volteándose y bofeteándola- no se me vuelvan a acercar, entendieron? No los quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Inuyasha vámonos- dijo saliendo seguida por Inuyasha

Ambos estaban sentados bajo un gran árbol, que quedaba afuera del colegio, un árbol que tenia quinientos años y que tenía una gran leyenda de amor y traición

Maya no vayas muy lejos, ¿si?- dijo Inuyasha

Ta ben – dijo la pequeña corriendo

Me dirás lo que paso?- dijo girándose y viendo fijamente a Kagome

Ah?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Vamos Kag, algo te pasa

A mi?

No a mi abuelita- dijo riendo- te afecto la noticia verdad?

Inuyasha…- susurro

Acaso estabas enamorada de Bankotsu?- dijo dolido

El corazón de Kagome dio un rápido vuelco, es verdad en un principio se sentía atraída por Bankotsu, pero luego solo lo considero un amigo con el que podría contar. Todo esto era confuso se supone que Inuyasha y ella habían echo un trato ¿no?

Kagome? Estas ahí?- dijo riendo

No lo estoy- respondió fijando su vista en él- pero tú...y tu historia con Kikyo es otra cosa…

No con Kikyo no paso nada, creo que simplemente fue un capricho

Capricho?

Digamos que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien desde hace mucho

Leah?

Leah- volvió a repetir melancólico

Lamento haberte echo recordar

Recordar es volver a vivir ¿no?

Si, pero..

Olvídalo, que es lo que en verdad paso?

Kagome le conto lo sucedido hace instantes y Inuyasha solo se tenso y reprimió las ganas de ir a golpear a Bankotsu

No lo puedo creer- dijo algo molesto

Inuyasha… Kikyo no es mala persona solo esta..

Esta?

No lo se, no se que rayos le sucede

Ay Kagome… Kagome, amo tu ingenuidad – dijo dulcemente

Mi ingenuidad?- pregunto sorprendida

Si!

Amas algo mas?- dijo en tono juguetón

Umh... si

Que?

Amo la forma en que me miras, en la que pronuncias mi nombre, la forma en que me abrazas o me acaricias- dijo sincerándose

Inu... Inuyasha- dijo Kagome sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Kagome, yo…- Inuyasha no pudo terminar pues su celular sonó

_bueno?-_ pregunto

_Inuyasha… tienes que venir rápido Leah.._

_Que pasa con ella?_

_Ella..._

_Mioga contesta!_

_Ella pide verte_

_Voy enseguida_- dijo cortando la comunicación

Inuyasha giro a ver a Kagome quien en verdad mostraba un semblante triste, la miro por unos segundos, como era posible sentir como el cuerpo le ordenaba quedarse junto a ella

Llegaras tarde, Leah te debe estar esperando- dijo sacándolo de su trance

Si, Kagome… yo- dijo mirandola

Inuyasha tienes que irte- dijo evadiendo su mirada

Los llevo al colegio

No te preocupes esta cerca, quiero que Maya juegue un rato

Está bien- dijo saliendo y dejándola sola

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku se comprensible- dijo Onigumo exasperado

No!

Si le aumentas la dosis podría morirse

Naomi es una mujer fuerte

Por favor hermano reacciona, eso se llama homicidio

Cállate!

Naomi esta mal, NO RECUERDA NADA

ESA ES UNA PUTA MENTIRA! SABES QUE MIERDA ME PREGUNTO AYER?- dijo tirando todo lo que estaba a su alcance

Que?

Donde mierda estaban sus hijos

No lo recuerda?- pregunto

Me pregunto que había pasado, porque sentía un vacio y porque recordaba a Kagome, Sango y Rin llorando y diciéndole cosas "horribles"

Y que le respondiste?

Le dije que necesitaba descansar y que nada de eso había pasado

Te lo creyó?

A medias

Por eso aumentas la dosis?

Si! La necesito amnésica y que no recuerde nada, que obedezca lo que le digo y punto

Es tu mujer, no tu marioneta

ONIGUMO MALDITA SEA REACCIONA! NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE ENTIENDES?

A quien le pasara algo?- pregunto Naomi desde el umbral de la puerta

Naomi!- dijo empalideciendo

Que pasa Naraku?

Cuñadita, lo que pasa es que Naraku está dolido- dijo Onigumo divertido

Dolido?

Si! es que un socio cuestiono su hombría

Que? – pregunto alterado

Su hombría?- pregunto escapando una risita

Si! y el solo quiere aclarar todo y no le importa que pase con el "socio" que le dijo maricon porque le entablara una demanda y bueno tu sabes que un abogado que es demandado nunca se lo vuelve a considerar de la misma manera.

Naraku, no estas exagerando?

No! Naomi no exagero

Naomi, es mejor que descanses, estas algo pálida- dijo onigumo

Yo.. quiero ver a mis hijas..

Naomi por favor estamos al otro lado del mundo

Donde esta Maya?- pregunto ignorándolo

Salió a caminar con la nana- dijo Onigumo

Avísenme cuando llegue, iré a descansar – dijo saliendo del lugar

Ves lo que te digo- dijo Naraku

Si! Querido picaflor

Onigumo!

Que pasa cosita bella

Maldita sea!

Las bellezas como tu no gritan

Vete a la…

A la azotea, está bien quiero tomar sol y yo que tu estaría pensando en taer a tus hijos de nuevo aquí

Cállate!

Tranquilízate, imagínate si se enteraran que acabas de salir del closet

Onigumo

Adiós picaflor- dijo saliendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maya se quedo dormida en las piernas de Kagome y ella sostenía a Tomoya en brazos, digamos que a Maya no le gustaba que la despertaran. Maldijo no haber aceptado que Inuyasha las llevaras al colegio, anochecía y ella había olvidado el camino.

Hey! Maya levántate- dijo susurrando- hay Dios! Que alguien me ayude- dijo mirando al cielo y esperando que Inuyasha apareciera

Disculpe mi intromisión, desea que la ayude?- pregunto un hombre

Kagome alzo la vista y se encontró con un hombre de tez bronceada, ojos azules intensos y parecidos al mar, cabello chocolate, sonrisa encantadora. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Señorita, desea que la ayude?- pregunto nuevamente

Ah? Si! Si! Por favor- dijo Kagome algo nerviosa

El hombre cargo a Maya y la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos y miro expectante a Kagome, quien se paro inmediato y le sonrió, eran un promedio de las seis de la tarde, el paisaje se oscurecía pero aun quedaba algo de luz, parecía que el color del cielo que era un azul profundo los iluminaba, el sol ya no estaba, pero el cielo se encontraba verdaderamente hermoso digno de una escena romántica. Un ligero viento movió la cabellera de Kagome y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre

Sus hijos son muy bellos- dijo observando a Maya

Mis hijos?- pregunto avergonzada

La niña se parece a usted, la misma piel, color de cabello, es muy hermosa- dijo sonriendo

La niña o yo?- pregunto Kagome quien se arrepintió y cerró los ojos

Ambas- sonrió- no cierre esos hermosos ojos, deje a la humanidad deleitarse con tan hermoso regalo de Dios

Muchas.. muchas gracias

La pequeña tiene los mismos ojos?

No los de ellas son azules- dijo ahogando un suspiro

Pero el pequeño si los tiene iguales a los de usted

Si!

En verdad sus hijos son muy hermosos

Jejeje, no son mis hijos

Ah, no?

No! Son mis hermanos

Lamento haber malinterpretado las cosas

No se preocupe, es mas he sido una maleducada, no le dado las gracias y ni siquiera me he presentado

No se preocupe, no hay necesidad de dar las gracias

Soy Kagome Figurashi

Yo me llamo Alex Ibarra

Mucho gusto- dijo Kagome estrechando su mano

El gusto es totalmente mío

Gracias… trátame de tu, ¿si?

Esta bien…

Alex debo estar quitándote tiempo, en serio lo lamento

Para nada, me agrada su compañía- dijo sonriente

Tu crees que se levante –dijo mirando a Maya que dormía profundamente

Lo dudo- respondió riendo

No los puedo cargar a ambos- dijo con un suspiro

A donde vas?

Al colegio que esta cerca de aquí

Al internado?

Si, lo conoces

Claro, trabajare allí desde mañana

Trabajaras?

Si!

De que?- pregunto curiosa

De jardinero- dijo algo apenado

Wau, yo siempre he sido inútil para eso, te molestaría enseñarme?

Por supuesto que no- dijo sonriendo

Oye, es algo tarde te molestaría acompañarme…

Kagome en verdad seria un placer- dijo sonriendo

Ambos conversaban mientras caminaban parecían conocerse de toda la vida, reían y hablaban con mucha confianza

Gracias por acostarla- dijo Kagome sonriendo

Kagome, tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Jejeje, muchas gracias- dijo sonrojada

Y te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas – dijo él riendo

Ya para, voy a quedar completamente roja

Jajaja aun así te verías muy bella

Ya!- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

No te escondas quiero ver bien tu rostro- dijo sacando sus manos

Mi rostro?- pregunto confundida

Alguna vez creíste en los ángeles?

Pues, si y tú?

Acabo de comprobar su existencia – dijo mirándola

Gracias Alex!- dijo totalmente roja

Te lo dije…- dijo él con los brazos cruzados

Qué cosa?

Que te verías muy bella completamente sonrojada- dijo sonriendo. En verdad sus sonrisas eran hermosas

Eres muy dulce- dijo ella sonriendo

Y tu muy hermosa- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- que descanses yo mañana tengo que trabajar muy duro- dijo saliendo del lugar

Hasta mañana- susurro Kagome con una gran sonrisa en los labios

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leah- susurro Inuyasha con los ojos vidriosos al ver a aquella mujer postrada en una cama

Ella saldrá bien de esta…- dijo Mioga

Ten fuerza Leah, yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo Inuyasha derramando algunas lagrimas

Es mejor que descanses

No quiero!

Ayudara en algo que te quedes aquí?

No! Pero…

Ya la viste! Debes volver al colegio

Pero acabo de llegar

No!

Mioga!

Esta bien quedarte esta noche

Pero…

Pero nada- dijo llevándoselo fuera de la habitación

Inuyasha…- susurro la mujer aun dormida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la mañana…..

Kagome se levanto con mucho sueño, vio el reloj eran las seis de la mañana y no tendrían clases de nuevo ¿es que nunca iban a tener clases? Rio por lo bajo y salió del cuarto, camino por varios minutos y de pronto se encontró frente a Alex que estaba plantando flores de todos los colores, estaba con un jean y con el torso descubierto….sinceramente Kagome se quedo sin palabras Alex parecía una obra maestra. Alex la miro y sonrió

Aun no estas completamente despierta- dijo divertido

No aun no!- dijo riendo

Me enseñaras?

Ahora?

Tienes razón tengo que estar completamente despierta

Jajaja, si eso es cierto!

Y que haces para no aburrirte?

Pues… yo no me aburro

Alex!

Bueno canto un poco

Cantas?

Solo un poco- dijo sonrojado

Me cantas?

Pero.. ahora?

Si!

Esta bien!- dijo resignado

Oh! Muchas gracias

_Hace mucho no sentía lo que siento en este día no puedo explicarme nada solo tengo tu mirada aquí clavada entre mis ojos solo tengo un raro antojo de extrañarte cada día_

_y ser parte de tus días…_

Cantas hermoso…

Gracias

Yo…

Kagome no pudo decir nada mas pues pudo sentir como alguien la abrazaba por detrás y la giraba para verla a los ojos, unos ojos dorados, que a ella le encantaban

Inu… Inuyasha- dijo en un susurro


	9. Chapter 9

No pudo describir exactamente que sentía, al ver a Kagome riendo con ese tipo , una sensación poco agradable recorrió todo su cuerpo, no sabía qué demonios pasaba pero estaba seguro que esa situación tenía que parar en ese preciso instante, ella estaba en pijama y eran las seis de la mañana!

Se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura y la obligo a girar, olvido al tipo que estaba a su costado y se dejo cautivar por esos labios que pronunciaban su nombre, solo su nombre

Inu… Inuyasha- dijo en un susurro

Parecía que su nombre en sus labios sonaba como la más bella melodía que podría existir en este mundo, sonrió un poco mas y la pego a su cuerpo, pudo oler su perfume, era exquisitamente delicioso, olía a vainilla…

Perdón por dejarte ayer- dijo en su oreja causando que se sonrojara

No... no te preocupes- dijo separándose de él

No tuviste problemas?- pregunto mirando al hombre que estaba al costado de Kagome

No! Es mas ayer la pase muy bien- dijo sonriendo

La pasaste bien?- dijo confuso. ¿Por qué las palabras de Kagome dolían tanto?¿acaso la paso bien con ese tipo?

Si!, Inuyasha el es Alex- dijo presentándole al muchacho

Ola- saludo Inuyasha secamente

Buenos días- respondió Alex

Eres el jardinero?- pregunto Inuyasha al verlo plantando y con el torso desnudo. Esa pregunta era obvia

Si

Que tal esta Leah?- pregunto Kagome desviando la conversación

Pues, está estable , eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Ya veo… no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, de eso no te preocupes

Gracias- dijo sonriendo

De nada- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Porque estas despierta a estas horas?

Tiene algo de malo?

No, pero no es muy bueno que digamos

Inuyasha has llorado?- pregunto acercándose a él

Que?

Tienes ojeras y los ojos algo rojos- dijo preocupada

No te preocupes…

No hay pero que valga ve a descansar a tu cuarto

Que?

Ya me oiste debes dormir- dijo regañándolo

Pero Kagome…

Pero nada

Acaso quieres que me valla?

Claro que no

Entonces?

Inuyasha!

Esta bien- dijo saliendo del lugar y fulminando con la mirada a Alex

Tu novio es muy celoso- dijo evadiendo la mirada de Kagome

Mi novio?

Yo no les quise causar problemas, en verdad lo siento- dijo apenado

Jajaja…

De que te ries?

Es que… es que

Es que que?

Inuyasha no es mi novio

Ah, no?

No!- dijo riendo

Asi que estas graciosita…- dijo riendo

Eres muy gracioso- dijo ella sacándole la lengua

Gracioso? Así que te parezco gracioso- dijo enarcando una ceja

Si!- dijo riendo

Esto te parecerá gracioso!- dijo lanzándose sobre ella y haciéndole cosquillas

No! Alex para…para!- dijo riendo y tratando de separarse de él

No Kagome no te muevas, vamos a caeeeeeer- dijo cayendo al suelo. Evito que Kagome se golpeara y su cuerpo sintió todo el impacto del suelo

Estas bien?- pregunto Kagome al verlo con los ojos cerrados- ¿Alex?

Auch! Eso si me dolió- dijo riendo y cambiando de posición quedando el sobre ella

Asi, me gusta mas- dijo burlon

Asi?- pregunto ella con voz infantil

Si! – volvió a afirmar

Pero me aplastas- dijo riendo

Enserio?

No!- dijo riendo

Alex se paro y le extendió la mano, la levanto y le sonrio

Alex?- llamo Kagome

¿si?- dijo girando su cabeza hacia ella

Yo… yo te quiero hacer una pregunta- dijo totalmente ruborizada

Dime- dijo sonriendo

Este… este… yo…desde cuando te interesa la jardinería?- dijo girando su cabeza

Era eso?- pregunto divertido.

Ah?

Vamos Kagome esa no era la pregunta- afirmo

Si, esa era ya?- dijo como niña pequeña

Segura?-dijo dulcemente

Si!- dijo tratando de ocultar su mentira

Pues mi padre fue jardinero- dijo con un aire melancolico

Y tu quieres seguir su ejemplo?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

No! Yo estoy cursando el tercer ciclo de medicina, pero la jardinería para mi es algo mas, algo que siempre formara parte de mi

Una tradición?

No lo creo, siento que nació conmigo

Te gusta mucho- afirmo

Sabes que es lo que me gusta mas?- pregunto divertido

Que?- pregunto curiosa

Poder disfrutar de las mil fragancias que desprende cada flor, cada una es muy distinta, se parecen a las mujeres

¿si?

Cada una necesita un cuidado especial, cada una necesita que se le muestre cariño y que se le diga cuan bella es…

Eres muy dulce

Eso crees?

Si!

Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Si, dime..

Nunca, pero nunca cambies ¿sí?- casi rogo

Porque me lo pides?

Kagome eres una persona extremadamente bella, linda, sensible, tierna y noble…

Alex…

Simplemente eres encantadora y no me gustaría que cambiaras así como eres, eres muy linda

Gracias… y te lo prometo nunca cambiare - dijo sonriendo

Eres asi con todas?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

Celosa?- pregunto divertido

Dime..

Kagome, digamos que eres la única con la que me siento feliz- dijo sonriendo

Alex…

¿sí?

Gracias

Por?

Por ser como eres

Jajaja , no tienes porque agradecer

Te quiero- dijo completamente sonrojada

Yo también- dijo guiñándole un ojo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inu- llamo Maya

¿si?- dijo abriendo un ojo

Tengo hambe- se quejo

Que hora es, princesita?-pregunto

Neve-contesto

Nueve?- dijo traduciendo al idioma normal

Si!

Y Kagome?

No se- dijo la pequeña

Vamos- dijo tomándola en brazos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maya corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome y la abrazo

Maya? Pero que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

Tenia hambre- dijo Inuyasha de mala manera

Que hora es?- pregunto Kagome

Las nueve- contesto Inuyasha enojado

Lo lamento Maya, las hora se me paso- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Poqe?

Veras… estaba conversando con un amigo- dijo Kagome sonrojada

Él?- pregunto Maya mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Alex

Si, pequeña, él se llama Alex y ayer te cargo y te llevo al cuarto- dijo Kagome sonriendo

Gacias- dijo la pequeña abrazada de Inuyasha

De nada- dijo sonriendo Alex

Esa es una for?- pregunto Maya viendo que Alex tenía en su mano una flor azul cielo con rayos blancas

Si- contesto Alex- la quieres?- pregunto sonriendo

De veldad?- pregunto Maya abriendo los ojos

Si, ven tómala

Maya corrió por la flor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alex y volvió a los brazos de Inuyasha

Vienes?- pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

No, tengo trabajo aquí- dijo Alex sonriendo

Esta bien- dijo algo desilusionada

Inuyasha solo bufo y abrazo a maya

Como pudiste olvidar alimentarla?- pregunto enojado

Inuyasha, Maya desayuna siempre a las nueve- dijo viendo como la pequeña desayunaba

Son 9:20- dijo alterado

Pero que tienes?- pregunto exaltada

Como que, que tengo?

Pareces un loco

Kagome lo conociste AYER- dijo gritando la última palabra

Si! Ayer mientras tu ibas por Leah ¿no?- dijo defendiéndose

Dejas que cualquiera se acerque a los niños?

Por favor Inuyasha Alex es una gran persona!

Gran persona?- dijo mirándola con furia

Todo esto es por Alex verdad?

No! Por mi abuela- dijo sarcástico

Pero que te ha hecho?

Nada! No te das cuenta que te hara algo a ti!- dijo exasperado

Inuyasha, estas celoso!- dijo Kagome divertida

No!- dijo sonrojado

No tendrías porque estarlo, además tu estas enamorado de Leah ¿no?

No la metas en esto!

Ay, perdón olvide que ella era la intocable!- dijo sarcástica

Sabes has lo que te venga en gana! Pero que no se acerque a Maya ni a Tomoya!- dijo furioso

Porque?- pregunto perdiendo la paciencia

Porque no confió en él!- dijo gritando

Baja la voz!- ordeno Kagome!

OBLIGAMEEEEE!- GRITO INUYASHA

Basta! No entiendo que te pasa!

Como que no lo entiendes? Podríamos evitar todo esto si no te le acercas!

Que?, estas loco tu no me dices con quien puedo entablar una amistad me oíste?

Lo prefieres a él?- pregunto Inuyasha con un hilo de voz

Preferirlo?

Lo vez!

Inuyasha… jamás te cambiaria por nadie- dijo dulcemente

Yo no los quiero perder- dijo Inuyasha en un susurro

No lo harás- dijo Kagome abrazándolo y besando su frente

Hablaras con él?

Inuyasha! Tu y yo solo somos amigos, quieres calmarte?

Que?

Pero que te sucede, No lo entiendo- pregunto confusa

Como que no lo entiendes?- estaba a punto de estallar

Ayer te fuiste y nos dejaste- le reclamo

Te dije para traerte de nuevo- acuso Inuyasha

TE FUISTE!- volvió a reclamar

PERO TE QUISE TRAER DE VUELTA!- acababa de estallar

Inuyasha! Por el amor de Dios cálmate!

KAGOME! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ…. KAGOME- dijo enojado

Cálmate y hablamos- dijo saliendo

Kagome tomo a Maya en brazos y salió del lugar dejando a Inuyasha furioso

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo listo- dijo Rafael

Perfecto!- dijo Koga

A dormir, malditos reos, no ocasionen problemas!- dijo el guardia con café en la mano

Ambos reos se miraron y se escondieron, colocaron un muñeco que Jinkotsu les había dado y esperaron por el tal Rinkotsu. Por la madrugada llego el "visitante"

El bebe esta durmiendo- dijo con burla Rinkotsu – lo debería despertar para que vea a su asesino? Umh… creo que mejor no! Alguien tan bello como yo no debe ser visto- dijo riendo.

Rafael lo sorprendió por atrás y le pego con una sartén dejándolo inconsciente

Lamento matar tu ilusión, no eres nada bello- dijo Koga

Lo descambiaron y le pusieron la ropa de Koga y Rafael le puso su ropa al muñeco

Listo!- exclamo Rafael

La bomba?- pregunto Koga

Ten- dijo entregándosela

Tienes las llaves?

Si!

Vámonos

Adiós preciosura- dijo Rafael

Déjate de estupideces…

No te mata dejarme jugar un rato no?

Gracias Naraku, ahora voy por ti- dijo en un susurro

Ah?

Que donde esta Kagome debe estar anocheciendo

Olvídate de ella

Cállate y camina- dijo algo molesto pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku, puedo pasar?- pregunto Onigumo

Pasa- dijo Naraku

Este… y Naomi?

Durmiendo

Le diste la dosis?

No! Pero por tu culpa me mira hacia abajo y se ríe

Jejeje, no se me ocurrió otra cosa-dijo defendiendose

No me causa risa!

Ay admítelo Dios no te la dio grande!

Que!- dijo furioso

Que no estas bien equipado!- dijo conteniendo la risa

Onigumo!

Esta bien, si te lo quieres negar… pero tu eres el único que se cree eso-dijo riendo

Que quieres?-pregunto exasperado

Muchas cosas… una casa en la playa, tener una esposa, usar tu lengua como papel higiénico

Onigumo!- dijo furioso

Que?

Rinkotsu?- pregunto viendo a su hermano empalidecer

Pues…

Que pasa con él? Cumplió?

Naraku, hubo reportes de una bomba en la celda de Koga, el cadáver tiene la ropa de Koga

Bien! Lo cumplió- dijo Naraku sonriendo

Un oficial vio a Koga salir de la celda pero no vio salir a Rinkotsu

Que?

Lo que oiste!

Maldita sea, no lo puedo creer! Pero como se libra de esto!

Es listo!

Cállate!

Pero es la verdad

Que el guardia hable y que emprendan la búsqueda

No seas idiota

Que?

Si se enteran que el cadáver no es Koga y que es Rinkotsu te ligaran inmediato, recuerda que depositaste en su cuenta

Con mi nombre- dijo preocupado

Esta vez tendrás que atraparlo tu solito

Pero los exámenes forenses

Ya me encargue

No te pudiste encargar de que esto no pasara?

Te dije que no lo contrataras!

Es tu culpa

A mí no me eches la culpa de tus idioteces! Yo estaba viendo mi partido de futbol y tu estúpido plan me jodio la segunda mitad

Onigumo!

No conmigo no te desquites este tipo de cosas y ya acepta que no es grande!

Y eso que tiene que ver?

Es tiempo que lo aceptes!

Lárgate!

A parte de tenerla chiquito resultaste del otro equipo!

Onigumo!

Tranquilízate recuerda que el doctor dice que tus achaques son cada vez peores

Me estas diciendo viejo?

No! Te estoy diciendo que tienes un pie aquí y otro en el mas allá- dijo saliendio

ONIGUMOOOOOOO- grito enojado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Segura?- pregunto Bankotsu tomando la mano de Kikyo

No lo quiero- dijo entre lagrimas

Entonces, pasemos- dijo Bankotsu

Buenas tardes- dijo el doctor

Buenas tardes- contestaron ambos

A que debo su visita?

Vera yo estoy embarazada y… y…

No lo queremos- dijo muy dolido Bankotsu

Están seguros? eso puede dejar una huella muy grande en ustedes

Yo…- dijo Kikyo

Que les parece si lo piensan un poco?- dijo el doctor

No!- dijo Kikyo casi gritando- yo quiero tener una vida, yo…

Es mejor que lo piensen ¿si? Hablaremos después- dijo acompañándolos

Bankotsu abrazo a Kikyo quien no paraba de llorar y maldecir a todo el mundo, trato de tranquilizarla pero ella parecía estar siendo apuñalada, la abrazo fuertemente y quedo dormida entre sus brazos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alejate! Es por tu bien- dijo Sango

Pero amor

Amor? Miroku! Lárgate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

Pero…

Pero nada- dijo arrojándole un libro

No seas violenta

Lárgate! Maldito mujeriego!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

que quieres?

Rin sigues molestas?

No!

Que bien- dijo Seshomaru

Solo tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien

Pero Rin, perdóname!

Vete!

No me perdonaras?

No!

Esta bien, ya no te rogare

Esta bien, no me rueges

Por favor, por favor, te lo suplico…

No!- dijo saliendo del lugar con una enorme sonrisa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ola Alex- dijo desanimada y sorprendiéndolo

Pero Kagome que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido

Quieres que me vaya?

No! Pero ya va a anochecer, estas bien?

Yo…- dijo abrazándolo

Que te paso?

Cosas que no tienen importancia, me abrazas mas fuerte?

Te voy a dejar sin aire- dijo riendo

Que es lo que mas te gusta de una mujer?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

Ah?

Dímelo, ¿si?

Su físico?

Umh…

Se sincero, que te podría gustar de mi- dijo ocultando su cara en su pecho

Eso es muy difícil… ¿una sola cosa?

Esta bien, varias

Pues me gustan tus ojos cuando te emocionas o cuando ríes, me gustan tus hoyuelos, la forma en la que ríes, la forma en que me abrazas…

Alex..

La forma en que dices mi nombre, me gusta tu olor a exquisita vainilla… me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta todo de ti Kagome- dijo cerrando los ojos

Alex..- volvió a decir sorprendida

Es mejor que vayas a descansar- dijo soltándola

No quiero!- dijo abrazandolo nuevamente

Ka-go- me- dijo sorprendido

Te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo totalmente ruborizada

Dime?

Me puedes besar?- dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos

Quieres que te bese?- pregunto confundido

Si!

Kagome… yo…

Ambos conversaban sin darse cuenta que un muchacho de hermosos ojos dorados los observaba….

_**Inuyasha impedirá el beso?... no se pero me esta agradando Alex es tan tierno! y dulce!**_

_**Kikyo tomara una decisión qe no será muy agradable qe digamos, Naraku entrara en apuros y tendrá qe recurrir a una medida extrema!**_

_**Inu se llevara una gran sorpresa de parte de Leah… **_

_**Ola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews , me alientan mucho a continuarla xD**_

_**Por favor dejem mas reviews ¿si? Muchas gracias a todos**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Chapter 10

La sangre le ardía, podía sentir como la furia inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, los nudillos estaban blancos de tanta presión, mordió su labio inferior y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer su mentón, no sabía qué demonios hacer… si los interrumpía quedaría como un imbécil, además ella y él no eran absolutamente nada más que amigos. Ya no podía mas necesitaba detenerlos. De un momento a otro su postura se relajo al ver como aquel hombre besaba su mejilla y le sonreía

No me refería a ese tipo de beso- dijo Kagome algo decepcionada

Tu no especificaste- dijo sonriendo

Pero Alex…- no pudo continuar pues vio que el muchacho tenia la vista fija en otro lugar, miraba a la nada- Estas bien?- pregunto

Ah?- dijo saliendo de su trance

Si estás bien- volvió a decir

Solo recordaba, eso es todo- dijo el muchacho tristemente

En tu familia?- volvió a preguntar

Si- dijo con un hilo de voz- en mi familia…

_Flash Back_

_Ester , no hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos- dijo dulcemente un hombre al costado de la puerta_

_No te quiero más aquí- volvió a reclamar la mujer_

_Pero… tu eres la que está en falta- volvió a decir el hombre de manera conciliadora_

_Yo?- pregunto indignada_

_Sabes que es así- dijo el hombre_

_Steve, largo de mi casa!_

_No es tu casa!- el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

_Steve suspiro fuertemente y le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su mujer, llamo a su pequeño hijo y le dijo_

_Alex, hijo mío estas muy grande- dijo con tristeza_

_Tu crees?- pregunto el pequeño de cinco años_

_Si! Amor sabes que te quiero no?- dijo poniéndose a la misma altura_

_Si, papi, me lo dices todos los días- dijo sonriendo_

_Y tu me quieres?- pregunto ahogando el llanto_

_Si! Muchísimo!_

_Cuanto?_

_Hasta el sol!- dijo el pequeño haciendo señas con las manos_

_Tan poquito?- pregunto riendo_

_Hasta el infinito!- dijo el pequeño abrazando a su padre_

_Yo también te quiero muchísimo- dijo abrazandolo_

_Lo se papi, lo se_

_Alex quiero darte algo_

_Que?- pregunto curioso_

_Ten amor, prométeme que nunca te lo quitaras- dijo poniéndole una cadena que decía " en mi corazón estarás"_

_Te lo prometo!- dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho_

_Me la regalo mi padre antes de que diosito se lo lleve- dijo tristemente_

_Te iras con diosito?- pregunto el pequeño_

_No amor, solo … solo quería dártelo._

_Se separo de su pequeño y salió de la casa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Todas las tardes, me sentaba al frente de la puerta a esperar que llegara, siempre que escuchaba pasos detrás de la puerta mi corazón latía muy fuerte y mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, esperando poder abrazarlo- dijo ahogando el llanto

Porque… porque se fue?- dijo tímidamente

Eso lo supe mucho después, mamá se enamoro de otro tipo y lo obligo a irse, el no quiso hacer problemas por mí, porque sabía que yo adoraba a mamá y porque sabía que hay cosas que un padre no puede darle a un hijo- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente

Alex...- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Mamá era una buena persona, pero se dedico a ser cosas que una mujer nunca debería hacer, se prostituyo, cayó en las drogas y en el alcohol. Su vida fue un verdadero desastre nunca paraba de llorar y su corazón estaba destrozado.

_ Flash Back_

_Escúchame hijo- dijo desde la cama_

_Que pasa mamá?- pregunto Alex_

_Hijo ya tienes quince años, deberías dejar de sentarte y esperarlo…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco_

_Yo amo a papá y ese amor me hace aferrarme a la idea que volverá, yo lo se- dijo con convicción _

_No lo hará!- dijo exasperada_

_Has amado a alguien en tu vida?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos_

_Hijo, yo sé que es en vano querer en la vida lo único que se consigue es mentiras dolor y traición…_

_Mamá! Papá jamás te traiciono, tu fuiste la que lo hizo- dijo enojado _

_Aunque esto te parece amargura, hice una promesa hace algunos años…. mas nunca en mi vida yo vuelvo a querer_

_Pero mamá…_

_¿para qué? Si el amor no existe!_

_Claro que si- dijo el muchacho alterado_

_El amor es la historia fugaz que toditos vivimos por capricho quizás… o quien sabe Dios.._

_Estas equivocada- dijo mirándola a los ojos_

_Ya una vez lo viví y no quiero volver a vivirlo. En mi historia de amor me toco a mi llorar bastante_

_Pero mírate ahora!_

_Yo comprendo que en mi soledad sufro y lloro muchísimo mas. Pero yo no vuelvo a vivir una historia de amor! Y espero que nunca te enamores, que nunca termines como yo- dijo llorando _

_ Fin del Flash Back_

Tu mamá te dijo eso? Pregunto alarmada

Eso me puso a pensar muchísimo tiempo, aun con veinte años no puedo saber si lo que me dijo es verdad

Alex…

Mi madre siempre se quejaba de mi padre porque vivíamos, en una casita muy pequeña, no teníamos techo y usábamos cartones, al igual que con la puerta, teníamos un solo cuarto y dos camitas pequeñas, había veces en las que no comíamos porque papá había enfermado o porque no había trabajo, pero yo era feliz aunque mucha gente hubiera sido infeliz en una situación así, yo trataba de ser feliz…

Alex estoy segura que tus padres estaban muy orgullosos- dijo sonriendo

La jardinería era lo único que me hacia sentir conectado a él, siempre lo ame y hasta este momento lo sigo haciendo….

_ Flash Back_

_Alex ve a abrir esa puerta!- dijo su madre desde la cama_

_Voy!_

_Alex la abrió y vio a un oficial_

_Buenos días- saludo el oficial_

_Buenos días- contesto Alex- en que puedo servirlo?_

_Podemos tomar asiento?- dijo mirando dos pequeñas sillas de plástico algo viejas_

_Si, por supuesto_

_Debo felicitarlo por ingresar a la universidad, es una de las mas prestigiosas, veo que consiguió la beca_

_Si, tomo mucho esfuerzo pero lo logre_

_Felicidades_

_Gracias_

_Ayer hubo un asalto, donde dejaron tres muertos_

_Tres muertos? Eso es muy lamentable_

_Así, es_

_Disculpe mi curiosidad y qué relación guarda ese hecho con mi persona, ¿acaso se me considera sospechoso? _

_En lo absoluto, usted está involucrado dentro de los afectados_

_Afectados?_

_Así es , lamento informarle que su padre fue una de esas tres victimas_

_Mi padre?- pregunto desencajado_

_Si- dijo el oficial apenado_

_Esta usted seguro?_

_Si, estamos completamente seguros_

_Mi padre esta… esta muerto?_

_Lamento este hecho , entre las pocas pertenencias que le dejaron quedo esto- dijo entregándole una carta_

_Muchas gracias- dijo con un hilo de voz_

_En verdad lo siento, para su padre usted y su madre lo eran todo_

_Nunca rehízo su vida?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos_

_No, Alex siempre llevaba su anillo de casado y alardeaba de tener un hijo tan maravilloso como tu_

_Usted fue amigo suyo- afirmo_

_Lo consideraba un hermano- dijo llorando- me tengo que retirar debo informarle a los demás afectados_

_Muchas gracias- dijo despidiéndolo_

_Alex cayó al suelo de rodillas y las lagrimas empaparon su rostro, la desesperación invadía cada parte de su ser y la respiración se le entrecortaba, la necesidad de gritar se apoderaba de él, torpemente abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla…_

_Sabes… todo este tiempo te he extrañado muchísimo, no tuve el valor para mirar esos hermosos ojos azules y enfrentarlos, pero cada noche soñaba con ellos y con tu hermosa sonrisa. Aunque no lo creas yo siempre he estado ahí contigo hijo mío, no creas que no._

_Vi tu primer día de escuela, vi como te pegaste a la falda de tu madre y tus hermosos ojos azules se volvían vidriosos e imploraban no apartarte de ella, no me viste pero estaba allí, alejado pero ahí contigo,… vi como plantaste tu primer tulipán aunque debo admitir que no lo hiciste muy bien, me tomo un poco de tiempo reacomodarlo… lo tuve que volver a plantar, pero todo ese esfuerzo duro fue recompensado la mañana siguiente con tu enorme sonrisa, también vi los obsequios que dejabas al costado del hermoso tulipán para el día del padre… cada uno de ellos me encanto, porque tú con tus hermosas manos me lo obsequiaste. Sé que me esperabas sentado en el frio suelo y créeme que por razones que aun no entenderás no podía entrar, siempre oraba por ti hijo mío, siempre alardeaba a mis amigos de ti y de tu madre. Siempre los ame y siempre lo hare._

_Ya se lo de la universidad y la carrera de medicina, un gran gozo me invadió cuando te llego la carta de aceptación, mis ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas pero eran de felicidad y de orgullo. Eres todo lo que un padre podría anhelar de un hijo, todo lo que podría yo pedir y mucho mas, se que llegaras lejos hijo mío y que triunfaras en la vida _

_Te amo y jamás me cansare de repetírtelo, así como lo hacía cada mañana y cada tarde que yo compartía contigo. Daria todo lo que tengo, aunque no es mucho, por volverte a escuchar decirme "te quiero hasta el infinito" así como cuando eras pequeño_

_Espero que aun mantengas la cadenita que te obsequie ese día antes de partir porque ella dice una gran verdad siempre estarás en mi corazón …_

_Te escribo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón mi pequeño campeón. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo, no olvides que te amo y que nunca lo dejare de hacer _

_Con cariño y amor _

_Tu padre _

_Sintió el mundo desmoronarse a su alrededor, las lagrimas caían sin control y la vista se nublaba, el recuerdo de su padre inundo su mente…_

_Te quiero hasta el infinito, papá- dijo en un susurro apretando la carta en su pecho _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mamá murió tres meses después y en el funeral de papá admitió que nunca lo dejo de amar… dentro de dos días se cumplen tres años – dijo con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente estaba sorprendida, escuchaba el llanto de Alex y el corazón se le rompía en dos, acaricio su cabellera y miro las estrellas mientras Alex se relajaba y su respiración se normalizaba

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vamos Naraku, esta será la ultima vez que te lo propongo- dijo Onigumo

Onigumo!- dijo Naraku sonrojado

Qué?- pregunto sonriendo

Eso se puede malinterpretar!

Jajaja, jamás tendrás la suerte de tocarme! Entiendes? Yo no me fijo en los que no son dotados- dijo riendo

Onigumo!

Qué? Solo digo la verdad, te incomoda?

Cállate!

Por Dios Naraku, a mi me gustan las mujeres!

A mi también!

Si?

Si!

Pero con ese frijolito no puedes hacer nada!

Qué?- dijo a punto de matarlo

Este… vendrás o no?

No lo se

Ay, no estoy de humor especialmente cuando te viene tu mes!

A mí no me viene eso!

No?

No!

Ah, es que yo pensé que esos cambios de humor y tus estupideces eran por tu mes

Los hombres no tienen eso

Eso ya lo se!

Entonces?- pregunto Naraku confundido

Tu no eres hombre!- dijo riendo- tu eres una mujer operada

Que?

Jajaja

Onigumo, no digas estupideces

Hicieron un pésimo trabajo!

Cállate!

Mira, esto te relajara y luego sabrás quehacer con Koga

Ya lo se, es algo extremo pero lo matare con mis propias manos

Tu?

Si!

Como?

El imbécil me buscara y… para que te lo cuento?

Para enterarme!

No te lo dire

Como quieras al final me lo diras ¿vamos?

Está bien, vamos…

No te arrepentirás

A mi no me gusta el futbol!- se quejo Naraku

Ves eres una mujer operada

Cállate!

Solo no me dejes en ridículo ¿si?

Yo jamás he hecho el ridículo!

Lo que tu digas… vamos operado..

ONIGUMOOOOOO- grito Naraku

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bankotsu déjame sola ¿si?

Pero…

Déjame!- grito

Esta bien , no es necesario gritar- dijo saliendo

Kikyo miro su vientre y comenzó a llorar, saco de su bolso pastillas que no sabía exactamente para que servían pero estaba segura que acabarían con su vida y de por si con el bebe, lloro amargamente y negó con la cabeza no podría hacerlo su vida era muy preciada para ella, rompió el espejo y tomo un pedazo, miro su muñeca y una sonrisa algo escalofriante se apodero de su rostro, Bankotsu la encontró en el piso a punto de cortarse lo que fuera que se iba a cortar y le quito el espejo, la bofeteo para que entrara en razón y la abrazo, si que su camino iba a ser un camino bastante duro pero estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y no iba a dejar que Kikyo se estropeara la vida y que el bebe sufriera lo tendrían , solo rogaba que Kikyo lo aceptara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rin, por favor….por favor ¿si?

Que quieres Seshomaru?- pregunto indiferente

No es obvio?

No!

Te quiero a ti!- dijo besándola apasionadamente y aferrándola a su cuerpo, como extrañaba sentirla tan cerca, amaba cada parte de ella, cada milímetro de su cuerpo lo enloquecía y esta vez no sería tan estúpido y no la dejaría escapar… esa noche ella sufriría todo lo que el sufrió los días de indiferencia…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku?- pregunto sango asombrada mirándolo. Vestía un uniforme de futbol

Sangito- dijo sonriente

Eres del equipo de futbol?

Si! Y todo gracias a ti y por ti!

Pero tu no sabes jugar!

Pero aprenderé y para demostrarte que te amo

Oh, Miroku…

Te amo Sango y lo gritare! TE AMOOOOOOOO SANGO FIGURASHII – grito Miroku, quien tomo a Sango y la beso tiernamente, acaricio su rostro y le susurro- te amo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome se separo un instante de Alex para ir al baño

Ya vuelvo ¿si?

Esta bien.

Entro por el corredor pero la tomaron de la cintura y quedo frente a frente a unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Inu.. Inuyasha

Veo que te gusta conversar al aire libre- dijo divertido

Ya para, quieres

A mí no me lo pedirás?- pregunto ocasionando que ella se ruborizara

Que... qué cosa?

Esto…- dijo divertido

Inuyasha tomo sus mejillas y acerco sus rostros rozo sus labios suavemente, ella solo soltó un suspiro. Inuyasha poso sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besarla, la respuesta de Kagome no se hizo esperar, enrollo sus brazos en su cuello e Inuyasha con una mano en su cintura pego su cuerpo al de él, era un beso lento, un beso que descubría emociones. Kagome entreabrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua de Inuyasha quien rápidamente exploro todo lo que estaba en su camino. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos tenían las frentes pegadas, Kagome aun mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando a Inuyasha poder apreciar a Inuyasha sus labios rojos e hinchados y su respiración agitada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y ambos se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras para decirse todo, Inuyasha le dio cálidos besos a su cuello haciéndola suspirar. Pero el momento no duro mucho pues el celular de Inuyasha sonó y al ver de quien se trataba se tenso, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y le susurro al oído

A ver si me supera…- y se fue dejándola toda alborotada

Kagome respiro profundamente y se acomodo la ropa, salió hasta donde se encontraba Alex con una sonrisa, no podía sacarse de la mente a Inuyasha.

Alex se paro y la abrazo, ella solo le sonrió a medias y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, no podía prestarle atención, no hasta que Alex la tomo por la cintura y pego su cuerpo junto al de ella. Kagome cerró sus ojos fuertemente y sintió los cálidos labios de él sobre ella, fue un ritmo suave y nada exigido, las caricias de Alex le hacían tocar el cielo, en verdad lo hacía muy bien, sus lenguas se juntaron en un ritmo lento disfrutando cada momento hasta que su respiración se lo permitió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, no sabían que decir.

Kagome estaba confundida, lo que Inuyasha la hizo sentir no iba tener comparación, pero Alex también la había hecho experimentar cosas que jamás en su vida experimento. Estaba realmente confundida…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más vale que sea importante- dijo Inuyasha molesto

Es sobre Leah..

Leah?- lo había olvidado por completo, Kagome lo había hecho olvidar

Que pasa?

Tiene familia..

Que?

Que tiene familia, muchacho sordo!- dijo Mioga

Como? Cuando paso esto?

No lo se…

Ya despertó?

No, pero tiene un hijo y un.. un…

Esposo?- dijo con un hilo de voz

Exacto, estas bien- pregunto preocupado

Aunque no lo creas si estoy bien- dijo sonriendo y cortando la comunicación

Inuyasha se apoyo en la pared y los recuerdos de Leah vinieron a su mente, para luego seguir la imagen de Kagome ¿Qué debía hacer? Odiaba estar confundido!

**Ola! Otra vez yo xD**

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado, el siguiente será un poco mas largo creo, Leah despertara , Inuyasha se declarara? Umh no lo se, Seshomaru segira su plan con Rin? Bueno no se muy bien pero ya lo escribiré xD **

_**sus reviews , me gustam mucho, gracias**_

_**Por favor dejem mas reviews ¿si? Muchas gracias a todos**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Leah? – pregunto Mioga viendo a la muchacha que tenía los ojos abiertos y desorbitados

Que es esto? Dónde estoy?- pregunto totalmente confundida

Leah, cálmate por favor...- dijo Mioga tomándola de las manos

No me toque! Quien es usted!- pregunto alterada y con lagrimas en los ojos- que me quiere hacer?

Leah, no me recuerdas, soy yo Mioga!- dijo calmadamente

Mioga?- pregunto volviendo en si

Si- contesto serenamente

Oh, Mioga … Mioga! – dijo abrazándolo y llorando

Leah, preciosa me alegra tanto que hayas despertado- dijo sonriendo

Despertado?- pregunto totalmente confundida

Estuviste en coma un par de semanas- dijo Mioga

Inuyasha… Donde está Inuyasha?- pregunto angustiada y sobre sentada

Aquí… aquí estoy – dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Leah estaba exactamente igual, su piel blanca y tersa seguía radiante, su cabellera ondulada y castaña estaba un poco más grande de lo que recordaba, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban y esa sonrisa tan traviesa que adornaba su hermoso rostro acaba de aparecer, sintió el corazón estremecerse. Miro a Mioga y recordó sus palabras… "_Tiene familia… tiene un hijo y un... esposo " _

Mioga podrías darnos un par de minutos- dijo sonriendo

Mioga sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa era falsa y lo dolido que estaba Inuyasha, asintió levemente y le susurro al pasar por su lado

Trata de no ser muy duro – dijo para luego salir y cerrar la puerta

No … no te pares, por favor- dijo al verla intentarlo- estas convaleciente

Inuyasha…- dijo en un susurro- acércate por favor…

Pero Inuyasha no se movía, tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta y las manos en su chaqueta

Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?- pregunto observando una foto que colgaba en la pared donde estaban ambos con gorros de cumpleaños y sonrientes

Si- dijo algo confundida

Recuerdas aquella fiesta- dijo tristemente

_Flash Back_

_Vamos Leah… lo hemos visto miles de veces- dijo Inuyasha tomando su mano y jalando de ella_

_Pero Inu … María Antonieta le dirá a Juan Pablo que lo ama- dijo sin despegar su vista de la televisión_

_Pero lo hemos visto muchas veces, él le dirá que no es amor, ella llorara y se ira luego el recapacitara y le dará una oportunidad y el capitulo terminara cuando se den un beso y la ex de él los vea- dijo aburrido y sin dejar de jalarla_

_Inu para que quieres salir? Es una fiesta de grandes…_

_Pero Leah, podemos ir al jardín ¿no?_

_Con una condición_

_Cual?- dijo el muchacho sabiendo cual era_

_Que me cantes!_

_Qué?_

_Ay Inu cantas muy bien , además me gusta cuando cantas nuestra canción_

_Está bien! Todo lo que hago para no volver a ver esa novela_

_Niños!- llamo Izayoi_

_Si?- contestaron Ambos_

_Quiero una foto de ambos sonrían!- dijo tomando la foto_

_Inuyasha y Leah estaban en el jardín_

_Inu, te gusta plantar flores verdad?_

_Ah?_

_Si, he visto como lo haces_

_Jejeje… Mioga me enseño , pero me gusta más pasar tiempo contigo_

_Inu…_

_Umh?_

_Mi canción!_

_Cuando era un chiquillo que alegría jugando a la guerra noche y día saltando una verja verte a ti y así en tus ojos algo nuevo descubrir Las rosas decían que eras mía y un gato me hacía compañía desde que me dejaste yo no se porqué la ventana es más grande sin tu amor… – le canto Inuyasha viéndola a sus ojos _

_Te quiero- dijo abrazándolo_

_Yo también- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte_

_Nunca nos separaremos verdad?_

_Nunca! Tu seras mi esposa_

_Enserio?_

_Si! _

_Oh, Inu te quiero- dijo muy feliz_

_Yo también aunque seas muy llorona- dijo riendo_

_Tonto!_

_Llorona!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_ Fin del Flash Back_

Inuyasha, que te ocurre?

Siento como la vida pasa… siento como se me escapa de las manos- dijo cerrando los ojos

No estas feliz de tenerme de nuevo a tu lado?

Feliz? Leah, dime que es felicidad? Dónde está tu felicidad?

A tu lado…- dijo con convicción

A mi lado?

Inuyasha, por Dios que te ocurre?

Cuando Mioga me informo de tu estado sentí el corazón resquebrajarse, pero ahora… ahora no es diferente…

Como que no lo es? Estoy viva!

En todo el camino estuve pensando en ti… no lo sé…

Que es lo que no sabes?- pregunto irritada

Si mi amor por ti es lo suficientemente fuerte…- dijo mirándola a los ojos

El mío lo es y puede luchar por ambos…

Leah… no sé si seré capaz…- dijo con un hilo de voz

Capaz de qué?

De soportar toda esta maldita situación, de soportar la idea que ya tienes una familia…

Inuyasha…

Cuanto tiempo crees que me tomaría saber la verdad?

Inuyasha, no es..

Que paso contigo? Que paso con la Leah de la que me enamore?

Inuyasha… yo… yo

No tartamudees, que esperas de mi?

Que me ames!- dijo llorando

Nunca lo deje de hacer Leah… no lo deje de hacer hasta unos meses atrás…

Qué?

Pretendes que rompa a tu familia?

Ellos son un error!

Un error?

Después del accidente quede varada con el profesor y… y… paso – dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

Paso?

Si! Paso y punto!

Por favor…

Yo te quise ver de nuevo pero no podía y … y… ahora algo me arrollo y entre en este estado

Y qué esperas de mi?

Inuyasha…podemos dejarlo atrás

No dejare nada atrás…- dijo enfadado

Te amo! Te cuesta mucho entenderlo?

Entenderlo? Lo único que entiendo es que apenas te recuperes te quiero fuera de aquí y de mi vida…

Acaso no me amas?

Leah… necesito pensar entiendes?

Entonces hay posibilidades?

No, escúchame tienes una familia que te ama…

Tu no me amas?

Yo ya ni siquiera se que es el amor- dijo saliendo de la habitación…

Leah salió y se arrodillo ante él…

Por favor… por favor Inuyasha..

Leah párate!

No hasta que me digas que me amas!

Leah!

Por favor…

No entiendes lo difícil que es esto para mí! Acaso no lo vez? No vez que trato de hacer lo mejor para ti, no entiendes que necesito que estés bien para yo poderlo estar…- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Yo no estaré bien sin ti!- dijo llorando

Y tú crees que yo sí? Maldita sea Leah esto me duele más a mí que a ti! No sé qué demonios siento! No se que siento por ti!

Inuyasha…

No voy a fingir entiendes? No lo hare- dijo apartándose de ella y saliendo del lugar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me llego un mensaje de Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

Léelo – dijo Sango

"_Kagome podemos hablar un momento, claro si no te molesta… en verdad te necesito. Nos vemos en North West"_

_Atte. Inuyasha_

Anda, nosotras cuidaremos de los " angelitos"- dijo Rin sonriendo

Gracias- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kagome se puso la casaca y salió en busca de Inuyasha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No entiendo Onigumo, a cual apoyas? – pregunto Naraku confundido

A los de blanco con verde, es la quinta vez que te lo digo- dijo exasperado

Yo pensé que era a los rosados- dijo Naraku rascándose la cabeza

Ese es tu equipo no el mío- dijo divertido

Que quieres decir?- pregunto enfadado

Te lo digo todos los días…

Onigumo, en serio no entiendo

MALDITA SEA ARBITRO ESA ES FALTA! NO SEA CIEGO!- dijo Onigumo parándose de su asiento

Que violentos!- dijo Naraku sorprendido

ARBITRO DESGRACIADO! CUANDO SALGA DEL ESTADIO VA A VER… MI HERMANO LO VIOLARA- dijo Onigumo estallando de la risa

Que tienes animal!

Yo? Muchísimas cosas y muy potentes y tú?... Este mejor no conteste saldrás perdiendo – dijo riendo

Onigumo!

GOOOOOOOOOOOL- grito Onigumo saltando

No seas escandaloso!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- grito en el oído de Naraku

Onigumo, me dejaste sordo!

Perdón nena!

Comportante!

PENAL, ESO ES PENAL… SI MUY BIEN ARBITRO … MUY BIEN!

No lo odiabas?

GOOOOOOOOL , DOS A CERO ESO ES SIGAN ASI!

Ganaran dinero?

Ah?

Si ganan algo…

Claro el partido que no ves?

Su acompañante es del otro equipo, verdad?- dijo un aficionado

Que?- pregunto Naraku

Depende de que equipo hable- dijo Onigumo

De ambos- contesto el aficionado

Si! Es de ambos

EY MUCHACHOS UN CABRO ESTAA ENTRE NOSOTROS!

Por favor el no es de esa categoría aun… él es cabrito- dijo Onigumo riendo

Onigumo!- dijo Naraku furioso

CABRITO… CABRITO… CABRITO….- grito toda la tribuna

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- grito Onigumo

Me quiero ir!

Recién vamos la primera mitad…

Falta mas?

Que parte de de primera mitad no entiendes?

Me están diciendo cabro

No! Te están diciendo cabrito- corrigió Onigumo

Onigumo…

CONTRAAA, NO ARBITRO NO ES PENAL ESQUE ESTA CIEGO…. BUUUU! NO! QUE SE TE DOBLE LA PATA ANIMAL!

Que vulgar!

BIEN, FERREYRA, ESO ES SER UN BUEN ARQUERO

Acabo ya?

Si acaba de terminar la primera mitad

Nos vamos?

No!

Pero

Y DONDE ESTAN Y DONDE ESTAN LOS QUE NOS IBAN A GANAR- grito toda la tribuna

A Naraku si que le esperaba una noche bastante larga….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha…- llamo Kagome viéndolo parado en la esquina apoyado sobre un poste

Pero qué guapo era Inuyasha y mas a la luz de la luna, podría jurar que su cabellera negra parecía plateada, sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban, pero era un brillo distinto… Su semblante era tenso, se podría percibir la preocupación, pero igual se veía muy bien, esa camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver su físico y sus anchos y fuertes brazos, ese pantalón negro que hacían desear quitárselo, se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como las mejillas empezaban a arder.

Escucho su nombre como si fuera una bella melodía, giro su cabeza y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos chocolates, Kagome en verdad era hermosa, esa blusa que traía dejaba apreciar su busto redondeado y su fina cintura, la falda era corta y mostraba sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estaban en su cintura y una de ellas sostenía una casaca de cuero, volvió a mirar su rostro y al ver como se mordía el labio inferior se le dibujo una traviesa sonrisa.

Kagome se acerco hasta él hasta el punto de quedar frente a frente

Me encanta tu olor… hueles a vainilla- dijo cerrando los ojos

Gra...gracias- dijo sonrojada

Kagome… porque viniste?

Qué? Porque tú me lo pediste!- dijo confundida y molesta

Es más de media noche, solo porque te lo pedí?

Inuyasha, algunas veces te quiero…

Besar- complemento Inuyasha

Qué?

Te pedí que vinerías aquí porque …

Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hasta a él, rozo delicadamente sus labios y luego en un movimiento lento y ligero los poso sobre los de ella, era increíble la facilidad con la que Inuyasha hacia volar a Kagome, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y el tomo su nuca, sin quitar la mano de su cintura, para ahondar el beso… Kagome no sabía si lo hacía bien, pero Inuyasha lo hacía tan lento y delicioso que parar para preguntar no era una opción, sus lenguas se movían en un solo compás, las caricias de Inuyasha aceleraban su pulso y la hacían temblar… era muy bueno que Inuyasha la sostuviera fuertemente porque si no lo hubiera hecho hace bastante hubiera caído al suelo. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pegaron sus frentes y ambos sonrieron…

Me llamaste para esto?- pregunto divertida

Te molesta?- dijo divertido

En lo absoluto…

Kagome, estas temblando…- dijo haciendo que ella se pusiera roja

Yo… este yo…

No me digas, tiemblas por mi culpa- dijo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante

No! Solo tengo frio…- dijo sacándole la lengua

Ven aquí…- dijo abrazándola y poniendo su cabeza encima de la suya

Inuyasha…

Kagome sabes… creí que amaba a Leah, es mas hace poco estuve con ella

Estuviste con ella?- dijo molesta

No de esa forma, pequeña morbosa! No se que es exactamente lo que siento, pero lo que si se es que no puedo estar sin ti

Inuyasha, eres muy…

Sexy?- dijo riendo

Dulce… y también sexy

Eso lo sé

Que humilde- dijo sonriendo

Algo hay en ti… algo muy atrayente, que siempre está presente en mi pensamiento…

¿sí?

No sé si será tu mirar tus ojos tan cálidos y chocolates, o tu boca o tal vez todas tus cosas… pero hay algo en ti que me domina, que me fascina y que hace que en ti solo piense, tienes algo muy diferente…

Inuyasha- dijo sorprendida

Ven Kagome…- dijo tomándole la mano y cruzando la avenida.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Kagome sintió como Inuyasha la empujaba y caía sobre la fría acera, vio el cuerpo de Inuyasha volar por los aires y como la sangre se esparcía por todo el lugar. Una ambulancia llego a los pocos minutos y metieron a Inuyasha a la ambulancia, un paramédico la tomo por la cintura y la llevo al hospital para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Vio a Inuyasha en camilla y tratando de ser revivido, la estúpida maquinita no mostraba señales de vida. Inuyasha estaba muriendo

Carguen 150- ordeno el medico

Vamos muchacho- dijo el enfermero- aun no , los signos vitales no se muestran

Hora de defunción…- dijo otro médico mirando el reloj

Aun no… carguen 200!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar

Signos vitales estables- dijo el enfermero

Parece una hemorragia interna, bastante grave- señalo el médico que acaba de salvarle la vida

Apresúrate Oscar – grito el enfermero, mientras el chofer aceleraba a todo lo que daba la camioneta

Llegaron al hospital, los enfermeros se encargaron de avisarles a sus familiares… Kagome estaba en shock, las lágrimas no cesaban, Inuyasha fue dirigido hasta el quirófano. Kagome choco con un medico y al ver de quien se trataba lo abrazo

Alex?- pregunto confusa, con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo

Tú fuiste la del accidente? – pregunto sorprendido

Inu… Inuyasha- dijo Kagome desesperada- tu… tu eres doctor? No eres alumno?

No es momento de explicaciones…- dijo abrazándola

Doctor Ibarra lo necesitamos urgentemente en quirófano- grito el enfermero

Sálvalo, por favor- dijo Kagome llorando

Con mi vida- dijo Alex quien le dio un beso en la frente y corrió hasta quirófano

Seshomaru, Miroku, Sango y Rin llegaron minutos más tarde. Seshomaru estaba desencajado, no lo podía creer, Miroku no paraba de llorar y de maldecir a todo el mundo. Todos se sentaron en la sala de espera. Era bastante tarde. Los padres de Inuyasha se hicieron presentes y abrazaron a sus hijos. Izayoi su madre no podía creerlo, el llanto era desconsolador. Mioga estaba sentado en la silla y no dejaba de llorar. Kagome se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas, las presentaciones sobraban Inu Taisho e Izayoi sabían que aquella muchacha que lloraba desconsoladamente era la mujer que amaba su hijo. Todos trataron de darse ánimos, pero Miroku y Kagome parecían absortos, las lágrimas caían sin control, se encontraban pálidos y necesitaban saber de Inuyasha.

Dentro del quirófano la situación era sumamente complicada y delicada.

_**Hola! Otra vez yo… xD **_

_**Soy muy mala? Me sentí pésimo por hacerle esto a Inuyasha, mi corazoncito me dolía y para empeorarlo todos sufren U. u**_

_**Inu no morirá, eso pasara sobre mi cadáver!, bueno la situación está algo critica y en el próximo capítulo aumentara. Naomi descubrirá que Naraku la droga y tratara de vengarse. **_

_**Alex, tienes qe salvar a Inu , y explicar muchas cosas :o **_

_**Por favor déjeme mas reviews ¿si? Muchas gracias a todos**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Neurología: Alex, Marco y Daniel_

_Cardiología: Orlando, Miguel y Esteban _

_Gastroenterología: Felipe y Mauricio_

_Cirugía Reconstructiva: Ángel, Mauro, David y Ezequiel _

_Enfermeros: Raquel, Romina, Jesús, Gabriel, Néstor, Patricio _

_Todo estaba preparado, cada uno en su posición y listos para salvarle la vida _

Diagnostico?- pregunto Alex mirando al enfermero

Hemorragia múltiple- dijo mirándolo

Ya tenemos el equipo Alex, básicamente es Neurología, Gastrología y Cardiología – dijo otro doctor

Todos cirujanos, verdad?- pregunto Orlando, especialista en cardiología

Por, supuesto- remarco David

Bien- dijo Alex preparándose

Dime… qué relación tienen?- pregunto Felipe, medico gastroenterología

Ahora no es momento- dijo Alex – Empecemos, Marco necesito tu ayuda el golpe ha ocasionado que en cualquier momento el cerebro se llene de sangre y no funcione mas…

Una posible hemorragia intracerebral?- pregunto Marco

Si, aunque no hay signos, pero hay que cerciorarnos

Si!

El corazón , parece haber sido afectado seriamente, la sangre va a dejar de bombear en cualquier momento- dijo preocupado Miguel

Pero… como sobrevivió? La sangre presiona sus pulmones, y el estomago está gravemente afectado- dijo Felipe

Yo me encargo, de los pulmones, deja la vía de acceso para retirar la sangre que obstaculiza las vías respiratorias …- dijo Mauricio

Cómo va el cerebro?- pregunto Ezequiel

Gracias a Dios evitamos una hemorragia, pero parece un poco golpeado, nada que preocuparse no quedaran secuelas ni nada por el estilo- dijo Marco

Como van los signos vitales?- pregunto Alex

Estables- respondió Gabriel

Alex, la presión baja considerablemente- dijo Jesús alarmado

Incrementa la dosis en la inyección, apresúrate!- le dijo Daniel

Cuanto tenemos?- pregunto Esteban

La anestesia durara ochenta minutos mas- dijo Néstor

Necesito más tiempo!, Raquel necesito las tijeras- dijo Orlando

Bisturí!- pidió Alex

Succionador!- pidió Mauricio

Maldita sea, está perdiendo demasiada sangre!- dijo Orlando exasperado

Romina, transfusiones- exigió Esteban

Los pulmones están libre de sangre! Listo… - dijo Mauricio

El estomago esta igual, libre de todo… aunque está un poco inflamado- informo Felipe

Signos vitales descendiendo- dijo Jesús

Ahora no… por favor resiste un poco mas- pidió Esteban

Estabilizador!- ordeno Alex

Lo hago yo, no te desconcentres- dijo Miguel estabilizándolo

Maldita sea! El corazón…. Necesito la maquina!- dijo Orlando

Solo bombeara treinta minutos- dijo Gabriel

El maldito corazón lo dejara de hacer en cualquier momento!- dijo exasperado Orlando

Hazlo!- ordeno Alex

Maquina conectada, comenzando la cuenta...

Alex no lo voy a poder hacer, parece como si lo hubieran chancado- dijo Orlando

Pinzas!- ordeno miguel

Vamos amor… tu puedes latir- pidió esteban

Un poco mas… dame 90!- pidió miguel

Coceremos la cabeza, no hay rastro de tumor y heridas ni hemorragia, la vena que parecía romperse, pudimos controlarla- dijo Alex

Lo harás?- pregunto miguel

Le daremos volteos- dijo seguro Miguel

El corazón va a reaccionar, no lo voy a dejar morir- dijo Orlando

Primero intentemos con 80- pidió esteban

Paro!- dijo Orlando

Maldita sea! Cuanto falta?

15 minutos para que la maquina deje bombear sangre- dijo Romina

Presión disminuyendo!

Tiene una convulsión!- dijo Alex

No puedo controlarla la hemorragia, el corazón parece haber sido… un trasplante!- dijo Orlando

No es necesario- contradijo esteban

Presión disminuyendo!

Aplica la dosis pero al triple!- ordeno Alex

Pero… podría volver una convulsión, podría morir…

Romina solo hazlo!

10 minutos y la máquina para – dijo Gabriel

No me atormentes!- dijo Orlando

Ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo Daniel

Romina! Maldita sea! Que pasa con las transfusiones!- dijo Alex

Listas! – dijo aplicando las transfusiones

5 minutos…

Vamos…! Vamos Maldita sea!- dijo Orlando tratando de hacer reaccionar al corazón

Abertura gástrica cosida- dijo Felipe

Cabeza cocida- dijo miguel

Un silencio se apodero de todo el quirófano al escuchar como la maquina paraba de bombear la sangre y los signos vitales desaparecían. Todos negaron con la cabeza excepto Alex que estaba de concentrado en lo que hacía Orlando, todo pasaba en cámara lenta… Orlando se enderezo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro segundos más tardes los signos vitales volvieron…

Bombea! Bombea!- grito emocionado Orlando

Pudimos hacerlo- dijo Miguel sonriendo

Sangre a su nivel normal.- informo Raquel

Solo tomara un par de minutos cocer el pecho- indico Miguel

Cocieron el pecho al igual que las demás aberturas

Esas marcas son horribles- exclamo horrorizado Ángel

Parece un monstruo! – dijo Mauro

Ya, no sean escandalosos, para eso están aquí, no quiero que quede ni una marca de esto, pueden hacerlo?

En 25 minutos acaba el efecto de la anestesia- dijo Gabriel

Hemos operado en 15 minutos… a los actores de Hollywood y crees que no lo haremos?- dijo enarcando una ceja Ezequiel

Por eso los amo!- bromeo Orlando

Y así lo hicieron, no se notaba ni una sola marca

Wau, en verdad son grandiosos- exclamo Miguel

Lo sabemos- exclamaron en coro

Esta un poquito rojito- dijo esteban

Eso pasara, además sus cortes fueron de salvajes!- dijo Ángel

Jajaja, parece como si nunca hubiera sido operado – dijo Alex

De eso se trata! Porque crees que somos los mejores médicos?- dijo sacando la lengua Ezequiel, pero Alex parecía muy distraído

Alex, que pasa? Acaso este muchacho forma parte del caso?- pregunto Orlando

No, es solo que…

Quien era la muchacha con la que estabas?- pregunto Gabriel, como siempre metiche!

Kagome- dijo en un susurro

Kagome? No me digas que es la Kagome del caso!- dijo sorprendido Orlando

Así es…- dijo cerrando los ojos

Alex sabes perfectamente que no te debes enamorar! y más si son piezas fundamentales en el caso- le regaño Orlando

Pero...

No hay pero que valga- dijo Orlando

Que querías que hiciera que lo dejara morir?

Que sabe?- pregunto Felipe interviniendo en la discusión

Nada…

Alex!- llamo Miguel

Bueno sabe mi historia! – dijo exasperado

La de tus padres?- pregunto Ángel curios

Si!

Porque se lo dijiste?- pregunto Orlando

Orlando, sabes que me pongo sentimental por esas fechas…

Que más le dijiste?- dijo Orlando enarcando una ceja

Que estaba en tercer ciclo de medicina- dijo en un suspiro

Qué? Pero… como lo vas a solucionar?- dijo preocupado Orlando

No lo se! Tal vez le cuente la verdad!- dijo caminando por el quirófano

Estás loco!- exclamo Miguel

Ella no lo puede saber, pones en riesgo todo!- dijo Orlando

Por favor… no sean exagerados- pidió Alex

No Alex escúchame, esto es un equipo entiendes? No lo harás! Y punto- dijo Orlando

Orlando, ella no dirá nada- dijo tratando de convencerlo

Alex se te olvida porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Orlando

No, como crees que se me va a olvidar?- dijo molesto

Pues eso parece! La harás pasar por lo mismo que…- dijo Orlando con los ojos vidriosos

No! Ella no pasara por eso!- defendió Alex

Estando a tu lado lo hará!- grito Orlando

Orlando, no sé qué hacer- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ella es diferente, con ella yo me siento otro- dijo cubriendo su rostro

Soy tu mejor amigo… y quiero verte bien pero esta no es tu felicidad- dijo con un hilo de voz

Lo mejor será informar a los familiares, están algo nerviosos- dijo Raquel tratando de terminar el incomodo silencio

Yo lo hare- dijo Alex parándose- Llévenlo a la habitación… alguien tiene idea de qué hora es?

6:30 de las mañana- dijo bostezando Esteban

Estuvimos aquí toda la madrugada- afirmo Daniel

Paso rápido – dijo soñolienta Raquel

Bueno, ve a informarle a los familiares, nosotros lo instalamos en la habitación- dijo Gabriel

Alex asintió y salió para informar el estado de Inuyasha mientras sus compañeros hacían lo suyo. Lo primero que vio fue a Kagome, tenía las rodillas contraídas hacia su pecho y sobre ella reposaba su cabeza, se notaba que había llorado mucho, sus ojos estaban hinchados pro al verlo se abrieron súbitamente, su rostro se encontraba pálido.

Kagome se paro y de un solo movimiento todos los presentes despertaron, la madre de Inuyasha corrió hacia él y lo inundo de preguntas, no paraba de hablar y de llorar dificultando su entendimiento. Alex se tomo la cabeza y suspiro para luego tomarla por los hombros y decirle

Su hijo se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro, se quedara un poco más para ver su evolución y hacerle algunos exámenes- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Esta seguro?- pregunto

Señora yo mismo lo he operado, tranquilícese- dijo con calma

Exactamente qué es lo que tuvo?- pregunto Inu Taisho

El informe médico se le entregara en un par de horas,

Par de horas?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

Necesitamos unos exámenes, pero el cuerpo del paciente debe descansar- dijo tranquilamente

Mi… mi hermano será como antes?- pregunto Miroku angustiado

Así es, no habrá daño, pues el cerebro no lo sufrió, lo pudimos salvar justo a tiempo, y la hemorragia interna que sufrió fue controlada

Perdió mucha sangre?- pregunto Seshomaru

Si, tuvimos que hacer transfusiones

Verificaron que estaban limpias de cualquier enfermedad?- pregunto Inu Taisho

Así es, señor no le colocaríamos sangre contaminada

Podemos verlo?- pregunto con un hilo de voz Kagome haciendo que Alex la mirara y sin saber porque el corazón se le estremeció

Por ahora no, necesita descansar, además lo sedamos para que no despierte súbitamente- dijo volteándole el rostro- lamento irme, pero hemos operado bastantes horas y en verdad necesito un pequeño descanso- dijo sonriendo falsamente

Muchas gracias doctor- agradeció Izayoi

Es mi trabajo, no tiene porque agradecerme- dijo sonriéndole

Le ha salvado la vida a mi hijo, claro que le tengo que agradecer, es mas podríamos hacer algo por usted?- dijo llorando

Mi esposa tiene razón, si hay algo que pudiéramos hacer por usted…

Fuimos todo un equipo, no solo yo- dijo sonriendo- además no me podrían dar lo que en verdad quiero- susurro mirando a Kagome, quien lo había escuchado y entendido

Perdón?- dijo confundida Izayoi que no había oído

Que por ahora necesito descansar un poco y ustedes también así que háganlo, no necesitamos más pacientes- dijo sonriendo

Muchas gracias- volvió a decir sonriendo Izayoi

Alex dio media vuelta y camino hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, mientras que todos se abrazaban emocionados y lloraban de alegría. Kagome lo tomo del brazo y obligo a que girara

Alex… gracias – dijo sonriendo

Él asintió y la tomo por la cintura importándole poco lo cerca que estaban de todos, ya que nadie los miraba pues festejaban porque Inuyasha estaba a salvo. Sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome se pegaba al suyo y su tibieza tenía contacto con él, sus pequeñas manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho y la distancia entre sus rostros era la mínima, la tenía muy bien sujetada por la cintura bastaba un solo roce de sus labios para tirar todo al tacho, para poner en riesgo todo lo que conocía…

Te imaginas… si pudiéramos cumplir todos nuestros sueños? – dijo poniendo su cabeza encima de la de ella y abrazándola

Todos… todos nuestros sueños?- pregunto sonriendo

Exacto, todos nuestros sueños- dijo tiernamente

Que o quien lo haría posible- pregunto curiosa

Una pequeña estrella brillante que alumbra el firmamento- dijo cerrando los ojos

Yo le agradecería a esa estrella que hizo realidad nuestros sueños…- dijo sonriendo

Pues yo también…

Cuál es tu sueño más grande?

Tu, tu eres mi sueño más grande… ahora te miro y mi corazón ama lo que mis ojos ven porque significas todo para mí- dijo apartándola de él

Alex…

No me digas nada ¿sí?, es lo mejor … es mejor que me olvide de ti – dijo con un hilo de voz y saliendo de allí dejando a Kagome totalmente desorientada

Alex se dirigió hasta la cafetería y pidió lo de siempre un café con leche y una galletita que solo la cocinera podía hacer y que le movía el piso, se sentó pesadamente en una mesa y tomo un gran sorbo, alzo la vista y vio a Orlando en frente de él

Si mal no recuerdo hoy no murió nadie- dijo con sarcasmo- que pasa?

Nada, cansancio eso es todo- dijo bebiendo otro sorbo

Porque no te creeré? – dijo rascándose la barbilla

Porque eres un maldito metiche- dijo divertido

No! Yo soy curioso, nada más- dijo riendo- y bien me lo dirás?

Hice algo que no debí hacer- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Que hiciste?—dijo alarmado

Le dije a Kagome mis sentimientos…

Y?- pregunto enojado y a la vez sorprendido- tengo la ligera impresión que te rechazo

Wau! Ahora eres detective?

Te rechazo!- dijo casi afirmándolo

Técnicamente prefiero olvidarme de ella, estuve pensando el lo que me dijiste hace rato y creo que tienes razón estamos aquí por lo de la misión y no para que yo me enamore

Alex, sobre lo de hoy…

No! Déjalo así tenias razón , siempre la tienes Kagome no estaría segura conmigo y es lo mejor para ella- dijo casi en un susurro

Lo siento mucho, sabes que eres como mi hermano no me gusta verte sufrir

A mi tampoco me gusta sentirlo, pero me toca

Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia

Jajaja envídiame!- dijo riendo

Hablando de envidia…

No! Por favor tus comentarios feministas guárdatelos- dijo riendo

Está bien… está bien , pero tenemos que ver a Taisho

Eso es verdad- dijo con un hondo suspiro

Alex, estoy preocupado- dijo seriamente

Porque?

Por Taisho

Y ahora que pasa?

Tu sabes que a pesar de que el cerebro no haya tenido daño, puede hacer un mecanismo de defensa, que proteja todo el cuerpo algo como hibernación…

Un estado profundo de sueño?

Así es, Taisho es uno de los poco que sobrevive a ese tipo de lesiones, sabes perfectamente que el 97% muere y el otro 3 % queda vegetal, tantas hemorragias causan que se atrofien los órganos

Pero en su caso es diferente- dijo algo angustiado

Siempre cabe la posibilidad

Me estás hablando de un coma profundo?

Si, Taisho puede entrar en coma

Pero el cerebro no fue afectado y esa posibilidad disminuye

Recuerdas a Midoriko?

Si, el caso fue parecido… solo que sus hemorragias no fueron tratadas con tiempo y fueron mayores

El cerebro milagrosamente quedo intacto pero entro en coma

Debemos esperar a que pase el efecto de la anestesia

Solo espero que su caso sea diferente- dijo suspirando Orlando

Si llegara a entrar en cómo sería muy difícil hacerlo volver, maldita sea! Odio el coma!

Calmate, hay que tener paciencia

Sabes mi día no estaba bien pero ahora lo has empeorado

Jajaja, tranquilo …

Vamos a dar la vuelta medica y después veremos a Inuyasha- dijo terminando su café y saliendo del lugar.

Inuyasha se encontraba durmiendo aparentemente tranquilamente pero dentro de él había una gran confusión

**INU POV**

No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, es mas ahora es todo negro y la cabeza me está matando, no puedo ver nada, el cuerpo no me responde no puedo mover mi cuerpo…, ni tampoco abrir los ojos, pero que es eso? que es lo que estoy viendo? ,Es el momento del accidente!… Si! Si! Es el momento del accidente…

Todo fue demasiado rápido, empuje a Kagome para que el impacto no diera en ella, segundos después pude ver las luces del auto alumbrando mi rostro y luego sentí como algo impactaba mi cuerpo , el mundo se me vino encima, no sentí dolor, solo sentí como el estomago se movía fuertemente dentro de mí , luego sentí una ráfaga de aire envolverme y segundos después mi cuerpo impacto con la acera, todo se volvía sombra, no distinguía muy bien, a mi alrededor se formaba un gran charco de sangre y el dolor que hace minutos no sentía se apodero de mi cuerpo haciéndome retorcer, ahogue un grito en mi garganta pues sentí como algo subía por ella, alcé mi mano lentamente hacia mi boca y toque aquel liquido denso y espeso que no olía a nada, aun no perdía el conocimiento asique en fracción de segundo supe que era sangre y sabia que no era bueno, poco a poco las imágenes se distorsionaban, mis ojos solo veían la luna brillando como nunca antes y se humedecían ante la despedida. Algo dentro de mí quemaba y la idea de aferrarse a la vida disminuía a medida que el latido de mi corazón disminuía. Nunca me había imaginado como quería morir, sinceramente esta no sería una buena forma de hacerlo aun me faltaba mucho por hacer, aun no quería despedirme de este mundo, pero cuando te toca la hora no hay más que discutir solo queda resignarte y aceptarlo a pesar de lo mucho que duela.

El rostro de Kagome invadió todo mi pensamiento, ella estaba con una hermosa sonrisa y con una expresión de paz extremadamente cálida, sentí el corazón estrujarse pero esta vez dolió profundamente ninguna parte de mi ser quería dejarla…. Quería volver a rozar sus labios, volver a sentir su respiración rozar mi cuello, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, quería volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa aunque solo sea para decir adiós… Poco a poco su imagen se fue disipando de mi mente y la imagen de Miroku y Seshomaru ocupo su lugar, sentí una fuerte punzada dentro de mí, no quería dejarlos….

Sentí mis mejillas mojadas, estaba llorando, derramaba lágrimas de desesperación y mi respiración se volvía torpe y dificultosa, el dolor aumentaba y perdía la conciencia, a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de una ambulancia y los gritos de las personas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un frio intenso se apodero de mi, y me llevo a una oscuridad intensa.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho que me hizo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, acaso aun estaba vivo? Pero no era suficiente, trate de salir de ese lugar y me aferre al recuerdo de Kagome, volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica y una luz ilumino todo mi rostro, mis ojos aun no se adaptaban a la luz, sentí algunas voces y vi a unas sombras vestidas de algo celeste a mi alrededor, volví a cerrar mis ojos y dormí profundamente.

**FIN DEL POV **

Kagome se encontraba fuera de la habitación, no sabía si debía entrar o no, respiro profundamente y giro la perilla, entro a la habitación y vio a Inuyasha echado en esa cama, durmiendo tan tranquilo, parecía un angelito, se acerco hasta él y acaricio su cabellera, beso su frente y le tomo la mano

Inuyasha, despierta- dijo en un susurro – te necesito aquí conmigo, me haces mucha falta… Sabes que te quiero verdad?. Mi abuelita me dijo algo antes de irse con Diosito, quieres que te lo diga?- dijo secándose las lagrimas- me dijo que en la vida hay amores que nunca pueden olvidarse, imborrables momentos que siempre guardara el corazón, sabes porque te digo esto?- dijo llorando – Porque me acabo de dar cuenta que te amo Inuyasha y me moriría aquí mismo si tu murieras, sé que tengo que esperar los resultados del médico pero quería que lo supieras- dijo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios y saliendo de la habitación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que Inuyasha que?- pregunto desesperada Leah

No hay de que preocuparse ya salió de peligro- dijo calmadamente Mioga

Porque demonios no me lo dijiste!

Porque si mal no recuerdo él no quiere saber nada de ti

Mioga!

La verdad duele no es verdad?

Ire a verlo!

No es necesario … - dijo Mioga quien fue empujado por una furiosa Leah

No me importa yo iré de todas maneras.- dijo saliendo del lugar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Onigumo

Que quieres?

Uy, perdón no te quise molestar! Estas sensible!

Onigumo!

Ya, ya… oye como va Naomi?

Porque me preguntas eso?

Porque esta mañana hable con ella

Y de que?

De cosas

Que tipo de cosas?

Cosas que hablan una mujer y un hombre, no lo entenderías!

Porque?

Quieres entender desde mi punto de vista o desde el punto de vista de Naomi?

Desde el tuyo, para que me interesaría saber el punto de vista de Naomi?

En ese caso, no lo puedes hacer

Porque?

Porque tu no eres hombre!

Ah, no? Entonces que soy?

No recuerdas lo que la tribuna te cantaba?

Tribuna- dijo Naraku completamente rojo

Si, lo de CA-BRO

Onigumo!- dijo enojado

Hoy hay partido de futbol, quieres ir?

No!

Porque?

Porque no!

Es verdad a la gente como TU no le gusta el futbol

Gente como yo?

Si!

A los del otro equipo, los recién salidos del closet

Vete a la mierda!

Esta bien, dame tu dirección y yo voy!- dijo divertido y saliendo

ONIGUMOOOOO- dijo Naraku totalmente irritado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hace cuanto venció el efecto de la anestesia?- pregunto Alex

Hace una hora, con tres minutos- dijo Gabriel – mirando la historia

No ha mostrado ninguna señal?- pregunto Orlando mirando a Gabriel

Ninguna sola

Que vamos a hacer

No lose!- dijo Alex preocupado

Alex, crees que se dé un coma?

Es lo más posible Gabriel – contesto Orlando negando con la cabeza

Todos estaban tensos, Inuyasha no despertaba y cavia la posibilidad de que entrara en un coma, un coma del cual sería muy difícil hacerlo salir….

Ola! De nuevo yo xD

Lamento la tardanza esqe no he podido ponerlo mas rápido Jejeje

Inuyasha entrara en coma o despertara? Yo creo qe si entra en coma se complicarían las cosas

En el próximo capitulo el misterio de Alex se ira revelando…(Umh, eso va a estar demasiado emocionante) Kagome tratara de ayudara a Inu a despertar lo lograra?:O

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews…. Dejen mas ¿si? Gracias!

Nataome: Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews , yo también llore cuando lo escribi Jejeje

Akiju: Jejeje si soy un poqito malvada xD , gracias por dejar tus reviews y leerla :)

Makikita- chan la thief: muchas gracias por seguir siempre la historia! Y a mi también me gusta Onigumo xD

Ayma secret: gracias por tus reviews, y quedate tranquila que Kagome se va a tranquilizar y no sabes como lo hara…. Jejeje

Whitemiko 5: Jajaja el nombre de Alex ya lo tenia y el apellido pues me vino de un cantante esqe no se me ocurria ninguno xD muchas gracias por tu review

Flor nocturna: muchas gracias por todo:) esta vez me tomo un tiempito , lamento haberles hecho esperar :) gracias por tu review

Clown : tu también escribes muy bien! Gracias por tus reviews.:)


	13. Chapter 13

Alex, que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Orlando

Sus funciones vitales están estables, asique descartemos el coma, no creo que se produzca… espero que no- dijo leyendo la historia medica

Es verdad la actividad cerebral continua normal- dijo Gabriel entregándole unos análisis a Alex

Veamos…- dijo leyendo los análisis- creo que podemos descartar el coma… parece que su cuerpo aun no recupera las energías, está en perfectas condiciones- dijo alzando la vista

Eso es un gran alivio- dijo Orlando sonriendo

Pero falta hacer mas análisis, para descartar cualquier tipo de daño- dijo Alex mirándolos

Disculpen la interrupción- dijo Raquel

Que sucede?- dijo Alex dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz

Los necesitan en quirófano- dijo angustiada

Enseguida vamos- dijo viéndola salir

Otra vez?- pregunto cansado Orlando- acabamos de salir de una operación

Es nuestro deber, asique andando- dijo sonriendo

Es que no hay otros médicos?- pregunto haciendo puchero

Claro, pero no hay mejores que nosotros- dijo sonriendo

Tienes razón, andando- dijo saliendo hacia quirófano con una enorme sonrisa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kag, donde ta Inuyasha?- pregunto Maya frotándose los ojos

Inuyasha, esta un poquito enfermo amor- dijo poniéndose a su misma altura

Enfelmo?- pregunto sorprendida

Si- dijo con un suspiro

Que tene?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Veras… Inuyasha está algo cansadito porque tuvo un golpecito en su cuerpito y ahora esta echadito en una camita del hospital- dijo Kagome sonriente. ¿Por qué hablaba en diminutivos?

Eta dulmendo?- dijo Maya tomándose la cabeza

Si pequeña- dijo algo triste

Puedo velo?- dijo inocentemente

No amor, tu estas muy pequeñita para ir donde él esta- dijo tiernamente

Yo qelo ir!- dijo enojada

No se puede Maya- dijo calmadamente

Pero yo qelo verlo!- dijo llorando desesperadamente

Esta bien amor, iremos – dijo abrazandola

Sango y Rin están ahí?- pregunto separándose de ella

Si

Ile a ver a Inu – dijo muy feliz

Ve por tu casaca y yo ire por Tomoya

Si!

Maya fue por su casaca y Kagome se dirigió hacia la cuna, Tomoya estaba mirándola con esos hermosos ojos chocolates y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, Tomoya le extendió los brazos y abría y cerraba sus pequeñas manitos. Kagome le sonrió tiernamente y lo tomo en brazos, le acaricio la cabecita y beso su mejilla

Te extrañe mucho Tomoya- dijo entre lagrimas- tu también lo hiciste?- pregunto sonriéndole

Tomoya se quedo quieto y abrió sus enormes ojos chocolates y la miro fijamente, jalo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a reír

Tomare eso como un si – dijo riendo

Kagome tomo las cosas de Tomoya y vio a Maya parada en la puerta cabizbaja

Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto observándola

Tendas problemas con la dilectola veldad?- dijo sin mirarla

Porque los tendría?- dijo confundida

Po salir hoy tenes clases

No te preocupes por eso, tenemos un permiso especial- dijo sonriendo

Si?

Si! El permiso de la libertad- dijo riendo

Que ben!- dijo saltando

Kagome tomo su mano y salieron del colegio. Tomaron un taxi y subieron

Ola- dijo Maya al entrar

Buenos días – saludo amablemente el taxista

Buenos días – saludo Kagome

Buenos días – volvió a responder

Maya estaba muy inquieta, miraba por la ventana del auto y hablaba sin parar

Esa canson me guta- dijo feliz

Quieres que le alce el volumen?- pregunto el taista

Si!, si!- dijo emocionada

Esta bien- dijo alzando el volumen

_Con gran valor tú puedes soñar para crear un mundo nuevo…._

_Los valientes luchan contra cualquier adversidad muestran su crecimiento y gran fortaleza aquel sueño revelador hizo que mi corazón hoy tuviera el valor para luchar junto a ti._

_Superaremos las pruebas o es que acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás- _canto Maya con los ojos vidriosos

__ Flash Back__

_Vamos Maya tu puedes!- dijo Inuyasha dándole aliento_

_No puedo!- dijo entre lagrimas _

_Como que no puedes?- dijo enarcando una ceja_

_No puedo!... yo no puedo- dijo llorando _

_Maya….- dijo tomándola en brazos- a ti te gusta cantar no es verdad? – dijo secándole las lagrimas_

_Si- dijo en un suspiro- pero yo no puedo… no silvo!- dijo llorando nuevamente _

_Maya!- llamo enojado- jamás digas eso, entiendes? Tu cantas maravillosamente- dijo sonriendo_

_Papa decía que eso no era cantal, era glitar- dijo volviendo a llorar_

_Eso te dijo?- pregunto sorprendido_

_Si- dijo suavemente_

_Pues estaba totalmente equivocado, tu cantas muy bien y estoy seguro que ganaras ese concurso- dijo firmemente_

_¿si?- pregunto dudosa- pelo es dentro de dos meles _

_Dos meses?- pregunto mirándola tiernamente- Estoy seguro que ganaras!- dijo sonriendo _

_Tengo medo!- dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho_

_Miedo? A que?- pregunto mirándola_

_A que se lian- dijo volviendo a mostrar sus ojos vidriosos_

_Nadie se burlara! Sabes porque?_

_No!- dijo negando con su cabeza_

_Porque tu eres la niña mas hermosa, dulce, tierna y talentosa que hay en la tierra y cantas muy bien, estoy seguro que cuando seas más grande serás una famosa cantante- dijo sonriendo_

_Si?_

_Lo dudas?- dijo enarcando una ceja_

_No!- respondió rápidamente y con una sonrisa_

_Muy bien!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Peo igual tengo medo- dijo abrazándolo_

_Tienes que ser valiente, yo estaré allí contigo- dijo sonriendo _

_Tu eres muy Valente!- dijo sonriendo – peo tengo medo – dijo llorando y bajando de sus brazos_

_Inuyasha suspiro y se puso a su misma altura, la miro a esos hermosos ojos azules y le canto_

_Con gran valor tú puedes soñar para crear un mundo nuevo….- _canto sorprendiéndola y captando su atención - _Los valientes luchan contra cualquier adversidad muestran su crecimiento y gran fortaleza aquel sueño revelador hizo que mi corazón hoy tuviera el valor para luchar junto a ti._

Junto a mi?- pregunto Maya feliz

_Superaremos las pruebas o es que acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás_- canto tomándola en brazos y dándole vueltas por los aires- _con gran valor tu puedes soñar sin importar lo triste de la realidad que el mañana cerca está…._

Si!- dijo Maya feliz

_Por eso no llores mas lucha con fervor se audaz transformando tu voluntad en un sueño hecho realidad…_

_Maya lo abrazo fuertemente y asintió con una gran sonrisa_

_Ya no lloraras?- pregunto tiernamente_

_No! Yo soy muy Valente!- dijo sonriendo_

_Me parece muy bien!- dijo sonriendo _

_Lucharas junto a mi?- pregunto haciéndole ojitos_

_Por supuesto, tu yo siempre vamos a estar juntos- dijo besando su mejilla _

_Me lo pometes?_

_Te lo prometo! Ahora vamos a ensayar ¿si?_

_Si!- dijo sonriente _

__ Fin del Flash Back__

Maya se quedo dormida en las piernas de Kagome y entre sueños mencionaba el nombre de Inuyasha, Kagome sentía el corazón romperse al recordar a Inuyasha en ese estado, las lagrimas salían y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó? – pregunto Orlando

Aun , no- dijo angustiado Alex

Crees que lo haga?

No lo sé , lo que no logro entender es porque no despierta si todo se encuentra en orden- dijo exasperado

Estas cansado! Es mejor que descanses…

Como no estarlo? No he parado en toda la mañana y ahora él no despierta!- dijo exaltado

Calmate!

Dile a Gabriel que prepare el oxorford de milenios- dijo decidido

Seguro?- pregunto Orlando

Eso lo levantara…

Si, pero despertara muy adolorido , es posible que pierda el conocimiento, no servirá de nada

Orlando estoy consciente de lo que puede causar y me hago responsable de ello, solo dile a Gabriel

Cuanto?

3.5 miligramos

Está bien- dijo saliendo- solo espero que sepas lo que haces… - dijo para si mismo en un susurro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome llego al hospital y Maya corrió a abrazar a Seshomaru

Como esta?- pregunto Kagome dándole a Sango el bebe

Aun no despierta- dijo Miroku

Eso es normal?- pregunto angustiada Kagome

No lo es- dijo con hilo de voz Seshomaru – viniste a ver al feo?- pregunto sonriendo

Inu , no es feo!- dijo mirándolo

Si, lo es…- dijo riendo

No! El no es feo- dijo sacándole la lengua. Causando que todos rieran

Alex se acerco hasta ellos y los saludo

Hay mejorías?- pregunto Seshomaru totalmente serio

Pues… intentaremos despertarlo

No lo hará, por su propia cuenta?- pregunto Miroku

Si esperamos que eso suceda, no podremos saber si su organismo sufre algún daño, lo necesitamos ahora

Hay posibilidades que despierte, por si mismo?- pregunto Sango con los ojos vidriosos

Si las hay, pero tomara un tiempo, y precisamente es lo que no tenemos- dijo Alex serenamente

Porque?- pregunto Kagome captando su atención

Verán, en la operación lo principal era salvar su vida y lo logramos, ahora hay ciertos exámenes que tenemos que realizar para ver que está en perfecto estado- dijo tratando de no mirarla

Entonces Inuyasha despertara hoy?- pregunto Seshomaru

Donde están sus padres?- pregunto Alex

Tuvieron que salir un momento, nuestra abuela decidió venir y fueron a recogerla- explico Seshomaru

Despertara hoy?- pregunto Miroku

Si, lo despertaremos hoy- dijo en un suspiro

Y porque no utilizaron ese método antes?- pregunto Rin curiosa

Porque no es un método muy recomendable- dijo algo cansado

No es recomendable?- pregunto Seshomaru

Reavive el dolor del paciente, es decir lo despierta pero le causa un gran dolor

No se puede evitar?- pregunto Kagome

No, además si lo dejamos asi puede entrar en coma y estoy seguro que no lo quieren verdad?

No- dijo seguro Seshomaru

No se preocupen, para eso está la morfina, aliviara el dolor y este procedimiento lo traerá de vuelta a la realidad….

Alex no pudo terminar pues sintió como le jalaban la bata, bajo la vista y encontró a Maya con los ojos vidriosos

Maya?- pregunto sorprendido

Inu… sufira mucho?- dijo ahogando el llanto

No, pequeña es sola una inyección pequeñita y le dolerá un poquitito, ni siquiera lo sentirá- mintió

De veldad?- dijo abriendo los ojos

Jamás te mentiría- dijo sonriendo

Puedo velo?- pregunto inocente

Maya, lo que pasa es que….- no le pudo decir que no pues vio a unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas- está bien pero solo un momento de acuerdo?

Si!- contesto feliz

Maya corrió hasta donde Kagome y jalo de su mano

Vamos!- dijo sonriendo

Kagome miro a los demás y ellos asintieron, tomo la mano de Maya y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, Alex abrió la puerta, Maya soltó la mano de Kagome corrió hacia la cama, Alex detuvo a Kagome de la cintura en el marco de la puerta, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo

Encontré esto en la casaca de Inuyasha – dijo entregándole un papel doblado en cuatro, que estaba manchado con un poco de sangre- no te lo pude dar hasta ahora….

Alex…- dijo recibiendo el papel en sus manos

No demoren…- dijo saliendo de allí

Kagome suspiro y entro al cuarto, la escena le destrozo el corazón. Inuyasha seguía echado en la cama, estaba conectado a un monitor que veía sus signos vitales, tenia ambos brazos al costado de su cuerpo y en uno de ellos tenía conectado el suero, su hermoso cabello negro estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, se encontraba pálido…. Su rostro reflejaba paz, era increíble la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha, en su boca parecía haberse formado una pequeña sonrisa.

Dirigió su vista hacia Maya y comenzó a dudar si era bueno para ella estar ahí, la vio sentada en una silla que estaba junto a Inuyasha, vio como apretaba fuertemente su mano y cerraba sus hermosos ojos azules y rezaba a la imagen de la virgen María que tenia frente a ella, colgado en el cuarto.

Ella es nuesta mama, y nos qele mucho… y estoy segula que te salvala- dijo la pequeña con los ojos cerrados- verdad que si vilgen María? Veldad que tu halas despertar a Inu?- dijo apretando más fuerte la mano de Inuyasha

Kagome se entristeció muchísimo, todo parecía indicar que seria una despedida

Mamá María yo te lezo mucho… mucho cuando voy a dormir, y te sento muy cerquita de mi, yo se que me cuidas todas las noches y me potejes muchísimo, yo te qelo pedir algo muy, muy especial pala mi, se que a veces hago travesuras pero yo…. Yo no qelo que Inu duelma para siempre, tu eres nuesta mama y se que nos ves y nos escuchas ahorita y qe tampoco quieles que el duelma para siempre, veldad que lo hara despertar? Veldad que tu no lo dejaras aquí?... veldad que volverá a sonleir?... veldad que no molila?- dijo Maya llorando y ocultando su cabeza en la cama

Kagome quiso intervenir, pero no lo hizo, Maya acariciaba el cabello de Inuyasha y le contaba cosas que Kagome ya no llegaba a escuchar porque toda su atención estaba en el papel, lo desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo….

_Espérame un poco, un poquito más_

_Para llevarte mi felicidad…_

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Me moriría si te vas. Trato de llegar a ti, pero no sé cómo? Solo se me ocurre decirte… _

_Te amo! Basta decir solo eso? Basta abrir mi corazón y así poder tenerte entre mis brazos? Tú te mereces mas , pero no sé cómo hacértelo saber, solo espérame un poco más quiero darte lo que en verdad te mereces, quiero que sea algo inolvidable, quiero que sepas porque me enamore de ti… quiero que sientas todo lo que yo siento aquí, en mi corazón… solo quiero amarte, eso es malo? Tú eres todo para mí…. _

_Eres mi bien lo que me tiene extasiado  
¿por qué negar que estoy de ti enamorado?  
de tu dulce alma que es todo un sentimiento_

De esos ojos chocolate de un raro fulgor  
que me dominan e incitan al amor  
eres un encanto, eres mi ilusión

_Dios dice que la gloria está en el cielo….  
que es de los mortales el consuelo al morir  
¡bendito Dios! porque al tenerte yo en vida  
no necesito ir al cielo si tu estas conmigo…  
si alma mía la gloria eres tú…_

_Adiós…_

Kagome apretó la carta contra su pecho y lo miro…. ¿por qué un adiós?¿acaso en verdad seria una despedida?...

Yo también te amo Inuyasha- dijo en un susurro y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

Alex entro a la habitación y las miro a ambas y les dedico una sonrisa

Maya, vamos a despertar a Inuyasha- dijo dulcemente

Está bien – dijo saliendo

Kagome… necesito que tú te quedes

Yo?

Si, Inuyasha te querrá ver, de eso estoy seguro- dijo tristemente

Está bien- dijo guardando la carta en su bolsillo

Gabriel y Orlando entraron

Todo listo Alex!- dijo Orlando

Bien! Kagome necesito que no te alteres, lo que veras es algo fuerte, podrás hacerlo?

Si – dijo asintiendo

Está bien, Gabriel inyéctalo- dijo serio

Gabriel lo inyecto, los segundos pasaban en cámara lenta, los rostros de Alex, Orlando y Gabriel estaban tensos, segundo después un grito de dolor desgarrador inundo toda la habitación.

Inuyasha había despertado, había abierto sus hermosos ojos dorados, en ellos se podía ver el dolor, su rostro que hace instantes reflejaba paz, ahora reflejaba dolor, su cuerpo estaba, tenso y de su boca solo salían gemidos de dolor, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, su cuerpo se contraía, parecía que lo estuvieran matando, el rostro de Inuyasha estaba bañado en sudor que se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, Kagome tomo su mano suavemente y él la apretó, el dolor parecía no disminuir y la tortura de Inuyasha aun seguía, soltó la mano de Kagome y se tomo la cabeza, un grito mas fuerte inundo toda la habitación…

Colócale la morfina- dijo Alex a Gabriel

Gabriel se la coloco y poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban abiertos y miraban a todos lados, dirigió su atención hacia una muchacha de ojos chocolates, que se encontraban vidriosos y de cabellera negra azulada, trato de relacionar su llanto y pensó que se debía a él, pestañeo un par de veces y le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla, la mano de aquella hermosa tomo la suya y la apretó fuertemente

Qué alegría que estés bien Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo

Inuyasha soltó su mano y la miro confundido, reunió fuerzas y le dijo

Quien es usted?...

Ola de nuevo yo xD

Inuyasha no recuerda!:(

Les prometo qe el próximo capi estará mucho mas emocionante, Leah entrara y confundirá todo, Koga qe estaba desaparecido reaparecerá… uyy esto se pone demasiado bueno xD

Gracias por todos sus reviews….. déjeme mas ¿si?

Hasta la próxima :)


	14. Chapter 14

No… no me recuerdas?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Inuyasha la miro fijamente, pero no sabía quién era, vio sus ojos chocolates cubiertos por una capa cristalina y algo dentro de él se desencajo

Lo lamento… pero no llore señorita- dijo tratando de calmarla

Inuyasha, sabes tu apellido?- pregunto Alex

Claro, es Taisho- dijo sarcásticamente

Que mas sabes, que mas recuerdas?

Pues… tengo dos hermanos, Seshomaru y Miroku , mi madre se llama Izayoi y mi padre Inu Taisho – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Sabes porque estás aquí?

Pues, lo único que sé es que algo impacto con mi cuerpo y de ahí no recuerdo nada

Alex lo miro confundido y Kagome destrozada. Inuyasha no sabía que tenía aquella muchacha, es mas su rostro era algo familiar pero… pero no sabía quién era.

Maya entro a la habitación y sonrió al ver a Inuyasha despierto

Inuyasha!- grito Maya feliz y corriendo hacia él

Inuyasha giro su cabeza y vio a la pequeña correr hacia él, una sensación de familiaridad lo embargo y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

Inu despertaste!, despertaste! Mamá María lo hizo- dijo feliz

Maya lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo, la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos

Como te llamas pequeña?- pregunto dulcemente

Que?- pregunto separándose de él- no me recueldas?

Yo… lo lamento – dijo tratando de acercarse a ella

No me toques! dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Maya… cálmate amor… - dijo Kagome tratando de ser fuerte

No! no qelo… no!- grito la pequeña

Kagome la tomo en brazos y acaricio su cabellera

Amor debes calmarte ¿si?, una niña tan hermosa como tu no se puede poner así, además tu le prometiste no llorar mas, verdad?- dijo consiguiendo calmarla

No pudieron seguir pues Leah entro a la habitación, vio a Inuyasha y se dirigió hasta él, tomo su rostro y lo beso…

Amor, como estas?- pregunto preocupada

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, Leah…- dijo Inuyasha bastante confundido

Señorita, no es momento para hacer espectáculo- dijo Alex enfadado

Espectáculo? Solo beso a mi novio!

Novio?- pregunto Kagome al borde del llanto

Si, verdad Inuyasha?- dijo rogando que el dijera que si

Si- dijo. Lo único que sabía bien es que Leah era su novia y que a esas personas no las conocía

Ven que es verdad!- dijo suspirando y retándolos

Kagome lo mejor será que…- dijo Alex mirándola y viendo que era una situación incomoda

Lo sé… lo sé- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Alex – quieres comer un helado con chispas de chocolates?- pregunto Kagome viendo como Maya la veía con sus ojos rojizos

Con muchas bolas?- pregunto aun con tristeza

Con todas las que puedas comer- dijo sonriendo

Wau, eso suena delicioso, verdad Maya?- dijo Alex sonriendo

Si!, quieres venir?- pregunto Maya inocentemente

Claro, me encantaria… no te molesta verdad?- pregunto a Kagome

No, para nada

Bueno Inuyasha, ahora tus padres y tus hermanos te vendrán a ver , te veré después para realizarte un par de exámenes

Está bien.- dijo molesto

No sabía que pasaba, pero le molestaba que esa muchacha llamada Kagome estuviera con ese medico y le dolia ver a esa pequeña asi, no le presto atención a Leah pues pensaba en ellas y en el fondo aunque no supiera porque sentía enojo con Leah, no sabia porque pero era un fuerte sentimiento, uno muy fuerte

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De que sabores quieren?- pregunto la mesera, que desde que llegaron no había podido despegarle la vista a Alex

Yo qelo de chocolate, vainilla, fresa y frambuesa!- dijo Maya

Comeras tanto?- pregunto asombrada Kagome

Tu dijiste que era todo lo que podía comer!, verdad Alex!

Asi, es Kagome tu lo dijiste- dijo riendo

Esta bien , esta bien – dijo resignada- yo quiero una de lúcuma- pidió sonriendo

Yo una de fresa- dijo Alex sonriendo

La mesera trajo los helados y los coloco en la mesa. Se puso al lado de Alex y dejo caer un papel al suelo, Alex sonrió y se adelanto a recogerlo ambos quedaron a escasos milímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca uno del otro, Alex se irguió y le entrego en sus manos el papel, la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un suspiro, su rostro comenzó a colorearse de un tono rojizo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y torpemente se retiro del lugar.

Cuando Alex miro a sus acompañantes una sonrisa invadió su rostro, ambas se encontraban con los brazos cruzados , el seño fruncido y esperando una explicación. Alex tomo su copa de helado y comenzó a comer en silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír. Ambas muchachas lo imitaron.

Maya comenzó a comer y olvido todo, observaba la televisión del lugar y estaba completamente distraída. Kagome por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha

Crees que me recordara?- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

Pues… quiero creer que si, es algo extraño…

Que es extraño?- pregunto mirándolo

El cerebro humano, puedes creer que el hombre ha sido capaz de inventar el estado criogénico, las naves espaciales, la red … pero ha sido incapaz de crear un mapa sobre el cerebro humano- dijo

Eso es porque cada persona tiene uno distinto- dijo Kagome con naturalidad

Eso lo sé, pero imagínate lo útil que fuera en estos casos- dijo Alex mirando su copa de helado – lo lamento…

Ah?- pregunto

Lamento por lo que estas pasando- dijo mirándola

Yo…

Sé que tratas de ser fuerte y déjame decirte que si no te conociera podría jurar que no te sucede nada

Esto me pone muy mal- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Lo sé, pero tienes que resistir, tienes que ser fuerte ¿si?

Puedo intentar hacerlo recordar?

Lo que te dire sonara duro… pero Inuyasha te bloqueo de su mente por algo y créeme que desbloquear esa entrada ahora no sería saludable

No lo puedo ayudar a acordarse de mi?- pregunto enfadada

Vamos Kagome… no he dicho eso, he dicho que por ahora lo mejor será dejarlo así

Como puedes ser tan insensible?- dijo enojada

Insensible?- pregunto incrédulo y molesto

Si! – dijo ella retándolo

Pero que te sucede?- pregunto tratando de calmarse

No me dejaras acercarme a Inuyasha, verdad? – dijo a punto de estallar

Yo no te he prohibido acercarte a él!- dijo muy molesto

No quieres que me recuerde!

Porque no lo querría?- pregunto indignado

Porque… porque tu quieres…que tu y yo – dijo completamente roja

Que?- pregunto mas que molesto – acabas de insultar mi ética profesional!

Ética!... por favor no tienes ética, si la tuvieras me hubieras dicho desde un principio que no eras estudiante de medicina y que ya eras un doctor… si tuvieras ética no me hubieras mentido acerca de tu profesión!- dijo muy enojada

No tengo porque soportar esto!- dijo parándose

Te vas? Pero qué bonita forma de enfrentar tus problemas! Eres un mentiroso!

Problemas? Por dios Kagome… tú no tienes idea de lo que es un maldito problema, entiendes! Tú no sabes que es un problema! Crees que porque Inuyasha tiene una amnesia se te acaba el mundo? Pisa tierra! Eso durara algunos días no es para toda la vida asique podrás volver a vivir tu cuento de hadas… y no me llames mentiroso omití un par de cosas por tu seguridad, vamos Kagome tu nunca has tenido que enfrentarte a nada en tu vida, esta bien perdiste a tu padre… pero tuviste una familia o algo por el estilo en cambio yo… no tienes la menor idea de que es quedarse solo en el mundo siendo apenas un chiquillo, no sabes nada de mi vida!... ah y yo pago!- dijo dejando dinero en la mesa y saliendo del lugar

Minutos después Maya desprendió su vista del televisor y busco a Alex con la mirada al no encontrarlo se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el programa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mama no es buena idea- dijo Seshomaru

Es lo mejor para tu hermano- dijo su madre

Y nosotros? Que hay de nosotros?- dijo Miroku molesto

Chicos por favor es un pequeño sacrificio, es su hermano!

Y lo queremos tanto como tu a él, pero no es buena idea

La decisión está tomada- intervino su padre enérgicamente

Planeas que dejemos todo?- dijo Seshomaru a punto de estallar

Inuyasha ira con Leah… que hay de nosotros?- dijo Miroku

Leah en estos momentos es fundamental para la recuperación de su hermano!- dijo su madre

No sean desobedientes! Lo harán porque yo lo digo y me obedecerán porque soy su padre!

No pienso irme de aquí!- dijo Seshomaru

Maldita sea! Quédate, quédate aquí pero no veras ni un solo centavo mío, entiendes? Quédense… adelante no los vamos a detener, pero eso si les digo… si ustedes creen que podrán vivir del amor están muy equivocados- dijo enfadado

Chicos, si en verdad hay amor ellas esperaran- dijo Izayoi tratando de conciliar

Cuando nos vamos?- pregunto Seshomaru

Ahora mismo- dijo molesto su padre

Que?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó

Suban al auto y esperen!- dijo enfadado

Inu… yo creo que podrían despedirse..

No! No lo harán- dijo molesto

Seshomaru y Miroku lo miraron con odio y subieron al auto, la sangre les hervía y la furia emanaba por su cuerpo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex caminaba por el corredor como alma que llevaba el diablo, estaba muy enfadado, en sus ojos se veía claramente que no era momento para molestarlo

doctor Ibarra!- llamaron

Alex giro sobre sus talones y vio al padre de Inuyasha frente a el, torcio los labios y le sonrio

hemos decidido trasladar a mi hijo- dijo informándolo

un traslado? Disculpe pero eso es muy precipitado- dijo contrariado

solo necesito que firme el documento

Inuyasha no está del todo estable, un traslado podría desestabilizarlo

Solo quiero su maldita firma!- gruño

Lo lamento pero yo no firmare nada- dijo seguro de si mismo

Perdón?- dijo indignado

Señor se que quiere lo mejor para su hijo, pero esto no lo es

Ya firme el papel donde yo me hago responsable de mi hijo, usted no tendrá problemas

Está bien firmare el maldito papel- dijo enojado, no tenia tiempo para ese idiota

Que alegría!- dijo sarcástico

Alex rolo los ojos y firmo el papel, se lo entrego de mala manera y se acerco hasta su oído

Esto es homicidio en segundo grado- dijo burlón y saliendo del lugar. Al menos había tratado de asustarlo

Era lo único que le faltaba, un imbécil le decía como hacer su trabajo, pero que clase de mundo es este? Sabía perfectamente los riesgos del traslado pero ahora yo no estaba en sus manos, no podía obligarlos a dejarlo ahí, ya le había salvado la vida no? No podía ser su niñera, no ahora…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome salió tomada de la mano de Maya y ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de Inuyasha, al encontrarlo vacio el corazón se le paró, tomo a Maya en brazos y busco a Alex, lo encontró al costado de la máquina de agua revisando unas historias

Donde esta?- pregunto sumamente preocupada

Ah?- pregunto sin levantar la vista

Donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto molesta

No lo sé- contesto

Kagome dejo a Maya quien se fue a ver la televisión del lugar y lo miro, él aun mantenía fija en las historias … ante el silencio levanto la vista y al verla asi tan enojada sonrio de medio lado

Tranquila, no esta muerto- dijo tranquilamente

Como… como puedes ser tan miserable?- dijo al borde del llanto

Miserable? No era insensible? Que mas me diras- dijo manteniendo la calma

Donde esta!

Sus padres decidieron trasladarlo- dijo alzando la vista

Trasladarlo?- pregunto sin comprender

Decidieron que este hospital no era lo suficientemente bueno para él- dijo cerrando las historias

Pero, para eso no se necesitan permisos?- pregunto confundida

Si- dijo mirándola

Entonces?

Yo lo firme- dijo tranquilo

Que?- dijo casi gritando

Que lo firme- volvió a repetir

Pero… porque?- dijo aturdida

Porque Inuyasha es menor de edad y su padre tenía decidido trasladarlo a otro lugar yo solo le informe que no era del todo seguro y el insistió ante su pedido y ya que la situación de Inuyasha no es critica accedí- le informo

No es critica?, Alex ha perdido la memoria, claro que es critica!- refuto indignada

Kagome, por favor…no es una situación critica- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

No? ALEX!

Kagome, en este hospital hay situaciones verdaderamente criticas, hay un pequeño que lucha por su vida y si sobrevive sabes que es lo que le tocara enfrentar? Sabrá que sus padres están muertos que no sobrevivieron al accidente , que esta completamente solo, que ya no tiene a nadie… un hombre cayo del quinto piso y tuvo múltiples fracturas, obstrucción venosa y acaba de entrar en coma, tienes idea de lo que están pasando sus hijos? Inuyasha no estará del todo estable pero no corre peligro de muerte, entiendes?

El estuvo a punto de morir!- se defendió Kagome

Kagome no murió esta vivo… su cuerpo dentro de un par de meses estará de nuevo al cien por ciento, tendrá una vida normal… Kagome tuvo mucha suerte… Inuyasha tuvo suerte lo pudimos salvar, no sabes cuantas personas mueren en nuestras manos, no tienes idea de cómo podemos ver la muerte en los ojos de aquellas personas… y no tienes idea de cómo se nos destroza el corazón cuando son niños, luchamos contra viento y marea para traerlos a este lado y no perderlos… pequeños que tenían mucho por vivir… Inuyasha vivirá cual es el maldito problema!

Kagome estaba sorprendida, sabía que lo que decía Alex era verdad, pudo observar como las lagrimas se hacían presentes en el rostro de Alex, ella titubeo pero se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo oculto su rostro en el pecho de él y lloro, sabia que esa era la despedida… Alex la apretó mas fuerte y ambos lloraron por distintos motivos pero liberaron todo lo que tenían dentro.

Los minutos pasaron y Alex recobro la compostura seco sus lagrimas y seco las de Kagome

Lamento haberte tratado así- dijo apenado

Alex- dijo casi en un susurro

Trate de que se quedara…

Alex…- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mama, papa donde vamos?- pregunto totalmente confundido Inuyasha

Amor… iremos a Nueva York- contesto dulcemente Izayoi

Nueva York?- pregunto Inuyasha – porque? A mí me gusta Tokio

Lo vez- dijeron Miroku y Seshomaru

Allí te verán unos especialistas- dijo su padre

Cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Inuyasha

Viviremos en Nueva York- dijo su padre cerrando la conversación

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y Leah apretó su mano, Seshomaru y Miroku se encontraban cabizbajos y con los ojos rojos. La única feliz era Leah que no paraba de abrazar a Inuyasha y de sonreír mientras él mantenía el recuerdo de aquella muchacha de ojos chocolates en su mente….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango y Rin estaban totalmente destrozadas, no podían creerlo, la partida tan repentina de Miroku y Seshomaru les había destrozado el corazón, ambas parecían estar completamente ajenas al asunto, sus ojos se encontraban rojizos, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la palidez de su rostro era muy notoria ambas estaban con el corazón hecho pedazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku- llamo Onigumo

Umh?- dijo desde el estudio

A que no sabes lo que acaba de pasar- dijo sonriendo

Como lo voy a saber si he estado aquí- respondió sin levantar la vista

Te llego una carta

Una carta?

No me digas que aparte de afeminado estas sordo?

Onigumo!- dijo molesto

Esta bien… esta bien- dijo sentándose

Léeme la carta

Perdón?- pregunto indignado

Que me leas la carta

Hay maneras- dijo sacándole la lengua

Solo lee la maldita carta!

Esta bien- dijo abriendo la carta- odio cuando llega tu mes

Que?

Nada, nada

_Querido Naraku, querido porque para mí lo eres, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos y no sabes la alegría que me diste al enterarme de tu actual situación, todo mi cuerpo se escarapelo, recuerdo que una vez te hice un comentario sobre si podríamos empezar una relación y tu te pusiste palido por eso deje de insistir ahora que cambiaste de parecer deseo que podamos iniciar algo. Tomame en cuenta si? Te quiero…_

_Tu muñequito de pasión, tu terroncito de azúcar_

_Miguel_

Onigumo cerro la carta y comenzó a reir, mientras que Naraku lo miraba desconcertado

En verdad dice eso?- pregunto palido

Si- dijo mostrándole la carta

Pero…

Entonces tenias antecedentes…

Cállate!

Esta bien terroncito de azúcar

Onigumo!

Que?

Como se enteraron?- pregunto mas palido

Entonces lo aceptas?- pregunto riendo

Onigumo!- grito enojado

Pues publique en mi facebook …

Que publicaste?

Odio cuando a mi hermanito le viene su mes- dijo riendo

Que mas?

Pues… en resumen que pateas con el otro pie

Cuantos amigos tienes?

Pues…. Mas de mil, porque?

Onigumo juro que te mato!

Porque?- pregunto confuso

Como que porque! Maldita sea lo único que haces es joder mi vida!

Yo?- pregunto infantil

Si! Tu!

Oye hermano mejor cambiemos de tema, si?

Si, mejor…

Estuve pensando toda la mañana

Tu?

Si y sabes a que conclusión llege?

No

Mira a todos nos gusta la música, no es verdad?

Si… creo

Pues acabo de encontrar tu canción perfecta

Mi canción perfecta?

Si, quieres que la cante?

Bueno...

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valia y mis lagrimas cayeron a tus pies, me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba yo era solo lo que tu querías ver…y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina, me pinte bien bella y camine hacia la puerta, te escuche gritarme pero tus cadenas ya no podían pararme y mire la noche ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas… y todos me miran me miran me miran porque se que soy divina porque todos me admiran y todos me miran me miran me miran porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán y todos me miran me miran me miran algunos con envidia pero al final peo al final todos me amaran… _

Naraku solo se estiro en su silla y rolo los ojos

Que tienes?- pregunto Onigumo

Pues… Naomi parece haber tenido una sobredosis

Sobredosis? Naraku aumentaste la dosis?- pregunto

Pues un poco

Te dije que no lo hicieras

Pero fue necesario

Naraku! Como esta?

Pues por ahora estable, no lo se bien

Que vamos a hacer?

Pues llame a unos amigos y ya tengo un medico en mente

Si? Como se llama?

Alex Ibarra

Umh? No he escuchado sobre él

Solo quiero que las ponga bien, entiendes?

Si, claro hazlo y mientras mas pronto mejor

Viajaremos mañana a Tokio

El no puede venir?

No lo se, es que por otra parte deseo ver a Kagome

Sigues con eso?

Onigumo…

Dime?

Crees que muera?

No, lo creo… pero si stas tan preocupado porque no viajamos hoy

Koga esta en Tokio…

Que?

Exactamente

Que haras?

Pues ahora ver a Naomi y luego …

Luego?

No te gustara lo que viene después

Si es así no me cuentes al fin y al cabo siempre me entero…

Onigumo- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Si?

Te quiero

Naraku yo soy bien hombre!- dijo retrocediendo

Avísale a todos que mañana a primera hora viajamos

Onigumo asintió y salió del estudio, estaba mas que claro que a Naraku le pasaba algo, pero que? Trato de olvidarlo y fue a comunicarle a el servicio, subió hasta la habitación de Naomi y abrió la puerta lentamente. La vio durmiendo, estaba muy pálida, negó con la cabeza y salió de allí… solo esperaba que se salvara, ese tal Alex lo podría hacer? Porque perder mas tiempo, porque no viajar hoy mismo? Bueno no era buen momento para molestar a Naraku aunque eso de terroncito de azúcar lo estaba matando…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya te enteraste?- pregunto Orlando

Si- dijo Alex sin mirarlo

Que te pasa?

Nada… lo mejor será ir a descansar, mañana empieza todo no?

No estas seguro?

No es eso..

Tienes miedo?

No es la primera vez que lo hacemos…

Eso sono raro- dijo poniendo cara rara

Jajaja

Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, solo necesitas ganar su confianza

Y lo hare…

De eso no tengo duda

Entonces?

Es su madre… pasaras tiempo con ella

Y?

Puede que tus sentimientos crezcan

No lo creo- dijo agachando la cabeza

Alex…

Aun la tengo presente- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Es normal, yo tampoco la he olvidado

Tu crees que …

Es hora de que lo podamos dejar en el pasado

Y el imbécil ese es el culpable!

Si, sabemos que Naraku tiene la culpa y por eso ahora nos va a pagar cada lagrima derramada

No se…

Lo vamos a hacer, confía en eso

Tienes razón , lo haremos…

Ahora vamos a repasar los pasos quieres?

De nuevo?

Si, es mejor que los sepas de memoria para que Naraku no te agarre desprevenido

Esta bien… esta bien..- dijo saliendo con Orlando

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Porque te quedas callado?

Acaso es necesario hablar rápido?- pregunto Naraku con el café en mano

No, para nada pero me gustaría saber si aceptas

Koga… Koga… acaso no te han enseñado a tener paciencia?- pregunto sarcástico Naraku

Siempre he tenido lo que quiero y casi nunca he esperado

Eso , esta muy bien , supongo…

Vamos Naraku, aceptas o no?

Eres un joven listo, pero que me asegura que cumplirás el trato?

Acaso no te basta mi palabra?

No recuerdas la ultima vez?

Esta bien… que quieres?

Tengo que pensarlo…. Pero creo que tu propuesta me gusta, tu tendrás a Kagome por una noche y yo el resto de su vida, en verdad te conformas con poco…

Entonces es un si?

Es un lo pensare, Koga no deberías estar aquí… admiro tu valor, pero me pareces un muchacho idiota

Gracias- dijo sarcástico

Viajaremos a Tokio mañana, nos quieres acompañar?- dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa

Me encantaría- dijo devolviendo la hipocresía

Entonces mañana, partiremos…

Estaré ahí, no te preocupes

Y yo te tendré una respuesta

Hasta mañana- dijo saliendo

Que descanses- dijo Naraku

Ola! De nuevo yo!

Perdón esta vez si me tarde esqe estuve un poqito ocupada y no pude subirlo, no se preocupen que el pñroximo solo tardara un par de días

Gracias por todos sus reviews …


	15. Chapter 15

Buenas noches… bueno esta canción es muy especial y se la quiero dedicar a dos personitas muy especiales en mi vida.

Alex tomo el micrófono y se acerco hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Kagome, Sango, Orlando, Kikyo, Bankotsu, maya, Tomoya, Rin, Miguel y la pequeña Sofía.

Se inclino hasta donde se encontraban Maya y Sofía, tomo sus manos y la música empezó

_Ha aparecido otra mujer en mi vida… mucho más joven que mi mujer, me tiene hipnotizado con su sonrisa_- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Maya – _y con sus lindos ojos café_- dijo mirando dulcemente a Sofía- _la conocí una noche cierto día y desde entonces ya no duermo bien-_ canto abrazando a Maya- _soy el primer hombre en su vida que ha tocado toda su piel –_al cantar se le escapo una risita- _Cuando me atrevo a decirle no, ella solo me mira sonriente… _

Maya y Sofía rieron al escuchar como Alex le cantaba

_No sé porque tengo la impresión que ella hace conmigo lo que quiere_- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Sofía comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza mientras que Maya solo ponía una expresión Angelical

_Mi pedacito de cielo, Dios oyó mis ruegos para verte sonreír. Capullito de una rosa… eres tan hermosa casi como un querubín_

Kagome sonrió al ver a Alex cantándole a las niñas, en verdad las amaba muchísimo, las niñas no paraban de sonreír estaban muy felices.

_La puedo ver casi todos los días y a su hermano ya me lo gane_- dijo chocando la mano con Tomoya quien también reía- _pongo mi dedo en su mejilla y sensualmente lo empieza a morder. Mas la distancia de edades obliga…_

Bankotsu tomo el otro micrófono y acompaño a Alex

_A que ella un día busque otro querer… y como José luis Perales me pondré a cantar…_

_Y como es él?-_ cantaron a unisonó

_Cuando tenga que decirle adiós yo solo a mirare sonriente- canto Alex conmovido_

_No sé porque tengo la impresión que este viejo corazón va a dolerme- dijo Bankotsu tomando la mano de Sofía_

_Mi pedacito de cielo, Dios oirá mis ruegos para que seas muy feliz…- canto Alex abrazando a Maya_

_Ahora ya toda una rosa sigues tan hermosa, blanca como un querubín_…- canto Bankotsu con lagrimas en los ojos y cargando a Sofía

_Ha aparecido otra mujer en mi vida…_

_Y tratare que no pase otra vez, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir con dos mujeres a la vez…- _canto Bankotsu poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriéndole a Kikyo

_Gracias a Dios que las dos susodichas siempre se han llevado súper bien, tenemos ahora en la familia un joven príncipe_

_Y dos princesitas también…_

Ambos terminaron de cantar y abrazaron a sus princesitas, definitivamente las aforaban eran lo más preciado que tenían

Esa canción fue muy linda- dijo Rin con los ojos llorosos

Alex, Bankotsu, saben que los quiero verdad?- dijo Sango

Lo sabemos – dijeron ambos riendo – y nosotros también te queremos

Pero no tanto como yo- dijo Orlando besándola

Guag…- dijeron Maya, Sofía y Maya

Todos rieron ante la actitud de los tres pequeños.

Mami… mami puedo ir con Maya y Tomoya- pregunto Sofía

Está bien Sofí, ve a jugar con tus tíos- dijo Kikyo sonriendo

Gracias mami- dijo la pequeña sonriendo y saliendo con sus primos

Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, ya eran cinco años, en verdad habían pasado muy rápido.

Hey, Kag quieres bailar?- pregunto Alex sonriendo y estirando su mano hacia ella

Si- dijo asintiendo y estrechando su mano

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile y escucharon la suave melodía invadir el ambiente

_Déjame decirte como sucedió… no lo vas a creer, fue muy hermoso… así que salió del corazón que no tiene explicación. Te vi y me enamore de ti, nunca pude pensarlo de mi, que es lo que tu tienes? Que ya no pude alejarme de tu alrededor…_

Fue una canción muy hermosa- susurro Kagome ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Alex

Te parece?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido

Gracias por todo…

No tienes porque..

_Te hable y cuando escuche tu voz, algo dentro de mí se sonrió, que alegría tan grande la que trajiste a mi vida sin querer… llámale afinidad o sensibilidad, lo que tu digas mi amor…. es la verdad para mí, yo no puedo explicar ni quiero profundizar en mi propio corazón._

Sabes que te amo?- pregunto Alex en su oído

Lo sé, yo también te amo- dijo sonriendo

No tanto como yo

Perdón? Yo te amo mas- dijo frunciendo el seño

Jajaja, esta bien señorita enojona

Asi me gusta- dijo sonriendo

_Sencillamente te ame desde que te conocí y en tu amor he encontrado mi fe… tu eres un milagro mi bien, un milagro de amor… llámale afinidad o sensibilidad, lo que tu digas mi amor…. es la verdad para mí, yo no puedo explicar ni quiero profundizar en mi propio corazón. Sencillamente te ame desde que te conocí y en tu amor he encontrado mi fe… tu eres un milagro de amor, un milagro de amor…_

Tu eres mi milagro de amor- susurro Alex

La velada paso tranquila entre chistes y algunos gritos de los pequeños, se podría decir que eran felices o que por lo menos estaban cerca de la felicidad, aunque la realidad fuera otra, Kagome no podía negar que a pesar de estos cinco años no podía dejar de sentir la ausencia de Inuyasha, es que todo paso tan rápido, todo fue tan distinto…

_Flash Back_

_Como esta?- pregunto angustiada_

_Kagome… necesito que seas fuerte, está bien? – dijo Alex _

_Que tiene?, por Dios Alex! Que tiene mama?- dijo al borde del llanto_

_Una sobredosis, severa… afecto el cerebro y solo… solo queda esperar un milagro_

_Kagome agacho la cabeza y sintió como sus piernas no le obedecían, sintió como se desvanecía y como Alex la tomaba entre sus brazos para evitar el contacto de su cuerpo con el piso._

_Después de eso toda su vida cambio, su mamá quedó en coma y los niños pasaron al cuidado de lastres, no había rastro de Naraku, esa era una gran interrogante…_

_Alex se encargo de que Kagome nunca estuviera sola, de que cuando mirara hacia atrás viera una enorme sonrisa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

En estos últimos cinco años Alex había sido su apoyo y le debía muchísimo y de eso no quedaba la menor duda.

Kikyo miraba hacia donde estaban los pequeños, en verdad le costó mucho hacerse a la idea de ser mamá, recordó lo difícil que resulto, los cambios emocionales que sufría constantemente, y rio ante el recuerdo de la cara de Bankotsu lleno de frustración al no poder cambiar un pañal.

_ Flash Back_

_Vamos Bankotsu, no es difícil- dijo riendo_

_No es difícil?- dijo fingiendo indignación_

_Claro que no- respondió volviendo a sonreír_

_Se mueve demasiado- se quejo_

_Solo le gusta jugar…_

_No lo puede hacer en otro momento?_

_Es una bebe_

_Pero no se cambiar esto- dijo alzando el pañal_

_Se llama pañal_

_Y este polvo blanco?- dijo señalando el talco_

_Se llama talco- dijo riendo_

_Esta bien…_

_Después de diez minutos…_

_Listo!_

_Viste que no era tan difícil…_

_Tenias razón- dijo entregándole a la bebe_

_Este… Bankotsu.._

_Verdad que esta excelente!_

_Lo pusiste al revés _

_Que!_

_Jajaja…. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Kagome! Levántate!- grito Rin

Umh?- dijo aun dormida

Levántate!

Pero…

Están listas?- pregunto Sango desde la puerta

Para que!- pregunto Kagome molesta

No lo recuerdas?

NO!

Hoy tenemos que ir a la empresa

A cual de todas?

Recuerdas que Sango hizo un negocio con el cofundador de empresa Sengoku

Y, yo que tengo que ver?

Poseemos acciones y hoy formalmente conoceremos a los dueños

Los dueños no somos nosotras?

En parte si, las acciones están repartidas equitativamente

Rin no le pudo seguir explicando a Kagome pues aparecieron los niños

Kag… ya nos vamos!- dijo Maya feliz

A donde?- pregunto sobándose los ojos

Al colegio- dijo Maya poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ay Kagome – dijo Sango

Los pequeños se despidieron de sus hermanas y salieron

Tienes cinco minutos, entendido?

Esta bien…- dijo resignada

Las tres muchachas entraron a la gran empresa Sengoku y fueron recibidas amablemente por los trabajadores.

Insisto, solo debió venir Sango, yo no se nada de firma de contratos- se quejo Kagome

Ya te dije que es protocolo

Pues no me gusta!- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Kagome, se perfectamente cual es tu especialidad, esta bien? Sango se encargara de lo legal , tu de los números y yo de lo publicitario, esta bien?

Ya cállense!, no ven que nos están mirando- dijo Sango molesta!

No nos miran porque conversamos- dijo Rin

Ah?

Vamos Sango sabes perfectamente porque- dijo Kagome

Bueno, tienen razón…

Esperen y porque no vino Kikyo, eso no es justo!- volvió a quejarse Kagome

Kikyo dijo que nos daría el alcance aquí…

Pero no esta!

Kagome no pudo seguir quejándose pues apareció Kikyo y les dedico una sonrisa

Lamento la tardanza, Sofía no quería levantarse- dijo excusándose

Ay mi linda sobrinita!- dijo Sango sonriendo

La trajiste?- pregunto Rin

Si- dijo Kikyo

Y donde esta?- pregunto Kagome que no la veía

La deje en la guardería de la empresa

Perfecto!

Kikyo llegaste a ver la edición pasada?

Si

Tengo el material para esta edición

Disculpen la interrupción – dijo un hombre

No se preocupe- dijo Kagome sonriendo, en verdad agradecía que las interrumpiera no entendía de que edición hablaban

Señorita Sango, el abogado Taisho la espera en su oficina

Taisho?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida

Si

Pasa algo Kagome?- pregunto Sango

No, solo que ese apellido me resulta familiar- dijo tratando de recordar

Pues a mi no- dijo Rin

A mi tampoco – dijo Sango

A mi mucho menos- dijo Kikyo alzando los hombros

El hombre las miro confundido y retomo lo que estaba diciendo

A usted también la esperan señorita Rin

Gracias- dijo sonriendo

Señorita Kagome, la oficina del presidente esta al fondo a la derecha

Y la de edición?- pregunto Kikyo

Sígame- dijo el hombre

Las muchachas se separaron en distintas direcciones y cada una fue hacia su "destino"

Sango camino presurosa hasta donde se suponía que debía estar el abogado, se detuvo un momento al leer el nombre de la oficina_. Lic. M. Taisho, _ahora que lo pensaba bien, si ese apellido era familiar, en verdad desde los últimos cinco años había estado yendo al psicólogo y gracias a él había podido olvidar ciertas cosas que le destrozaron el corazón, de pronto la imagen de un joven de hermosos ojos azules, cabellera oscura y sonrisa divina invadió sus pensamientos, la tristeza rápidamente invadió su cuerpo, su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa… Negó con la cabeza y seco sus algún indicio de lagrimas _Miroku…Miroku Taisho, _un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, rio ante la idea tan absurda que había tenido y toco lentamente la puerta y escucho un _"adelante" _giro la perilla y tomo aire, entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció automáticamente cuando alzo la vista, su corazón latía rápidamente, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, retrocedió un par de pasos….

Miroku…- susurro

Miroku estaba igual o más sorprendido que Sango, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Sango… en verdad era ella, hace un minuto la veía en su mente y ahora ese sueño tan preciado se hizo realidad. Se paró de su silla inmediatamente y se acerco hasta ella pero dudo en los últimos metros…

Sango lo tenía tan cerca, era tan… real, no era otra de sus fantasías, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de nuevo un dolor inmenso se apodero de ella….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rin estaba muy feliz, esa era una gran empresa, una de las más grandes e importante de Tokio por no decir que era la única, camino sonriente hasta la oficina del publicista jefe desea empresa, no le parecía que era un buen publicista, es mas era algo frio en sus portadas y en sus anuncios, pero aun así era la revista más vendida de todo Japón, leyó el letrero de la oficina para no confundirse _Lic. S. Taisho, _recordó las palabras de Kagome, pues en verdad si era familiar pero gracias a las terapias con el psicoloco pudo suprimir partes de su vida y eso era de gran ayuda, sonrió ampliamente y toco la puerta, al no escuchar nada toco más fuerte y el esperado "_adelante" _llego, volvió a sonreír abrió la puerta y la cerro, camino un par de pasos y se dispuso a ver al supuesto publicista general, cuando alzo la vista todo se congelo, su expresión se tenso, todo cambio de un instante al otro, no podía creer que lo tuviera en frente suyo

Rin…- dijo confundido el hombre

Se…Seshomaru- dijo Rin sin poder creerlo

Seshomaru abrió los ojos, y se quedo sin habla, en verdad era Rin?, era ella? sintió como todo se venía abajo, pudo ver como todo el tiempo que invirtió en olvidarla y tratar de no sentir nada no sirvió de nada, vio que lo que sentía por ella estaba intacto…

Rin retrocedió y su cuerpo choco contra la puerta, negó varias veces con la cabeza y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, lloraba de alegría, impotencia, de enojo, de amargura, por confusión, por tanto tiempo alejada de él y que en un solo instante podía hacerla cambiar todo lo que conocía….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella no conocía la empresa, al menos debieron guiarla hasta la puerta, suspiro y camino hasta donde ese señor le había dicho, para ella el apellido Taisho era algo mas… le recordaba algo, a quien quería engañar le recordaba a _Inuyasha,_ todo le recordaba a él, rio ante este pensamiento y recordó las palabras de psicólogo "_nadie en este mundo es indispensable, no existe el amor verdadero, eso es solo una ilusión…"_ ese tipo en verdad estaba loco llego hasta la oficina, en verdad detestaba todo lo protocolar, pero según el psicólogo así se conocían mejor a las personas… aunque lo negara si la ayudo y mucho, se paro en frente de la oficina y leyó _Lic. I. Taisho, _quería acabar rápido con eso, no quería nada que le recordara a él, toco la puerta y no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada…a la tercera es la vencida, pensó, toco nuevamente y se escucho un _"adelante"_ , sonrió y giro la perilla, entro, cerró la puerta y dirigió su vista hacia el dueño de la oficina. Al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos dorados su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no podía creerlo era él era Inuyasha… estaba ahí sentado tan tranquilo, tan sereno, las ganas de llorar la invadían y se hacían más fuertes a medida que los segundos pasaban, involuntariamente las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas intentando sacar todo la contenido.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pero que hacia Kagome aquí? Estaba seguro que ella lo odiaría en estos momentos, pero si tan solo supiera que hace tan solo dos días pudo recordar todo… verla así tan frágil tan delicada, le estremeció el corazón, quiso acercarse pero temía su rechazo…

Kagome se cubrió el rostro y su llanto se volvió más desconsolador, tenerlo tan cerco y no poderlo tocarlo, porque aun tenia efecto en ella? Porque aun no lo podía olvidar?, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sintió como las piernas temblaban y como caía al suelo. Inuyasha la tomo en brazos antes de que llegara al suelo y la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de que ese momento perdure

Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- porque…porque me olvidaste?

Kagome…yo…yo te recuerdo- dijo con un hilo de voz

Kagome alzo la vista sorprendida y lo miro….

Ola:)

Perdón por la tardanza esqe he estado bastante ocupada, no paraba de hacer cosas xD

Bueno espero qe les haya gustado!

Les prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez :)

Gracias por sus reviews y dejen mas ¿si? 

_En qe qedara todo? Y qe es de Naraku?_

_Todo se ira resolviendo esperen el próximo capi:) _


	16. Chapter 16

Vamos Naraku se realista, quieres?- dijo sentado en el mueble azul y con el café en mano

Onigumo… Onigumo cuando aprenderás?- dijo Naraku sarcástico

Que quieras que aprenda? A ser alguien como tu?- dijo bastante enfadado

Que tiene de malo ser como yo?- dijo preguntando con sarcasmo

No lo sabes?... que raro yo suponía que lo sabias todo- dijo levantándose

Vamos hermanito, no me digas que tu conciencia acaba de hacerse presente- dijo riendo

No me da risa, esto se te escapo de las manos entiendes?- dijo exasperado

Onigumo, no seas paranoico!- dijo comenzando a alterarse

Paranoico! Me estas diciendo paranoico? No lo soy! Lo que soy es realista! Que pasara cuando se enteren?- pregunto alarmado

Era una indigente, quien preguntara por ella?- dijo de lo mas natural

Era una niña por el amor de Dios- dijo molesto

Claro que no!- se defendió

Solo era un par de años mayor que Maya!- dijo ofuscado

No la metas en esto!

Porque? Porque sabes que fuiste un maldito salvaje!

Onigumo!- llamo molesto

No cuentes conmigo "_hermanito"_ , no te quiero cerca, no hasta que recapacites y te des cuenta que eres un maldito miserable!- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

Porque no vas a alimentar a nuestra mascota?- trato de cambiar el tema de conversación

Créeme… Koga es mas persona que tu!

Solo ve…- dijo tratando de calmarse

Onigumo tiro la taza de café caliente y esta se derramo por toda la alfombra, fulmino con la mirada a Naraku y salió tirando un portazo, camino por el corredor y bajo hasta el sótano tomo la linterna y la bandeja con comida y se dirigió a la "_habitación"_

Esto… esto es peor que la época medieval – dijo mascullando entre dientes

Te parece?- pregunto con sarcasmo Koga

Onigumo lo observo detenidamente, apunto la luz hacia el, en estos cinco años se deterioro mucho, sus ojos se encontraban amarillos igual que su piel y su cuerpo parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo

No me digas… Naraku se esta saliendo de control? – pregunto Koga con la voz ronca y algo rasposa

Algo así…- dijo en un susurro

No me digas y ahora que salvajada cometió?

Recuerdas a la pequeña que trajo a la casa, porque dijo que le recordaba a sus hijos?

Mely?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Si…- dijo con un hilo de voz

Que paso con ella? Que le hizo?- pregunto angustiado

Tu que crees?

Pero era solo una niña..

Lo se…- dijo resignado

Donde esta?

_Flash Back_

_Naraku entro a su casa con una pequeña, de cabellos dorados y ojos extremadamente verdes_

_Hey Onigumo, te presento a Mely… se quedara un tiempo con nosotros- dijo Naraku_

_Si?- pregunto Onigumo algo extrañado _

_Ocurre algo?_

_No es solo que…_

_Me recuerda a los muchachos y en verdad los hecho de menos_

_En ese caso….- dijo mirando a la pequeña- Bienvenida Mely _

_Gra… gracias – dijo sonriendo la pequeña_

_Con el transcurso del tiempo Onigumo la llego a querer como a su propia hija, al igual que Koga quien la veía cuando acompañaba a Onigumo, ambos la adoraban hasta que una tarde desapareció ….._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Onigumo oculto su rostro entre sus manos y un leve sollozo escapo de él, alzo sus hombros y negó con la cabeza

Maldito- dijo Koga furioso- pero esto no se quedara así…

De eso estate por seguro…- dijo tomando la llave y abriendo la reja

Pero que?…- pregunto Koga asombrado

Puedes creer que acabo de perder la llave? Y que no me daré cuenta hasta mañana …- dijo Onigumo sonriendo

Koga salió de aquella celda y lo abrazo, para luego salir corriendo y perderse en la oscuridad

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku… - volvió a decir enjuagando su voz con sus lagrimas

Sango…Sango eres tú?- dijo acercándose hacia ella

Sango lo miro y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sintió como sus piernas temblaban cayó en el sofá y ambos permanecieron en silencio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Respiro agitadamente y enfoco su vista en el, sonrió de medio lado y se acerco hasta el, sus rostros se encontraban a milímetros. Seshomaru estaba sorprendido, esperaba sentir sus labios pero recibió un fuerte golpe. Rin acababa de golpearlo

No lo puedo creer… eres un maldito, maldito infeliz! Me abandonaste! Me abandonaste!- volvió a gritar tratando de callar sus lagrimas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba segura que podría perderse en esa mirada dorada, tan cálida, tan dulce. Lo miro y trato de separarse de él pero no lo consiguió. Inuyasha aspiro su dulce aroma…

Kagome se incorporo lentamente y ambos quedaron frente a frente a escasos milímetros, a tan solo unos segundos de ser felices, Inuyasha tomo su mano y la aferro con delicadeza hacia su pecho y ella pudo sentir sus latidos, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, las lagrimas cesaron y Inuyasha le susurro..

Yo… - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras

Kagome se estremeció al oír su voz, hace tanto no la escuchaba, hace tanto no sentía su piel, lo miro expectante, porque no podía enfadarse con él? Porque todo el dolor que le produjo se fue cuando él estuvo frente a ella? Porque ese sentimiento que creía olvidado despertó con tanta fuerza?

Lo quería saber, quería las respuestas ya… quería sentir su piel junto a la suya, quería volver a probar sus labios.

Kagome volvió a dejar escapar un par de lagrimas y se aferro a su pecho, Inuyasha se sorprendió pero la apretó junto a él, así pasaron los minutos, con el mundo deteniéndose para ellos…

Kagome alzo la cabeza y fijo su vista en Inuyasha, sus rostros estaban a milímetros y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se juntaron, ambos sintieron como una como una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Inuyasha acaricio su mejilla y Kagome jugó con su cabello, ese beso fue el beso mas ansiado de sus vidas, era una mezcla de dolor, alegría, emoción, cariño, simplemente de amor… Ambos se separaron pues ya no tenían aire, los dos se encontraban con sus respiraciones agitadas pero aun así felices.

Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a besar, extrañaba tanto esos labios, sabia que algo le faltaba, que su vida no estaba completa, extrañaba esa calidez, esa dulzura e inocencia. No sabía como había podido estar tanto tiempo sin ella.

Kagome se separo de él y lo miro dulcemente, las lagrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, Inuyasha estaba no estaba muy cambiado que digamos, su físico era imponente, sus ojos dorados seguían igual de brillantes como la noche del accidente, su sonrisa se embelleció muchísimo y su larga cabellera amarrada le daba un toque varonil muy sexy.

Inuyasha se quiso acercar pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos, un muchacho de hermosos ojos azules, sonrisa divina y tez bronceada se le vino a la mente. Kagome no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente

Inuyasha… yo no puedo… yo..

Kagome no me digas eso por favor- dijo con un hilo de voz

Inuyasha …

Kagome yo… no estés así… por favor

Me dejaste, como quieres que este? Tu nunca me quisiste… yo...

No, no lo vuelvas a decir… que no te quise hacer feliz, porque no hay nada que me duela más ni nadie que me importe mas que tu y solo tu…

Pero…

Ya no repitas tus palabras duras, porque así eres… ese algo que naciera para ti y que sin ti se muere era yo... y tú lo sabes, me dolió mucho todo este tiempo…

Inuyasha…

Yo era muy joven para amar y no te sabia interpretar pero sentía que era a ti a quien quería y me mataba la constante frustración, yo no pude hacer nada por no irme créeme que si te hubiera recordado nada de esto estuviera pasando- dijo algo conmovido

Pero me olvidaste- dijo llorando

Kagome, yo jamás lo quise hacer, no tuve control sobre eso, Kagome sabes perfectamente que te amo…

Inuyasha…

Kagome lo miro tan dulce, tan sincero y no pudo parar su llanto a pesar de que ya no tenía motivos.

Kagome te amo y no me importa que implica este sentimiento, yo te juro que no se cómo me enamore de ti, te juro que es un sentimiento que lo tengo aquí- dijo señalando su pecho- en lo más profundo de mi ser

Kagome se quedo sorprendida, hace tanto que quería oír eso… y ahora que hacia?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maya…- dijo Tomoya nervioso

Que?- pregunto algo fastidiada

Estas segura que esto esta bien?- pregunto aun mas nervioso

Porque estaría mal?- le devolvió la pregunta

Se supone que deberías estar en el colegio- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Hay Tomoya… se supone que en el mundo no deberían haber tantas muertes y tantas guerras…

Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto confundido

Que las cosas a veces no son como deben ser

Pero esta vez creo que debemos seguir las reglas- dijo tomando su mano

Tomoya cuantos años tienes?- pregunto enfadada

Cumpliré seis- dijo asustado

Compórtate como un hombrecito

Es que …

Quiero conocer esa compañía , está bien?- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano

Esta bien- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Los niños entraron a la compañía mostrando un carnet que Kagome le había dado a Maya por si ocurría algún incidente, a los minutos se encontraron con Sofia

Sofí- dijo Tomoya saludándola

Ola Tomoya – le respondió ella sonriendo

Que haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad Maya

Pues mi mama me trajo- dijo la niña alzando los hombros

Quieres ir a investigar?- pregunto Maya sonriendo

Está bien- dijo Sofía devolviéndole la sonrisa

Pues andando…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex te estoy hablando- llamo Orlando

Dime – dijo Alex algo distraído

Que tienes?

Nada… nada

Bueno si tu lo dices…

Que querías?- pregunto estirando sus brazos

Pues nada lo mismo de siempre…

Pensé que con lo de anoche había cumplido- dijo sonriendo

Hablas en serio?- pregunto haciéndose el afeminado

No te basto?- pregunto haciéndose el ofendido

Pues fue muy poco- dijo sonriendo- así no demuestras todo el amor que me tienes.

Ambos rieron ante este comentario y siguieron sus labores...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron, estaban tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, ese momento era algo tan ansiado, pero porque dolía tanto? Porque la realidad era tan cruel? Acaso todo el amor que le tenia no era suficiente para terminar ese dolor?

Kagome sabia que la felicidad de ambos podía causar dolor en otros, como Alex , el no se lo merecía, ella no quería lastimarlo, ella lo quería y mucho, acaso era posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? . Estaba realmente confundida no sabia que hacer.

Inuyasha la miraba detenidamente, sabia que esa situación no era fácil, y mucho menos cuando le diga todo lo que había ocurrido todo este tiempo, no pudo pensar más pues Maya irrumpió en la habitación y lo quedo mirando como si fuera un fantasma.

Inuyasha sintió como todo se movía dentro de él, Maya había cambiado tanto, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban mas grandes y mas profundos, su hermosa cabellera igual a la de Kagome estaba sedosa y brillante, sus mejillas sonrosadas seguían igual de bellas , estaba bastante alta, en su mirada aun se percibía esa inocencia y curiosidad que la caracterizaba.

Maya lo observo atentamente, Inuyasha estaba muy alto y tenia un porte muy masculino, sus ojos dorados parecían como el oro fundido que la maestra le mostro la clase anterior, su sonrisa estaba intacta, pudo sentir como lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, lo extraño mucho, nunca supo porque se fue y no quiso preguntar mas porque Kagome siempre se ponía muy mal. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, no había que decir absolutamente nada, ambos se extrañaron mucho, Maya oculto su rostro en su pecho y sollozo un par de veces.

Cuando ambos se calmaron un poco se separaron y Maya se acerco hasta Kagome quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Nos tenemos que ir- dijo Kagome decidida

Que?- pregunto Maya mirando a Kagome sorprendida y ofendida

Tu deberías estar en el colegio- dijo algo molesta

Inuyasha rio ante la actitud de ambas.

Tu de que te ríes!- pregunto molesta Kagome

Yo?- pregunto con algo de miedo

No su abuelita- contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco Maya y sonriendo

Basta!- dijo nerviosa Kagome- esto es demasiado para mí- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Kagome…- repitieron ambos asombrados

Creen que esto es fácil para mí?- pregunto Kagome al borde del colapso nervioso- pues no lo es, yo… necesito pensar Inuyasha

Que tienes que pensar?- pregunto con curiosidad Maya

Pues…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Orlando

Que tiene de malo?- le pregunto Bankotsu

Solo las vamos a recoger, nada mas- respondió Alex tranquilamente

Está bien, pero igual tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Orlando.

Uy la nena tiene un mal presentimiento- dijo burlón Miguel

A quien llamas nena, ah?- pregunto molesto Orlando

A ti a quien más!- le respondió Bankotsu

Alex!- se quejo Orlando

Acúsalos con tu mama Orlando!- dijo Alex sonriendo

Tienes razón… chusma, chusma – dijo Orlando golpeando el pecho de Miguel y causando la risa de todos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ves , no sabes que responder- dijo sacándole la lengua

Maya!- le resondro Kagome

Jajaja, valla no cambiaron mucho no?

Si, ahora Kagome tiene…- Maya no pudo seguir pues Kagome le tapo la boca

Porque no la dejas hablar?- pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha – que ocultas?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoya entró en una de esas oficinas a las que consideraba aburridas y abrió la puerta, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su "tía" Sango llorando y a un hombre bastante pálido

Tía Sango?- pregunto preocupado

Tomoya? – pregunto Sango alzando la vista para ver a su hermanito que siempre le decía tía- Tomi que haces aquí?- pregunto preocupada

Tía estas bien?- pregunto corriendo a sus brazos

Si mi pequeño, dijo acariciando su cabellera

Tía vámonos, por favor- pidió el niño

Sango asintió con la cabeza y salió con el pequeño en brazos seguida por Miroku, pero no avanzaron mucho ya que Orlando estaba frente a ellos

Sango? Pero que paso?- preguntó preocupado

Sango le dio una fugaz mirada a Miroku quien solo asintió y volvió a su oficina, se encerró y comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maya y Tomoya ya no están…- dijo aburrida Sofía

Camino por los corredores con la mirada clavada en ella de varios trabajadores y entro a la oficina que tenía una "cosa brillante" en la parte de arriba de la puerta.

Sofía se asusto al ver a un señor de lindos ojos dorados con la mejilla completamente roja y a su tía Rin con los ojos rojos y una expresión nada bonita, jalo de su falda y atrajo su atención

Tía Rin estas bien?- pregunto inocentemente

Sofía?- le devolvió la pregunta- que haces aquí?

Maya y Tomoya me dijeron para explorar

Ellos están aquí?

Si

Vamos a buscarlos?- pregunto sonriendo

Si preciosa , vamos- dijo Rin volteando a ver a Seshomaru y ocultando un sollozo

Ambas salieron de la oficina y se encontraron con Miguel que las miro extrañado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yo no oculto nada- dijo Kagome defendiéndose

Ah, no? Entonces porque no la dejas hablar?

No te tengo por qué dar explicaciones- dijo saliendo de la oficina con Maya para quedarse pálida

A… Alex?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

Hey Kagome espera por favor…- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la oficina

Tu? – pregunto Alex sorprendido- que hacías con Kagome?

Uyyyy qe hara Kagome :) pues ni yo misma lo se xD

La próxima les prometo mas larguita, he estado a full todo este tiempo ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir :( a la justas respiro xD

Gracias por sus reviews dejen mas si? Gracias hasta la próxima ( espero qe sea dentro de poqito o al menos eso tratare)


	17. Chapter 17

Alex?- pregunto con sorpresa

Alex solo asintió y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Inuyasha, quien tampoco lo dejaba de mirar. Maya rio ante la actitud de ambos y se acerco hasta Alex

Hola – dijo sonriéndole

Hola- le devolvió el saludo

Kagome hace bonita pareja con Inu, no?- pregunto mirándolo

Alex trago y solo le sonrió forzadamente

Kagome- llamo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio

…

Kagome, por favor- pidió Inuyasha mientras tomaba su mano

Suéltala- exigió Alex

No crees que ella me lo debe pedir?- dijo burlon

Kagome- llamo Alex

Kagome solo lo miro y volteo hacia Inuyasha

Esta bien- dijo suspirando y girando hacia Alex- puedes llevar a Maya a casa?

Que?

Alex, necesito que la lleves, puedes hacerlo?- dijo algo nervioso

Alex la miro sorprendido y asintió. Kagome le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se giro hacia Inuyasha

Contento?- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras escuchaba como Alex se iba

Demasiado…- dijo sonriendo- aunque no se porque lo hiciste…

Tenemos que hablar Inuyasha- dijo decidida

Lo sé- dijo serio- pero en otro lugar..

Donde?- pregunto mirándola

Ven sígueme- dijo tomando su mano y saliendo de la compañía

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que es este lugar?- pregunto sorprendida

Pues es mi refugio- dijo con nostalgia

Inuyasha…

Lo amas?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

Inuyasha…

Vamos Kag, sabes que nunca me gusto que evadas la pregunta- dijo desviando la vista

Yo... pues yo... no lo sé- dijo resignada

No lo sabes?- pregunto

Pues, no lo se…

Cuando estuve en Nueva York, sentí un gran vacío, todo era tan raramente extraño, no se sentía que algo importante faltaba, recuerdo que una vez me choque con una chica de hermosos ojos chocolates y linda sonrisa- dijo sonriendo- y, y tu nombre se escapo de mis labios, no sé cómo paso pero desde ese momento tu imagen llego a mis sueños, eran sueños tan dulces, no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose sus hombros- no sabía que pasaba hasta que una imagen llego a mi mente, era yo escribiendo una carta, no recuerdo bien las palabras pero creo que decían algo así…- dijo cerrando los ojos- "_Eres mi bien lo que me tiene extasiado ¿por qué negar que estoy de ti enamorado? de tu dulce alma que es todo un sentimiento De esos ojos chocolate de un raro fulgor que me dominan e incitan al amor  
eres un encanto, eres mi ilusión Dios dice que la gloria está en el cielo…. que es de los mortales el consuelo al morir ¡bendito Dios! porque al tenerte yo en vida  
no necesito ir al cielo si tú estás conmigo…si alma mía la gloria eres tú…"_

Kagome lo miro sorprendida y algo conmovida

Dije algo malo?- pregunto mirándola

No, no lo hiciste- dijo sonriendo

Entonces, porque lloras?

No has escuchado que las mujeres lloran por todo?

Jajaja, tienes razón- dijo sonriendo

Inuyasha…fueron cinco años

Lo se..fue mucho tiempo verdad?

Inu, el tiempo cura heridas, lo sabes verdad?

Si, pero también las puede profundizar mucho mas

Yo no puedo tomar una decisión, no quiero lastimar a nadie y tampoco salir lastimada

Kag… no te pido una respuesta, sabes… yo tampoco creo estar preparado después de todo lo que ha pasado, Alex te ama y no pienso arrebatarle eso, creo que esto fue un error

Un error? Eso soy para ti?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Claro que no

Entonces?

Nuestro rencuentro… acaso no eras feliz con él?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Inuyasha…

Vamos Kag, contesta..

Pues creo que si..- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ahora mírame…- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella- con mi regreso todo eso se tambaleo, verdad?

Yo..- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Inuyasha y asentía

Kag, yo no voy a permitir que la poca felicidad que tenias se acabe

Pero..

No me refutes, ya formaste una especie de familia con él… además no lo quieres lastimar, no?

Inuyasha..

Kagome

No! Escúchame! Apareces nuevamente en mi vida y luego quieres salir de ella como si nada…

No es así!

Entonces como es!

Kagome hay cosas que no sabes…

Cosas que no se?

Princesa…- dijo mientras veía como se ruborizaba- crees que no me duele? A mí me duele más que a ti Kag..

Inuyasha, esto no puede terminar asi…

No? Kagome quieres elegir? De verdad lo quieres hacer?- dijo algo molesto

Yo… Si!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Está bien, el o yo?- la pregunta salió de la garganta haciéndolo sentir un miserable

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas, tantos recuerdos vividos con Alex, en tanto tiempo y los recuerdos de Inuyasha , ambos seguían latentes en su cabeza y su corazón , sería capaz de amarlos a los dos?

Lo vez…?- dijo tranquilamente

Inuyasha

Porque eres terca?- dijo sonriendo

Yo…

Lo mejor será que te deje en tu casa..

No, no quiero ir a mi casa

Entonces?

Me quiero quedar aquí pero…

Pero?

So…sola- dijo ahogando un sollozo

Kagome- dijo en tono de regaño

Inuyasha, por favor..

Kagome ya está haciendo frio, es tarde y es mejor que descanses además Alex te esta esperando, te llevo a tu casa, si?

Kagome lo vio parado frente a ella con una débil sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que era forzada, sabía que Inuyasha no resistiría mucho mas que estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, asintió lentamente y tomo su mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que Koga que? – dijo Naraku furioso

Que se escapo, acaso estas sordo?- pregunto Onigumo

Pero, como?

Pues no lo sé! Acaso yo le abrí la puerta?- dijo sonriendo

De ti puedo esperar lo que sea!

No me digas…

Deja tu sarcasmo!

Cual sarcasmo?

El de ahorita!

Cual?

El que estas usando!- dijo Naraku a punto de estallar

No se de que hablas..

Como de que no sabes!

Pues no lo se! Yo no hablo tu idioma!

Cual idioma!

El de los animales!

Onigumo!- grito Naraku

Naraku!- grito Onigumo

Para ti nada puede ir en serio, no?

Si es sobre ti, no..además no se dé que tanto te quejas si Koga no era de tu tipo…

De mi tipo?- pregunto sorprendido

Claro a ti te gustan los rechonchos, los que te chancan…

Onigumo!

Ay, ya perdón… no se porque te exaltas tanto…

Como que porque!

Nadie se va a enterar de esta conversación, ni que estuviera escrita, no?

Ni que estuviera escrita…- dijo imitandolo

Sabes el papel de hombre no te queda bien…

Onigumo!

Oye ya llego tu encargo…- dijo cambiando de tema

Mi encargo?

Si

Cual?

Tus toallas higiénicas- dijo aguantándose la risa,- no se para que las quieres, acaso te imaginas que estas con la regla? Aunque pensándolo bien tu todos los días estas con la regla, no?

Onigumo- grito furioso

Lárgate!

Esta bien hermanita- dijo enfatizando la ultima letra

Largo! – dijo molesto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome llego a su casa y tiro el bolso al sofá ante una mirada incisiva de Alex

hola - saludo Alex tomando asiento

Kagome levanto la vista hacia él lo imito

hola- dijo algo cansada

y bien?- pregunto esperando una respuesta

Los niños?- pregunto cambiando de tema

Ambos durmiendo y tus hermanas salieron

Ya veo..- dijo con desgano

Kagome..

Si?- pregunto levantando su vista

No me dirás algo?- pregunto sereno

Alex, yo...- dijo nerviosa y callo

Alex bufo y la miro de pies a cabeza, vaya que era hermosa , esa cabellera negra azulada , esos ojos chocolates eran hermosos, sus largas y torneadas piernas y su fina cintura podían matar a cualquiera, pero el se había enamorado de ella por lo que ella significaba, por lo que ella era en realidad.

Kagome levanto su vista hacia el, porque negarlo Alex era guapísimo… esos ojos azules tan profundos , esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo tan bien formado y fuerte. El era tan dulce y tan comprensible, era uno de esos hombres que no se encuentran fácilmente.

Kagome no me lo dirás?

Que quieres que te diga?

Vamos Kag…- dijo sentándose a su costado y colocando una mano encima de su pierna

Alex tomo sus manos y beso su cuello lentamente…

Alex… para..- dijo Kagome

Porque?- dijo entre besos

Para…

Alex se separo de ella y la miro

Acaso no me amas?

Alex…

Contéstame...

Yo..

Kagome, tan débil era ese sentimiento que tenias por mi?

No era débil..- dijo algo molesta

Entonces?

Alex no te quiero lastimar…

Kagome me vas a lastimar, si estás conmigo y no sientes nada por mi

Es que si siento algo por ti!- dijo sollozando

Pero no lo tienes definido, verdad?

Yo…

Es mejor que me valla…

Alex- dijo totalmente sorprendida

Esto será temporal?, umh… quizás – dijo hablando solo- te quiero Kagome no lo olvides – dijo dándole un beso y saliendo

Kagome se aferro a sus piernas y lloro, tenia tantas dudas, pero en su interior sabia que necesitaba a Inuyasha, se levanto a paso lento y salió en busca de él

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asi que los tres las vimos- dijo Seshomaru con un vaso de vodka

Eso parece- dijo Miroku cabizbajo

Y ahora?- pregunto Seshomaru mirando a su hermano

Pues no lo se- dijo Inuyasha sinceramente

Al menos tu si pudiste hablar con ella- dijo Miroku

Pero, ella tiene dudas… no quiero que sufra..

Inuyasha, no sabes cuanto daño me hizo ver a Rin de nuevo, sentí el corazón despedazarse

Lo mismo yo…

No podemos… no podemos- dijo Inuyasha apretando en un puño un fino trozo de tela

Crees que no lo sabemos?- pregunto Seshomaru al borde de un ataque

Debemos calmarnos…- dijo Miroku

Eso no nos sirve- dijo furioso

Inuyasha!- llamo Miroku

Todo… todo se fue al maldito tacho..- dijo Seshomaru con voz entrecortada

Nunca debimos regresar… no después de eso- dijo Miroku melancólico

__Flash Back__

_Se los dirás Izayoi?- pregunto InuTaisho_

_No, puedo… no puedo hacerlo.._

_Tienen derecho a saberlo… tienen derecho a saber sus orígenes_

_Son nuestros nietos … nuestros…- dijo la mujer llorando_

_Lose… pero necesitan saberlo…_

_No les podemos arrebatar esa felicidad…_

_Izayoi no podemos seguir así …_

__Fin del Flash Back__

Aun lo recuerdo…- dijo Seshomaru

Aun recuerdo su perfume- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Inuyasha, Seshomaru, basta…- dijo Miroku

Y todo fue por ella….- dijo Seshomaru

Leah- susurro Inuyasha

__Flash Back__

_Lo hice por amor, Inuyasha, por amor…-dijo llorando_

_Por amor?, a esto le llamas amor?- dijo Inuyasha desencajado_

_Tú ya no me ibas a querer, no después que recordaste…_

_Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza!_

_Inuyasha… por favor perdóname…_

_Eres una maldita asesina!- dijo entre llanto- mataste a nuestros hijos, a nuestros hijos…_

_Inuyasha, no es como parece…_

_Ah, no?- dijo molesto y destrozado _

_No, si tan solo me escucharas…_

_No te quiero escuchar… no te quiero cerca mio, no te quiero en mi vida!, LARGATE!_

_Inuyasha…- dijo arrodillándose_

_No me toques! no lo hagas! …_

__Fin del Flash Back___

Aun no lo superas, verdad?- dijo Miroku suavemente

Le perdida de un hijo, jamás se supera…- dijo desviando la mirada

No eran tus hijos…- dijo Seshomaru tratando de aliviar el dolor de su hermano

Pero los quería como si lo fueran… me entere de la verdad muy tarde…- dijo sollozando

Hermano…- dijo Miroku nervioso

Eran tan pequeños… y tan frágiles…

__Flash Back__

_Papi, papi- dijo una pequeña de tres años estirando sus brazos hacia el_

_Mi princesita- dijo sonriendo y tomándola en brazos _

_Te quiero papi- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla_

_Yo también- respondio el_

_Papi, papiiii- llamo un pequeño_

_Mi campeón!- dijo Inuyasha mientras lo abrazaba a el también _

_hola, papi!- dijo el pequeño_

_como están mis dos angelitos?- pregunto sonriendo_

_mejor que nunca- contestaron ambos_

_y eso a que se debe?- pregunto curioso_

_a que acabas de llegar tu!- dijeron riendo ambos_

_Jajaja, yo también los extrañe muchísimo, mis mellizos- dijo riendo_

_Nosotros mas!- respondieron ellos_

_Nop, yo mas- dijo jugando_

_Nosotros…_

_Yo!_

_Nosotros…_

_Esta bien… esta bien ustedes me extrañaron mas…- dijo riendo_

__Fin del Flash Back__

Eran niños encantadores- dijo Seshomaru con un hilo de voz al recordar a sus "sobrinos"

Miroku se acerco al estéreo y lo encendió…las luces estaban apagadas y la música comenzó a divagar por el ambiente

_Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy, y no sabemos ni el porqué., porque el amor se esta muriendo, no, tras el portón de aquel café…_

_Papi, me quieres, como yo te quiero, verdad?- pregunto la pequeña mirándolo a los ojos y con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios _

_Mas que a mi vida…- contesto sonriendo_

_Yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome, con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote.  
y parar aquel momento cada vez que tu te ibas, yo quería, si quería._

_Yo de grande quiero ser como tu, papi- dijo el pequeño mirando a su padre_

_Seras, mucho mejor, mi pequeño campeón…_

_Yo queria cambiar el mundo pero el mundo es como es,cuantas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma, yo queria tenerte sola, y que fueras para siempre mia, yo queria, si queria._

_Papi, papi, a que no sabes…- dijo la pequeña_

_Que cosa, amor?- pregunto _

_Ya estoy aprendiendo a escribir…- dijo emocionada_

_Si?- pregunto sonriendo_

_Y ya escribí algo.._

_Y que es?_

_La pequeña le mostro una hoja escrita "Te amo papi"_

_Amor, en serio lo escribiste, tu?_

_Sip_

_Ven aquí, mi niña hermosa- dijo abrazándola con los ojos vidriosos _

_Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy, tu olor, tu risa y tu alegría, las cosas pasan y asi es el amor, mas no lo entiendo, no lo acepto, no._

_Papi…_

_Si, campeón?_

_Hoy aprendí algo…_

_En verdad, tu y tu hermana recién cumplirán cuatro años y ya saben tanto?- dijo riendo_

_Te lo muestro?- pregunto sonrojado_

_Si- dijo sonriendo_

_El pequeño tomo la pelota y hizo un par de acrobacias con ella, pero un movimiento en falso lo hizo mandarla hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y romper un jarrón_

_Upss- dijo el niño _

_Ups? Es lo único que diras?- pregunto _

_Estas molesto?- pregunto sin mirarlo_

_Por lo que acabas de romper?_

_Aja.._

_No, nos acabas de hacer un gran favor el jarrón de tu madre era horrible _

_Jajaja_

_Y ya que eres mi héroe, que tal si vamos a comer un helado?_

_Si!- dijo feliz el pequeño_

_Yo queria parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome, con las ganas de quedarme asi abrazandote.  
y parar aquel momento cada vez que tu te ibas, yo queria, si quería, y yo queria, si queria…_

_Papi… papi…- llamo la pequeña_

_Si?- pregunto el _

_A que no sabes?- dijo el pequeño burlon_

_Pues… no lo se..- dijo sinceramente_

_De verdad, no lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la pequeña_

_Creo que no lo se.._

_No?- pregunto el pequeño igual de sorprendido que su melliza_

_Se lo decimos?- pregunto la pequeña mirando a su hermano_

_Pues… no lo se- dijo imitando la voz de su padre_

_No me lo diran? A mi? A su lindo y guapo padre?- dijo Inuyasha haciendo ojitos_

_Jajaja- rieron ambos_

_Díganme, ya?_

_Esta bien- dijo la pequeña_

_Te amamos papi- dijeron ambos _

…_._

Inuyasha?- llamo Miroku

Umh?- pregunto sin muchos ánimos

El dolor siempre estará ahí, pero debes intentar sobrellevarlo…- dijo Miroku

Lucy y Nicolás eran dos niños hermosos y lindos, te amaban mucho y estoy seguro que no les gusta verte así- dijo Seshomaru

No te lo dijimos, pero…

Que pasa?- pregunto Inuyasha algo preocupado

Recuerdas que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca…- dijo Miroku indeciso

Los niños escribieron una especie de carta con nuestra ayuda…- completo Seshomaru

Mis.. mis hijos?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada Inuyasha

Si- contestaron ambos

Don..donde esta…- pregunto con la visión nublada por las lagrimas

Ten…- dijo Miroku alcanzándole una hoja con un par de líneas escritas y con varios dibujos hechos a crayón

Inuyasha la abrió y lo leyó, al instante reconoció la letra de Nicolás y vio que los dibujos era una obra de Lucy, de sus pequeños…

_No encontré palabras esta vez, para poder decir que significas para mi, tu amor me acompaña a donde voy…_

_Papi aquí estoy…_

_Tu voz es la mía, tu luz es mi guía… jamás te prometo que jamás te olvidaremos…_

_Pero… como olvidarte? Si tu nos enseñaste a volar, a reir, a descubrir lo que es el amor, a jugar pelota, a aprender a colorear y a recitar, como poder olvidarte, si estas tan dentro de nosotros…_

_Como olvidarte? Si gracias a ti podemos andar… en tus brazos soñamos las cosas mas lindas… si el la cuna de tus manos vimos los primeros rayos del sol…_

_Cuando ya no estemos más aquí… y si volvemos a vivir queremos ser tus hijos nuevamente…_

_Te amamos papi_

_Lucy y Nicolás…_

Las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos y el sentimiento de vacio se apodero de el

Hermano, estas bien?- pregunto Miroku

Inuyasha… Inuyasha?- llamo Seshomaru

Yo también quisiera volver a ser su padre – susurro

Hermano, de verdad lo siento mucho- dijo Miroku

No es culpa tuya, Miroku, no es culpa tuya…- Inuyasha estaba destrozado

__Flash Back__

_Pero que hiciste?- pregunto aun sin creerlo_

_No les causo mucho sufrimiento, solo lo bebieron..yo.. yo no se que hice – dijo Leah entre lagrimas_

_Eres… eres de lo peor.._

_No eran tus hijos, no lo eran! – grito deseperada_

__Fin del Flash Back__

Inuyasha … no estuviste solo, así que no tienes que sufrir solo…- dijo Seshomaru

Es verdad, nunca estuviste solo, en todo ese dolor…- dijo Miroku

Camila?- pregunto Inuyasha para si mismo

Exacto- respondió al instante Seshomaru

Seshomaru… -lo resondro Miroku – yo me refería a nosotros su familia- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Jejeje… bueno, también nosotros- dijo sonrojado

Inuyasha rio por lo bajo y la imagen de una hermosa muchacha se apodero por unos instantes de su mente, de cabellera chocolate ondulada y rebelde, piel tersa, suave y algo pálida, hermosos ojos color miel, sonrisa tímida y dulce , curvas pronunciadas, cintura de avispa, piernas torneadas, manos frágiles y pequeñas de hermosa vos, dulce y sincera. De sentimientos puros e inocentes.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar a Camila, esa mujer era única, lo había apoyado tanto desde el… desde el "accidente", había caído como un ángel del cielo, como una luz de esperanza en el camino tan tormentoso que estaba atravesando…

Perece que Inuyasha, está pensando- dijo burlón Miroku

Umh… con razón huele a quemado- dijo Seshomaru

Parece que el recordar a Camila le cambio el semblante

Y no sabes… estoy seguro que dentro de un par de minutos va a estallar en felicidad- dijo Seshomaru

Porque lo dices?- pregunto curioso Miroku

Ya veras… ya veras…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome estaba cerrando la puerta y al girar se encontró con sus hermanas

Ibas a algún lado?- pregunto Sango

Yo?- pregunto Kagome confundida

No, yo…- dijo Rin

Pues…, este yo..- Kagome estaba realmente nerviosa

No hay tiempo- dijo Sango jalando hacia la casa

Pero… pero- dijo rehusándose

Kagome no pudo contra las dos y termino adentro

Inuyasha- susurro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku miraba a su hermano contrariado y curioso, cuando lo iba a bombardear de preguntas tocaron el timbre

Esto te responderá todas tus preguntas – dijo Seshomaru

Minutos después…

Jóvenes , los buscan- dijo el mayordomo

Yo no estoy para nadie – dijo Inuyasha

Vamos, te distraerás un poco, si?- dijo Seshomaru

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada y asintió

Que venga hasta aquí- dijo sin ánimos

Como digan –dijo el mayordomo y se fue

A los minutos, una mujer apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa

Camila?- preguntaron Miroku e Inuyasha al verla

La muchacha se restregó los ojos, pues no veía bien con la oscuridad y asintió. Inuyasha camino hacia ella y la abrazo, ella inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo y el la estrecho mas.

Miroku miro a Seshomaru y comprendió todo, o bueno al menos comprendió algo..

Camila, no puedo creer que seas tu- dijo Inuyasha emocionado

Inu- dijo dulcemente- te extrañe tanto- dijo entre lagrimas

No, por favor, no llores- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Me… me hiciste mucha falta- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Y tú a mí..- dijo Inuyasha

No sabía porque pero Camila se había vuelto una parte fundamental de su vida, claro no tanto como Kagome, pero ella ahora, estaba con Alex y él... sería capaz de olvidarla?, no lo creía posible, no después de todo lo revivido hace un par de horas…

Como llegaste?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla

Pues…- dijo mientras le echaba una mirada a Seshomaru

Oh, ya entiendo – dijo Inuyasha

Este, nosotros nos vamos, verdad Miroku?- dijo Seshomaru mientras Miroku asentía

Nos vemos luego Camila- dijo Miroku saliendo

Tengo que contarte tanto- dijo Camila

Así?- pregunto curioso Inuyasha

Camila rio ante la actitud de Inuyasha y beso su mejilla

Me hiciste mucha falta- dijo Inuyasha sincerándose

Y tu a mi- dijo en un susurro

Camila, yo…

La cercanía de sus rostros se acababa cada vez más, los ojos de Inuyasha y Camila se podían decir tantas cosas, no necesitaban palabras algunas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex?- pregunto Kagome sin creerlo- pensé que…

No pudo terminar pues Alex se apodero de sus labios, ella respondió algo tarde al beso y a falta de aire se separaron

No puedo estar sin ti mi amor- dijo Alex mirándola

Yo… yo tampoco- dijo algo confundida

Pero de cierta forma era verdad, no podía concebir una vida sin Alex y una vida sin Inuyasha? Acaso sería capaz de estar sin Inuyasha? Eso lo dudaba , no estaba segura, si estos últimos cinco años sufrió mucho, toda una vida… Esa idea la atormentaba , pero no podía lastimar a Alex, no después de todo…Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ya formaba parte del pasado o al menos eso quería pensar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus rostros se pegaron más y más… Inuyasha se apodero de sus labios, fue un beso lento y despacio, tomo su cabeza y lo ahondo , Camila respondió lentamente tratando de seguir el ritmo de Inuyasha , el oxigeno falto y se separaron .

Ambos pegaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos , Inuyasha amaba esos ojos miel y ese tierno rubor en sus mejillas .

Inuyasha, yo…- dijo Camila apenada

Shh…- no digas nada, si?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Pero..

Camila, vivamos el ahora, el ahora- susurro

La imagen de Kagome se apodero de su mente, la podría olvidar?, debía dejarla ser feliz, no debía atarla, a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por ella, como era posible amar a dos mujeres a la vez? Acaso eso era posible?, maldijo una y otra vez sus dudas… pero debía atar a Camila?

No, ella era tan diferente , tan dulce y tan … tan sincera…

No , no podía hacerle eso, pero en verdad sentía que la amaba?, algo tan fuerte?

Las dudas mataban su ser… la soledad estaría actuando en si? El dolor de la perdida podría hacerlo sentir cosas que en verdad no sentía?

No quería pensar, no mas, ya no… tomo en sus manos el rostro de Camila y la beso buscando encontrar respuestas, dejando se llevar por lo que sentía y así lo hizo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Te amo – le dijo mirando sus ojos…

Y yo a ti Kagome- dijo Alex sorprendido por la declaración – pero que hay de…

Ahora somos nosotros y nadie más…- dijo tratando de convencerlo y convencerse a si misma

Te amo…

Y yo a ti- esas palabras calaron en lo mas hondo de si… seria verdad?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha la miro, estaba tan nerviosa y tan sonrojada

Te amo, mi pequeña princesa- dijo sonriendo y buscando sus labios otra vez

Camila correspondió pero a los segundos se separo

Inuyasha…. Yo.. que hay de Kagome- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Inuyasha sintió un vacio dentro de si mismo y luego la miro, pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, la confusión y la soledad, beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla

No te quiero hacer daño- dijo sinceramente

Yo… yo lo sabia- dijo tratando de no llorar y saliendo

Inuyasha la retuvo y la jalo

No es lo que piensas..- dijo en un susurro

Que?- pregunto sin entender

Que te amo- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- tu conoces mi historia… solo te pido un poco de paciencia?- dijo cerrando los ojos a la espera de su respuesta

Inuyasha- dijo feliz – claro que si!- dijo colgando se de el y besándolo

**Todo quedara asi? Inuyasha &Camila, Kagome & Alex umh, en el proximo capitulo Kagome estará frente a frente a una personita que trata de dejar en el pasado… mas de una confrontación y una declaracion… sabremos qe paso en la vida de Inuyasha estos cinco años… qe paso exactamente…**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia xDD **


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha? – llamo Camila- Inu te encuentras bien?– pregunto poniendo su dedo índice en su mejilla y empujándolo suavemente

Ah?- dijo confundido

Inuyasha, estas como perdido- dijo la muchacha sonriendo

Como perdido?- pregunto el sin entender

Aja… de repente parecías ido, te sientes bien?

Emm... sí, sí , estoy perfecto – dijo sonriéndole

Bueno… si tu lo dices…- dijo no muy convencida

En que estábamos?- pregunto cambiando de tema

Pues… en que tenía que contarte tantas cosas…- dijo ella poniendo cara pensativa

Inuyasha rio por lo bajo y se dio cuenta que lo que se suponía que había pasado hace instantes solo fue su imaginación, le sonrió a Camila y rompió el abrazo

Quieres comer algo?- le pregunto

Si, ahora que lo pienso no he comido casi nada en todo el día- dijo sonriendo

Vaya que si eres despistada… – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Te parece?- pregunto sarcástica

Tu sabes que para mi tu eres perfecta- dijo tomando su mano y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa – vamos?

Sss … si- dijo algo nerviosa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diga?- pregunto Onigumo a la persona que se encontraba detrás del teléfono

Onigumo?- pregunto la persona del otro lado

No, soy Michael Jackson… si quieres te canto thriller – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Onigumo… soy yo Koga- dijo divertido

Koga? Pero como se te ocurre llamar?- dijo algo preocupado

Es que…- dijo algo nervioso

Es qué?

Necesito de tu ayuda…- dijo serio

Mi ayuda?- pregunto sin comprender- si lo que quieres es que cante, olvídalo… digamos que no me gustaría opacar a Michael Jackson- dijo algo divertido

Onigumo, esto es enserio- dijo tratando de no reírse

Bueno, que es lo que pasa?

Es Naraku… necesito que me ayudes a…a… tu sabes- dijo algo dudoso

Quieres que te ayude a destruir a mi hermano?- pregunto fingiendo indignación- porque lo haría, es mi hermano, no?

No pensé que reaccionarias así- dijo dubitativo- en ese caso olvídalo…

Como sabes que no le diré a Naraku que planeas una venganza contra el?

Lo harás?

No, es mas creo que puedes contar conmigo…- dijo sonriendo- ya me canse de sus días difíciles…

Días difíciles?- pregunto sin entender

Es una historia muy larga…

Bueno… entonces cuento contigo?- dijo afirmándolo más que preguntándolo

Claro – dijo en un suspiro mientras cortaba la comunicación

No paso mucho y Naraku entro a la habitación

Tienes cara de muerto, que pasa?- pregunto sin interés

Cosas de hombres, jamás entenderías- dijo en un suspiro

Onigumo… no me hagas perder la paciencia tan rápido quieres?

Sabes Naraku, hoy no… hoy no quiero discutir ni pelear, ni hacerte aceptar que eres una mujer "atrapada" en el cuerpo de un hombre… hoy no- dijo mientras salía y dejaba a un confundido Naraku

¿Acaso estaría bien traicionar a su propio hermano?, suspiro y se encerró en su habitación, no quería pensar, por lo menos no esa noche…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tan rápido?- pregunto Seshomaru algo decepcionado al ver entrar a su hermano con Camila de la mano

Esperabas algo?- pregunto sarcástico Inuyasha

Pues…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Inuyasha no le prestó atención pues sintió como Camila se separaba de él y la vio acercarse hasta Miroku

Que comes Miroku?- pregunto curiosa

Fresas con chocolate- dijo sonriendo- quieres?

Si- dijo sonriéndole

Ten..- dijo entregándole una fresa y devolviéndole la sonrisa- hey… Yasha tu quieres?

Pues… si- dijo sin muchos ánimos

Miroku, esto esta riquísimo, me das otra?- pregunto haciéndole ojitos

Solo porque se trata de ti- dijo riendo

Gracias- dijo sonriéndole

Estoy cansado- dijo Seshomaru mirando a Miroku quien puso sus ojos en blanco- tu no Miroku?

Pues… en realidad…- no siguió pues vio a Seshomaru con cara de pocos amigos- estoy cansadísimo… después de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy…- dijo algo nostálgico

Vamos a dormir- concluyo Seshomaru jalando a Miroku

Hasta mañana Cami- grito Seshomaru

Que descanses!- grito Miroku

Hasta mañana- dijo Camila sonriendo para luego mirar a Inuyasha que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – yo también estoy algo cansada… hasta mañana Inu- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla y saliendo

Hasta mañana- susurro Inuyasha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como estas?- pregunto Sango mirándola a los ojos

Yo… bien , acaso me debería sentir mal?- dijo con un hilo de voz

Rin…- dijo tratando de no quebrarse

Sango… que quieres que te diga?... que sentí el suelo desvanecerse cuando lo vi?... que las ganas de besarlo eran enormes? Que el amor que sentía por el está intacto?- pregunto Rin con los ojos vidriosos

Rin…- dijo Sango conmovida- eso es normal…

No! No lo es, no después de cinco años- dijo llorando- acaso tú sientes lo mismo por Miroku? – pregunto mirando a su hermana

… - Sango no contesto

Sango?

Yo… yo siento exactamente lo mismo que hace cinco años- dijo en un hilo de voz

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía dormir, se podría decir que la cama era la culpable? no, no el culpable era otra persona, un muchacho de hermosos ojos dorados

Camila, por favor, quieres calmarte?- se pidió ella misma

Pero había que ser realista no lo podía hacer… estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía porque, sonrió de medio lado y se paró de la cama, se coloco las pantuflas y salió de la habitación….

Camino hacia la habitación de Miroku, el siempre la animaba y calmaba esos nervios con una sonrisa o una frase de aliento, toco la puerta y entro lentamente

Miroku?- pregunto desde el umbral

Camino a paso lento y lo encontró durmiendo, se acerco hasta el y acaricio su cabellera, vio el retrato de una hermosa mujer entre sus manos y al tocar su almohada la encontró mojada… había estado llorando…

Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación y entro a la de Seshomaru, la escena fue similar el también abraza un retrato, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa de calma y felicidad.

Salió del cuarto y decidió ir al suyo, no quería ver a Inuyasha, era mejor no verlo con todos los nervios encima pero la tentación pudo más…

Inuyasha… estas despierto?- pregunto parada en el umbral de su puerta

No puedes dormir?- pregunto el acostado en su cama

Veo que si estas despierto…- dijo escapando una risita- porque estas a oscuras?

Me ayuda a pensar- dijo serenamente

Y en qué? O mejor dicho en quien?- dijo temiendo su respuesta

Acaso son celos?- pregunto divertido

Yo? De ti?- pregunto haciéndose la ofendida

Ven aquí- le dijo mientras le hacía espacio en su cama

Camila camino a paso lento y dudoso, se sentó en la cama y lo miro a los ojos

Me lo dirás?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

No vale la pena- dijo en un suspiro

Es esa chica verdad? Es Kagome?- dijo al borde del llanto

Camila…- dijo mirándola para luego asentir

Eh… Inuyasha yo estoy cansada… lamento haber interrumpido, de verdad lo lamento- dijo separándose de él y saliendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenos días- dijo Seshomaru frotándose ambos ojos

Buenos días- contesto Miroku sonriente

Veo que madrugaron… - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

Mira quién habla- dijo Seshomaru poniendo los ojos en blanco

Claro… el madrugador hablo! - dijo Miroku sonriendo

No siguió más pues Camila ingreso a la cocina donde ellos se encontraban

Camila!- dijo feliz Seshomaru- como amaneciste?

Hola Seshomaru- dijo algo decaída- pues… un poco cansada

Cansada?- pregunto sin entender

Olvídalo… no es nada importante- dijo dándole una mirada fugaz a Inuyasha

Buenos días Camila- dijo Inuyasha algo incomodo al notar su mirada

Buenos días- dijo sin mirarlo- buenos días Miroku- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose a su lado

Buenos días…- dijo sonriéndole- iras con nosotros hoy a la empresa?

Pues…

Vamos Camila, tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas- dijo Seshomaru riendo y causando un sonrojo por parte de ella

Que dices?- pregunto Miroku

Hoy iré al hospital general de la ciudad- dijo sonriendo – quizás… después de eso pase a verlos que dicen?- dijo animada

Nos encantaría- dijo Miroku

Pues no se hable más- dijo Seshomaru

Entonces nos vemos después, si?- dijo parándose

No tomaras desayuno?- pregunto Miroku

No tengo hambre- dijo sonriéndole

Pero…

Es enserio, gracias Miroku

No quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Inuyasha tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos, le dolía demasiado esa actitud, sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía

No- dijo mirándolo pero sin romper la unión de sus manos

Porque no?- pregunto sorprendido

Porque iré a ver a alguien- dijo soltándose de él – nos vemos luego…- dijo para luego irse

Este… escuche mal, no?- dijo Seshomaru

No, dijo que iría a ver a alguien- dijo Miroku

Camila? Camila dijo eso?- pregunto en un shock total Inuyasha

Pero a quien irá a ver?- pregunto Miroku

Inuyasha sentía como todo dentro de él ardía, fulmino a sus hermanos con la mirada y salió hacia la compañía

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenos días – saludo Camila amablemente a una mujer de edad que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital

Buenos días- devolvió ella- en que le puedo servir?

Mi nombre es Camila…- pero no termino pues fue interrumpida

Usted es la nueva pediatra de este hospital, no es verdad?- pregunto la mujer- pero no es muy joven?

Joven? Tengo veintidós años, a comparación de otras personas no lo creo- dijo riendo

Bueno… me llamo Tomoshi- dijo amablemente- será un placer trabajar con usted…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenos días Margaret- saludo Inuyasha

Buenos días joven..

Algún mensaje o llamada?- pregunto ansioso

No, ninguna- dijo sonriendo

Segura?- pregunto no muy convencido

Segura…

Bueno…- dijo resignado

Inuyasha entro resignado a su oficina y tiro el portafolios a un lado, dio un largo suspiro y reparo en la presencia de alguien

Buenos días Kagome- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Buenos días Inuyasha – dijo nerviosa

No pensé que vendrías, no después de lo de ayer…pero sabes? Me alegra verte aquí- dijo sonriendo

En verdad le alegraba verla? Porque demonios una sola palabra de él podía mover todo su mundo..

Gra… gracias- dijo mirándolo

Por?- pregunto sin entender

Por… olvídalo- dijo en un suspiro

Está bien- dijo sonriendo- empezamos?

Si…

Era raro estar así con ella, no poder besarla ni tocarla, pero ella ya había elegido y el no era a quien eligió…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ola Sango… - dijo Miroku al entrar a su oficina

Hola- respondió ella sin mirarlo- vengo por…

Sé por lo que vienes… esto es lo que tienes que revisar- dijo entregándole unos documentos- la reunión con Inuyasha es a las diez- dijo sonriendo

Pues… algo más?

No, que tengas buen día- dijo

Igualmente- dijo saliendo

Miroku dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a trabajar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola Seshomaru- dijo Rin desganada

Buenos días- saludo sin mirarla

Carolina, tu secretaria dice que…

Estos son los modelos que debes seguir, hoy hay una reunión general a las diez… bueno eso es todo- dijo dando fin a la conversación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así que la nueva pediatra llega, hoy? – pregunto Orlando con algo de sueño

Así es- dijo Alex – es mas supongo que ya está aquí – dijo Alex mirándolo

Si?- pregunto interesado Miguel

Si, por?- pregunto mirándolo

Pues… hay muchos rumores…- dijo Orlando

Rumores? Como cuales?- pregunto Alex

Dicen que es como un ángel caído del cielo- dijo Miguel haciendo ojitos

Como la mujer perfecta- complemento Orlando

Jajaja, tan buena fama tiene?

Si, es por eso, que me muero por conocerla, saber qué es lo que piensa…- dijo cantando Miguel

Vamos?- pregunto Orlando

Vamos- dijo sonriendo Alex

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuevamente , gracias Tomoshi- dijo Camila sonriendo

No hay porque pequeña- dijo la mujer sonriendo

Hey! Tomi- dijo Miguel llegando junto con Orlando y Alex- co…como estas?- pregunto sin quitarle la vista a Camila

Hola muchachos- dijo divertida al verlos tan distraídos en mirar a la nueva pediatra- Vaya que ya estoy vieja… Camila, ellos son los doctores Orlando y Miguel, cardiólogos, y él es el médico de cabecera Alex, el neurólogo...

Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos- dijo sonriéndoles

Hermosa? Eso le parecía poca cosa, esa mujer verdaderamente era un ángel, algo de otro mundo…

Su cabellera chocolate era ondeada y hermosa, su piel era algo pálida pero hacia juego con sus grandes y hermosos ojos miel, tenía una sonrisa dulce y angelical, su físico era espectacular, un par de centímetros más baja que él, cintura de avispa, curvas pronunciadas, piernas torneadas, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas…

Muchachos... muchachos?- llamo Tomoshi

Eh?- preguntaron los tres sin dejar de mirarla

Camila se tiene que ir ya… le dirán algo?

Eh… este... si … Bienvenida!- dijeron los tres

Muchas gracias… - será un placer trabajar con ustedes- dijo sonriendo

El placer será nuestro- dijo Miguel

Concuerdo con el- dijo Orlando

Muchas gracias- dijo sonrojada

Te acompaño a la salida…- dijo Alex

Claro…- dijo sonriendo- no conozco muy bien el hospital, no quiero perderme- dijo riendo

Créeme conmigo no te perderás- dijo Alex

Si tu lo dices…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, los puntos a tratar son fáciles, queremos mayor productividad y exportar la mayor cantidad de productos reduciendo el tiempo – dijo Inuyasha – Propuestas?

Kagome rio por lo bajo, Inuyasha se veía encantador tan concentrado…

Podemos entregarle más materiales a la nueva sucursal… propuso Miroku

Te parece? – cuestiono Seshomaru

A ti no?- le devolvió Miroku

Pues… a decir verdad son gente que no tiene mucha experiencia, invertiríamos el doble de tiempo…

Buen punto Seshomaru…- dijo Inuyasha algo indeciso

Pero lo importante es la calidad, no es así?- pregunto Kagome mirándolo

Así es… - dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole

Entonces, ya que somos la compañía número uno en Tokio se vería mal que la calidad baje…

Kagome está en lo correcto, Yasha… - dijo Miroku mirándolo

Y si invertimos en cursos de capacitación?- sugirió Sango

Me parece una buena idea- dijo Inuyasha

Pues… invertiríamos el doble- dijo Seshomaru

Pero el presupuesto de la empresa alcanza- contradijo Inuyasha

Ya contaste con las obras benéficas?- pregunto Seshomaru

Demonios! Lo había olvidado- dijo Inuyasha agachando la cabeza y dejando escapar un gran suspiro

Pero tendremos el doble de ingresos, porque la producción aumentara- dijo Rin mirando a Seshomaru

Muy, bien… entonces quedamos en eso…- dijo Inuyasha apuntándolo en el computador

Pero eso no cubre la disminución de tiempo- dijo Miroku

Tienes razón.- dijo Seshomaru

Que proponen?- pregunto Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a Kagome

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es aquí, muchas gracias- dijo Camila

Yo pago- le dijo Alex- dándole el dinero al taxista

Aun no puedo creer que tu novia trabaje aquí- dijo sonriendo

Coincidencias…- dijo divertido

Bajaron del taxi y chocaron con unas personas…

De verdad , lo lamento … no me fije- dijo excusándose

No se preocupe- dijo un hombre alzando la cabeza para mirarla- Camila?- pregunto sin creerlo

Señor Taisho!- dijo emocionada

Camila… cuantas veces te lo he dicho…- dijo abrazándola

Inu… lo eche de menos- dijo sonriéndole

Y nosotros a ti- dijo sonriendo – Hey! Izayoi… mira quien es- dijo llamando a la mujer que acababa de entrar

Hey! Amor… porque tanto escándalo?- pregunto la mujer que venía de la mano con una pequeña que era su idéntico retrato, piel algo pálida, ojos chocolates, grandes, cabello negro azulado, toda una preciosidad- Camila? eres tú?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Izayoi- dijo Camila y la abrazo- te extrañe mucho…

Y yo a ti pequeña- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Camila…- dijo la pequeña

Ela!- dijo emocionada mientras la cargaba- como has estado mi amor? Me extrañaste?

Si!, porque te fuiste?- pregunto mirándola

Pues… pues..- dijo sin saber que decir

Amor, conversaremos después- dijo Izayoi salvándola

Está bien- dijo la pequeña sin bajarse de Camila

Lamento la descortesía, perdona Alex… - dijo mirándolo- Alex estos son los señores Taisho , y el es Alex- dijo sonriendo

Mucho gusto- dijo Alex, por alguna razón les parecía conocidos

Tu novio?.- pregunto triste Ela

No, el es mi jefe- dijo sonriendo

Ya veo- dijo Izayoi

Viniste a ver a los muchachos?- pregunto Inu Taisho

Si…

Entonces, pasen- dijo señalándoles el camino- nos veremos después, tengo que hacer un par de cosas- dijo para luego irse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Está bien... quedamos en eso- dijo Inuyasha agotado

Si- contestaron todos

Bueno, Kagome encárgate de los programas de capacitación, de acuerdo?- dijo mirándola

Si- dijo sonriéndole

Sango- llamo

Si?

Tu coordinaras con Miroku, esa es su área y lo mismo Rin, esta bien?- dijo mientras ambas asentían

Yasha…- llamo Miroku

Si?- pregunto

Este es el momento donde nos das el dia libre…

Jajaja… quieres el día libre?

Si!

Ponte a trabajar!- dijo parándose

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Alex mientras la tenia agarrada de la cintura

Si… solo un poco mareada- dijo tomándose la cabeza- no es nada…

Como que no es nada?- reclamo Izayoi – casi te desmayas…

Jejeje es que hoy no tome desayuno- dijo avergonzada

Hija… tienes que cuidarte , si?- dijo mientras la miraba

De verdad estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Alex

Si, Alex de verdad… ya te dije fue solamente por el hambre nada de qué preocuparse…- dijo soltándose de su agarre

No siguieron pues vieron la puerta de la sala de juntas abrirse y de ella salieron los muchachos, todos estaban sorprendidos por la cercanía de Camila y Alex..

Inu- grito Ela mientras corría a los brazos de su hermano

Ell!- dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba- como estas pequeña?

Bien…

Hey! Y para nosotros no hay abrazo?- pregunto Miroku

La pequeña corrió hasta ellos…

Querida insisto…- dijo Izayoi preocupada

Pasa algo?- preguntaron Inuyasha y Miroku viendo a Camila mas pálida de lo normal- que le hiciste?- le pregunto molesto Inuyasha a Alex

Yo?- pregunto también molesto

Si! Quien mas!- dijo

Bájame el tonito!- le recrimino Alex que había vuelto a tomar a Camila que parecía ida

Oblígame!- lo reto Inuyasha

Quieres pelea?

Tu, me vas a dar pelea a mi! pedazo de…

De que! A ver dime!

Inuyasha será mejor que nos calmemos- pidió Miroku

Yasha… cálmate- dijo Seshomaru tenso

Uy… salieron tus hermanitos a defenderte… - dijo Alex burlón

Basta Alex!- dijo Kagome entre Inuyasha y Alex

Kagome- repitieron ambos mientras Inuyasha tomaba su mano pues iba a bofetear a Alex

Te estás comportando mal, pero que te sucede?- dijo exasperada sin soltar a Inuyasha

Lo lamento.- fue su única respuesta

Inuyasha rio por lo bajo…

Y tú de qué te ríes?- pregunto Izayoi molesta- no estás bastante grandecito para estos espectáculos?

Umh?- dijo Camila volviendo en sí – pero… que paso?- dijo mientras veía a Alex sostenerla se separo de él y lo miro

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Inuyasha angustiado

Si… creo que Miroku tenía razón… debí comer algo…- dijo mirándolo

Yo siempre tengo razón- dijo Miroku sonriendo

Tonta…- le dijo Inuyasha ocasionando que todos los colores suban a su rostro

Bueno, esto fue un triste capitulo de nuestras vidas- dijo Seshomaru poniendo los ojos en blanco

Triste capitulo?- pregunto sin entender

Hay Camila… Camila…

Mamá… bueno ya las conoces, ellas son las hermanas Higurashi, ella es Sango- dijo señalándola, ella Rin y Kagome, claro que falta Kikyo – dijo sonriéndole Miroku

Camila… me cargas?- pregunto Ela

Si preciosa ven aquí- dijo cargándola

No estás muy débil?- pregunto Izayoi

No… si puedo cargarla- dijo sonriéndole

Pero porque no vamos a comer algo?- propuso Seshomaru

Me encantaría- repuso Izayoi

Que dices Camila?- pregunto Seshomaru

Pues… si, porque no?- dijo sonriendo

Inu… ella es tu novia?- pregunto Ela triste y señalando a Kagome

Qué? Porque lo preguntas?- dijo totalmente rojo

Por sus manos- dijo viéndolas unidas

Todos posaron su vista en ellas y de inmediato se separaron, Alex estaba que echaba fuego…

No… Ell ella es…- dijo sin saber que decir

Ela, mi amor… creo que es mejor que te baje- dijo Camila dulcemente

Porque?- pregunto inocentemente

Lo que pasa corazón- dijo bajándola y poniéndose a su altura- es que me siento un poco mareada y no me quiero caer contigo- dijo sonriéndole

Está bien…- dijo triste

Pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos te cargare, si?- dijo con los ojos brillosos

La próxima vez?- pregunto Inuyasha

Camila no iras a comer algo con nosotros?- pregunto Miroku

No vendrás?- pregunto Ela

No amor...- dijo tratando de no llorar

Porque, querida?- pregunto Izayoi

Porque recordé que tengo trabajo…- dijo sin mirarla

Trabajo?- pregunto Inuyasha queriendo ver su rostro

Si- dijo sin mirarlo para luego mirar a Kagome – te molesta si Alex me lleva?

Nn...no- dijo Kagome sorprendida por su actitud

Adiós mi amor- dijo Alex besando a Kagome

Adiós – dijo Kagome separándose de él y sonriéndole

Te amo… no lo olvides..

Tu tampoco- le dijo en un susurro, genial ahora estaba más enredada que el cabello de rapunzel sin un mes de cepillado

Lamento tener que irme así… - dijo apenada

Te veremos en la noche?- pregunto Seshomaru

No lo sé….

Camila hija, te sucede algo? Esto no es normal en ti…

No me siento bien…- dijo sonriendo

Yo te quiero…- dijo Inuyasha mirándola y acercándose hasta ella, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo

Suéltame- dijo agachando su cabeza

Inuyasha… por favor que haces?- pregunto su madre a punto de un ataque de nervios

Dudas de eso?- le pregunto- dudas de que te quiero?

Ese es el problema… tu solamente me quieres- dijo en un susurro

Tú sabes que daría mi vida por ti…

Suéltame Inuyasha… por favor…

No! No hasta que me digas de una maldita vez lo que te sucede!- dijo apretando su brazo

Me estas lastimando!.- dijo al borde del llanto

Tu no crees que también me estas lastimando?- dijo frustrado

Yo? Lastimarte!lastimarte!- dijo sin creerlo- no seas cínico- yo no he hecho nada mas que preocuparme de tu bienestar! Y de estar ahí para ti! En mi vida te he lastimado!- dijo llorando

Camila…

Que pasa… porque te quedas callado? Ah… será porque será verdad…

Inuyasha, es mejor que la sueltes- dijo Seshomaru

Camila, si no me lo dices… no lo sabré! – dijo en un suspiro

Para que lo quieres saber? Para que me sienta peor?

Camila, sabes que no me gusta verte así…

Y a mí no me gusta sentir lo que siento por ti!- dijo en un sollozo- suéltame Inuyasha!- dijo forcejeando

Camila yo…

Suéltame- dijo mientras se zafo de su agarre- Alex vámonos… - pidió en un sollozo

Camila, ya no vas a quererme verdad?- dijo la pequeña deteniéndola

Amor, a ti siempre te voy a querer, eres mi lucero, mi estrellita que brilla en la noche más oscura…- dijo abrazándola- lamento lo sucedido- dijo para luego irse seguida por Alex

Ay dios mío!- dijo Izayoi

Eres un idiota!- le reclamo Seshomaru

Seshomaru- regaño Miroku – son cosas en la que no mandamos- dijo mirando a Sango

Miroku…- dijo sorprendido Inuyasha

Estas enamorado de ella- afirmo Miroku- pero no es la única a la que amas- dijo mirando a Kagome

Kagome lo mejor será irnos- dijo Sango

Si – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha- adiós- le dijo

Adiós Kagome – respondió Inuyasha

Y ahora?- pregunto Seshomaru

Me preocupa Camila, se fue muy mal…- dijo Miroku

Y la culpa es de…

De nadie- corrigió su madre- Inu, amor te encuentras bien?

No mamá…- dijo parándose- maldita sea! Maldita la hora en que me enamore de ambas!- dijo cayendo de rodillas

Inuyasha… por favor hermano cálmate…- pidió Miroku abrazándolo

Hay que pensar las cosas… debemos hacerlo- dijo en un susurro Seshomaru

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila por favor espera, no camines tan rápido- pidió Alex

Camila no lo escucho y siguió caminando, salió de la empresa y choco con alguien obligándola a caer en el suelo

Lo lamento- dijo en un hilo de voz

La culpa es mía- respondió la persona con la que había caído- pero una dama tan hermosa llorando? Ese debería ser un pecado…

Gracias…- dijo alzando su vista y mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada

No me gusta ver a las damas llorar, mas si son tan hermosas…

Gracias- volvió a susurrar levantándose del suelo

Y me dirá este ángel su nombre?

Camila… Camila Tomokeda

Un gusto… Naraku… Naraku Higurashi- dijo estrechando su mano contra la de ella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Demonios! donde esta?- pregunto Alex exasperado al no encontrarla , corrió hasta la oficina nuevamente y aun encontró ahí a los muchachos…

Donde esta Camila?- pregunto Inuyasha

No lo sé- contesto Alex- iba muy rápido la perdí

Maldita sea!- dijo Inuyasha- y que esperamos vamos a buscarla…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y Camila, me aceptas un trago?- pregunto Naraku

Discúlpeme pero no lo conozco…

Eso se puede solucionar…

Lo lamento… no puedo…

Por favor, por lo menos déjeme invitarle un café, si?- dijo Naraku sonriendo…

Jejeje bueno aqi esta la conti! Uyy Naraku empezara su papel de malo! xDDD el próximo capi será luno lleno de confusiones y sentimientos encontrados…

Espero qe les haya gustado… dejen rewiews si?

Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

Respiro hondamente y cerro sus ojos, estaba cansado y sin fuerzas, paso todo el día buscándola…

Inuyasha iremos a dejar a mama, si?- dijo Miroku preocupado

Inuyasha solo asintió tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, como para preocuparse por cosas sin importancia, escucho la puerta cerrarse, suspiro y trato de pensar, sin éxito alguno, respiro pausadamente y sonrió de medio lado en ese preciso instante escucho la puerta abrirse, los pasos eran suaves y lentos, algo temerosos… Cerró más fuertes los ojos y aspiro un aroma verdaderamente dulce, a vainilla… un aroma a Kagome...

Buenas noches Kagome - dijo en un susurro

I… Inuyasha…- dijo algo sorprendida- Buenas noches…

No es algo tarde?- pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos

Tarde?- pregunto- yo solo estaba preocupada por ti…- dijo sonrojada

Por mi?- pregunto mirándola- y eso porque?

Por… por lo de, tu amiga?- pregunto haciendo hincapié en la última frase

Camila?- pregunto mirándola

Si- dijo sonriendo

Gracias- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

P… por?

Por preocuparte por mi- dijo sinceramente

Kagome sonrió y lo miro

Aun no aparece?- pregunto dudosa

Aun no- dijo en un suspiro- me siento algo culpable...

Culpable? Pero Inuyasha tú no tienes la culpa de nada… - es mas estoy segura que estará muy bien- dijo sonriéndole

Inuyasha sonrió y se levanto del asiento, camino a paso lento, sin quitarle la vista de encima y acorto distancia, sus labios rozaban, al punto de hacer a Kagome tambalearse sobre sí misma, la respiración de Inuyasha chocaba sobre su cuello acelerando su pulso y dificultando su respiración, giro lentamente su cabeza haciendo tortuoso ese momento para ella y le susurro al oído

No te parece que el silencio es bastante curioso? Podemos imaginar y pensar tantas cosas… infinidades, no crees?- pregunto lentamente - no sé qué es lo que hay entre tú y yo - dijo pausadamente pero firme- pero sé que hay algo en nuestras vidas que nos mantiene unidos Kagome

Kagome se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, pero no se movió

Crees que a esto que el destino nos ato se le puede decir amor? Kagome crees que a esto que parece algo tan enfermizo se le puede decir amor? – volvió a preguntar - Acaso el amor es algo que puede causar tanta infelicidad y dolor?- pregunto algo frustrado

Enfermizo?- pregunto nerviosa

Te parece que nuestra situación es muy sana que digamos?- dijo sarcásticamente

Kagome rio por lo bajo

Te parece gracioso?- pregunto divertido- … aunque tiene algunas recompensas…- dijo sonriendo

Recompensa?- pregunto nerviosa

Quieres que te muestre?- dijo divertido mientras ella asentía

Inuyasha sonrió y rozo sus labios con su oreja lentamente ocasionando un pequeño suspiro por parte de ella y se separo inmediatamente, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, se despego de ella y camino por la habitación se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos mientras que el estéreo se prendía

_Quisiera ser el dueño del pacto de tu boca, quisiera ser el verbo al que lo invitas a la fiesta de tu voz, te has preguntado alguna vez, si la verdad… si siente el viento debajo de tu ropa? Cuando te bañas en el mar desnuda y te acaricia el cuerpo… _

Inuyasha extendió su mano en su dirección y espero hasta que ella la tomara, de un ligero jalón la pego contra su cuerpo y aspiro su aroma, haciendo que los minutos fueran horas

_Son esos besos que ni frio ni calor, pero si son de tu boca también los quiero yo… quisiera ser sincero apuesto a que te pierdo en esta frase solo pido tu perdón pues no escribo algo mejor, te has preguntado alguna vez por preguntar qué es lo que quiero?..._

Kagome- llamo aun con los ojos cerrados

Si?- pregunto totalmente roja

Me vas a decir porque viniste aquí?- pregunto

Ya… ya… ya te lo dije- dijo dudando

No me piensas decir la verdad, cierto?

Inuyasha…

Kagome, no muerdo- dijo riendo – a menos que tú me lo pidas- dijo abriendo los ojos para ver a una Kagome completamente roja

Inuyasha sonrió y suspiro al ver a Kagome

Dímelo, si?- dijo con ternura- que es lo que me quieres decir?

Yo no vine a decirte nada- dijo sonrojada pero con convicción

Ah, no? Entonces?

Kagome sonrió y alzo su cabeza hacia él, entrelazo sus manos y sonrió. Inuyasha pudo ver como Kagome se acercaba hasta él y pudo sentir como lo besaba, lo estaba besando! Maldición esta mujer verdaderamente era increíble!

Kagome espero impaciente a que Inuyasha correspondiera el beso y el no tardo en hacerlo, tomo su nuca y lo ahondo mas, Kagome jugaba con su cabello mientras el acariciaba sus mejillas, el beso fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión…

Kagome entrelazo sus piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha mientras él la sostenía por la cintura y la apoyaba en la mesa, Kagome lentamente se deshizo de la camisa mientras Inuyasha bajaba por su cuello provocándole lentos y suaves gemidos que se confundían con la música.

Estaban tan ensimismados en ellos mismos que no escucharon la puerta abrirse para dar paso a una feliz Camila que en cuestión de segundos se desencajo.

Camila, sintió el mundo desmoronarse ante ella misma, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control, las piernas le temblaron y un mareo repentino llego hacia su cuerpo, ambos hacían la pareja perfecta, la habitación estaba inundada de pasión, de amor…

Trato de parar las lagrimas, sin éxito alguno, dio media vuelta y choco con una figura masculina que no pudo distinguir por las lagrimas

Camila!- exclamo feliz Seshomaru al verla- donde estuviste? Te estuvimos buscando!- dijo regañándola

Yo…

Seshomaru- llamo Miroku señalando hacia adentro

Seshomaru vio la escena y entendió todo, Inuyasha y Kagome ni enterados de su presencia el sin camisa y ella alborotada

Inuyasha!- llamo Seshomaru decidido haciendo que la pareja se dé cuenta de su presencia

Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron, el beso su frente y le dijo

Así que era esto?- pregunto en un susurro haciéndola ruborizar

Inuyasha- volvió a llamarlo Seshomaru

Inuyasha se giro hacia su hermano dispuesto a disculparse por lo que acababa de ver… y al girar se encontró con la mirada de Camila que fue desviada en el preciso instante que se juntaron ambas

No dirán nada? – pregunto Seshomaru

Seshomaru, Inuyasha ya está bastante grandecito y sabe lo que hace, además no te vengas a hacer el púdico! – dijo Miroku al notar la expresión de Inuyasha al ver a Camila

Miroku!- dijo molesto Seshomaru

Yo… yo… lo lamento – dijo Kagome sonrojada y abrazando a Inuyasha tratando de cubrir su rostro

Olvidémoslo- dijo Miroku feliz

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Seshomaru para luego mirar a Camila – olvidado?- le pregunto a la muchacha que se estaba recomponiendo

Si- dijo Camila dedicándole una sonrisa algo forzada y entiendo el doble sentido, también debía olvidar a Inuyasha

Muy bien olvidemos este accidente!- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole la camisa a Inuyasha para que se la ponga lo cual hizo al instante- pasemos a usted señorita…- dijo mirando a Camila

A mí?- pregunto sorprendida

Si a ti! Donde estuviste todo el día!- pregunto molesto

Al escuchar esa pregunta todos los colores se le subieron al rostro y rio nerviosamente, ante tantas miradas se le vino a la mente las palabras de Naraku

"_insisto, toma esta es mi tarjeta, llámame para lo que se te ofrezca, estoy a tu disposición, me gustaría poder servirte para algo" _

Camila? - llamo Miroku

Eh?- dijo distraída

Donde estuviste!- pregunto Seshomaru casi gritando

Hey, no me grites!- dijo mirándolo desafiante- solo Salí a caminar – dijo sonriendo definitivamente Inuyasha ya no ocupaba un lugar en su mente o al menos eso intentaría

Caminar!- pregunto a punto de estallar

Seshomaru cálmate!- pidió sonriéndole- sé que me quieres como si fuera tu hermana y que eres como de mi familia pero… solo salía caminar

Camila! Camila… nos dejaste a todos preocupados, el pobre de Alex se puso pálido

Alex!- exclamaron Kagome y Camila al mismo tiempo

Lo… lo lamento tengo cosas que hablar con Alex – dijo Kagome para luego mirar a Inuyasha – nos vemos luego?

Si- dijo sonriéndole y besando su frente

Kagome salió y solo quedaron los cuatro muchachos

Bueno… yo llamare a Alex para disculparme- dijo sonriendo- que debe estar pensando de mi!- bufo preocupada

Te importa mucho lo que piense de ti?- pregunto Inuyasha

Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Miroku tomándose la cabeza

Pues… a decir verdad si, será mi nuevo jefe y tengo que quedar bien- dijo para luego irse a su cuarto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex – dijo Kagome seria

Kagome- dijo el sonriendo- donde estabas?

Yo… Alex eso no importa

No importa?- pregunto confuso

Tenemos que hablar- dijo con los ojos brillosos

Hablar? De?

De nosotros… de lo nuestro…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No es por presumir pero estos ravioles me salieron de maravilla- dijo Miroku

Eso lo tengo que probar- dijo Seshomaru

Jajaja, quieres llamar a los niños- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Jajaja, Inuyasha, Camila vengan en este preciso instante!- llamo fingiendo molestia

No se hizo esperar mucho su aparición. Inuyasha llevaba el cabello recogido, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, mientras que Camila llevaba el cabello suelto algo alborotado, un short blanco y un polo negro con algunos diseños.

Van a salir?- pregunto Seshomaru al verlos

Los muchachos se miraron y asintieron

Y… a donde?- pregunto Miroku

Desde cuando les doy explicaciones de mi vida- dijo molesto Inuyasha

Tranquilo… era curiosidad- dijo Miroku suspirando – y tú? – pregunto mirando a Camila

Pues, saldré con un amigo- dijo sonriéndole

Un amigo?- preguntaron Seshomaru e Inuyasha

Si, un amigo

Ni siquiera conoces a nadie!

Cálmense!- pidió Miroku – ella está bastante grandecita y puede ir a donde quiera además no tiene que darles explicaciones a ustedes dos porque no son sentimentalmente nada suyo!

Miroku!- reclamaron ambos

No lo puedo creer! Preparaste ravioles!- dijo sentándose en la mesa

Y me han salido…- dijo soberbio

La cena paso entre miradas algo "asesinas" y risas por Miroku y Camila

Y Camila, que te parece Tokio?- pregunto Seshomaru

Pues me encanta!- dijo sonriendo- aunque he pasado algunos momentos desagradables – dijo mirando a Inuyasha- pero estoy segura que esta ciudad es para mi!

Me gusta esa convicción!- dijo Miroku

Inuyasha… y tu?- pregunto Seshomaru

Pues me devolvió a Kagome, no? Me fascina Tokio así como lo hace Kagome- dijo sonriendo mientras la imagen de Kagome venía a su mente

Inuyasha…- llamo Camila

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y la miro

Tienes cara de bobo- dijo para luego estallar en carcajadas

Camila!- dijo molesto

Si?- pregunto inocentemente

No pudieron continuar pues sonó el timbre

Se encuentra la señorita Camila?- pregunto el supuesto sujeto desde afuera y a través del intercomunicador

De parte?- pregunto Miroku

De… de Alex- dijo el sujeto

Alex?- preguntaron todos reunidos incluyendo a Camila quien se paró de inmediato y salió a atenderlo

…..

Alex? pregunto

Hola preciosa- dijo el sujeto besando su mejilla

Naraku- dijo saludándolo- porque dijiste que eras Alex?

Pues… porque se me ocurrió, esta mal?

Pues… no para nada- dijo sonriendo

Nos vamos?

Si, tan solo déjame sacar la cartera, si?

Te espero aquí, preciosa

Camila entro corriendo y choco con Inuyasha

Que quería?

Quien?

Alex, quien mas?- pregunto Seshomaru

Pues.. no lo se, que digo! No es Alex…

Entonces?

Olvídenlo! Que tengan una velada agradable… no me esperen despiertos sobre todo tu Seshomaru!- dijo saliendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo … lo lamento- dijo entre lagrimas

Yo… yo, me tengo que ir – dijo Alex sin mirarla- recogeré mis cosas después- dijo para luego irse

Kagome suspiro lentamente y se sentó el sillón, se sentía mal por él, pero no debía seguir mintiéndole y mintiéndose a ella misma. No pensó mucho más pues alguien toco la puerta, maldijo en voz baja y fue a atender

Si?- pregunto molesta y sin ver

Hola…- dijo Inuyasha feliz – estas bien? -Pregunto al verla

Kagome abrió muy bien los ojos y se colgó del cuello de Inuyasha

Kag, te encuentras bien?- pregunto

No tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo- dijo sollozando

Kag, por favor no llores mi amor- dijo con ternura- ahora estamos juntos no? No hay nada que temer

Inuyasha…- lo llamo

Si?- pregunto curioso

Te amo- dijo en un susurro mientras lo besaba – y no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por no haber luchado por lo nuestro, por dejarte ir...

Shh… - dijo volviéndola a besar- Kagome eso es parte del pasado ahora es el presente, ahora es donde debemos ser felices, si?

Si!- dijo sonriéndole- esto nos durara para siempre verdad?

Para todo la vida- dijo sonriéndole y besándola – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y se que confundí ciertas cosas pero ahora ya todo está claro, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón y de mi

Inuyasha- dijo feliz- y tu el mío!- dijo abrazándolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Miroku

Tengo que ir a ver a Rin- dijo en un suspiro

A Rin? Y eso?

Lo de la reunión de hoy- dijo resignado

Vamos Seshomaru, estas más que feliz!

Miroku!- lo regaño

Qué?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

Eso ya paso…

Vamos Sesh tu todavía la quieres…

No!- dijo molesto

Entonces, porque no volviste a rehacer tu vida?

Porque… porque- dijo totalmente rojo- porque tu no lo hiciste?

Porque todavía amo a Sango- dijo serenamente

Ya ves, porque yo lo tengo que admitir si tu no lo haces… espera, que has dicho?

Que estoy enamorado de Sango

Miroku…

Seshomaru…

Yo… yo…yo me voy! Tú y tus estupideces! Malográndome la noche- dijo para salir furioso de la casa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex cálmate!- pidió Orlando por teléfono

Que me calme! Que me CALME!- grito

Mira, sé que duele, pero las cosas se arreglaran!

Nada se arreglará! NADA! – dijo en un sollozo

POR UN DEMONIO! ALEX DEJA TANTA ESTUPIDEZ, ME ENTIENDES! TU VINISTE A TOKIO CON TODO EL MALDITO EQUIPO POR NARAKU, NO ES VERDAD! Y TODAVIA NO LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO! NO HAY TIEMPO PARAESTO! TE NECESITAMOS AQUÍ! ME OYES! ASIQUE DEJATE DE TANTA COJUDEZ! Y VEN AQUÍ!- dijo Miguel molesto y cortando la comunicación dejando a Orlando y a Alex en la línea

Tiene razón, por más duro que parezca, la tiene, lo lamento- dijo Orlando para luego colgar

Alex respiro profundamente, era verdad, toda esa mierda que le dijeron por teléfono era la verdad, pero aun dolía, y dolía demasiado. Paro un taxi y salió de ese maldito barrio!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por aceptar, la invitación – dijo Naraku tranquilamente

No hay de que- dijo ella sonriendo- aunque no planeaba venir a un bar- dijo algo incomoda

En serio?- pregunto Naraku sarcástico- que te parece si después de unos tragos nos vamos a bailar como para amenizar esto…?

Pues la idea me encanta, pero yo no bebo mucho- dijo seria- además acepte solo por agradecerte que me hayas escuchado , no es que tengamos mucha confianza que digamos...

Cálmate linda que yo no muerdo…

Camila rolo los ojos y le sonrió

Entonces que pedimos?- pregunto seductoramente

Pues yo quiero un Martini, no se tu…

Yo pediré un vodka- dijo Naraku algo molesto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lamento la tardanza- dijo Seshomaru excusándose

No lo lamentes, solo llegas 40minutos tardes- dijo sarcástica

Oh, enserio? No lo había notado…

No me hables así!

Y tú no seas sarcástica!

Yo soy como se me da la gana!

No te respondo por educación y porque estamos en un lugar público… - dijo guiñándole el ojo

Rin lo asesino con la mirada y bufo

Eres un idiota!

Y tu una niñita egocéntrica!

No soy egocéntrica!

Y yo no soy un idiota!

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y tiraron los documentos sobre la mesa, iba a ser una noche demasiado larga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos salen y yo me quedo solito- dijo Miroku en un susurro luego de escuchar el timbre- Sango?- pregunto al abrir la puerta

Hola Miroku – dijo ella

Ho… hola, te sientes bien?- pregunto incrédulo

Porque lo preguntas?- dijo curiosa

Por… por… porque estás aquí?- pregunto tratando de cubrir su sonrojo

Vine a buscar a Inuyasha – dijo seria

A Yasha? Y eso?

Es que hay un par de documentos que necesitan su firma- dijo en un suspiro

Y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto en una sonrisa

Este…- balbuceo completamente roja. Descubrió su intención! Maldita sea!- Jejeje tienes razón, no lo había pensado- dijo tomándose la cabeza

Bueno…- dijo Miroku en un suspiro

Estas con alguien?- pregunto entrando a la casa sin siquiera ser invitada

Pues no, por?- pregunto sonriendo

Jejeje, pues, por nada, es que no quería incomodar- dijo completamente roja

Pero, si no querías incomodar, para que te sientas en el sofá?- pregunto Miroku cerrando la puerta y riendo

Jejeje- sentía su cara quemar- estas muy observador hoy, no es así?

No lo creo… pero ya que estas aquí, prepare rabioles, quieres?

Si!, me encantaría- dijo sonriendo, se estaba comportando como una tonta pero al menos estaba a su lado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dame otro mas- dijo Alex algo ebrio

Señor... esta algo ebrio… yo creo que lo mejor será que se vaya- dijo el hombre de la barra

Tu estas aquí para servirme el maldito trago, no para aconsejarme! Sírvemelo de una maldita vez!

El hombre suspiro, detestaba a los hombres despechados, sobre todo a los escandalosos, el problema vino cuando Alex rompió un par de vasos y comenzó a gritar atrayendo la atención de todos los del lugar

Detesto a los borrachos!- dijo Naraku con desprecio

Debe tener alguna razón!- dijo sin voltear a ver al dueño del alboroto

Estas particularmente calmada, siempre eres, así?

Me estas insinuando algo?

Eso depende de cómo lo tomes… - dijo acercándose y tocando su pierna

Pero que…- dijo Camila al sentir su mano sobre su pierna para luego brindarle tremenda bofetada

Eres una loca!- dijo molesto

Te parece?- pregunto sarcástica

Naraku sentía tal indignación que se paro, tiro el dinero y se largo

Camila sonrió y giro para ver al escandaloso, cuando llego a distinguirlo, empalideció. Se paro inmediatamente e intervino

Alex, pero que te pasa?- pregunto metiéndose al medio de él y de un hombre que suponía que era el tabernero

Alex la miro extrañado y la abrazo, Camila lo recibió y miro a aquel hombre

Lamento mucho las molestias- dijo disculpándose- cuanto le debo?

El hombre la miro extrañado y luego sonrió

Es usted un ángel, verdad?- dijo causando un sonrojo por parte de ella

Yo… yo no lo soy

Si lo es, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella

Muchas gracias señor, pero insisto cuanto le debo?

Señorita, vaya tranquila, no debe absolutamente nada, solo que este- dijo señalando a Alex- no vuelva

Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo para luego salir con Alex

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome estaba acurrucada junto a Inuyasha en el sofá mirando tele hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su celular

Aló?-

Kag?, eres tú?

Si, quien habla?

Soy yo Orlando- dijo algo nervioso

Orlando, hola!- dijo ella sonriendo

Lamento llamar tan tarde pero…

Pero?- pregunto ella

Alex no aparece hace más de dos horas que no sabemos nada de él, no contesta el teléfono… y él estaba muy mal… tememos lo peor

Alex no aparece?- pregunto angustiada y recibiendo la mirada dorada de Inuyasha

No, tu no sabes nada?

No, no…

Bueno gracias de todos modos…

espera…voy para allá en caso de que aparezca quiero cerciórame de que este bien

Está bien- dijo en un suspiro y terminando la comunicación

Kagome miro el teléfono y suspiró para luego mirar a Inuyasha

Vamos?- pregunto él con una sonrisa

Te amo- dijo besándolo para ambos salir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex!- dijo molesta

Umh?- pregunto

Quieres comportarte! Pesas!- dijo ella quejándose

Qué?- dijo indignado

Lo que oíste! Asique párate!- dijo ella decidida

Ambos seguían discutiendo y no se percataron del grupo de muchachos que desde hace varios minutos los estaban observando, no fue hasta cuando Camila exasperada cacheteo a Alex, y alzo la vista para luego ver a aquellos muchachos acercándose con intenciones nada buenas

Maldita sea! – dijo entre nerviosa, asustada y exasperada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vamos Seshomaru, acéptalo- dijo Rin divertida

Aceptar, que? – dijo molesto

Que te mueres por mi!- dijo acercándose hacia él

Ya quisieras…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Seguro?- pregunto sonriendo. Se acerco lentamente y beso sus labios, primero suave esperando que él corresponda, lo cual no tardo mucho, estuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que el teléfono sonó

Aló?

Rin soy yo, Miguel

Miguel – dijo ella sonriendo- que paso?

Es Alex, no aparece, tu sabes algo?

No, no sé nada, pero voy de inmediato-dijo mirando a Seshomaru

No, no es necesario..

Alex es como mi hermano y tú me necesitas… no tardo, si?

Te espero…

Rin miro a Seshomaru y este asintió

Yo te llevo y no hay pero que valga, entendiste?- dijo besando sus labios nuevamente

Rin sonrió y asintió

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voy para allá- dijo Sango entre preocupada y decepcionada

Miroku la observo para luego preguntarle

Quieres que te lleve?

Me encantaría – dijo sonriéndole

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mira Pedrito y tú que creías que los ángeles no existían…- dijo uno de los muchachos

Y mira que ángel para más sexy – dijo Pedrito

Uno de esos tipos separo a Alex de ella y el otro la tomo por los hombros

Y, como se llama nuestro angelito?

A ti que te importa!- dijo ella molesta

Uy, pero miren a nuestro angelito! Nos toco difícil…- dijo uno hombre encapuchado

Sabes que las difíciles nos gustan más?- pregunto uno de polo rojo

Si? Pues recién me entero- dijo Camila sarcástica

Uno de ellos comenzó a besar su cuello y a tratar de desabrochar su short entre forcejeo por parte de ella.

Tranquila que te vamos a estrenar- dijo Pedrito

Alex se paro algo mareado y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al que parecía el líder, ante esto los muchachos pusieron toda su intención en Alex, uno tras otro lo golpeaban hasta el punto de dejarlo casi inconsciente. Camila ante la desesperación de Alex logro zafar del agarre del tipo que la sostenía y cacheteo al líder hasta que uno de ellos la separo de él dejándola a la merced del líder

Preciosa, no debiste hacer eso- dijo

Ah, no?- dijo ella a la defensiva

No, sabes por qué?

No!

Porque yo, José! Líder de los marsupiales nocturnos no te va a dejar salir de esta con vida…

Ante esas palabras Camila sintió desvanecerse, giro su cabeza y vio a Alex tirado en el suelo y con un mal estado

Hagamos una cosa…- planteo Camila- déjalo libre y yo hago lo que me pidan

Oh, la nena quiere que lo dejemos libre…

Se razonable, está muy mal no te servirá, no?

José la miro dubitativo unos minutos y luego se acerco hasta ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, Camila no opuso resistencia alguna, más unas lágrimas adornaron su rostro, mientras el líder continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus sucias manos y dejaba huellas casi imposibles de borrar?

Alex vio la escena media borrosa y con lo último de fuerza cogió una piedra y la lanzo hacia esa dirección. Los hombres lo miraron y se acercaron a golpearlo, mientras otros habían tomado a Camila que había querido ir donde Alex y la golpearon hasta hacerla sangrar y uno de ellos ante el alboroto de Alex le hundió el puñal dejando a todos helados…

Pero que mierda te pasa!- dijo exasperado el líder

Yo... yo

Larguémonos que ahorita cae la poli – dijo el líder

Y la chica?- pregunto mirándola

Pues… dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a Camila y la tiraba a la acera y la dejaba recostada mientras él se tiraba encima suyo y comenzaba a desvestirla

Jefe averiguaremos todo, si? Vámonos…

José la miro y la dejo en ropa interior totalmente asustada y en un estado de shock total

Los tipos se fueron y Camila algo adolorida se paro y fue hasta donde Alex

Alex? Alex… por favor resiste, si?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y llamaba a la ambulancia y con alguna fuerza espiritual o lo que sea trataba de vestirse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya recibimos noticias- dijo Orlando preocupado

Que paso?- pregunto Kagome al lado de Inuyasha

Lo están trayendo- dijo miguel decaído- sufrió un accidente…

No siguieron pues la ambulancia llego y Alex ingreso en la camilla herido

Doctor Orlando la herida es bastante profunda- dijo el camillero- ha perdido mucha sangre...

Kagome , Sango y Rin necesito sangre – pidió Orlando llevándose a Alex al Quirófano

Vengan conmigo…- dijo Miguel llevándoselas

El camillero observó a los hermanos y sonrió pausadamente

Que le paso?- pregunto Miroku

Unos delincuentes- dijo el camillero

Ya veo…

pero la peor parte se la llevo su acompañante- dijo serio

peor parte? De que hable, el se puede morir- dijo Seshomaru poniendo los ojos en blanco

señor, estoy más que seguro que Alex se salvara, pero los daños psicológicos de su compañera lo dudo

compañera?- pregunto Inuyasha con un hilo de voz- don… donde esta?

Pues cuando llegamos había una mujer con unos policías y no subió a la ambulancia

Inuyasha trago saliva y miro a sus hermanos

Donde fue exactamente?

A dos cuadras del bar Sengoku- dijo el camillero

Puede decirles a las muchachas que enseguida volvemos?

Si, no se preocupe…

Inuyasha salió seguido de sus hermanos y condujo hasta dicho lugar. Inuyasha fue el primero en bajar y solo camino un par de pasos y encontró lo que temía. Camila sentada cubierta por una frazada con una sonrisa fingida. Llego hasta ella y se inclino hasta su altura

Hola – dijo en u susurro provocando que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos color miel que al instante se llenaron de lagrimas

Inuyasha, de verdad eres tú?- pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo

Inuyasha no pudo responder ya que Seshomaru y Miroku llegaron

Por dios Camila que paso?- pregunto al verla tan pálida

Yo… yo…- no pudo hablar pues rompió en llanto

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente hasta ella y la abrazo

No! Suéltame, no me toques, no por favor…- dijo ella en un llanto desgarrador

Todos se sorprendieron por tal reacción y una oficial se le acerco

Querida, todo estará muy bien, si? Fuiste muy valiente, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, si?- dijo tratando de no quebrase al ver el estado de Camila- ahora iremos al hospital para que te curen, está bien?

Camila la miro y asintió, la oficial la miro y vio su rostro lleno de tristeza

Ellos no son hombres malos Camila- dijo ella – tu los conoces, no?- pregunto mientras ella asentía- ellos no te lastimaran, confía mi preciosa niña yo estaré aquí, si?

Camila asintió y miro a Inuyasha que no entendía nada mas sufría por cómo estaba Camila al igual que todos. Inuyasha se acercó dubitativo y vio a Camila temblar retrocedió un par de pasos y la observo pararse , dio un par de pasos y se desvaneció pero Miroku la sostuvo

Estas bien? Mi pequeña payasito- pregunto Miroku tratando de no llorar

Miroku- dijo ella entre lagrimas, me duele…- dijo aferrándose a su cuello

Porque no la llevaron al hospital?- pregunto Seshomaru

Porque logramos atrapar a algunos de los criminales y ella los tuvo que reconocer

Miroku, Miroku- dijo llorando

Ya princesa, ya… ahora iremos al hospital, si?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miguel miro a Camila en brazos de Miroku y entendió todo, los guio hasta un cuarto y dispuso a las enfermeras y a la doctora Gómez para que la trate.

Todo ya había pasado Alex estaba fuera de peligro y Camila dormía plácidamente en su cama después de algunas dosis de calmantes, los muchachos ya estaban en la sala después de una pelea de Rin y Sango hacia Orlando y Miguel la cual termino su relación

Todo estará bien, no es así?- pregunto Kagome abrazada de Inuyasha

No lo sé, Kag, no lo sé- dijo besando su frente- pero esto nos unirá mas…

Ahora más que nunca no los podemos dejar- dijo Miroku que sin darse cuenta entrelazo su mano con Sango

Nos necesitan- dijo Rin abrazando a Seshomaru

Que haremos si Camila no supera este shock- pregunto Seshomaru

Lo superara- dijo Miroku- ella es una chica muy fuerte

Si, lo es…- complemente Inuyasha en un susurro acariciando a Kagome

Hola! De nuevo yo xDD

Que decisiones tomaran los muchachos, me da penita Camila pobrecita u_u

Dejen reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Naraku! Naraku! – llamo molesto

Naraku giro sobre sus talones y sonrió cínicamente al reconocer esa voz…

Querido hermano, veo que tardaste en llegar…- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

TARDÉ, TARDÉ!- dijo explotando y apunto de golpearlo

Shh… estamos en público, no seas escandaloso!- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- acaso no leíste mi nota?

Tu nota? Tu estúpido papel que estaba escrito en jeroglíficos- dijo apunto de golpearlo

No exageres, solo intente practicar mi latín, hay algo malo en eso? – pregunto

Naraku! – dijo totalmente molesto- no sabía donde mierda estabas, como se te ocurre largarte sin avisar!

Una de cal por todas las de arena, no?-dijo sonriendo

Onigumo respiro profundamente y sonrió, se tomo la cabeza y grito

Porque Naraku? Porque? Mi padre estaba orgulloso de ti pero ahora debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba, su hijo primogénito le salió mariquita- dijo fingiendo amargura

Onigumo, cállate!, nos están viendo- dijo avergonzado

Que me calle? Que me calle?- pregunto viéndolo- eres gay te gustan los hombres! Y todavía los gordos! Los gordos…- dijo fingiendo desesperación

Onigumo!- llamo molesto

Quieres que niegue la verdad? Quieres que la oculte… que oculte que el gran Naraku es gay! y que todos los meses se encierra en su cuarto con la esperanza de que su mes le llegue! Quieres que niegue que te pones relleno y caminas con tacos? Quiere que lo niegue? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Naraku se puso totalmente rojo al ver a toda la gente a su alrededor observándolos y murmurando cosas desagradables

Naraku, porque? Porque?- pregunto Onigumo

Naraku con lo último que le quedaba de dignidad lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo fuera de la muchedumbre

Pero que mierda te pasa!- pregunto molesto

A mí?, pues nada- dijo Onigumo tranquilo- pero creo que actué muy bien ¿no te parece?, creo que empezare a tomar clases pero por favor no te metas con mi profesor, si?- dijo Onigumo golpeando su mejilla un par de veces para luego irse y dejarlo totalmente aturdido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un gran dolor en el cuerpo, suspiro tranquilamente y tardo en reconocer el lugar algunos segundos cuando pudo entender donde estaba sé sobre sentó con mucho esfuerzo y algunas lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro al recordar con nitidez lo vivido.

Que fue del amor que un día nos unió como pudo morir… para ti yo fui un error un error…. - canto para arrullarse entre lagrimas

El llanto cada vez se hizo más fuerte, sentía desesperación, dolor, asco y se sentía sola, esa soledad la estaba matando… todo lo que sentía se exteriorizaba en su llanto, algo que podría hacer quebrar al más recio de los hombres, necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba tratar de quitarse esa sensación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex abrió los ojos lentamente y supuso donde estaba, sonrió al saber que estaba vivo pero una mueca de dolor se apodero de su rostro por unos minutos al recordar escenas tan desagradables , suspiro y rio a carcajadas, que mas podía hacer, debía celebrar que estaba vivo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha – llamo Kagome besando la comisura de sus labios

Umh?- pregunto el abrazándola de la cintura volviendo a dormir

Inu, Camila ya despertó- dijo tranquilamente

Qué?- pregunto

Así es amor, al igual que Alex- dijo sonriéndole

Inuyasha beso sus labios y acaricio su mejilla

Iré a verla- dijo tiernamente

Yo también, dale el alcance a tus hermanos, si?

Como usted ordene mi generala – dijo riéndose para luego irse

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como esta?- pregunto Inuyasha

Esta como ida…- mascullo Seshomaru

Saldrá de esta… hay que tener fe- dijo Miroku sonriendo mientras ambos asentían

Yo …la voy a ver- dijo dubitativo Inuyasha

Le hará bien tu presencia – dijo Miroku sonriendo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola Alex- dijo Kagome entrando en la habitación- Como te encuentras?

Kagome…- dijo abriendo los ojos- pues… bien… bien – dijo sin creer en lo que veía

Me alegro- dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa

Kagome… tu, estuviste aquí toda la noche?

Estuve muy preocupada, pero no solo yo, Sango, Rin , Miroku, Inuyasha y Seshomaru también se desvelaron – dijo ella pensativa

Que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto molesto

No lo recuerdas? … Camila no estaba contigo?- pregunto sorprendida..

Si… lo que paso con Camila fue real?- dijo recordando- Co… como esta ella?

Pues estable, solo tiene un par de golpes … gracias a dios todo está saliendo bien..

Excepto lo nuestro- dijo mirándola

Alex…

No, Kagome…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si?- pregunto Naraku

Buenas…- saludo el hombre que acababa de llegar

Déjate de formalidades y dime que quieres…

Solo le vengo a informar que el "encargo" está listo…

Y donde esta?- pregunto Naraku girando sobre sus talones para observarlo

Donde esta?... usted solo pidió que la asustemos…

Que yo qué?- pregunto indignado- te dije que la asustes y que la traigas inútil!

Señor… yo..

Cállate! Que solo sirves para hacer idioteces!

Pero…

Que te calles!- dijo molesto

Donde esta Camila?

En el hospital- dijo en un susurro

Y que mierda hace allí!- pregunto a punto de golpearlo

Es que su acompañante se resistió y…

Acompañante? – pregunto

Si, ella estaba con un muchacho..

Naraku apretó los puños y estallo

Lárgate! Lárgate ahora mismo!

Pero… Señor tranquilícese …

Está en el hospital general?- pregunto

Si señor…

Que haces ahí parado! que no has escuchado que te largues!

Pero…

Naraku abrió el cajón de su escritorio y tomo el revólver lo apunto en la frente de aquel hombre y soltó lentamente el gatillo mientras que el cuerpo iba cayendo y la sangre corría…

Es una lástima… yo te quería dar entre los ojos…- dijo burlón viendo la bala en su frente - ya vuelvo… estás en tu casa…

Naraku cerró la puerta del estudio y encontró a Onigumo frente a él

Y ahora que hiciste?- pregunto

Acaso no puedo estar feliz?- pregunto con descaro

Naraku… tu feliz?

Naraku se encogió de hombros

Digamos que mis hijos volverán a ver a su padre- dijo en carcajadas

No hablas enserio, verdad?- pregunto sin creerlo

Claro que si… ya que Naomi no despierta del coma creo que es hora de asumir mi papel de padre… y con el dolor de mi alma la desconectare- dijo riendo

Na… Naraku, te desconozco…

Y eso no es todo querido hermano…

No?- pregunto con algo de miedo

Kagome estará en mis brazos muy pronto…

Eso nunca pasara...

Quieres apostar?- dijo desafiándolo

Porque lo dices?

Me estoy preparando… y tengo a alguien perfecta para hacerlo…

Naraku…

Ya vuelvo- dijo siguiendo su camino

A dónde vas?- pregunto

A traer a mi preparadora física- dijo riendo- hey casi se me olvida no entres al estudio que hay que sacar la basura…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola Camila…- dijo Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de la muchacha

Hola- dijo sin mirarlo

Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto inclinándose en frente de ella para poder verla a los ojos

Inuyasha…- dijo mirándolo- aun me duele un poco…- dijo desviando su vista de él

Te prometo que saldremos de esta juntos… te lo prometo…- dijo abrazándola

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex no tenemos porque hablar de eso..- dijo incomoda

Kag, aun no me queda claro…

Lo siento…pero yo me tengo que ir…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome – llamo Inuyasha

Hola – dijo besándolo – Como esta Camila?

Algo adolorida…- dijo mirándola – y Alex…

Pues bien supongo…- dijo en un suspiro

Ya te he dicho lo bonita que estas hoy?- pregunto entrelazando sus manos en su cintura

Estoy con la misma ropa de ayer…- dijo haciendo un puchero

Pero hoy estas más bella que ayer- dijo sonriendo- Sabes… creo que yo te hago hermosa – dijo riendo

Perdón?- exclamo fingiendo indignación

Como escuchaste…- dijo riendo

Que arrogante eres…- dijo divertida - como si fueras la gran cosa…

Claro que lo soy…soy un chico alto, guapo, atlético, presidente de la compañía Taisho, guapo, deportista, guapo, de hermosos ojos dorados… ya te dije guapo?

Búscame cuando no te creas la gran cosa…- dijo riendo

Ah… así te gusto…- dijo guiñándole el ojo

No! A mí no me gustan los creídos- dijo riendo

Sabes que te adoro?- pregunto besando sus labios

Claro… si yo soy Kagome Higurashi la chica mas adorable de Tokio , ya te mencione adorable?- pregunto haciéndole ojitos

Que arrogante eres- dijo imitando su tono de voz- te amo…- dijo para luego besarla

Y yo a ti- dijo en un susurro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola- saludó

Camila abrió fuertemente los ojos al reconocer esa voz…

Ko…Koga- dijo sin creerlo

Camila, que te sucedió pequeña?- pregunto con el alma en un hilo

Koga…- dijo para luego echarse a llorar a sus brazos- fue horrible…

Ya…ya paso, te prometo que nunca permitiré que te toquen, si?

Yo…- dijo mirándolo- pensé que estabas muerto…

Camila, ese es un tema del cual no hablaremos…

Pero…

Camila!- le resondró

Koga! – dijo en el mismo tono- tengo derecho a saberlo!

No tienes derecho! Aquí lo importante es que todo ya pasó…

No confías en mi?- pregunto dolida

Claro que si…

Entonces?

Soy tu hermano mayor mi deber es protegerte!

Y el mío ayudarte!

Camila no es buen momento para esto, nadie puede saber que estuve aquí, vendré por ti en la noche, entendido?- pregunto mientras ella asentía

Como te enteraste en donde estaba?- Koga la miro y salió por la ventana dejándola confundida…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le avisaste a Camila?- pregunto Miroku

Se lo dije a la enfermera, ella esta durmiendo

Bueno… entonces, nos vamos?

Si mientas más rápido mejor, hay que cambiarnos y luego volvemos – dijo Kagome sonriendo

Si!- dijo Miroku mirando a Sango

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenas noches- saludo Naraku

Buenas noches – saludo la recepcionista- en que puedo servirle?

Bueno soy esposo de Naomi Tomokeda y he decidido desconectarla- dijo fingiendo dolor

Ya veo- dijo la mujer algo sorprendida- tendrá que hablar con el médico y llenar algunas formas…

Está bien… y el médico?

Salió un momento…

Le molesta si doy un par de vueltas mientras espero?

No al contrario…

Naraku sonrió y empezó a andar busco habitación por habitación a Camila y para su buena suerte la primera habitación era la de ella, camino a paso lento y la vio dormida en verdad esa mujer era un ángel… se encontraban en un primer piso y la ventana no estaba muy alejada del suelo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargó lentamente procurando no despertarla. Salió con cuidado y llego hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y la recostó en la parte trasera cerro el auto y volvió a entrar al hospital, camino por el pasadizo y llego nuevamente a recepción

Qué bueno que llego, aquí está el doctor…

Naraku sonrió y lleno los papeleos, converso un par de minutos con el doctor hasta que los interrumpieron

Naraku?- pregunto Rin

Rin, hija mía… - dijo con descaro- pero si están también Kagome y Sango, y mi querida hija Kikyo?

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Kagome

Pues he venido a ver la salud de mi esposa… y he decidido desconectarla – ante esto las muchachas estallaron

Como se te ocurre! Es nuestra madre de la que hablas!- dijo enfadada Sango

Y es mi esposa – dijo él con naturalidad

Naraku, no te atrevas – amenazo Rin

Doctor le parece que conversemos el día de mañana, estoy cansado…- dijo mirándolo- si quieren pueden participar – dijo para luego salir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No lo hará….- dijo Sango tratando de convencerse

El es capaz…- dijo en un susurro Kagome

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku llego al estacionamiento y encendió el auto condujo por varios minutos tranquilamente cuando comenzó a escuchar suspiros de Camila sonrió y acelero la marcha. Cuando llegaron Camila esta casi despierta la tomó en brazos y la subió hasta su habitación la dejó en su cama y se paro en frente de ella

Buenas noches…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vamos Orlando ya estoy mejor, dame de alta!- dijo Alex

No, aun tenemos que esperar…

Orlando…

Alex…

Dámelo ya?

Pero Alex, sabes que no puedo…

Pero lo necesito!

Pero aun estas débil, estas recién operado!

Y?

No! Y punto!- dijo saliendo de la habitación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tranquilízate mi amor, todo saldrá muy bien, si?- dijo Inuyasha

No lo sé- dijo mientas ocultaba su rostro en su pecho

Rin…- dijo Seshomaru mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente- todo va a estar muy bien…

No dejaremos que nada le pase a su madre. dijo Miroku mientras tomaba la mano de Sango

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila se froto los ojos varias veces, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la pared

Dónde estoy?- pregunto viéndolo

En una habitación, que no es obvio?

Quiero irme… como llegué hasta este lugar… quiero salir!

Naraku sonrió y se acerco hasta ella, de un solo tirón la levantó y pego su cuerpo al de ella

No te vas a ir a ningún lado…

Suéltame que me lastimas- se quejo ella

No lo hare si cooperas!

No voy a cooperar!- dijo empujándolo con lo poco de fuerza que tenia

Camila! Tranquilízate!- dijo molesto

Naraku la zarandeo un poco y la empujo contra la pared con sus manos empezó a recorrer sus piernas y besar su cuello

No, por favor, por favor…- suplicaba Camila al borde del llanto

Naraku se exaspero y se alejo de ella, camino hasta los gabinetes y sacó un par de cuerdas

Para… para que las vas a usar?- pregunto totalmente asustada

Te voy a amarrar , ya que no cooperas – dijo acercándose

No, no… por favor – pidió con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

Cooperaras?

Camila asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Naraku sonrió y comenzó a besar sus labios pero ella no correspondió, no se movía Naraku desabotono la bata y la dejo caer al suelo, lentamente comenzó a recorrer con sus besos todo su cuerpo, la echo en la cama y comenzó…

Vamos no seas tímida… quítame la camisa…

Camila se sobre sentó y desabotono uno por uno dejando escapar algunos gemidos de dolor… Naraku se desvistió completamente y embistió a Camila

Para… para… para por favor…por favor…- pedía Camila a cada embestida ahogada en llanto

Naraku se esparció dentro de ella y salió lo más delicado que pudo, se recostó a su lado y le sonrió

No sabía que eras virgen- dijo burlón y comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente mordiéndolo y dejando marcas en el

Camila se separó de él dispuesta a irse pero ya no tenía ni la mas mínima fuerza

Camila en verdad eres un ángel, verdad? Hacerte el amor fue de otro mundo- dijo sonriendo – ven aquí- la llamo para que se echara a su costado. Camila se acercó temblando, asqueada sin fuerzas ni para llorar y cayó dormida….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Donde esta!- pregunto totalmente alterado Inuyasha

Señor, eso no lo sabemos… estaba aquí hace un momento…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpearlo y Kagome intervino

El no tiene la culpa… tranquilízate…

COMO ME TRANQUILIZO!ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR! QUE TAL SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO!-Inuyasha estaba a punto de matar a quien fuera

PERO COMO DEMONIOS PASO!- pregunto Seshomaru peor o igual que Inuyasha

Cálmate!- pidió sereno Miroku

QUE! A VER COMO LO HACEMOS!- Pregunto Seshomaru

NO LO SE! NO LO SE! PERO NO SE VA A SOLUCIONAR NADA GRITANDO! MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE NOS FUIMOS!

Nadie sabía qué hacer, avisaron a la policía y salieron a buscarla…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenos días Kagome- dijo Naraku entrando a su casa

Que haces aquí?- pregunto

Vengo por mis hijos…

Qué?

Maya, Tomoya…- los llamo

No te atrevas!

Los niños salieron y vieron a aquel hombre…

Soy yo, mis pequeños, su padre- dijo Naraku abrazándolos

Papa?- pregunto Maya

Si hija querida…

Los tres se abrazaron y Naraku rio

Aquí está la orden del juez, gracias por todo querida…- dijo entregándole la orden

No te los puedes llevar…

Ya lo hice… vengo por sus cosas más tarde…

No Naraku!- demasiado tarde…demonios!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila despertó y todo lo de la noche anterior le llego como una ducha de agua helada, temblando se paro y camino a paso lento se vistió con la bata y se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en el cuerpo, gimió por lo bajo, y se dirigió hasta la ducha del cuarto, trato de sacar la suciedad pero fue en vano, lloro con o sin fuerzas, tomo su bata y se la coloco, camino hasta la puerta… cerrada con llave, maldita sea!

Se sentó en el suelo frio y áspero y se aferro a sus rodillas quizás esto solo era una pesadilla…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que Camila, que? - pregunto Alex

Lo que escuchaste….

Pero cómo?...

No lo sabemos aun…

Y las cámaras de seguridad?

Curiosamente se descompusieron- dijo Orlando

Solo espero que se encuentre bien…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Seis meses después…**_

Aun no me hago a la idea – dijo Miroku cabizbajo

Nadie… nadie lo quiere aceptar- dijo Seshomaru

Camila… está bien en donde este…- dijo Inuyasha mirando el cielo- tenemos trabajo…

Nada había sido lo mismo, no desde que encontraron el "cuerpo" de Camila completamente quemado… pero las cosas habían cambiado, Naraku desconecto a Naomi, obtuvo la custodia de los pequeños y les prohibió a las muchachas verlos… pero no todo era malo Seshomaru y Rin estaban juntos nuevamente igual que Miroku y Rin e Inuyasha planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Kagome...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspiro lentamente, ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que día era y cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada, era un calvario vivir con él… estaba segura que un día de estos moriría… aunque ya todos suponían eso… Naraku era un verdadero maestro de los engaños, no sabía cómo salir de ahí la única vía de escape era la ventana pero estaba en el cuarto piso, no quería morir deformada… Rio por lo bajo y unas lagrimas adornaron su bello rostro…poso su mano sobre su vientre y susurro

Tú eras mi única compañía- dijo melancólica

Debía ser fuerte pues era probable que Naraku se aburriera de ella, aunque cada vez lo dudaba mas, ya hasta sentía repulsión de su propio cuerpo, le parecía asqueroso tocarse y pasar sus manos por donde las pasó él, gateo hasta la cama y a punto de subir vio brillar algo debajo de la cama, con algo de miedo lo saco y… no lo podía creer era su vía de escape… las llaves de Naraku… pero como llegaron ahí? Recordó lo brusco que fue la noche anterior tiro todo sin importarle nada él muchas veces le dijo que ella para él era un droga, tal vez al tirar el saco cayeron las llaves, no era momento para pensar! Era momento de actuar, gateo y metió la llave, la giro suavemente y al abrirla corrió a toda velocidad, bajo por las escaleras y choco con un pequeño

Lo lamento- dijo confundida

Tu qen eres?- pregunto Tomoya – eles la que sempre llora?

Camila no sabía que responder…

No le digas nada a Naraku- suplico

A papá?

Es tu padre?

Si…cómo te llamas?

Tomoya…

Bien, Tomoya… será nuestro secreto, si?

Si!- dijo emocionado el pequeño

Camila corrió y llego hasta la puerta pero antes de salir tomo el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa, salió a toda marcha, a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos respiro… y pudo sentir el sol sobre su piel, se sentía tan bien… se sentía libre. Se ubicó rápidamente estaba a solo un par de cuadras de la empresa de los Taisho, camino tratando de normalizar su respiración y aparentando serenidad cuando las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, era libre después de todo este tiempo… libre

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku subió las escaleras rápidamente, estaba estresado, necesitaba a Camila, o mejor dicho a su cuerpo… aunque en todo ese tiempo juntos desarrollo algo por ella, acaso será, amor? negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, un momento porque la puerta estaba abierta! Al entrar se encontró con lo que más temía había escapado!

Camila!- gritó haciendo que todos en la casa dieran un respingo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al menos estaba agradecida por estar "presentable", Naraku siempre rompía sus vestidos, el único que pudo salvar fue el blanco que traía puesto, se sujeto el cabello en una cola , entro a paso lento a la compañía…

En que puedo servirle?- pregunto la recepcionista

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vamos Francisco , debe hacer una manera…-dijo Kagome molesta

Kag, lo intento…- dijo el abogado

Lo sé, lo sé… lo lamento…

Te prometo que los niños estarán contigo, si?

De acuerdo… pero apresúrate, si?

Ambos sonrieron, Kagome necesitaba a sus hermanos a su lado…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila dio un saltito y le sonrió…

Busco a los dueños…

Tiene cita previa?

Pues…- Camila negó con la cabeza

Lamento decirle que no puede pasar- dijo la recepcionista

Solo será un segundo, por favor- dijo en suplica- de verdad necesito verlos, revíseme si quiere sería incapaz de hacerle algo a los muchachos…

La mujer se conmovió al ver a Camila parecía que de verdad los extrañaba

Dígale a uno de los dueños que me confirme si la recibe, si?

Muchas gracias…- dijo sonriendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maldita sea, el dolor de cabeza, me está matando- se quejo Inuyasha

Ya, ya mi nena preciosa, toma y trágate esto!- dijo Seshomaru tirándole las pastillas

Oh, muchas gracias mi querido terroncito de azúcar- dijo tomando las pastillas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subió a paso lento y miro el celular que tenía en la mano, lo arrojo a la basura y camino, se detuvo en seco pues vio a los muchachos saliendo del "salón de juntas"

Mierda! Seshomaru y ahora que droga me has dado!- dijo molesto Inuyasha quien volteo a ver a su hermano

Qué?- pregunto indignado Seshomaru

Se supone que atenué el dolor! No que vea visiones! Al menos avísame cuando me estés dando tus porquerías!- dijo molesto

Yo no te he dado porquerías! Te di una aspirina!- se defendió

Inuyasha, por qué dices eso?- pregunto Miroku

Porque acabo de ver a Camila! – se quejo Inuyasha

Eso es imposible!- dijo Seshomaru pegándole un coscorrón a Inuyasha

Hey! Eso me dolió! – se quejo

De eso se trata!

Inuyasha estás seguro?- pregunto Miroku

Si!- dijo bufando

Quizás ya estés paranoico!- dijo burlón Seshomaru

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando volvió a dirigir su vista al frente la "alucinación" aun seguía ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos, un hermoso vestido blanco y coleta, parecía un ángel…acaso seria el espíritu de Camila?

Inuyasha…- llamo Miroku

Miren para el frente!- ordeno Inuyasha y ellos obedecieron- ven lo mismo que yo?

S…si – contesto atónito Seshomaru

Es… es Camila…

No! Ella está muerta!- dijo Seshomaru

Los muchachos comenzaron a discutir cuando escucharon su voz

Inu… Inuyasha – dijo llorando, pero de felicidad

Inuyasha miro a sus hermanos y les pregunto

Ya me morí?

Si, y parece que estamos en el cielo!…- dijo Seshomaru burlón

Y cuando paso! Y porque su espíritu no los llama a ustedes!

No lo sé- dijo Seshomaru

No sean idiotas, de verdad es Camila!- dijo Miroku golpeando sus cabezas

Ya lo sabíamos – contestaron ambos avergonzados

Camila camino a paso lento y lo abrazo, Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo y al sentirla tan real, se le escaparon un par de lagrimas…

Camila! Camila!- exclamo feliz de volverla a tener entre sus brazos

Los muchachos no lo podían creer estaba viva y con ellos había tanto que preguntarle… tanto que decirle…


	21. Chapter 21

Mi pequeña… donde has estado?- pregunto Inuyasha acariciando su cabellera sin dejarla de abrazar

Inuyasha…- dijo entre sollozos, no quería decirle, no quería revivir todo de nuevo

Inuyasha comprendió el silencio de Camila y la abrazó más fuerte

Pensé que habías muerto…- dijo preocupado

Muerto?- pregunto sin entender

Si, Camila tu "cuerpo" apareció carbonizado…

Mi cuerpo?- dijo tocándose el estomago sin querer

Si…- dijo Inuyasha sin despegarle la mirada

Ah…- soltó sin querer , acababa de relacionar lo que Naraku le dijo, "_ya nadie preguntara por ti"_

Cambiemos de tema- opino Miroku al ver el rostro de Camila

Miroku!- llamo efusiva, para luego colgarse de su cuello- Miroku… Miroku me hiciste tanta falta – dijo ocultando su rostro entre su pecho

Y , yo?- dijo celoso Seshomaru

Oh, Seshomaru, tu siempre estuviste conmigo… jamás , jamás te olvide- dijo abrazándolo

Ni yo a ti, mi pequeña princesita…

Los cuatro muchachos se unieron en un abrazo, no importaba lo que sucedió cuando estuvieron separados, lo importante era el ahora…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ahora que sucede Naraku?- pregunto Onigumo

Naraku solo lo fulmino con la mirada

Y ahora qué demonios hice! – reclamo

Nada! Ese es el maldito problema! Nunca haces nada!

Ah… ya veo… te enteraste lo de tu "prisionera"

Tu como lo sabes?

Todos en la casa lo saben- dijo tranquilo

Y porque la dejaste escapar!

Yo no la deje escapar!

Su discusión no siguió pues Tomoya apareció…

Papi…- dijo algo temeroso

Que! – grito Naraku y haciendo que las lagrimas se aproximaran a los ojos de Tomoya

Hey! Qué demonios te sucede!- le reclamo Onigumo tomando en brazos a Tomoya

Ahora vas a defender al mocoso!

Sabes que! Cállate, cállate! Que lo único que haces es malograr las cosas…- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – Hey Tomi que tal si vamos a comprar unos carros a control remoto?

De verdad?- pregunto el pequeño ilusionado

Claro! Y luego nos comemos un helado!

Si!- dijo feliz

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que pasa Kikyo?- pregunto Bankotsu rodeando su cintura con sus manos y besando su mejilla

Mi padre, está en la ciudad…- dijo seria

Y… que hay de malo en eso?

Bankotsu… mi padre no es una buena persona – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Porque lo dices?

Porque… porque se algunas cosas que no debería saber…

Amor, me estas asustando…

Desconecto a Naomi! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

A tu… madre?- pregunto sin creerlo aun

Si…- dijo en un susurro

Como lo hizo? Y porque?

No lo sé- dijo ahogando el llanto

Y porque no fuiste al entierro?

No puedo verles las caras a mis hermanas…- dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho

Pero tú no tienes la culpa…

Él mato a mi madre- dijo estallando en llanto

Kikyo, Naomi ya no reaccionaba a los medicamentos, solo la mantenía con vida esa máquina…

No, no! Bankotsu… el mato a mi madre, a mi madre biológica…- dijo slin parar de llorar

Tu madre no murió, al dar a luz?

Lo mismo pensaba yo… pero… pero él la mato!

Estas segura?

Bankotsu… estoy segura, así como de que Sofía es nieta de mi padre- dijo llorando

Kikyo, cálmate… tienes que denunciarlo…

Es mi padre… como lo hago? No puedo!

Que no puedes hacer mami?- pregunto la pequeña

Sofí… amor- dijo secando sus lagrimas- ven aquí- dijo para luego cargarla – te adoro mi pequeña princesa…

Y yo a ti mami…

Todo va a estar bien...- dijo abrazándolas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex- llamo Orlando

Dime…- dijo sin despegar su vista de unas historias clínicas

Me podrías mirar?- pregunto nervioso

Para?- pregunto mirándolo

Lo que pasa… es que… es que… - titubeo

Que sucede?- pregunto

Alex… yo...

Tu?

Yo…

Tu?

Yo…

Orlando!- regaño- parece como si quisieras declararte!- Bromeo mientras que él se puso rojo

No!, no… no!- dijo negando con su cabeza- Tampoco tengo tan mal gusto!

Si tu lo dices…- dijo volviendo a mirar sus historias

Alex… quieren que paremos esto!- dijo en un susurro

Ah?- pregunto sin entender

Llevamos mucho aquí y no hemos hecho nada… quieren que cerremos esto…

Hoy me reuniré con Naraku- dijo volviendo a leer

Qué? – pregunto alterado

Tenme paciencia, quieres? Y ya deja de hablar… le acaba de llegar un segundo pre infarto al señor Gómez… ve a chequearlo - dijo para luego irse

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como lo hago Suikotsu?- pregunto Koga algo dolido

Ya va a pasar, la resignación , es fundamental en estos casos – dijo mirándolo con ternura

Pero me entere hace una semana! – dijo furioso

Y por eso te duele- dijo palmeando su espalda

El que le hizo eso, no vivirá para contarlo, eso te lo juro – dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

No es bueno el rencor…

Ay Suikotsu – dijo en un suspiro- gracias por ser como un hermano para mi

No hay de que – dijo sonriendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenas noches- saludo Alex al entrar a la casa

Buenas – saludo la empleada – enseguida le aviso al señor de su llegada – dijo retirándose

Alex deambulo por la "mansión" en verdad era grande, llena de cuadros de hace bastantes décadas, pinturas realmente hermosas, dirigió su vista por los corredores hasta que se topo con unos ojos azules

Alex?- pregunto Maya sin creerlo

Maya?- le respondió en pregunta

Maya estaba tan distinta, tan grande, echa todo una jovencita, alta, muy hermosa…

Alex- dijo corriendo y abrazándolo

Que haces aquí? – pregunto tomándola en brazos

Aquí vivo- dijo en un suspiro

Qué?- pregunto

No lo sabías?- pregunto mirándolo- pues ahora lo sabes, Naraku es mi padre

Y Tomoya?- pregunto sin creerlo

Durmiendo – dijo colocándose un audífono

Maya… que tu padre no se entere …

Que nos conocemos?, lo sé – dijo en un suspiro- yo no te conozco … nos vemos luego – dijo subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subió a toda velocidad a su habitación y cerró la puerta para luego dejarse caer. Alex era verdaderamente guapo, no supo bien que sintió al tenerlo en frente así tan cerca… pero que decía? Ella cumpliría trece años ( bueno doce pero que importaba!) Y el… cuantos años tenía Alex? No sabía qué demonios sucedía! Pero igual necesitaba gritar…Suspiro y unos hermosos ojos dorados le vinieron a la mente, echaba de menos a Inuyasha… Porque Kagome si podía tener a esos hombres a sus pies? Que injusta la vida! Pero igual su hermana era feliz y eso es lo único que importaba, ahora había que concentrarse en Alex… debía enamorarlo, pero antes debía regresar con Kagome y ya sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lamento la tardanza- se excuso Naraku

No hay problema, le agradezco que me atendiera – dijo Alex sonriendo

Pues… entonces, para que me buscaba?

Es sobre Naomi – dijo Alex serio

Qué pasa con ella?

Pues tenemos que hablar de unos detalles que quedaron inconclusos …

A ver… toma asiento y empecemos – dijo Naraku totalmente intrigado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi amor yo también te echo de menos – dijo Inuyasha recostado en su cama

_Lo sé es que no pude ir hoy… los papeleos para la custodia son un fastidio- dijo en un suspiro _

Lamento que pases por eso- dijo dulcemente

_No tengo alternativa – dijo dándose ánimos – todo pasara…_

Me encanta escucharte hablar así… cada día me enamoro mas de ti

_Y a mí me encantas tu – dijo en una sonrisa- Inuyasha me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana?_

Te tendré una sorpresa…

_Ok… que sueñes con los angelitos…_

Soñare contigo- dijo riendo

_Y yo contigo – dijo mandándole un beso y cortando la comunicación _

Inuyasha suspiro y se concentro en mirar el techo, podía escuchar las risas de sus hermanos y de Camila, porque no, salir y divertirse un poco? Se paro y salió hasta la sala…

Dale Sesh… no es tan difícil- dijo Camila tomando entre sus manos la cuchara con chocolate

Camila eso lo dices porque ya tienes experiencia en esto- dijo Seshomaru tratando de convencerla

Jajaja, dale Seshomaru, solo parte esos huevos- dijo Miroku riendo

Miroku!- llamo sonrojado Seshomaru

No!- dijo Miroku estallando en risa – los huevos de la mesa… los puedes partir?

Los tres muchachos estallaron en carcajadas

A ver…- dijo Camila tratando de controlarse – solo hay que hacer esto…- dijo mientras partía los huevos y los vertía al recipiente – ves lo fácil que es?- dijo sonriéndole

Camila…- dijo Seshomaru avergonzado

Ahora bátelos- dijo sonriéndole

Batirlos?- pregunto

Ya… ya deja de hacerte el desentendido y bate los huevos – dijo Miroku pasándole la batidora

Está bien… batiré – dijo resignado

Inuyasha se divertía mucho observando esa escena, Seshomaru con mandil? Eso no se veía todos los días y batiendo huevos…, rio por lo bajo… y dirigió su vista a Camila, ella estaba hermosa, con una coleta alta, un vestido blanco cubierto por un mandil floreado y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro…

No es muy tarde para jugar a la cocinita – dijo mientras tomaba por la cintura a Camila por detrás causando un saltito en ella

Y tú? No estabas durmiendo…- pregunto Seshomaru

Pues tus gritos de ama de casa no me dejaron dormir- dijo Inuyasha divertido

Seshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada

No seas malo con Seshomaru- dijo Camila sonriendo y tomando sus manos sin despegarse de la posición anterior

Yo?- pregunto fingiendo asombro

No mi abuelita!- le reclamo Seshomaru

Ah bueno…- dijo rolando los ojos- y que hacen?

Un rico pastel de chocolate, bañado con manjar – contesto Miroku

Eso suena delicioso- dijo Inuyasha

Quieres probar?- pregunto Camila girando su cuello para verlo a los ojos ya que estaba abrazándola por detrás

Me encantaría- dijo sonriéndole

Toma – dijo colocándole la cuchara en la boca

Esto esta delicioso…- dijo Inuyasha saboreando el chocolate

Camila!- reclamo Seshomaru

Dime – dijo volteando a verlo

Acabas de contaminar esa cuchara! Ni se te ocurra meterlo al preparado- dijo Seshomaru

Jajaja, tranquilo Sesh… no la utilizare mas, si?- dijo sonriendo

Ya van a terminar? Quiero probar – dijo Inuyasha

No seas fresco! – le reclama Seshomaru- has algo no?

Inuyasha lo ignora y dirige su vista hacia Camila

Vamos a comprar un vino tinto?- le pregunta

A estas horas?- pregunto con un ligero temblor en sus piernas

Hay algo de malo?- pregunto notando su reacción

Yo…- dijo dubitativa

Si vayan eso acompañara a las trufas bañadas de chocolate y toque de menta- dijo Miroku pensativo

No quieres salir?- pregunto Inuyasha

No es eso…- dijo separándose de él

Entonces?- pregunto mirándola

Olvídalo – dijo sonriendo y tomando sus manos – Vamos? – le pregunto

Si, déjame y saco mi casaca

Inuyasha toma su casaca mientras ella se quita el delantal y se lo entrega a Miroku

No tarden – dijo Miroku al verlos salir

Tengo hambre!- lo grita Seshomaru lo suficientemente alto para que escuchen

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sabía, lo bien que podría hacer eso – dijo Naraku que estaba encantado con Alex

Es un gusto poder servirle – dijo sonriendo

Es un placer tener personas como usted en este mundo – dijo sonriendo – Es un hecho usted será mi médico personal

Me halaga señor- dijo Alex

Será un privilegio contar con sus servicios – dijo para luego despedirlo

Bien gano la confianza de Naraku, un gran punto a su favor y ahora venia la parte que mas disfrutaría hacerlo caer…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que sucede Tomoya?- pregunto Maya frotándose los ojos

Tengo medo- dijo el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero… porque?- pregunto sentándose en la cama

Maya… mama nos quería? – pregunto el pequeño acercándose hasta ella

Por… porque me lo preguntas?- pregunto con un hilo de voz… ella no recordaba muy bien a su madre era una gran laguna en su pasado

Porque Kagome no es mama… por… porque quiero conocerla…- dijo ahogando el llanto

Tomoya- dijo en un susurro abriendo sus brazos

Maya – dijo en un sollozo corriendo a los brazos de su hermana

Ya… ya Tomoya todo va a pasar…- dijo acariciando su cabellera

Pero… Naraku… Naraku… no nos quiere- dijo desatando el llanto

Maya lo abrazo más fuerte y apoyó su cabeza en la de él…

Ya todo pasara…- dijo tratando de creerlo- … ya no llores , si?- dijo acariciando el rostro de su hermano y dándole un beso en la mejilla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Donde compraremos vino a esta hora? – pregunto curiosa subiendo sus rodillas y apegándose a ellas

Pues…- dijo Inuyasha mirando por la ventana – En el súper?- le pregunto

Jajaja … donde más?- dijo irónica

Camila! – llamo riendo para luego sacarle la lengua

Apurémonos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Porque demoran tanto?- pregunto Seshomaru comiendo una fresa

Hey!- dijo Miroku golpeando su mano

Pero que te sucede!- pregunto molesto

Deja de comer!- dijo rolando los ojos

Pues si no te enteraste… la comida se hizo para comer!- dijo molesto

Si!pues no es el momento!

Y cuando comeré!- pregunto parándose

Cuando lleguen!

Pero…

Pero nada! Contrólate!

Pero no se dignan a …- no pudo terminar pues la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Inuyasha y Camila

Sesh… nos esperaste!- dijo emocionada – que lindo eres!- dijo para luego besar su mejilla

Yo...

Comemos? – pregunto Miroku

Si!- contestaron los tres

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Señorita Maya!- llamo el maestro

Si?- pregunto volviendo a la realidad

Mi clase no es para que usted se duerma!- dijo molesto

No?- pregunto frotándose los ojos

Me está colmando la paciencia!- dijo fulminándola con la mirada

Yo?- pregunto irguiéndose en el asiento

Vaya por un reporte a dirección!- dijo totalmente alterado

Maya se paro y camino a paso lento… llego a la oficina del director y bostezo dio tres golpecitos a la puerta y paso

Veo que usted no aprende, verdad?- dijo el director negando con la cabeza

El profesor de matemáticas me mando por un reporte – dijo mirándolo

Es el tercero de esta semana – afirmo – que haremos contigo?

Señor…- dijo en un susurro – no me siento bien… me podría dar mi reporte para ir a enfermería?- pregunto

Es verdad… estas pálida – asevero – ve a enfermería luego hablamos – dijo

Gracias – concluyo para luego salir

Camino despacio como si el tiempo se quisiera detener hasta que choco con algo

Pero miren… es la nena Higurashi – dijo burlón

Oh… y tu el estúpido más grande de este planeta! – dijo mirándolo

Veo que hoy no estás de buenas- aseguro

Que te hace pensarlo?- pregunto irónica

Me gusta que te pongas así…- dijo para luego aprisionarla entre la pared y su cuerpo

Jaken…ahora no, si? – dijo para darle un leve empujón y librarse de el

Entonces… cuando?- pregunto

Jaken – dijo en un suspiro – cuando el planeta tierra sea destruido….- dijo riendo

Maya!- llamo molesto

Tengo otros intereses por el momento – dijo para luego irse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Umh… - dijo Onigumo acomodándose en la almohada

Hip… - dijo alguien a su costado

Onigumo se movió lento en su cama tratando de no escuchar el maldito hipo de alguien!

Pero que!- dijo exaltado y levantándose al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a su costado

Hip…- volvió a decir

Tomoya!- dijo en un suspiro- pensé que era otra persona- dijo tapando a su sobrino que no se había movido en lo más mínimo

Se levanto de la cama con pesar y camino hacia la cocina, llego y encontró a Naraku cabizbajo

Y ahora que sucede?- pregunto

Ah?- le contesto

Olvídalo… a que no sabes?- pregunto con cachita

Qué?- le pregunto sin mirarlo

Pues ayer…- se detuvo un momento al ver a su hermano – te vi con el chino de la esquina! en pleno… tu sabes…

Ah, si?- pregunto

Si! Y que tal… esperas quedar embarazado?

Si – dijo en un susurro

Tu eres la mujer en esa relación?- pregunto a punto de estallar en risa

Si – volvió a decir

Y como se llamara su hijo?- pregunto

Camila – dijo con los ojos llorosos para luego mirarlo

Naraku…- dijo sorprendido – que sucede?

Camila- volvió a repetir – Camila – dijo rompiendo en llanto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila abrió los ojos y se encontró al lado de Inuyasha, el estaba durmiendo con la respiración tranquila y su rostro reflejaba paz, se giro para verlo a la cara y acarició su mejilla, porque estaba ahí? Se pregunto mentalmente

_Flas Back_

_Se despertó de la nada, ahogando un grito, y dejando escapar las lágrimas para que su respiración se vuelva agitada y complicada, el sentimiento de asco y dolor volvió a aparecer en medio de esa noche, provocando un llanto desgarrador _

_Estas bien?- pregunto acunándola en sus brazos esperando respuesta por parte de ella _

_Camila sintió a Inuyasha abrazarla y noto dolor en su voz, el probablemente sospechaba lo que había vivido pero no estuvo ahí… el dolor apareció de nuevo causando un vacio enorme…_

_No me dejes – susurro entre sollozos – no me dejes – suplico _

_Inuyasha profundizo el abrazo y ella lloro en su pecho dejando salir todo…La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación dejando que la luz de la luna ilumine su rostro haciéndole parecer el ángel más bello de este planeta, muchos lo notaban la belleza de Camila, no parecía de este mundo, se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos y tratar de compartir su dolor, ahí estaba ella con el camisón blanco, el cabello suelto, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos abiertos mirándolo su pecho tratando de normalizar su respiración. Se sintió un miserable al poder descifrar las clases de pensamiento que se acumulaban en su mente. Acaricio su rostro en un intento de calmar su llanto, el roce con su piel quemaba… esa sensación solo la había experimentado con Kagome, dejo salir un suspiro y se acerco hasta su rostro para susurrarle algo al oído_

_Ya todo pasara… ya todo paso- dijo tratando de controlarse _

_Se unieron en un abrazo para luego quedarse dormidos _

___ Fin del Flash Back_

Se trato de levantar pero fue inútil, Inuyasha la tenia sujeta por la cintura , lo movió lentamente sin resultado, se tiro a la cama y cerro sus ojos…

Tan rápido te rindes?- pregunto

Estabas despierto!- acuso

No… no tienes pruebas – dijo sin abrir sus ojos

Camila le hizo un par de cosquillas y él la soltó, ella corrió a su habitación y se encerró ahí, era verdad Inuyasha era como su hermano…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome bostezo, en verdad estaba cansada, sonrió al ver la cadenita que llevaba en su cuello

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha no es necesario – dijo en protesta_

_Vamos Kagome – dijo besando sus labios _

_Pero- dijo en protesta mientras la besaba _

_Tú decides Kagome… te juro que no te vuelvo a besar- dijo besando su cuello_

_Ni uno chiquitito?- pregunto soltando un suspiro_

_Por dos semanas-sentencio dejando de besarla _

_Dos semanas!- exclamo_

_Inuyasha rio por su actitud y asintió divertido _

_Está bien- dijo resignada _

_Te amo- dijo para luego besarla y abrazarla_

_Y yo a ti- dijo besándolo_

_Espera … ya que aceptaste- dijo colocándole la cadenita que iba a ser la culpable de dos semanas sin sus besos _

_Es hermosa- dijo Kagome emocionada_

_No tanto como tu…- dijo en un susurro_

_Inuyasha, gracias pero no debiste…_

_Shh – dijo callándola con un beso – bailamos?_

_Si!- dijo emocionada dirigiéndose a la pista con el _

_Fin del flash back _

Ya voy!- dijo escuchando el timbre

Corrió para abrir la puerta y se encontró con lo que más deseaba ver esa mañana

Inuyasha!- dijo dando un brinco y abrazándolo

Hola mi amor…- dijo dándole un beso – veo que recién te levantas- dijo burlón

Kagome se separo de él y le saco la lengua

Pero aun así soy hermosa! – dijo sonriendo

Quien dijo lo contrario?- dijo sonriendo

Dame 20 minutos y estaré lista – dijo para luego correr a su habitación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango no estoy de acuerdo!- reclamo Miroku

No?- pregunto besando sus labios

N…no…- dijo entre suspiros

Seguro?- volvió a preguntar ahondando el beso

Maldita sea! Soy hombre…- dijo mirándola

Eso lo sé…- dijo divertida

Miroku rolo los ojos y asintió

Me vuelves loco…- dijo para luego besarla

Vamos?- le pregunto separándose de él

Miroku asintió y tomo su mano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome, pero… porque querías venir aquí?- pregunto Inuyasha mirando el lugar

Kagome lo miro y sonrió

No, querida… esa carita esta vez no te va a salvar – dijo acercándose

Seguro?- pregunto divertida

Mas que seguro…- dijo tomándola de la cintura y rozando sus labios

Kagome se separo y lo miro con reproche

Hey mira … no son Sango y Miroku- dijo para luego llamarlos

Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro y rolo los ojos para luego saludar a su hermano y a su ¿cuñada?

Inuyasha!- dijo sango efusiva

Hola - dijo Inuyasha divertido

Así que a ti también te convencieron de venir aquí?- pregunto Miroku

Y veo que no somos los únicos… - dijo Inuyasha al ver a Seshomaru tomado de la mano con Rin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salió de la ducha, muy despacio dejando que la ventisca de aire choque con su cuerpo, ahogo un suspiro y secó su pelo con la toalla rosa, se vistió lentamente tratando de ver cada milímetro de su cuerpo… si es que aun le pertenecía…

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, los muchachos habían salido y estaba sola en casa, con mucho cuidado saco unas galletas que se encontraban debajo de la repisa cubiertas por un delantal, Miroku la mataría pero esas galletas eran únicas, saboreo cada mordida y se dejo llevar por el esquicito sabor… medito un par de minutos sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquellas imágenes con Naraku…debía ser sincera no lo superaría, o al menos eso creía suspiro pausadamente y se estiro.

Coloco su espalda en la pared y quedo mirando el techo, trataba de encontrarle sentido a su vida. Se levanto bruscamente y tapo su boca con la mano izquierda maldijo haber comido esas galletas, se paro con algo de esfuerzo y se sostuvo de una pared

Pero que… demonios- mascullo al ver que todo le daba vueltas.- malditas galletas! Maldias nauseas y malditos mareos!- mascullo agitada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome… yo te quería decir algo- reclamo

Qué cosa Inuyasha? – pregunto curiosa

Es que… era … algo privado – dijo mirando como los muchachos los observaban

Ay Inuyasha , somos familia , no?- pregunto Rin

Kagome! – dijo haciendo puchero

Vamos Inu… dímelo, si?- dijo besando sus labios

Kagome…- susurro

Si?- pregunto ella mirando sus ojos

Yo… este … yo...- dijo balbuceando

Tu?- pregunto

Kagome esto debía ser romántico!- se quejo – no con tanta gente SAPA!- dijo indignado

Inuyasha… los muchachos no están haciendo nada malo…- dijo dulcemente

Pero esto era privado! – volvió a quejarse

Inuyasha! – llamo sango molesta- suéltalo de una vez antes de que comience el partido!

Como si fuera tan fácil!- bufó

Claro que es fácil! – reto Seshomaru

Claro que no!- contradijo

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

Que no!

Quieren calmarse?- pregunto Miroku interviniendo

No!- gritaron ambos

Eres un cobarde Inuyasha!- dijo burlón

Yo, cobarde!- pregunto indignado

Claro, es lo mas fácil del mundo y no lo puedes hacer!- dijo rolando sus ojos

Claro que no lo es!- contradijo – Crees que es muy fácil parase aquí porque arrodillarse aquí no se puede- dijo bufando mientras se paraba

Claro que si es muy fácil!

No lo es!

Mas fácil sería si lo gritaras! – dijo burlón

Cállate!- dijo molesto

Solo te pararas!- pregunto riendo

Cállate! Cállate! – dijo molesto

Inu que me quieres decir?- pregunto divertida

El muy cobarde no te lo dirá! – dijo divertido

Tu cállate! – dijo molesto – Kag tu… tu... te ... te ... – balbuceo

Cobarde!

Seshomaru cállate!

Oblígame!

Inuyasha porque no se lo dices ya?- pregunto Rin divertida

Kag… tu… tu … te … qui… qui… qui... – volvió a balbucear

Kagome te quieres casar con el idiota de mi hermano?- pregunto Seshomaru para luego estallar en carcajadas

Seshomaru- dijo Inuyasha muy molesto para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

Au! – se quejo

Inuyasha… era eso lo que me querías pedir? Pregunto sonrojada captando toda su atención

Si- dijo en un suspiro

Tontito… lo hubieras dicho y ya…- dijo sonriendo

Aceptas?- pregunto mirándola

Claro que sí! – dijo para luego besarlo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jajaja no puedo creerlo…. Estoy enamorado!- dijo Inuyasha desplomándose en el sofá

Pero como no lo vas a estar? Kagome es hermosa – dijo Miroku sonriendo

Claro que si! Pero no tanto como Mi Rin – dijo haciendo notar su posesión

Los tres rieron a carcajadas.

Oye y Camila?- pregunto Seshomaru

Pues no se…- contesto Inuyasha

Desaparecieron mis galletas!- exclamo horrorizado Miroku – Camila!- grito

Camila apareció a paso lento con una capucha negra

Te comiste mis galletas!- acuso

Te sientes bien?- pregunto Seshomaru al verla

Estas pálida- asevero Inuyasha parándose

No es nada – dijo en un susurro

Saldrás?- pregunto Inuyasha

Si- contesto sintiendo como la garganta quemaba

A donde?- pregunto Seshomaru

A… al hospital – dijo volviéndose a marear

Yo te llevo – dijo Inuyasha colocándose la casaca y tomándola del brazo

No … no es necesario- dijo tratando de librarse de su agarre

Camina y no discutas!- respondió molesto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kag… estoy tan emocionada!- exclamo Rin

Yo también! – le revelo Kagome – amo muchísimo a Inuyasha! Y seré muy pero muy feliz!

Aunque no fue muy romántico- bufo Rin

Y todo por la culpa de …- dijo Kagome mirando a Sango

Sango!- gritaron ambas

Perdón… no lo sabía… pero al menos te lo dijo- se defendió

Jajaja… si!- dijo emocionada

Felicidades!- gritaron ambas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estas molesto?- pregunto bajando del auto

Porque lo estaría?- pregunto sin mirarla

No lo sé…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Me casare con Kagome – dijo sin mirarla

Camila detuvo el paso mientras él seguía y lo miró. Inuyasha la miro y se dio cuenta de que Camila estaba temblando

Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

Porque no lo estaría?- pregunto sin mirarlo

Camila… escúchame- dijo tomando su mano

No!- dijo soltándose bruscamente – no hay problema – dijo tratando de tragarse todo su dolor

Camila!- llamo fuertemente

Felicidades Inuyasha – dijo sintiendo como cada palabra quemaba en lo más profundo de su ser

Camila – dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Espero que seas muy feliz- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- no es necesario que me continúes acompañando… ya me dijiste lo que querías decirme…

Camila!- dijo abrazándola- yo te acompañare – afirmo- ante la separación de ella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es un verdadero placer conversar contigo Alex- dijo Naraku sonriendo

El placer es todo mío- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- lo acompaño hasta la puerta del hospital…

Camila no lo miro en lo absoluto, camino delante de él sin dirigirle la palabra.

Abrió la puerta, quería salir de ahí, quería dejar de sentirse tan miserable… alzo la vista y se encontró con la figura de Alex, sonrió mientras él parecía haber visto a un fantasma, recorrió el lugar con la vista y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que eran los causantes de todas sus pesadillas

T… tu- dijo en un susurro para luego perder la conciencia

Hola de nuevo yo :D, Perdón por la demora esqe cada vez estoy mas indefensa sobre el final de cada capitulo. Dejen reviews Si? Aqi les doy un peqeño adelanto para qe vean qe no soy mala xD

_Shh …- dijo con la voz ronca- déjate llevar … déjame amarte- dijo para luego deslizar sus labios por su cuello _

_Inu… Inuyasha – dijo en un suspiro para luego enredar sus dedos en su cabellera _


	22. Chapter 22

Mierda- mascullo Inuyasha para luego sostener a Camila entre sus brazos

Naraku y Alex se acercaron de inmediato, mientras Inuyasha trataba de hacerla reaccionar

Espera – dijo Alex mirándolo- Megumi trae un poco de alcohol – pidió a la enfermera

Alcohol?- pregunto Naraku que no despegaba su vista de ella

Gracias – dijo al recibir un algodón con alcohol por parte de Megumi- A ver pequeña… huele esto – dijo poniendo el algodón al alcance de la nariz de Camila

No pasa nada…- susurro Inuyasha pero fue callado al sentir como Camila se movía entre sus brazos

Decías…- dijo burlón Alex ante una mirada fulminante por parte de Inuyasha

Camila abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Inuyasha, tenso…giro su cabeza y vio a Alex con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a su costado se encontraba Naraku que la desvestía con la mirada, se aferro al cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien inmediatamente al sentirlo agacho la cabeza hasta ella

Camila… te sientes bien?- pregunto

No contesto, volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Naraku… fría, calculadora… que erizaba todo su cuerpo

Camila?- volvió a llamar Inuyasha

Pero… ¿que estaba haciendo? No podía arriesgar a Inuyasha… maldición! Naraku era experto en descifrar lo que verdaderamente sentía, vio como observaba a Inuyasha, eso no era normal, estaba segura que si ambos estuvieran solos él era capaz de matarlo y no quería eso… y menos ahora que… que.. Inuyasha encontró el amor…

Se separo de él bruscamente y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie y miro directamente a Alex a los ojos

No… no me siento bien- susurro

Calma pequeña…- dijo contestándole – ven conmigo… te haremos los análisis, si?- dijo dulcemente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la conducía a la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha recorrió su cuello lentamente, besándolo, como s fuera la joya mas preciada de este mundo, deslizo sus manos por su cintura y comenzó a desabotonar la "oportuna" blusa que traía puesta, mientras ella se encargaba de su camisa… Sintió enrojecer al ver como Inuyasha recorría su cuerpo con la vista, se mordió el labio inferior

Inuyasha – llamo dubitativa quería esto pero no era el momento

Shh – dijo con la voz ronca – dejarte llevar.. déjame amarte – dijo para luego deslizar sus labios por su cuello

Inu… Inuyasha -dijo en un suspiro para luego enredar sus dedos en su cabellera

Kagome – dijo en el mismo tono- KAGOME! – grito

Inuyasha?- pregunto ella

Kagome!

Kagome salto y abrió los ojos

Eres una pervertida!- recrimino Sango

Oh… Inuyasha… Inu…. Inuyasha – imito Rin

No… no es lo que piensan – dijo totalmente roja

Ah, no?

No!- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada

Entonces!

Yo… yo… Está bien! Si! Lo soñé!- dijo ruborizada – y me gusto! – dijo para luego echarse a reír al compas de sus hermanas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que!- exclamaron Inuyasha Seshomaru y Miroku ante la noticia de Alex

Por favor- dijo Alex mirando a Camila que se encontraba pálida y temblando- Cariño, estas bien?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla

Camila no contesto cerró los ojos con fuerza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos

Cariño tan solo tienes una semana y media- dijo Alex dulcemente – aun te falta mucho por delante …

Camila…- llamo Miroku – lo tendrás?- pregunto

Miroku!- llamo molesto Inuyasha

Qué?- pregunto Miroku

No!- afirmo ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes

Inuyasha…- dijo con la voz quebrada Seshomaru – tranquilicémonos… - pidió

Como demonios me tranquilizo! – pregunto exaltado

Inuyasha! – llamo Miroku a punto de perder los papeles y tirarle un golpe

Si no se calman se van!- amenazo Alex que no dejaba de mirar a Camila

Camila escuchaba los ruidos mas no entendía de lo que se trataba… tenía un hijo de Naraku… de Naraku… las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas ante la desesperación. Pero que podía hacer? No lo podía abortar… o sí? Ese pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada y ella? No ella tampoco… ella nunca quiso esto… Pero si Naraku la obligo a abortar! Acaso seria lo de la ultima vez… maldición! podría mirar al la cara a ese bebe. No! No lo podría hacer… pero abortarlo… tenía una semana y media lo podía hacer…

Dirigió su vista hacia Alex, sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban llenos de dolor… aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario… acaso se sentía culpable? Miro a Miroku y noto lo mismo. Seshomaru e Inuyasha estaban destrozados, se encontraban pálidos, tensos, desencajados. Inuyasha mantenía los puños apretados y estaba lleno de coraje mientras Seshomaru estaba cabizbajo

Yo…- dijo tratando de hablar

Quien fue?- pregunto Inuyasha

Camila alzo su vista y le dedico una leve sonrisa

Maldita sea Camila! Dime quien mierda fue!- pidió exaltado

Inuyasha- dijo en un susurro

Se tienen que ir- dijo Alex con decisión

Qué?- pregunto Miroku

Su presencia no es buena en estos momentos – dijo sin mirarlo

Como que no es buena!- pregunto Inuyasha – lo que no es bueno es lo que en este momento pasa!

Yo… yo no lo matare- dijo Camila mirando a Inuyasha con los ojos vidriosos

Qué?- preguntaron todos asombrados

Que no lo matare!- repitió sintiendo como su voz se quebraba

Camila!- llamo Seshomaru- pequeña no sabes lo que haces – dijo sin mirarla

No lo matare!- volvió a repetir sintiendo como las lagrimas desfilaban por su rostro- no soy una asesina!

Camila… sé que no lo eres, pero esto te hará daño- dijo Miroku

Pero… él no tiene la culpa- dijo tocándose el vientre involuntariamente- no lo hare! Ya no mas…- dijo llorando sin control

Maldita sea reacciona!- pidió Inuyasha- como demonios le dirás que es fruto de una maldita violación! Que no vino al mundo porque tu así lo deseaste!

Yo quiero que venga al mundo! – se defendió ella

Camila! – dijo molesto!

No puedo Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo- no puedo…

Camila maldita sea te violaron! Y quieres tener un hijo de ese maldito degenerado!- dijo a punto de explotar

Piensas que esto es lo que yo quise de mi vida…- pregunto – Inuyasha el es un bebe que no tiene la culpa de nada…- dijo pausadamente

Camila- intervino Seshomaru- no seas masoquista…

No! Basta!- pidió dejando caer las lagrimas- quiero estar sola- dijo en un susurro

Alex sacó a los muchachos de la habitación y se giro hacia ella

Yo… lo lamento- dijo sentándose en la cama

Camila lo miro sorprendida

Que... que lamentas?- pregunto

Si esa noche no hubiera actuado como un imbécil no nos hubieran golpeado y no hubieras llegado al hospital y no te hubieran ocurrido estas cosas- dijo sinceramente

Esto no es tu culpa Alex – dijo en un susurro

Claro que lo es… - dijo sin mirarla

Alex – llamo dulcemente- mírame… no es culpa tuya…

Camila… por favor- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos

Camila lo miro sorprendida y sonrió dulcemente

Déjame ayudarte- pidió

Alex… yo no me quiero quedar aquí sola – dijo mirándolo- no después de…

Yo me quedo contigo – sentencio – a partir de hoy te cuidare mejor que a mi vida- dijo para luego besar su frente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola Naraku- saludo Maya apoyando su espalda en el marco del estudio

Veo que amaneciste con modales…- dijo sin mirarla

Tú crees?- pregunto riendo

Que quieres?- pregunto sin prestarle atención

No crees que ya fue suficiente?- pregunto sin cambiar su postura

Suficiente… de?- pregunto

Vamos Naraku ya no te servimos… déjanos ir… - dijo pausadamente

Asique de eso se trata…- afirmo

Exacto – dijo sonriendo

Pues no lo hare… - dijo burlón

No lo harás?- pregunto fingiendo lastima

No y no veo que puedas hacer al respecto – dijo Naraku

No lo ves? – dijo colocándose frente a él y poniéndose a su altura

No crees que eres muy pequeña para ese tipo de insinuaciones….- dijo con sarcasmo

No, no lo creo…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Que te hace pensar que lo hare… tengo un par de principios aun… eres mi hija – dijo mirando sus hermosos ojos azules

Oh Naraku… eso ni siquiera tú te lo crees- dijo sonriendo

Quieres que tu padre sea el primer hombre en tu vida?- pregunto sarcástico

Primer hombre?- pregunto enarcando una ceja – te consideras un hombre?- le pregunto

Déjate de estupideces!

Aprendo de tío Onigumo – dijo mirándolo

Maya lárgate! Soy hombre y no respondo!- dijo sin mirarla

De verdad crees que sería tan idiota para tener algo contigo- dijo mirándolo con asco

Perdón?- dijo indignado

Te perdono…- dijo divertida – pero esto es muy simple… nos dejas ir o todo el mundo se entera que tuviste a una muchachita por más de tres meses encerrada en la recamara de arriba- dijo desafiante

No tienes pruebas!- dijo asesinándola con la mirada

Estas seguro?- pregunto mostrándole un CD- y de donde vino ese pueden salir muchos más…

Naraku se paró de su asiento dispuesto a tirarle una cachetada

Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y te juro que todos se enteran de tus porquerías!- amenazo

Eres… eres…

Un monstruo?- pregunto- creo que he tenido al mejor maestro no te parece?- pregunto mirándolo repulsivamente

Eres mi hija! Maldita sea!

Y tu mi padre…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta – ya decidiste?

Lárguense!- dijo sentándose

Créeme que es lo mejor que vas a poder hacer por nosotros – dijo desviando la mirada – ya nos arrebataste a mamá es lo menos que podrías hacer por nosotros- dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

Lárgate! Lárgate y olvida que tienes padre!- dijo para luego golpear su escritorio

Maya salió a zancadas y abrió la puerta dio una última mirada a su padre y se topo con tío Onigumo quien le sonrió como dándole apoyo. Amaba a su padre y le dolía demasiado esto pero que mas podía hacer el no los amaba… Corrió hasta su cuarto y alisto sus cosas

Lo lamento- dijo apoyando su mano en su espalda

Ella no es mi hija…- dijo en un susurro

Vamos Naraku, claro que lo es…- dijo sin mirarlo

No, esa no es mi hija!- dijo mirándolo

Naraku, Maya te ama!- dijo

Me chantajeo! Me chantajeo!- dijo sin poder creerlo

Salió a ti – dijo divertido

Onigumo!

Perdón… perdón

Llévalos con Kagome, si?- pidió sin mirarlo

Yo lo hago- dijo para luego salir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa y beso su frente

Inu… sé que esto te duele, pero ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo tomando su mano

Kagome…- dijo mirándola con los ojos vidriosos

Debes apoyarla en todo- sentencio

Lo hare- dijo suspirando- ella tendrá mi apoyo pase lo que pase

Eso es muy dulce de tu parte…- dijo sonriendo

Kagome – dijo tomando su mentón obligándola a mirarlo

Si?- pregunto haciéndole ojitos

Gracias- dijo sinceramente

Por?- pregunto mirándolo dulcemente

Por estar ahí conmigo… siempre- agrego

Kagome lo beso para luego sonreírle

Inu tu eres único- dijo feliz

Te parece?- pregunto

Claro! Eres tan complejo como un libro de teoría y a veces puedes ser tan sencillo …- dijo en un suspiro

Y… eso es malo?- pregunto

Claro que no… yo me enamore de ti por ser como eres – dijo sonriendo

Y yo de ti – dijo para luego sellar su confesión con un tierno beso – sabes que tu eres la culpable de que mi corazón se acelere y mente este por las nubes?- pregunto divertido

Yo y nadie más que yo!- dijo divertida

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y recostó su cabeza en el sofá

Cansado?- pregunto

Solo un poco…. Pero trataba de recordar… - dijo sin abrir sus ojos

Recordar?- pregunto

Si- dijo sencillamente

Y puedo saber qué es lo que tratabas de recordar?

Eres muy curiosa- dijo divertido

Inuyasha – dijo en un puchero

Recordaba la canción que se me vino a la mente cuando me enamore de ti- dijo soltando un suspiro

Una canción?- pregunto emocionada

Si…

Me la cantas?- pidió dulcemente

Kagome- dijo fingiendo molestia

Inu- dijo dulcemente

_Todo aquel ayer, recuerdo de tu amor rendido… vuelve a renacer y siento que de nuevo soy feliz_- canto suavemente - _tengo tu querer lo anhelo nada mas… me siento complacido. Sentir todo tu ser vibrar en mi otra vez como en aquel delirio nuevamente reñí y con besos calmar nuestros mutuos requiebros y al final otra vez volvernos a decir lo que no pudo ser…- _ dijo melancólico

Inuyasha–llamo Kagome sorprendida

Mi nana me la cantaba por las noches… es un bolero antiguo pero que expresa mucho- dijo mirándola

Kagome sonrió y lo beso, amaba esos labios, amaba a Inuyasha….

Otra- pidió

Inuyasha solo rio y suspiro

Qué te parece un helado? – pregunto

Está bien esta vez te salvas…- dijo besándolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha regreso exhausto y se tumbo en el sofá, tomo los dos boletos de Avión que acaba de comprar… un viaje con Kagome sería estupendo y más ahora… Suspiro y cerró los ojos

Cansado?- pregunto Camila sentándose en el sofá de enfrente

Inuyasha se sobresalto y se sentó para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa

Camila…- dijo aun sin creerlo- escúchame… tú no puedes... yo…

Inuyasha – dijo dulcemente- Ten calma si?- pidió juntando sus rodillas y alisando su falda - la vida está llena de cosas a enfrentar – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – y esta es una de esas cosas…

Camila – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

Sé que piensas que soy una tonta- dijo suavemente- incluso podrías definirme como una persona masoquista- dijo dejando escapar un leve suspiro

No, Camila – dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas

Pero no lo soy- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Inuyasha, el amor duele – dijo carraspeando – y lo he vivido en carne propia – dijo tratando de no romper en llanto

_Inuyasha la miro en silencio. _

Tendré a _mi_ hijo – dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- porque sé que es lo correcto y porque no lo puedo matar…- dijo para luego bajar la mirada

Pero qué demonios tenia Camila? El sabía perfectamente que eso sería un infierno para ella, pero esa mujer sí que tenia los pantalones para hacer lo que pensaba, que persona amaría a un hijo producto de algo tan… mejor ni decirlo!

Inuyasha se acerco hasta ella y acaricio su mejilla

Cuenta conmigo…- dijo depositando un beso en su frente

Camila abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos color miel asombrada ante tal respuesta y lo abrazo

Oh! Gracias, gracias Inuyasha… – dijo para luego ocultar su rostro en el pecho masculino

Inuyasha solo sonrió ante la respuesta tan infantil de la muchacha y correspondió el abrazo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maya se dejo caer de rodillas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Naraku nunca fue un buen padre, pero era SU padre. Se sentía miserable, era la peor hija del mundo! Sollozo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Perdió a su madre y por culpa de él ¿Cómo sentirse mal por alejarse de su lado?

_Maya tu madre murió…- dijo sin mirarla para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risita _

Maldijo ese momento más que su propia vida, se sentía tan vacía… Naomi la dejó a su suerte, pero lo poco que compartió con ella la hizo amarla. Amaba a su madre y como no hacerlo, nació de ella. Debía agradecerle que por lo menos la tuviera y no la abortara y que esos cortos cinco años le demostró amor a pesar de haberla dejado con Kagome. Se levanto con dificultad y tomo el retrato de su madre entre sus manos. Las lágrimas se hacían presentes mientras que los recuerdos afloraban en ella.

Gracias mamá- dijo con un nudo en su garganta

Maya volvió a dejar escapar un sollozo y la desesperación se apodero de ella. Recordó el video que descubrió entre las cosas de su padre. Era de su nacimiento. Su madre se veía radiante, la sostenía como el objeto más frágil del mundo y su padre… su padre tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro… ¿qué demonios le ocurrió para que cambiara?

_Maya- dijo en un suspiro- Su nombre será Maya…_

Sintió desplomarse nuevamente.

Maya ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Tomoya detrás de la puerta

Pasa- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Tomoya entro a la habitación. Debía admitirlo ese niño era hermoso, siempre reflejaba paz y dulzura.

Maya, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto nervioso

Maya abrazo a su hermano y oculto su rostro en su pecho

Nos vamos Tomoya, nos vamos- dijo en un largo suspiro

¿A dónde?- pregunto

Con Kagome- sentenció

Maya- dijo mirándola

¿sí?- pregunto

Tomoya solo sonrió y beso la frente su hermana mayor. Sabía que algo malo sucedería. Lo veía en los ojos de Maya. Amaba a su hermana más que a nada en este mundo y la apoyaría en esto.

Te quiero- dijo inocentemente

Y yo a ti- dijo dejando escapar un par de lagrimas

Tomoya era un niño demasiado maduro para su edad, apenas con seis años se le podría considerar más maduro que la propia Maya

Ve a alistar tus cosas- dijo maya besando su frente

Maya- dijo tratando de que su nombre quedara en sus labios

Tomoya- dijo ella al instante mirándolo.

No iremos con Kagome – dijo el sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Maya se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hermano

Claro que sí!- dijo ella sin dejar el asombro

Tomoya dejo escapar un par de lágrimas. Le dolería demasiado la separación de Maya. ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya bastante?

Maya- dijo suplicante- no…

Tomoya! – dijo ella regañándolo – ve a alistar tus cosas!

Tomoya asintió débilmente y limpio el rastro de lágrimas. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar

Eres muy egoísta- dijo para luego salir de la habitación

Maya echo a llorar Tomoya tenía toda la razón! Era muy egoísta, pero ya había conseguido que al menos el saliera antes que esta porquería lo carcomiera. Al diablo con todo y con todos. Las lágrimas se habían hecho más que presentes. Pero ya no soportaba esa situación, necesitaba alejarse de todo. Camino segura y tomo las pastillas que debía tomar todos los días por algo que ya ni recordaba. Sostuvo el frasco y la mirada de Tomoya se le vino a la mente. Seguro iría al infierno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila aun no lo podía creer, abrazaba a Inuyasha feliz. Hasta que el móvil los separo

¿Sí?- pregunto. Dejando notar en su voz felicidad

_Gracias a Dios que te encuentro- dijo Alex un poco más calmado_

¿Alex? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin entender 

_Necesito que vengas inmediatamente. Es urgente.- dijo nervioso.- Hubo una sobredosis en una paciente y esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. – informo _

En cinco minutos voy para allá – dijo colocándose el abrigo para luego salir. Dejando atónito a Inuyasha 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila llegó al hospital y lo primero que encontró fue al pequeño de la otra vez. Él que la dejo "escapar" y luego a Naraku. Esta vez se veía totalmente diferente, estaba devastado. No pudo pensar más pues Alex la jaló y la condujo hasta la habitación.

Sufrió un paro cardiaco – dijo Miguel

Pero logramos estabilizarla- dijo Orlando mirándola

Camila le hecho un pequeño vistazo a la pequeña y miro a Alex.

Un lavado gástrico es lo mejor en estos casos- dijo tranquilamente

Alex le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que la dejo algo emocionada.

Nosotros nos encargamos. –dijo Miguel al ver la relación de ambos

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Naraku viendo a Alex

Ella estará bien- respondió Camila tomando el brazo de Alex.

Después del lavado gástrico, descansara un par de horas- dijo Alex mirándolo- y luego veremos que tal esta su corazón ya que sufrió un paro cardiaco.

Naraku asintió débilmente y giro sobre sus talones para encaminarse hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

Camila le dedico una mirada curiosa a Naraku y volvió hacia donde Alex.

Pudiste controlar esto tu solo.- afirmo – ¿para que querías que viniera?

Tengo miedo- confeso

¿miedo?- pregunto asombrada

Alex asintió débilmente y acorto distancia con ella.

Camila. Esa pequeña ha sufrido mucho- dijo en un largo suspiro- Tengo miedo de que haya quedado algo en… en su cerebro.- dijo mirando hacia el piso- La encontraron convulsionando , ¿entiendes la gravedad de esto?- pregunto dedicándole una mirada nerviosa

Camila asintió y lo volvió a mirar.

Tranquilo, saldrá de esto- aseguro- y querías que yo venga para que evalué sus condiciones, ¿cierto?

Te lo agradecería, muchísimo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Yo lo hare, en cuanto termine el lavado y descanse un poco- dijo para luego sonreírle

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha poso su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome al verla tan susceptible. Aun no le cavia en la cabeza como Maya pudo hacer algo así. Dio un largo suspiro y beso delicadamente la comisura de los labios de Kagome haciéndola soltar un leve gemido.

Busquen un hotel!- dijo Alex llegando y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Camila miro asombrada la escena, mientras que Alex solo negaba con la cabeza.

Alex!- dijo despacito

Dime- dijo el prestándole toda su atención

Déjalos- pidió- además no hacen un espectáculo- dijo de manera complaciente

Camila- dijo rolando los ojos

Camila le sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia la pareja

Maya esta fuera de peligro- dijo aliviada- ahora solo necesita descansar- dijo

Naraku le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

Camila, tenemos que hablar- dijo mirándola de manera impaciente

Camila lo observo detenidamente y exhalo el aire, miro la cara de desconcierto de los presentes y asintió débilmente.

Inuyasha la observo hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto tratando de no quebrarse

Camila- dijo casi en un susurro

Naraku- dijo sintiendo coma cada parte de su ser se retorcía- Maya estará bien- dijo suspirando

Camila, eso no...- dijo tomando su mano

No me toques!- dijo para separarse de él – no tenemos de que hablar. Soy una tonta.- dijo cansada - No te quiero cerca de mí, ¿entendiste?- dijo para luego irse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha miro inquieto a Kagome y noto lo distraída que estaba.

Esta vida no dura para siempre- dijo tomando su mano

¿eh? – pregunto sin entender

No te parece mejor estar juntos, que torturándote tu sola- dijo sentándose a su lado

Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo dulcemente

Juntos podemos estar mejor Kagome, déjame cargar tu pena, por favor- pidió

Inuyasha – dijo en un suspiro

Te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que mejoren las cosas- dijo para luego besarla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenos días Maya- dijo Camila al verla abrir sus hermosos ojos azules

Maya la miro desconcertada y parpadeo un par de veces.

Tranquila pequeña. No soy una alucinación – aseguro – soy solamente una amiga de tu doctor

Yo sé quién eres tu- dijo ella mirándola

¿así?- pregunto

Tu… tu eres la que estuvo encerrada en mi casa- dijo casi ahogando el llanto

Camila la miro sorprendida para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas manos

Maya!- exclamo feliz Inuyasha que acababa de entrar

Vida de mi vida!- dijo Kagome corriendo a abrazarla- ¿Cómo estas mi pequeña?

Nos alegra mucho, que ya estés bien- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

Maya le dirigió una mirada y sonrió

Gracias- dijo para luego abrazar a Kagome

Camila la miro y se le escarapelo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo sabia de ella?

¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Kagome- dulcemente a Camila

¿Eh?- dijo volviendo a la realidad- si, si los dejo para que charlen – dijo saliendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey Camila – dijo Alex suavemente

¿Si?- pregunto

Alex no contesto. Se lanzo sobre sus labios y la embargó de pasión

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Enserio- dijo maya eufórica

Si- dijo Kagome feliz

¿ y cuando nos iremos?- dijo tomando los boletos de avión de la mano de Inuyasha

Cuando te recuperes- dijeron ambos.

Oh! Gracias, gracias me recuperare muy pronto! Lo prometo!- dijo abrazándolos

Alejarse de todo les haría bien a los cuatro…

Holi :D

_De nuevo yo espero qe les haya gustado en el próximo capi Kagome e Inu experimentaran cosas nuevas. Comenten si? Graciaaaas nos leemos Chau. _


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha soltó un largo suspiro y llevo su vista hacia los pequeños que se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente .Entrecerró los ojos y deslizó su cabeza hacia el asiento del costado.

Hey… Kag…- dijo suavecito esperando alguna reacción por parte de la muchacha.

Nada! Eso lo resumía todo. Kagome estaba profundamente dormida y si no fuera porque sintió su tibio aliento pensaría que estaba muerta. Esa mujer era única durmiendo! Le dirigió una mirada y volvió a suspirar.

No es que detestara viajar, para nada… viajar le encantaba pero este no era ese tipo de viajes. Soltó un nuevo suspiro y las imágenes se le vinieron a la mente.

_Flash Back_

_A… Alex- dijo casi sin aliento _

_Yo…- balbuceó _

_¿Por qué?- preguntó entre curiosa y asombrada_

_Porque… porque me enamore de ti!- soltó sin ninguna anestesia ante una petrificada Camila- Camila… no quise ser tan directo… yo… _

_Alex- dijo en un susurro muy bajito captando su atención _

_Alex la miró de pies a cabeza entre impaciente y nervioso_

_No tienes que decir nada- dijo algo decaído _

_Camila inclinó su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

_¿estás seguro?- preguntó ella _

_Alex la miró y asintió._

_Camila se acercó hasta él y lo beso, suave y rápido… _

_Yo no estoy enamorada de ti- dijo sinceramente _

_Alex cambio su semblante a uno de decepción _

_Es más mi corazón hace mucho dejó de pertenecerme y se lo entregué a un muchacho aunque él no lo sepa- dijo resignada _

_Perdóname – dijo Alex dándose la vuelta_

_No – exclamó obligándolo a mirarla- No te he dicho que esto no pueda ser- dijo en un suspiro_

_¿Cómo?_

_Dame un poco de tiempo para enamorarme de ti ¿sí?- dijo sonriéndole _

_Oh! Camila! El tiempo que quieras!- dijo besándola_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Inuyasha se tensó ante ese recuerdo.

Maldita sea!- masculló entre dientes

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? hasta podría decirse que le dolía esa maldita escena! Maldito Alex!

¿Inu?- preguntó Kagome

Eh?- dijo el volteando al escuchar su voz

Kagome lo miró entre preocupada y divertida

Te encuentras bien?- preguntó agitada

Te pasa algo?- preguntó él al notar su estado

Solo una pesadilla- dijo sonriendo

Inuyasha asintió y cerró sus ojos

Te amo Kagome – dijo en un susurro

Kagome sonrió y se levanto de su asiento para sentarse sobre las piernas de Inuyasha

Y yo a ti- dijo besando su cuello

No hagas eso- pidió evitando gemir

¿Por qué no?- preguntó sin dejar de hacerlo y deslizando una mano por debajo de su camisa

Inuyasha gimió por lo bajo

Maldita sea Kagome! Para – dijo deslizando una mano por sus piernas y la otra desabotonando la blusa de la muchacha

Seguro?- pregunto mordiendo su oreja

Ka…Kag… por favor- pidió en un intento inútil por no perder la compostura

Kagome hizo caso omiso y desabotono su camisa deslizando sus labios por su pecho muy bien formado

Kagome! S-si no paras no respondo- dijo en su último intento por anteponer la razón

¿ A que le temes?- pregunto divertida- Vamos en primera clase y la gente duerme- dijo para luego soltar un gemido al sentir la mano de Inuyasha explorando por debajo de su falda

Si eso quieres- dijo ronco para luego quitarle la blusa y arrojarla al suelo – pero evita gritar si?- pidió arrogante

Inu... Inu... Inuyasha – gimió al sentir su boca apretando uno de sus senos

Shh – dijo tapando su boca para luego desabotonar la falda y besando sus labios ferozmente

Kagome se arqueo y le facilitó a Inuyasha control sobre sus pechos para luego terminar de desabotonar la camisa.

Estaban ensimismados en sí mismos. Cada caricia de Inuyasha quemaba y el tibio aliento sobre su cuello la estaba volviendo loca.

Inu- gimió por lo bajo- Inu…Yasha

Me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre – soltó mientras deslizaba sus manos por el muslo de la muchacha

Oh- soltó Kagome al sentir la presión de su sexo con el firme y duro de Inuyasha- Inu... por… por favor...- balbuceó

Inuyasha sonrió lentamente y desabotono su falda para luego…

¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Tomoya frotándose los ojos para verlos bien

Inuyasha y Kagome pararon en seco

Tomoya voltéate!- gritó eufórica Kagome despertando a la poca gente que no tenía un sueño muy pesado.

Kagome tomó su lugar y se cubrió ante la mirada de la gente

Ya puedo voltear?- pregunto Tomoya

No! No hasta que encuentre mi blusa! – exclamo furiosa para luego darse cuenta de la mirada de la gente con cara de pervertidos y de reproche- mierda!- mascullo mientras las luces se encendían

Calma! Calma! – pidió la aeromoza llegando y apagando las luces- aquí no ocurrió nada vuelvan a dormir – dijo sin despegar la vista del buen fornido torso de Inuyasha – Hasta dentro de unas horas- se despidió con suma dificultad pues no quería dejar de ver el "paisaje"

Kagome se tiro para atrás y suspiro

Buscas esto, cariño?- pregunto Inuyasha sosteniendo la blusa

Kagome lo miró y se la arrebató de sus manos

Ya la encontraste?- pregunto Tomoya

Si- dijo terminándose de colocársela

Kag… ya llegamos?- pregunto soñoliento

Aun falta cariño, duérmete- dijo dulcemente

Si- dijo el pequeño bostezando y regresando a su lugar

Kagome giró para ver a Inuyasha que se encontraba abotonando su camisa. Alzó su cabeza y le sonrió burlón

Ves cariño… te dije que no era buen lugar- dijo para luego soltar una carcajada

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada

Tonto!- masculló

Pervertida – devolvió cerrando sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y dejando sin palabras a Kagome

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?- pregunto Rin

Pues algún pervertido supongo- dijo Seshomaru algo incomodo en el asiento – y toda la culpa la tiene Miroku!- soltó golpeando a su hermano

Y yo porque? – preguntó sobándose el brazo

¿Cómo que porque?- dijo Sango furiosa- vamos hay que seguirlos y arruinar su viaje!- dijo imitando su voz

Yo no hablo así de feo!- exclamo indignado

Idiota!- dijo golpeando su cabeza

Sangito no seas violenta- dijo sonriendo y acariciando una parte de Sango

Uy! Maldito pervertido!- exclamó para luego bofetearlo

Esto es estar en el cielo- soltó sobándose la mejilla

Cállense! Quiero dormir- pidió Bankotsu acurrucado en las piernas de Kikyo

Mira quién habla!- exclamo Seshomaru en una carcajada

Oh! Kikyo, Kikyo hazme tuyo!- dijo imitándolo

Miroku! – dijo con un gritito Kikyo

¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente ante la mirada de Sango

Cállate!- dijeron todos

Está bien- dijo cabizbajo- pero yo no tengo la culpa de venir en vuelo económico!

Cállate!- volvieron a decir a punto de golpearlo

Pobre de mí!- exclamó

Miroku- dijo dulcemente Sango

Si?

Cállate! Cállate! Que me desesperas!- dijo molesta

Eso es Sango muéstrale quien manda!- dijo Seshomaru burlón

Seshomaru- llamó Rin

Si?- pregunto suavemente

Te puedes callar? Trato de dormir!- pidió molesta

Sí cariño- exclamo agachando la cabeza

Bankotsu soltó una estrepitosa carcajada

Amor… - llamo Kikyo

Si?

Cállate! Que si no lo haces tú velaras los sueños de Sofi entendido?

Si mi vida- dijo dándole un beso

Todos los muchachos estallaron en carcajadas .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila suspiro lento y miro por el ventanal, echaría de menos a los muchachos pero eso le serviría para tratar de recomponerse.

Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido- exclamó melancólica para luego cerrar el libro que sostenía

Camila caminó a paso lento por la casa, le encantaba escuchar la lluvia chocar contra el suelo y la ligera ventica que movía sus cabellos. Encendió el estéreo y apago las luces para estar en completa soledad. Se sentó a escuchar la melodía que en cuestión de segundos inundó todo el lugar.

_Eres feliz porque me he dedicado a hacerte feliz… eres feliz porque te hago creer que también soy feliz, pero Dios solo sabe que trabajo me cuesta devolverte tus besos, sostener tu mirada y fingirme enamorado... _

Camila se sobresalto y derramo un par de lágrimas. No podía atar a Inuyasha aunque no lo pudiera sacar de su corazón, él merecía ser feliz y su felicidad no estaba al lado de ella

Inuyasha- dijo entre lágrimas

_Eres feliz porque tu lo mereces yo lo quiero así… no podría romper tu ilusión y herirte como me hirieron a mi _

Camila sollozo por lo bajo y se llevo una mano a la boca. Maldita música! Maldito sentimientos! Maldita sea su suerte!

No te voy a lastimar… no te voy a hacer infeliz - dijo entre sollozos

_Eres feliz tu si eres feliz pobre de mí que llore hasta el atardecer pobre de mí que imploré y me desespere porque alguien me mirara como tú me miras así…_

Camila sintió las fuerzas desvanecérseles

Alex- dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida

_Eres feliz porque tu lo mereces yo lo quiero así… no podría romper tu ilusión y herirte como me hirieron a mi _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó Onigumo

¿Cómo esperas que este?- le devolvió

Pues… ¿devastado? – inquirió

Algo así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

¿y eso se debe ah...?

Tu sabes a lo que se debe!- exclamo sin ganas

Pues no lo sé- dijo tranquilamente mientras mordía su manzana

Naraku le dirigió una mirada y suspiró

No me digas… ese suspiro tiene dueño… y es Camila!¿adivine?- dijo burlón

Cállate- pidió

¿Me equivoque? – pregunto mordiendo nuevamente su manzana

¿he sido muy mal padre verdad?- pregunto

Ah?- articuló para luego atorarse con la manzana

Que he sido muy mal padre…- repitió

Onigumo lo miró sorprendido

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naraku

¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?- pregunto Onigumo

Naraku sonrió débilmente

Con ellos partió algo que no sabía que formaba parte de mi – dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Eso se llama amor paterno- dijo dulcemente

Ellos me odian- dijo sin inmutarse

No lo hacen – contradijo- Solo que esperan que se lo demuestres … que les demuestres amor …

Onigumo he cambiado – dijo ruborizado

Ya sabía que eras gay- dijo

Tonto!- dijo golpeándolo

Au!- se quejó

Te acuerdas de mi obsesión por Kagome?- pregunto

¿de nuevo con lo mismo?

Ya no siento nada, no quiero nada – dijo mirándolo- creo que me enamore …

¿Qué? Dime que no es de Camila!

¿Por qué?

Porque le hiciste mucho daño…- dijo sin mirarlo

Lo sé, pero la recuperare…

Nunca fue tuya- dijo mirándolo

Onigumo!- dijo molesto

Solo digo la verdad... piénsalo… después de tanto daño crees que mereces ser feliz?- preguntó - Te lo dejo de tarea si?- dijo saliendo y meneando la cabeza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kag… - llamó

Umh?- dijo moviéndose lentamente

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y beso su mejilla

Levántate dormilona!- dijo dulcemente

Kagome se levantó y lo empujó

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto divertido

¿tú qué crees?- le devolvió molesta

Pues no lo sé – contestó tranquilamente

Kagome lo miró y suspiro

Inu… - llamó Maya

Buenos días princesa – saludó

Hola – respondió frotándose los ojos- Ustedes saben de lo de la pervertida?- preguntó

Kagome se ruborizo e Inuyasha tosió bajito

Pervertida?- preguntó

Aja… hoy me levante y todo el avión hablaba de eso- dijo ella mirándolos

Todo el avión?- pregunto Kagome totalmente nerviosa

Si- dijo Maya

Pues no le tomes importancia- espetó Inuyasha- solamente era una loca que se aprovecha de los indefensos hombres- dijo reprimiendo la risa

¿Qué?- pregunto alterada Kagome

Una loca en el avión?- pregunto Maya

Pero no te preocupes amor… es inofensiva- dijo

Bueno… y dónde está?

Kagome golpeo a Inuyasha

No lo sabemos – dijo tranquilamente

A mi costado- susurro Inuyasha

Ah?- pregunto Maya al no escucharlo

Nada… nada…- dijo sonriendo

Buenos días- saludo Tomoya

¿Qué tal campeón?- pregunto Inuyasha

Hola – saludo Kagome besando su mejilla

Bien- dijo feliz- Hey Kag encontraste tu blusa, verdad?

Se te perdió la blusa?- pregunto Maya

A mí? No les debe haber parecido – dijo nerviosa

Un momento… la loca no levaba puesto nada encima – dijo Maya asociando la información

Siéntense bien!- dijo Kagome a punto de estallar de la vergüenza

Maya y Tomoya obedecieron al instante mientras que Inuyasha soltaba una carcajada

Esto es todo una anécdota!- soltó entre risas

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada

Muy buena función la de ayer- dijo un hombre al pasar

Inuyasha asintió y Kagome se cubrió el rostro

Cariño, tómalo de la mejor manera – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Ya cállate! Tu eres el culpable de todo esto!

Yo?- pregunto suavemente

Sí! Tú! y … ¿Por qué a ti no te dicen nada!- pregunto molesta

Toma- dijo entregándole unos papelitos

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto recibiéndolos

Lee – ordenó

Kagome lo leyó y sintió la sangre en su cabeza

Lo ves? Tú no eres la única que me acosa- dijo para luego reír

Kagome asintió y arrugo los números telefónicos

Quiero salir de aquí- dijo en un suspiro

En quince minutos aterrizamos – dijo cerrando sus ojos- relájate- pidió – pero trata de no abusar de mí – sonrió abiertamente sin mirarla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diga?- dijo al teléfono

Donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto una voz femenina

Quien habla?- pregunto Camila

Como que quien habla!- se exaspero

Lo lamento pero no la puedo ayudar- dijo en un suspiro

Como se te ocurre hablarme así!- se notaba que iba a explotar

Señora…- trato de sonar calmada – no la puedo ayudar si no me dice quien es…

Tu eres una más de su colección, maldita perra! El es mío! Entendiste? – explotó

Disculpe?- pregunto indignada

Cállate y dile a ese tipo que esto no se quedara así! Aprovecha y revuélcate todo lo que quieras con él porque todo esto se acabara! Me oíste!

Qué? Disculpe se equivoco de numero!- dijo lista para colgarle

Ni se te ocurra! Ni se te ocurra colgarme!- espetó

Lo lamento pero yo no voy a tolerar más esto!- dijo molesta

Ah, no? Pero si toleras ser el amante de ese maldito traidor!- soltó como veneno

Yo no soy su amante!- se defendió

Acaso eres la de limpieza?- cambio su tono de voz

No- dijo resignada

Entonces eres su amante!- volvio a explotar

No lo soy! – volvió a decir

No te creo!- soltó molesta

Ese no es mi problema!- dijo aburrida

Pues dile al estúpido ese que su tiempo como soltero se acabo! Que su prometida Leah! Va por el – sentencio

L… Leah?- pregunto

Así que te hablo de mi- dijo fingiendo asombro

S… soy … Camila – dijo cerrando los ojos

Eres tú maldita perra! Tú te llevaste a mi Inuyasha!- dijo muy molesta

Yo… yo no lo hice!- dijo nerviosa

Claro que sí- dijo molesta – así que están juntos… será muy fácil separarlos – afirmo- esta no la cuentas querida…

Pero…- trato de retenerla

Pero nada… se llevaran una sorpresita…- rió

Tu no estabas presa?- logro formular la pregunta

Yo? Te parece querida… yo soy inocente – soltó muy animada

No puede ser- dijo sin creerlo

Le das mi recado a tu dueño… las tienen contadas… adiós mosca muerta!- dijo para cortar la comunicación

Camila miro el teléfono y trago fuertemente. ¿Qué demonios? Ahora debía avisarle a Inuyasha… no, no arruinaría su viaje, pero como demonios salió libre…

Sintió el piso moverse, quizás fue idea suya, pero esa mujer estaba loca y… ¿Cómo consiguió este número? Maldición! Los problemas no acababan. Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos ya mañana pensaría en que hacer…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias – dijo sin mirarlo

De nada – soltó nerviosamente- ¿quieres que te lleve ya?

No, lo haremos mañana – sentencio

Estoy seguro que Naraku te ayudara Leah- dijo

Eso espero, pero por ahora tengo un par de cartas sobre la mesa- dijo sonriendo

¿Así?- preguntó

Si… Lucy…. Nicolás vengan… - ordenó

Si mamá - dijeron ambos al instante

No estaban muertos?- pregunto

Querido… claro que no… tú crees que si hubieran muerto estaría aquí. Inuyasha se precipitó y sus adorados mocosos están vivos – dijo burlona

Ya veo… pero él sabe que no son sus hijos…-contradijo

Él lo daría todo por ellos- soltó

Pero como siguen vivos?- pregunto mirándolos

Te acuerdas mis noches junto a Marco?- dijo divertida

Si- dijo

Pues el muy estúpido consiguió hacer una especie de droga que paralizaba las funciones vitales y bueno al beber el veneno no tuvo efecto… creo que no llego a lastimarlos…

Ya veo… alguna secuela?

No lo sé-

Como tu digas… - dijo interesado – pues esto es el principio de una victoria

Así es- dijo sonriendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koga trago fuertemente y miro nerviosamente el frente

Pensé que habías muerto- susurro débilmente

No lo hice- soltó nerviosamente

Pues, me alegra- dijo tratando de no dejar caer las lagrimas

Gracias- dijo sin más

Me dirás lo que quieres?- pregunto dándole la espalda

Koga aspiro y asintió

Necesito hablar con tu padre- dijo

Mi padre no está- dijo

Lo necesito … Ayame por favor- pidió

Ya te dije que no está- repitió

Koga suspiró y acortó distancia

Sé que fueron momentos duros – susurro

No tienes ni idea- dijo notando frustración en su voz

Ayame- dijo tomándola por la espalda

No me toques!- espetó bruscamente – Si gustas espera a mi padre- dijo para luego dejarlo solo.

Koga suspiro y tomo asiento, esperaría… ¿Qué más podía perder?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maya! Tomoya! Vayan despacio- dijo Kagome al verlos correr

Déjalos, es normal quieren estirar las piernas- susurro Inuyasha

Pero, sí les pasa algo?- supuso preocupada

Vamos Kagome están a ocho metros, los estamos viendo- dijo en un suspiro

Está bien- dijo resignada

Inuyasha sonrió y beso sus labios.

Ag. – soltó Sofi al verlos

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron y dirigieron su vista hacia donde había provenido esa voz…

Sofí?- pregunto Kagome

Pequeña!- dijo tomándola en brazos- ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita!- pregunto

Bien- dijo feliz

Cariño como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Kagome preocupada

Pues…

No tuvo que contestar pues…

Maldito pervertido!- la voz de Sango se hizo sonora para luego dar paso a una estruendosa cachetada

Sangito! Sigue amándome así- respondió Miroku

Hey Inuyasha! – llamo Seshomaru al ver a su hermano

Rin!- grito emocionada Kagome

Mami!- dijo Sofía al ver a Kikyo

Todos se reunieron y se quedaron viendo

¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto Inuyasha

Pero que linda bienvenida- bufo Seshomaru

Maldición- mascullo Inuyasha

Me alegra tanto verlos- dijo Kagome

Relájate Inu! Estamos en disneylandia- complemento Rin

Lugar de muchas fantasías- dijo Miroku mirando a Sango

Disfrutemos esto- dijo Kikyo

En otras palabras vinimos a arruinarte tus vacaciones- dijo Seshomaru ante una mirada fulminante mirada de Inuyasha

Solo ten cuidado con la pervertida, Inuyasha!- dijo Rin mirando a Kagome

Lo tendré- dijo en un susurro

Inuyasha!- dijo muy bajito Kagome

Inuyasha la besó para luego mirar a Rin

Aunque me fascinaría ser una de sus víctimas-dijo para volver a besarla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es un placer conocerla- dijo Naraku mirándola

El placer es todo mío – complemento

Mi amigo me comento de su visita- dijo entretenido

Pues vengo a ofrecerle algo que no podrá rechazar – dijo con una sonrisa

Naraku asintió estaba dispuesto a escucharla… quizás le convendría…. O quizás no… quien lo sabía ya no había nada que perder…. Camila….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nerviosa! Nerviosa! Nerviosa! No voy a aguantar esto!- se repetía una y otra vez

Camila suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cabeza

Tranquila! Eso fue un espejismo! Nunca pasó! ¿Cómo podría pasar? Me estoy volviendo loca!- dijo en un gritito

Tomó el celular y marcó

Lo siento Inuyasha! Pero ya no tolero esto!- se dijo a si misma

Esperó.

Sí?- pregunto Inuyasha

Colgó.

Maldita bondad! Maldita indecisión! Maldita sea!

Esperaré! Lo hare… total… unos días más me volverán loca… ¿Qué hay de malo e eso, no? – dijo – Auxilio!- grito

Tomó aire y suspiró.

Camila… Camila… deberías ganarte el premio nobel a la paz y al sacrificio- bufó- Tengo hambre!- dijo para luego ir a la refrigeradora


End file.
